Ramène Moi Chez Nous
by Nina0713
Summary: [Traduction] S'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour Bruce avant de le faire emménager, Tony aurait-il fait les choses différemment? Tony/Bruce
1. Je crois que je tombe amoureux

**Ceci est une traduction de la super histoire de VRdee, Take me home, que vous pouvez aussi trouver sur le site. J'espère que le rendu est de qualité, et que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la découvrir que j'en ai eu à la traduire!**

**Pour le disclaimer: rien n'est à moi! **

* * *

Tony sourit derrière le volant de sa décapotable, suffisant et victorieux. Il jeta un œil à Bruce, qui regardait au loin. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses lunettes, et le vent repoussait ses boucles en pagaille. Tony se sentit gonfler de fierté en le voyant. Bruce Banner était son prix pour une bataille rudement menée, presque aussi difficile que de se battre face aux Chitauri. Ça lui avait pris plus d'un mois pour convaincre Bruce de venir vivre avec lui à la fraîchement nommée Tour Avengers, mais au final il était venu à bout de sa résistance.

Bruce n'était pas venu sans conditions, mais Tony les avait joyeusement acceptées. La Tour avait été reconstruite avec les matériaux les plus résistants au Hulk, un étage entier avait été changé en salle de confinement pour ce dernier, et Bruce avait été approvisionné avec tout ce dont il aurait besoin pour commencer les recherches sur un traitement. Une fois ces conditions remplies, Bruce n'avait plus été capable de repousser Tony et ses incessantes supplications.

"Je veux pas vivre dans cette grande tour tout seul," Tony lui avait dit lors d'une de ses nombreuses compagnes pour le persuader. Même si ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Tony avait vécu seul toute sa vie d'adulte, dans des châteaux plus vastes que la Tour, et avait été parfaitement heureux. La vérité était qu'il ne voulait pas vivre dans cette grande tour sans Bruce.

_Mais il voit pas à quel point on va s'amuser? _Tony n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi brillant que Bruce Banner, lui-même mis à part, et les choses qu'ils pourraient accomplir tous les deux étaient infinies.

_Peut-être qu'il a oublié __**comment **_s'amuser_, _songea Tony. _Alors j'aurais juste à lui rappeler__,_ il décida, se sentant parfaitement motivé pour cette fonction.

Bruce était plongé dans ses pensées, examinant le choix qu'il venait de faire.

_J'ai opposé une résistance sérieuse, _se dit-il. Il en était certain. Ça avait été très fatiguant, aussi, parce-qu'honnêtement il n'avait pas vraiment _voulu_ refuser l'offre de Tony.

Il ne pouvait se l'expliquer, mais il se sentait _en sécurité_ avec Tony Stark. Ce n'était pas seulement dû à l'argent et au pouvoir de Tony pour le défendre, c'était un facteur indéniable mais ça allait bien plus loin. Quand Tony n'était pas loin, Bruce se sentait protégé de _lui-même_.

Mais ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel Bruce pouvait se fier. C'était juste un sentiment irrationnel dont il ne pouvait se débarrasser. Ce qu'il ne devait pas oublier, c'était son instinct, et ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Il fallait qu'il soit prêt à partir à n'importe-quel moment sans regarder en arrière.

_En attendant j'aurai au moins un endroit où rester et un labo pour travailler, _pensa-t-il.

Pourtant s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, ce n'étaient pas les équipements ou la protection qui l'avaient tenté, mais plutôt l'attrait de la compagnie. Il en avait manqué pendant si longtemps, et malgré sa méfiance, Tony avait vraiment donné l'impression de vouloir être son ami.

Tony gara la voiture dans un bâtiment sous la Tour Avengers. Il bondit hors de la voiture et sortit le sac en toile de Bruce du coffre avant même que ce dernier ne se soit détaché. Bruce ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"Ça te rend anxieux que je m'installe?" demanda-t-il.

"Un peu," admit Tony." J'arrête pas de me dire que tu changeras d'avis d'un moment à l'autre. T'as fait toute une histoire pour pas venir ici au départ."

"_J'ai_ fait toute une histoire? Tu m'as traqué sans relâche pendant plus d'un mois."

Tony haussa les épaules. "Je suis fort pour obtenir ce que je veux."

"Redis-moi pourquoi tu y tenais tellement?" demanda Bruce alors que Tony écrasait les boutons du code de l'ascenseur.

"Parce qu'on va faire de la science ensemble, et ça va être brillant. Et parce-qu'il faut que tu sache que tu as quelqu'un à tes côtés.."

Ils montèrent dans l'ascenseur.

"A savoir toi?" demanda Bruce.

"Tu vois quelqu'un d'autres s'élever pour être ton champion?" lui demanda Tony. Bruce recula devant le choix de mots.

"Mon _champion_?" dit-il, haussant un sourcil.

Tony pensa pendant un instant qu'il en avait trop dit. Comment pourrait-il expliquer à Bruce ce qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer à lui-même? Malgré l'incroyable générosité qu'il avait déjà fait preuve envers Bruce, il savait qu'il voulait faire beaucoup plus pour cet homme. Il ferait l'aller retour en enfer avec plaisir pour lui, de cela il était certain. Évidemment ça l'effrayait un peu, parce-qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de semblable auparavant. Il s'imagina que ce serait encore plus effrayant pour Bruce, qui n'avait jamais rien reçu de tel.

"Ouais, ton chevalier en brillante armure. Littéralement," plaisanta-t-il, Bruce roula les yeux.

Tony suspectait que c'était que c'était la partie philanthrope de son titre « génie milliardaire playboy philanthrope » qui le rendait si protecteur envers Bruce. Si quelqu'un méritait un peu de gentillesse après un foutu orage de poisse, c'était bien Bruce Banner. Apparemment il était le seul à vouloir lui en donner, donc si la seule pause que Bruce obtenait était celle que Tony lui donnerait, alors il allait lui accorder une sacré pause.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement-terrasse de Tony, au dernier étage de la Tour, Pepper Potts les attendaient.

_Elle est très belle_, se dit Bruce. Le plus agréable chez elle était sa manière de sourire, de croiser son regard, et de serrer sa main sans hésiter.

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr. Banner," dit-elle.

"Je vous en prie, appelez moi Bruce," répondit-il.

"Allez viens," Tony lui tapa dans le dos. "Je vais te faire à manger," Il guida Bruce vers la cuisine.

Pepper s'assit en face de Bruce au bar et regarda les deux hommes communiquer pendant que Tony faisait la cuisine.

"Alors Bruce, je meurs d'envie de savoir, par quoi tu comptes commencer dans tes recherches maintenant que tu as accès à mon fantastique équipement?" demanda Tony à l'autre scientifique.

_Toujours aussi modeste_, pensa Pepper. Typiquement Tony.

"Pour commencer, je vais étudier ma physiologie. Il y a encore beaucoup de choses que j'ignore sur mon état, toute tentative de traitement à ce stade serait un essai au hasard."

"Tu me permet de t'assister? Je mentirais si je disais que ton "état" ne me fascine pas, et ça fait un moment que je me suis servi de mes connaissances en biologie. Ça me changera."

Bruce sourit. "Le brillant Tony Stark m'assister, _moi__?_Ça me donne l'impression d'une régression, M. Stark."

"Pas du tout!" s'exclama Tony. "Bruce, Honnêtement, tu es le seul esprit du 21ème siècle que j'ai rencontré à pouvoir rivaliser avec le mien. Tu es un _génie_, dit-il.

Bruce et Pepper en étaient bouche bée, Bruce pour n'avoir jamais reçu de telle louange et Pepper pour n'avoir jamais entendu Tony complimenter quelqu'un ainsi.

"Si j'étais vraiment un génie, je ne me serais pas fait exploser," Bruce rit amèrement.

"_Au contraire_," affirma Tony. "J'ai explosé des tonnes de fois, même si c'était avec moins de radiations, j'avoue. T'es pas un vrai scientifique si t'as jamais explosé."

A ces mots Bruce se mit à rire franchement.

Pepper ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur qui avait fait son apparition dans les yeux de Tony en entendant Bruce rire, ou cette façon qu'il avait de se pencher au-dessus du bar pour être aussi près de lui que possible pendant qu'ils discutaient. Elle vit aussi qu'il s'oubliait constamment dans sa conversation avec Bruce pour ne se souvenir du repas qu'au dernier moment.

_Eh bien_, pensa Pepper. _C'est intéressant._

Elle ne l'avait vraiment pas vu venir, mais elle n'était pas du genre à douter de ses intuitions. Principalement parce-que là ce n'était pas juste une _intuition._ Le sens d'observation de Virginia Potts était si affiné qu'à ce niveau c'en était quasiment du génie. Et là tout de suite, son sens de l'observation lui disait que Tony Stark montrait beaucoup plus qu'un simple intérêt _scientifique_ pour Bruce Banner.

Quand le repas fut prêt, Tony leur servit à tous deux une assiette.

Quand Bruce prit sa première bouchée ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avec étonnement. "Oh mon…oh mon dieu. Comment t'as fait ça?" demanda-t-il, admiratif.

Sa réaction fit rire Pepper, qui félicita silencieusement Tony pour avoir impressionné l'objet de son affection. Quant à Tony, il était tout fier.

"Les principes scientifiques s'appliquent facilement à l'art culinaire. Cuisiner est un excellent passe-temps pour un scientifique," fit-il.

"Je suis un horrible cuisinier," admit Bruce.

"Sérieusement?" demanda Tony, l'air curieusement intrigué.

"Oh oui, épouvantable. J'ai failli mourir de faim en Inde. Le curry et moi c'est pas le grand amour."

Tony Stark se mit à rire joyeusement.

Pepper sourit. _Rire plus fort que nécessaire__? Oh oui, il est accro c'est__ certain._

Pendant le repas Pepper remarqua que Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de toucher Bruce. Bien sûr, il lui touchait simplement le bras, encore, et encore... et encore. Mais elle connaissait Tony. Il n'était pas _tactile_. Les seules fois où il avait eu de tels contacts physiques, c'était en parlant à des femmes séduisantes, et même là il ne les approchait pas autant que maintenant avec Bruce.

Elle porta son attention sur l'homme en question. Il devait être à peine plus petit que Tony, mais bâtit d'une façon qui laissait supposer le contraire. Il y avait quelque chose de bizarrement doux chez lui. Bizarre, parce qu'elle savait en quoi il pouvait se changer. Pourtant, on dirait presque qu'il se cache sous ses grandes boucles et ses lunettes. Il avait un visage agréable, unique et plutôt séduisant, et ses épaules larges semblaient indiquer un physique robuste. Mais rien qu'en l'observant, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pourrait changer la sexualité d'un homme.

_La changer, ou la découvrir? _S'interrogea-t-elle. Tony était sans aucun doute attiré par les femmes (le comportement qu'elle avait vu chez Tony au fil des années ne pouvait pas être de la comédie). Et pourtant voilà, il était manifestement tombé amoureux d'un autre homme. Étais-ce une phase passagère? Ou est-ce que Tony était bisexuel?

_Le sait-il?_ Se demanda Pepper. C'est ce qui l'inquiétait le plus.

"J'ai quelques affaires à régler avec Pepper," Fit Tony une fois qu'ils eurent finis de manger. "Pourquoi tu t'installes pas pendant qu'on parle?" Il montra sa chambre à Bruce de l'autre côté de l'appartement-terrasse, leurs chambres étaient voisines.

_Il lui ouvre même la porte, _remarqua Pepper. Ces détails seraient passés inaperçus si elle ne connaissait pas aussi bien Tony, mais chaque petite action lui sautait aux yeux. C'était surtout son regard qui l'avait convaincue. Il regardait Bruce avec _adoration._

"Alors?" Tony lui sourit une fois qu'ils furent seuls. "Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

"On est pas censés parler de Stark Industries?" demanda-t-elle.

"Oh, ça peut attendre," affirma-t-il. "Allez, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?"

Pepper prit le temps de choisir ses mots avec précaution avant de répondre.

"Je pense qu'il te complimente très gentiment."

Tony plissa le nez. "Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi. Il est génial à lui tout seul"

_Est-ce qu'il s'entend parler? _Se demanda-t-elle.

"C'est sûr. Il est intelligent ça se voit, et il a l'air très avenant. Je commentais juste le fait que vous vous entendez très bien."

Tony soupira d'un air songeur. "Ouais… Ouais c'est vrai."

"Tony… je peux te demander…" Comment allait-elle formuler ça? Devait-elle seulement en parler?

"Il y a autre chose que l'esprit du docteur Banner que tu admires chez lui?"

Tony eut l'air choqué. "_Bien sûr_ que oui! C'est une personne incroyable! Il a traversé tellement de choses, et pourtant il est tellement intègre." Tony pouvait continuer encore. Et encore. Mais ne le fit pas.

"C'est juste... Ta façon d'agir avec lui..." dit Pepper à contrecœur.

"De quoi?" il demanda, se renfrognant légèrement.

"Tu agis comme si…" elle commençait à se dégonfler.

"Pepper," fit Tony sérieusement, la regardant dans les yeux. "Quoi?" répéta-t-il instamment.

"Tu agis comme si tu avais craqué pour lui."

Il n'eut pas la réaction qu'elle attendait. Il rit.

"Haha, J'imagine que c'est le cas en quelque sorte," dit-il.

_Il n'a pas compris._

"Je suis désolée, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer. Tony, c'est comme si tu étais _attiré _par lui."

Là, il eut la réaction qu'elle attendait. Il ouvrit la bouche bien grand.

"Que-? Pepper, c'est pas… non! Pepper, c'est complètement dingue! Je suis pas… Je ne suis pas gay!"

"Tu es bi?"

La question était si directe qu'il n'avait aucun argument préparé pour y répondre. Il était trop abasourdi pour faire une phrase.

"As-tu déjà été attiré par des hommes?" poursuivit Pepper.

"_Pepper, _il y a une différence entre savoir qu'un homme est attirant et être attiré par _lui._"

"Est-ce que tu trouves Bruce attirant?" demanda-t-elle, se sentant légèrement coupable pour sa dureté.

Il savait quelle réponse il était supposé donner. Mais avant qu'il parle, son esprit fut envahi d'images de Bruce. Ses yeux d'un marron sombre, cachés derrière l'éclat de ses lunettes. Ses cheveux, épais et bouclés, et sa façon de passer sa main au travers, les relevant de son visage quand il était plongé dans ses pensées. Le son profond de sa voix et la douceur de son rire. Sa manie de ne jamais boutonner ses chemises jusqu'en haut…

_Oui. Oui je pense qu'il est beau_, se dit Tony avant qu'il ne puisse s'arrêter, accablé par une émotion grandissante.

Soudain il se sentit étourdi.

Tony tomba en arrière, sur son canapé. Pepper s'assit à côté de lui.

"Tout va bien Tony," lui dit-elle.

"Comment… Comment j'ai pu louper ça?" fit Tony d'une voix rauque.

"En général, les gens ne voient pas les choses à moins d'être en train de les chercher," répondit-elle avec douceur.

"Mon dieu, Pepper, qu'est-ce que je fais? Je l'ai fait venir pour vivre avec moi! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire?"

"Tu pourrais lui dire," dit-elle, sans s'attendre à ce que Tony choisisse cette solution.

"Non! Sûrement pas! Il a traversé beaucoup trop de choses! Il n'a pas besoin de ça en plus. Et puis d'ailleurs, je ne veux pas qu'il pense que je suis un espèce de tordu qui l'a attiré ici dans un but malsain."

"Tony, ce n'est pas malsain."

"Je dis pas que c'est malsain parce qu'on est deux hommes, Pepper. Il n'y a rien de _mal_ à être gay. Ou... peu importe ce que je suis... mais si je lui dis, il va deviner ma raison pour l'amener ici, c'est obligé. En plus, je suis en train de gérer une espèce de révélation personnelle majeure, là. Je vais plutôt garder ça pour moi jusqu'à ce que je comprenne."

Pepper était d'accord, c'était probablement plus malin.

"Mais même... comment je pourrais être avec lui maintenant, en sachant ce que je sais? Je peux pas prétendre que c'est tout amical, pas maintenant que... les vannes sont ouvertes..."

"Je ne m'en ferais pas trop pour ça. Il n'a pas du tout l'air de s'en douter. Si tu te comportes comme d'habitude, tout devrait bien se passer."

Tony hocha la tête.

"Et qui sais…" il sourit faiblement. "Peut-être que c'est juste un truc passager."

"Oui," elle lui sourit en retour.

Mais alors qu'ils se mettaient à discuter de Stark Industries, Tony se prit à penser qu'il ne _voulait pas_ que ce soit passager. Bien sûr, perdre ces sentiments rendrait sa vie bien plus facile, mais l'idée de perdre Bruce dans n'importe quelle mesure le terrifiait.

_J'__ai dis que je serais p__rêt à faire un __aller-retour__ en enfer pour lui__… _se dit Tony. _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de plus infernal qu'un amour à sens unique?_


	2. Qui ai-je été tout ce temps?

Bruce examina la chambre que Tony lui avait laissée. C'était grand. A quel point, il n'en était pas certain, sa perception était faussée à force de vivre dans des huttes et des taudis sur plusieurs années. Mais d'après lui, ça avait l'air très grand.

_Est-ce que toutes les chambres américaines sont si grandes? _Se demanda-t-il, ayant complètement oublié. Il supposa que non, sachant que Tony avait toujours cherché à impressionner.

Il y avait un lit de grande taille, une télé, un bureau avec une interface d'ordinateur, des étagères remplies de livres inconnus, et ce qu'il reconnut comme un dressing, vers lequel il se dirigea avec son sac en toile.

Il vit qu'à l'instar des étagères, Tony avait rempli son placard pour lui. Et il avait plutôt bien choisit; les chemises à col boutonné et les pantalons ressemblaient à ceux que Bruce aurait achetés lui-même. Enfin... jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive les marques.

_Oh. Oh wow_.

Il inspecta le placard, soudain conscient d'être entouré de bien plus d'argent qu'il n'en avait jamais eu de sa vie, servi sous forme de fringues. Si ce placard était un magasin il serait ressorti aussi vite qu'il était rentré.

_Est-ce qu'il me les donne? _Se demanda soudainement Bruce. Ils étaient tous à sa taille. Pendant un instant il s'étonna que Tony connaisse sa taille, puis il se souvint que les Avengers avaient tous subi une échographie physique complète, et que leurs dimensions avaient été enregistrées pour la sécurité de la Tour. Il pouvait faire confiance à un homme comme Tony Stark pour utiliser ce genre de technologie dans le simple but de connaître sa pointure.

Qu'il les lui donne ou non importait peu, décida Bruce. Manifestement Tony voulait qu'il les porte pendant qu'il était à la Tour, et s'il comptait partir il n'aurait rien pris à part son sac de toute façon.

C'est là qu'il vit le smoking. Il était accroché dans un sac plastique, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il n'avait pas tout de suite remarqué ce que c'était. Il le décrocha et ouvrit la fermeture éclair.

_Où est-ce qu'il veut que je porte ça? _Se demanda Bruce. _C'est magnifique, mais__… _Il soupira. Il en était arrivé à juger la beauté des choses selon la probabilité qu'il avait de les détruire. Il le remit à sa place.

Laissant son sac dans le placard, il revint dans la chambre et s'arrêta face à son nouveau lit. Il le considéra avec hésitation avant de s'asseoir.

C'était vraiment agréable.

Il s'allongea, et là ses muscles se mirent à _chanter__._

C'était merveilleusement phénoménal.

Tony lui avait donné le lit le plus confortable du monde. Bruce se prit à rouler dessus, voulant le sentir avec chaque parcelle de son corps. Il roula complètement et vacilla pour s'arrêter, pensant qu'il allait tomber du lit. Il rit quand il vit l'espace qu'il lui restait encore.

Cet éclat le prit de court. Il continua de rire. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Il rit jusqu'à manquer d'air, et ne pouvant plus rire il s'effondra sur un oreiller. C'était juste drôle, putain, si drôle...

Soudain il se sentit épuisé. Il s'enfonça dans le lit et ferma les yeux. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'était assoupi.

De retour dans la pièce principale de l'appartement-terrasse, Tony pianotait sur l'accoudoir du sofa, ses pieds posés sur la table basse. Pepper était partie depuis presque une heure maintenant, et Bruce n'était toujours pas revenu de sa chambre.

La chose exaspérante était que Tony se trouvait autant déçu que soulagé. Autant soulagé que déçu. Ça le rendait malade de ne pas avoir Bruce avec lui dans la pièce. Mais sa présence allait être terrifiante.

_Arrête de penser à Bruce, _se dit-il. _Concentre toi un peu sur toi là__. Je veux dire, purée vieux? T'aimes les mecs? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit?_

"Bah peut-être que tout ce temps t'étais juste tellement refoulé que t'étais pas disposé à écouter!" dit-il d'un ton sec, avant de soupirer bruyamment. Le voilà qui s'engueulait tout seul. Il était clairement en train de flipper.

_Ok, ok… oublie que Bruce pourrait débarquer d'une seconde à l'autre, oublie Bruce. Tu __serais d'accord pour être bi, sans forcément que ce soit dans cette situation incroyablement gênante? _Se demanda-t-il.

Oui. Complètement. Une fois passé l'aspect effrayant des changements que ça impliquait, il trouvait l'idée plutôt sympathique. Il était connu pour jouer selon ses règles, pour outrepasser les limites, et pour être un dragueur.

Tony sourit. Il pouvait flirter avec _n'importe qui_ maintenant. Cette pensée fut rapidement suivie par une effrayante réalisation. A savoir que, d'un autre côté, se serait-il retenu? Pendant tout ce temps a-t-il eu le même menu dans les mains, et en a commandé seulement la moitié? Tony Stark ne faisait pas ça. Tony Stark avait tous les choix.

Oui, il pouvait tout à fait s'imaginer heureux comme bisexuel. Ce qui laissait toujours cette question de côté, pourquoi ça ne lui était pas venu à l'esprit plus tôt? Avait-il vraiment été refoulé?

_Si j'y repense il y avait beaucoup d'hommes toutes ces années qui... enfin, je __**pensais**__ que j'appréciais juste leur physique clairement a__vantageux, mais... _Peut-être qu'il avait supposé que les hommes hétéros pensaient de la même manière que lui à propos d'autres hommes. Il commençait à sérieusement douter que ce soit le cas. En étant objectif, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas une grande différence entre ce qu'il pensait en voyant une belle femme, et en voyant un bel homme. Il avait juste catalogué l'un comme "attraction" et l'autre comme "appréciation" parce-que voilà, il était toujours parti du principe qu'il était hétéro.

Et voilà la réponse. Il était juste parti du principe qu'il était hétéro, et le cerveau humain ferait n'importe quoi pour conserver une réalité acceptée, en allant jusqu'à altérer la perception et lui _mentir_ complètement. Tony avait lu un tas d'études assez surprenantes là-dessus. Et tout ça était tellement automatique que ça quittait rarement le subconscient.

Il était soulagé de se rendre compte que pendant toutes ces années, il ne s'était pas caché tout ça par honte. Mais c'était un peu agaçant de réaliser que même l'étonnant cerveau de Tony Stark pouvait être banal. Il était censé valoir mieux que ça.

Mais apparemment non, et il allait devoir vivre avec les conséquences. A savoir un homme appelé Bruce Banner.

Tony grogna. Il s'était détendu un peu en acceptant la découverte de sa nouvelle orientation, mais son angoisse revint en se souvenant que ne n'était que la moitié du problème. Voire seulement un tiers du problème.

Penser au terme "Hommes" était plus facile que de penser à "Bruce." Il pouvait se dire "J'aime les hommes" et se sentir bien, voire libéré, et il irait même jusqu'à dire avec un peu plus de pouvoir.

Mais "J'aime Bruce" était effrayant. Quelque chose d'irrépressible qui le faisait se sentir insignifiant et piégé. Il avait l'impression d'avoir voulu sauter dans une flaque et atterri dans un lac.

Parce-que Bruce était… enfin, il n'avait pas les mots. Il pourrait en parler encore et encore. Bruce était… la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais rencontrée de toute sa vie. Tony se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait entendu parler de lui, à propos de son accident. La plupart des reportages parlaient de "la naissance d'un monstre," pour que les gens craignent les dangers des radiations, distribuant des accusations aux chercheurs pour ne pas prendre de meilleures mesures de sécurité, et même au point d'affirmer que le Docteur Banner méritait ce qui lui était arrivé. Tony avait était étrangement captivé par l'histoire, enregistrant tous les reportages pour ne pas en manquer un seul détail. Après tout, ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'un Hulk naissait.

Mais ce n'était pas l'événement du scientifique-monstre qui avait intéressé Tony. Il ne le savait pas avant de trouver, mais il avait regardé ces reportages en cherchant quelque chose. Il avait trouvé sur une petite chaîne locale, à un moment où probablement personne ne devait regarder. C'était une interview qui durait moins d'une minute, avec un adolescent désespéré du nom de Rick Jones.

"Il m'a sauvé, il m'a sauvé. Quelqu'un doit l'aider, tout est de ma faute," avait dit le garçon, tirant ses cheveux, les yeux terrorisés. Inutile de se demander pourquoi il avait été exclu et déséquilibré, et que son histoire n'avait pas pris. Mais Tony l'avait cru. Sa panique était empreinte de sincérité.

Bruce Banner aurait pu ne pas devenir le Hulk s'il n'avait pas poussé un adolescent paumé hors du champ, et pris l'explosion qui aurait dû le tuer de son plein gré. Le monde entier l'avait traité de monstre le jour où il était devenu un héros. Comment Tony aurait pu ne pas tomber un peu amoureux d'une histoire aussi tragique?

_Oui… Je suis un peu amoureux de Bruce Banner, _pensa-t-il, mais il savait qu'il voulait dire _plus amoureux qu'il ne pourrait jamais espérer l'exprimer ou comprendre__. _Mais que faire? Il ne pouvait pas y donner suite. Il ne pouvait pas le montrer. Ce n'était pas la peur d'être rejeté qui le retenait, même s'il savait que c'était le seul résultat auquel il pouvait s'attendre. Bruce le ferait sûrement gentiment, voire avec un air désolé, incapable de croire à ce que Tony lui dirait, mais en restant poli malgré tout. Mais après il partirait. Il s'en irait sans dire à personne où il va, et ensuite Tony perdrait toute chance de l'aider, pour toujours. C'était le plus important à ses yeux; aider Bruce. Il s'en ficherait si Bruce le détestait, du moment qu'il l'aidait sur le long terme.

Qui l'aurait deviné? Tony Stark l'égoïste, Tony Stark le pourri gâté, playboy, narcissique, aimer quelqu'un plus qu'il ne s'aime lui-même.

Il souffrirait pour Bruce, et il le ferait avec plaisir.

Comme pour le récompenser, c'est à ce moment que Bruce sortit finalement de sa chambre.

"Désolé," il bailla, un sourire endormi sur le visage. "Je me suis assoupi."

_Il est trop mignon, _pensa Tony, le cœur gonflé d'affection. De quel droit un adulte pouvait être aussi mignon? Ça devrait pas être légal. Comment les philanthropes bien attentionnés étaient supposés mettre leurs propres désirs de côtés lorsqu'il était si mignon? Mais Tony savait déjà que ça ne serait pas facile.

"C'est bon. Tu méritais du repos. Tu veux aller voir ton labo maintenant?" lui demanda Tony.

Les yeux de Bruce s'illuminèrent.

"Oui, ce serait super, merci."

Tony sourit et le mena vers l'ascenseur.


	3. J'ai cette sensation dans mes entrailles

Quand les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent Bruce dû cligner plusieurs fois des yeux avant de pouvoir y croire.

"Il y a tellement de choses…" dit-il, regardant tout l'équipement que Tony lui avait installé d'un air émerveillé.

"Si jamais tu as besoin d'un truc personnalisé je peux te le construire," répondit Tony.

Bruce se détourna de l'impressionnant labo pour plutôt regarder l'homme qui le lui avait fourni.

_Il m'a tant donné et pourtant il m'offre encore plus,_ pensa-t-il, se sentant incontestablement touché. Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter tant de générosité?

"Tu sais Tony, si je me guéris du Hulk je ne serais plus d'une grande utilité comme Avenger," il ressentait le besoin de le dire. Tony lui lança un regard perplexe.

"En quoi est-ce important? Tu retrouverais ta vie. En plus, tu n'as pas été recruté pour le Hulk, tu as été recruté pour ta grande et magnifique intelligence."

Il y avait beaucoup de mots utilisés pour décrire Tony Stark, mais celui qui lui venait le plus souvent à l'esprit était aussi celui que les gens avaient le plus tendance à négliger. Tony était vraiment un monstre d'_optimisme._ Il était sans arrêt à essayer de lui montrer le monde sous un meilleur jour. Si jamais Bruce n'avait pas le moral, Tony refusait de le laisser comme ça. "Non," diraient ses yeux. "Non, tu es heureux. De quoi tu parles? Tu es heureux, Bruce." Peut-être qu'à force de passer du temps avec Tony il commencerait à y croire aussi.

"Perso je _dirais_ que ce ne serait qu'à moitié dommage si tu gardais l'Autre dans le coin," fit Tony, ramassant un tube à essai pour l'examiner, bien qu'il soit complètement vide.

"Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça."

Tony fronça les sourcils, ce froncement très prononcé qu'il avait quand les choses n'allaient pas dans son sens. Ça avait été leur sujet de débat principal quand il l'avait convaincu de rester à la Tour. Bruce voulait se débarrasser de Hulk, Tony pensait qu'il devrait rester. Mais Tony ne _comprenait_ pas. Pour lui le Hulk était comme un grand jouet brillant. Le Hulk était à Tony ce qu'un monster truck était à gamin de huit ans. Il le trouvait passionnant et cool sans avoir l'air de remarquer à quel point il était _dangereux_!

Voilà ce que Bruce ne comprendrait jamais chez Tony Stark.

_Pourquoi tu n'as pas peur?_ Il l'avait regardé et avait pensé. _Pourquoi?_ Tout le monde avait peur. Certains étaient suffisamment courageux pour le cacher, suffisamment polis pour faire semblant de rien, mais Tony était _l'unique_ personne, la seule à ne lui avoir jamais montré une once de peur. Il ne le cachait pas, puisqu'il n'y avait _rien__._

_Il est fou,_ avait finalement conclu Bruce. Si la phobie était une peur irrationnelle de quelque chose, alors il devrait y avoir un mot pour _l'absence _irrationnelle de peur. Parce-que c'est ce que Tony avait pour le Hulk. Tony pourrait avoir ça pour tout d'ailleurs.

"C'est ton choix," dit Tony, visiblement contrarié.

"Je pensais que tu avais décidé de m'aider à guérir. Tu voulais être mon assistant, tu te souviens?" lui rappela Bruce.

"Bien sûr, si c'est comme ça que tu prends les choses. Je veux étudier ta condition avec toi, mais j'aurais préféré que le but soit d'accepter Hulk au lieu de l'éradiquer."

_Accepter Hulk? Il n'y a que lui pour dire une telle chose._

"Euh… comme je t'ai dit, il y a du chemin à faire avant même d'essayer un remède alors... ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Tu peux m'aider à en savoir plus sur ma physiologie en attendant.

"Donc on est d'accord pour mettre ça de côté jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve?" demanda Tony.

"Non," sourit Bruce. "J'ai pris ma décision et je suis en train de te calmer."

Tony lui fit un grand sourire. "Coquin," dit-il d'un ton approbateur, et avec ça ils se mirent silencieusement d'accord pour laisser ce sujet de côté pour plus tard. Mais Bruce n'avait pas menti. Il avait bel et bien pris sa décision. Seulement il voulait au moins laisser Tony parler s'il continuait d'insister à ce propos. C'était la moindre des choses pour l'homme qui lui avait tellement offert.

"Bien," dit Tony, parcourant le labo des yeux. "Par où commençons-nous Dr. Banner?"

"Prélèvements. Sang, peau, cheveux, urine. Et des interprétations. Ondes cérébrales, rythme cardiaque, pouls, épreuves de résistance à l'effort-"

"Des épreuves d'effort? Est-ce que c'est une bonne idée? Je pensais pas que tu aimais être éprouvé."

"Si on étudie ma condition, on va forcément devoir pousser très près du vert. Peut-être même que je vais devoir me transformer exprès une ou deux fois. Tu m'as bien construit la pièce que j'avais demandé?"

"Selon chacune de tes stipulations. Je vais devoir courir après le Hulk avec une seringue pour des prélèvements de sang et tout le tintouin?"

"Peut-être," fit Bruce, presque timidement. "Tu serais prêt à faire ça?"

"Tu te fiches de moi?" rit Tony. "Je paierai pour faire un truc pareil. Combien de gens ont l'occasion de se disputer un Hulk?"

"La plupart des gens ne considèrent pas ça comme un privilège," Bruce sourit tristement.

"Eh ben c'est là que je suis différent," dit Tony, posant la main sur son épaule et le regardant dans le blanc des yeux. Bruce soutint son regard jusqu'à ce que Tony détourne le sien, enlevant sa main de son épaule pour frotter de la poussière imaginaire sur ses vêtements. Il toussa et bredouilla, ayant apparemment décidé que ce moment avait duré suffisamment longtemps.

Mais le message était passé avant qu'il ne regarde ailleurs. Tony était là pour lui. Déterminé à être là pour lui. Bruce ne voyait pas particulièrement Tony comme une personne changeante, mais il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train d'assumer plus qu'il ne pouvait gérer en essayant de l'aider. Il était clair qu'il allait faire tout son possible quand bien même il devrait abandonner, c'était réconfortant. L'entêtement qu'il avait montré pour convaincre Bruce de vivre avec lui pourrait lui être très utile dans sa recherche pour un traitement.

"Ok, mettons-nous au travail," fit Bruce.

A la fin de la journée ils avaient un frigo biologique rempli de bouts de Bruce Banner, une bibliothèque digitale croissante d'images agrandies de ses cellules et des modèles 3D de supports ADN.

"T'es complètement muté!" s'était exclamé Tony à un moment.

Il se serait senti insulté si ça n'avait pas été la vérité, et en plus, Tony avait été fasciné. Là où les autres voyaient un monstre, Tony voyait... eh bien, un monstre aussi, Bruce s'en doutait, mais un monstre qu'il trouvait vraiment très cool. Au moins c'était un changement de rythme agréable.

Quand le soleil commença à descendre ils rangèrent et retournèrent à l'appartement-terrasse.

"Je vais te faire à manger," Annonça Tony lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'ascenseur.

"Oh non, tu n'as pas à le faire," lui assura Bruce. Il lui avait déjà préparé à manger et l'avait aidé au labo toute la journée.

"J'en ai envie," insista Tony, déjà dans la cuisine.

_Laisse-le__ frimer,_ se rappela Bruce à lui-même.

"Ok," dit-il, s'asseyant de nouveau au bar, n'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de regarder Tony cuisiner.

Il se concentrait plus qu'il ne l'était cet après-midi. Le déjeuner avait quasiment brûlé, et pourtant ça avait été tout à fait fantastique. Bruce se demandait ce qu'il pouvait accomplir lorsqu'il y prêtait vraiment attention. Tony fredonnait, et dansait légèrement pendant qu'il cuisinait.

Il y avait une énergie chez Tony Stark que Bruce trouvait… apaisante. Pour un homme qui mettait un point d'honneur à agacer la majorité des gens sur lesquels il tombait, Bruce n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait cet effet sur lui. Évidemment, quand Tony était obstinément après lui à propos de quelque-chose ça pouvait l'énerver un peu, mais la plupart du temps... Il aimait simplement passer du temps avec lui.

_Je suis toujours en colère,_ pensa Bruce. _Mai__s avec Tony j'ai tendance à l'oublier. L__e Hulk devient… plus calme quand il est près de moi._

Bruce ne savait pas quoi faire de ça. Ce n'était pas très scientifique. Il pensait que ça pourrait _vraisemblablement_ être une théorie à tester, mais il arrivait très bien à se représenter à quel point Tony Stark ferait une variable agaçante.

Il gloussa doucement, forçant Tony à lever la tête de sa cuisine.

"Pourquoi tu rigole?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, pour rien… Je suis juste de bonne humeur."

Tony eut l'air aussi surpris d'entendre ces mots que Bruce de les avoir prononcés. Puis il se mit à rire aussi. Ils rirent ensemble et Bruce se prit à penser que venir ici pourrait très bien avoir été la bonne chose à faire, et peut-être qu'il ne devrait pas s'inquiéter autant. Et puis il rit encore plus fort: à quand remontait la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé ça?

Quand le repas fut prêt ils l'emmenèrent à l'extérieur et s'assirent sur le toit, observant les lumières de la ville scintiller dans la nuit.

"C'est magnifique," dit Bruce, essayant de ne pas penser à sa probabilité de la détruire.

"Je n'ai pas construit la Tour pour la vue," dit Tony. "Mais c'est une très belle vue malgré tout."

L'air frais de la nuit souffla contre la peau de Bruce, agréablement rafraîchissant. Et bien qu'au début il ne pensait pas à sauter, il finit par y penser quand même. Ses pensées le menaient toujours là au final. Ses fantasmes suicidaires étaient devenus tellement banals qu'il avait arrêté de s'en préoccuper, mais cette nuit-là il essaya de les chasser.

_Pas ce soir,_ pensa-t-il. _Je ne veux pas penser à ça ce soir. Aujourd'hui était une __**belle**__ journée, la première belle journée depuis très longtemps, et je devrais penser à quelque chose de bien__._

Alors il pensa à Tony. L'homme assit à ses côtés, l'homme qui lui avait préparé le _meilleur_ repas, donné le _meilleur_ lit et le _meilleur_ labo et bref, qui semblait vraiment vouloir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui uniquement. Sans arrière-pensées. Bruce n'avait pas mis ça derrière lui, après tout Tony était un scientifique et un PDG milliardaire. Il aurait pu vouloir l'utiliser pour en tirer profit, mais Bruce avait demandé de multiples fois au cours du mois précédent ce qu'il voulait de lui en retour, et Tony ne lui avait jamais rien demandé.

"Tu mérites une pause," avait-il répondu.

_Oui. C'est vrai. Mais en quoi ça t'intéresse?_ Avait-il pensé. La vie l'avait rendu cynique, et l'avait endurci. Tony avait eu une meilleure vie que lui, mais il y avait une sorte de pureté chez lui. Personne d'autre ne qualifierait Tony Stark de pur, et certainement pas Tony lui-même, mais il l'était. Il n'était pas brisé comme Bruce l'était.

_Peux-tu me réparer?_ Lui demanda Bruce silencieusement, l'observant du coin de l'œil. C'était si idiot à penser. Évidemment que Tony ne pouvait pas le réparer. Personne ne le pouvait, et ce n'était pas son boulot. _Tu pourr__ais réparer un super-accident ou une station spatiale, alors peut-tu me __réparer?_ Même si Tony l'aidait à trouver son remède, ce ne serait même pas le début d'une réparation pour Bruce Banner. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de très équilibré avant même de devenir l'alter ego de Hulk, et il ne le serait pas plus après que l'Autre soit parti non plus. _S'il te plaît, tu es le seul qui se n'en fiche pas__._

Pourquoi se laissait-il penser de cette manière? Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas soucié de ce qui lui arrivait? Tout ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était de ne blesser personne

Mais c'était dur de ne pas soucier de lui quand Tony était là, à lui dire qu'il valait quelque chose. Tony ne s'en doutait pas, ce n'était probablement même pas son intention, mais la gentillesse qu'il lui avait montré... ça valait plus que le monde entier pour lui.

Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Tony ramassa l'assiette de Bruce et se leva.

"Oh, tu n'as pas à-"

"J'en ai envie," l'interrompit Tony, coupant court à la discussion. Il sourit et rentra à l'intérieur.

Peut-être que Tony n'était pas toujours à frimer. Des fois il semblait juste vouloir être gentil. Pour la première fois, il lui vint à l'esprit que Tony ne lui avait peut-être pas donné autant parce qu'il riche et que c'était facile. Peut-être que Tony réalisait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait pour Bruce, que tout ça n'était pas qu'une broutille, et peut-être qu'il voulait sincèrement que Bruce soit heureux.

C'était une pensée assez intense.

Tony Stark était très probablement la personne la plus extraordinaire qu'il ait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie. Il était tellement heureux de le connaître.

_Et le meilleur c'est que,_ Bruce sourit. _Je peux dormir dans ce lit._

Il appréciait tellement cette idée qu'au bout de peu de temps ce fut exactement ce qu'il fit. Il souhaita bonne nuit à Tony, le remercia pour cette journée et disparut dans sa chambre. Tony se rendit au lavabo pour faire la vaisselle. Il avait un lave-vaisselle, évidemment, mais c'était une des choses que son père lui faisait toujours faire lui-même, et il aimait réfléchir pendant qu'il le faisait.

_Ça s'est très bien passé,_ se dit-il. _Je l'ai seulement regardé, allez, vingt, cinquante fois aujourd'hui?_ Bruce était tellement plongé dans son travail qu'il n'avait pas remarqué. Dieu merci.

_Je peux le faire. Je peux le faire. Jepeuxlefaire._ Il prit une calme et profonde inspiration. Il pouvait se lever tous les jours durant les prochain(e)s -peu importe le temps que ça prendrait- pour que Bruce élabore un traitement. Sûrement plusieurs années. Et il pouvait regarder Bruce, et parler à Bruce, sans s'accrocher à Bruce, ou embrasser Bruce, ou avouer son éternel amour et dévotion à Bruce. Il le _pouvait__._

Oh, mais c'était tellement _dur__._ Il n'avait jamais aimé personne comme ça avant. La seule chose qu'il avait voulue aussi fort était de sortir de cette foutue cave, et c'était une situation de vie ou de mort. Comment aimer quelqu'un pouvait être aussi intense que sa propre survie?

Chaque fois que Bruce passait distraitement sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés, Tony voulait l'attraper et l'embrasser. Chaque fois que Bruce lui adressait la parole, il voulait lui répondre par "Je t'aime." Chaque fois que Bruce le regardait il avait envie de crier.

_Pourquoi je ne peux pas t'avoir?_ Se lamentait Tony, s'accordant un instant d'angoisse existentielle. _Pourquoi dormait-il dans la chambre d'à côté plutôt que dans la sienne__?_ Il voulait juste l'étreindre. Enfin, il voulait faire plus que ça, mais l'étreindre était en haut de sa liste. _Je sais que je pourrais__ te rendre heureux__._ Il savait qu'il le pouvait. _Mais tu ne voudrais jamais de moi__._ Et il ne pouvait pas exiger ça de lui.

Tony secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses pensées. Il devait garder à l'esprit ce qui était important. Bruce avait besoin d'un ami. Quelqu'un à qui accorder sa confiance. Tony n'était toujours pas certain que se débarrasser du Hulk était la chose à faire. Après tout, le géant vert avait sauvé sa vie. Il ne croyait pas qu'il puisse être entièrement mauvais. Comment pourrait-il l'être, s'il faisait partie de Bruce? Il espérait pouvoir en convaincre Bruce, même s'il était conscient qu'il y avait un paquet de problèmes à résoudre avant qu'il cesse de détester le Hulk. Il y avait beaucoup de choses sous la surface de Bruce Banner, et autant Tony aimait sa surface, autant il souhaitait fouiller pour trouver ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de cet homme.

Bruce pouvait surveiller son cœur avec une machine ou tout ce qu'il souhait, mais Tony allait en prendre soin à sa façon.


	4. Si jamais je trébuche

Tony se réveilla un peu avant sept heures du matin, se sentant d'un coup complètement réveillé. Son esprit tourbillonna un moment avant qu'il se souvienne pourquoi il se sentait si agité.

La veille avait été un grand jour.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement? Ah ouais, il s'était trouvé un nouveau colocataire, réalisé qu'il était amoureux dudit colocataire, et que son orientation sexuelle n'était pas celle qu'il avait toujours présumé être. Il avait commencé sa journée en pensant qu'une seule de ces choses allait arriver, et au final il avait obtenu plus qu'il n'en attendait. En prenant ça en compte, il ne pouvait donc avoir aucune idée de ce que cette nouvelle journée lui réservait.

_Si ça se trouve je vais être adopté par un couple de vieux coréens, ou je vais découvrir que la lune est vraiment faite en fromage. On peut même plus être sûrs de ces choses__-là__, _pensa Tony en enfilant un t-shirt, dont le tissu s'accrocha au réacteur arc avant de glisser dessus.

Une fois qu'il fut complètement habillé, il sortit en chancelant de sa chambre à la recherche de café. Il en trouva à sa place habituelle, et après en avoir bu un peu la pièce sembla considérablement moins bancale.

"Ça fait du bien," marmonna Tony dans son mug avant de s'asseoir au bar. Il prit un instant pour parcourir l'endroit silencieux du regard.

_Bruce doit encore dormir, _pensa-t-il. Ce n'était pas déraisonnable. Tony n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt non plus.

Il se dirigea vers le labo histoire de passer le temps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait envie de préparer le petit déjeuner. Il travaillait sur une nouvelle armure pour remplacer celle que les Chitauris avaient anéantie. Il aurait pu réparer l'ancienne facilement, mais pourquoi le faire alors qu'il y avait un meilleur modèle à créer? Il ne pensait pas arrêter un jour d'améliorer l'armure Iron Man.

Il avait déjà fait plusieurs petites modifications et ajustements majeurs lorsqu'il fut à court de café, et que la faim commença à le travailler. Il regarda sa montre; 8h43. Normalement, il serait debout à cette heure-ci, alors il remonta dans l'ascenseur, se demandant si Bruce était réveillé.

En revenant, l'appartement était aussi silencieux qu'au moment où il l'avait quitté. Il alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo, regardant son contenu de manière indécise. Il ne voulait pas faire de petit déjeuner si Bruce n'était pas debout. Comme il avait avoué être affreusement mauvais pour cuisiner, Tony avait en quelque sorte décidé de toujours le faire pour lui. Evidemment Bruce s'en était très bien sorti tout seul toutes ces années, il n'était pas émacié ou quoi, mais c'était un des quelques exutoires que Tony avait pour pallier son affection secrète.

_Préparer tous ses repas. C'est comme si j'__étais son épouse dévouée ou un truc du genre, _pensaTony. _Attends, est-ce que c'est sexiste? Et aussi, ne t'imagine pas dans un tablier à fanfreluches__. Ne le fais pas. Ne le fais pas. NE-! Et merde… J'ai l'air sensationnel._

Tony se mit des claques, essayant de stopper les pensées qui lui échappaient. Il referma le frigo, qu'il avait gardé inutilement ouvert beaucoup trop longtemps. Mais il se souvint qu'il avait faim, et le rouvrit. Il attrapa une pomme juste pour avoir quelque chose. Puis il se resservit du café.

Il sirotait son café et croquait dans sa pomme aussi lentement que possible, regardant n'importe où pour éviter de fixer la porte de la chambre fermée de Bruce. Les minutes passèrent, et lorsque sa tasse fut vide à nouveau et sa pomme rongée jusqu'au trognon, il était plus de 9h30.

_Bruuuuuuuuce, _gémit-il silencieusement, s'effondrant la tête la première sur le bar. _J'ai la dalle, pourquoi tu me laisses pas manger__? _Même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il était lui-même en train de s'empêcher de faire à manger. Bruce aurait été complètement embrouillé par son comportement.

Il imaginait que Bruce lui dirait un truc du genre "Tu n'avais pas à m'attendre".

"J'en avais envie," grogna Tony à voix haute. Il se rendit compte qu'il pourrait au moins commencer son petit déjeuner en attendant. Si Bruce n'était toujours pas levé lorsqu'il aurait terminé eh bien... Tony n'aurait pas d'autre choix que d'y aller et de le réveiller.

Et effectivement, quand Tony eut terminé de préparer à manger, la porte de Bruce n'avait toujours pas bougé.

_Ok, _Tony prit son courage à deux mains. _Allez, j'y vais__. _Il tourna la poignée et ouvrit tout doucement la porte, sans être sûr de pourquoi il était si silencieux alors que le but était de le réveiller.

Une fois la porte complètement ouverte, la lumière du reste de l'appartement afflua derrière lui et éclaira la chambre, lui donnant une bonne vue de l'homme qui était endormi devant lui.

Bruce était étalé en travers du lit, ses jambes étaient étendues et ses bras déployés de chaque côté de sa tête. C'était comme s'il essayait de prendre autant d'espace que possible. Il avait découvert le haut de son corps, du coup Tony pouvait voir qu'il avait décidé de porter un des pyjamas qu'il lui avait achetés, et qu'avec ça, soit il avait choisi de ne pas le fermer du tout, soit il s'était débrouillé pour défaire tous les boutons en dormant. La peau exposée attirait son regard.

_Est-ce que je suis sérieusement là en train de réagir à la vue de son torse nu? _Se demanda Tony. _Yeeeessssss, _lui répondit son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Bruce était juste tellement en forme, et les poils de son torse avaient la même couleur poivre et sel que ses cheveux, et Tony adorait les cheveux de Bruce.

_Huh. C'est la première fois que je suis excité par des __poils de torse, _pensa-t-il. C'était un peu étrange, mais c'était logique que sa bisexualité récemment découverte et sa vie longuement vécue en tant qu'homme hétéro n'allaient pas se résoudre tout de suite. Il y avait toujours un coin de son cerveau lui disant que c'était bizarre d'être attiré par des choses masculines, en dépit du fait qu'il _l'était_.

_La ferme le cerveau, je prends du bon __temps-là__, _dit-il à son énervant programme social. Une alarme retentit en lui lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il se tenait dans la chambre de Bruce, à le mater pendant qu'il _dormait_.

_Mais qu'est-ce que je fais? _Se secoua-t-il, horrifié par son comportement. _J'ai atteint le statut de chelou en chef!__ Je suis juste venu là pour le réveiller! _Mais maintenant qu'il était là il n'était plus sûr de la méthode à adopter. Il se rapprocha du lit de façon hésitante, et gela sur place en voyant le visage endormi de Bruce.

Son visage était tourné dans l'oreiller, montrant à Tony son profil encadré par ses boucles, en bataille à cause du sommeil. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et ses cils avaient l'air plus longs que quand il était éveillé. Il était tellement... _mignon_.

_Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop pour moi, _pensa Tony. Il y avait aussi quelque chose de triste à voir Bruce aussi détendu, à voir comment les rides d'inquiétude avaient disparu de son visage.

_J'aimerais qu'il ait ce visage lorsqu'il est réveillé… _se dit-il. À le voir ainsi, il réalisa ce qui devait peser sur ses épaules chaque jour. Il dût étouffer un soupir en songeant au triste et beau visage de Bruce.

_Je vais le laisser dormir, _décida-t-il finalement. Il le nourrirait dès qu'il se lèverait, comme il voudrait. Tony venait juste de rebrousser chemin quand une voix endormie l'arrêta.

"Tony… qu'est-c'que tu fais là?" marmonna Bruce, d'une voix qui sonnait étrangement joyeuse.

"Oh… j'étais…" Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il se réveille, et c'était plutôt dur de construire une phrase alors que Bruce le regardait avec ce petit sourire endormi.

"J'étais venu voir si tu étais réveillé. J'ai préparé le petit déjeuner," réussit-il à articuler.

"Oh, m'rci…" dit Bruce, bougeant sur le côté pour se blottir contre son oreiller.

_Ça devrait être interdit, _pensaTony.

"Alors… Tu en veux?" demanda-t-il, un peu confus. Bruce venait de refermer les yeux. Déjà il avait l'air à peine conscient.

"Noui," offrit-il en guise d'affirmation. "T'm'as préparé quoi?" demanda Bruce, les yeux toujours fermés.

_Je pense pas qu'il sache ce qu'il est en train de dire, _réalisaTony. Bruce avait tendance à être polit sans arrêt, et même ce léger sous-entendu dans sa question, comme si tout cela lui était dû, ne ressemblait pas à quelque-chose qu'il dirait. La dernière fois que Tony l'avait vu baisser sa garde, c'était le Hulk qu'il regardait. Autant il appréciait le Hulk, autant il aimait ça deux fois plus.

"Viens dans la cuisine et tu verras," dit-il, incapable de retenir un sourire.

"…nooon…" gémit Bruce dans son oreiller.

"Allez, debout!"

"Uhhgh, j'ai pas envie Tony," fit-il, ayant l'air un poil plus réveillé.

"Il est dix heures passées," lui répondit Tony.

"Quoi!" il se propulsa en avant. Il regarda autour de lui comme s'il était surpris d'être là, attrapa la couette qui le recouvrait, et après un moment il se souvint qu'il était dans la Tour, et qu'il était censé être là. Une fois calmé, il s'observa.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à mon t-shirt?" demanda-t-il d'un air perplexe.

_Alors il l'a bien déboutonné en dormant, _conclut Tony.

"J'en sais rien, mais tu devrais t'habiller. Lorsque tu auras fini ton petit déj' il sera déjà temps de déjeuner."

Bruce lui sourit honteusement. "Désolé," dit-il avant de sortir du lit. Tony en profita pour quitter la pièce et laisser Bruce se changer.

Quand Bruce sortit de sa chambre il rejoignit Tony dans la cuisine, il portait la même chemise mauve que le jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés et un pantalon que Tony lui avait acheté. Il avait réapprivoisé ses cheveux, ce qui provoqua aussi bien une légère déception qu'un soulagement chez Tony. Il avait adoré voir ses cheveux bouclés en vrac et déchainés, mais ça rendait les choses plus difficiles pour éviter d'y passer sa main. C'était mieux ainsi.

"Tu comptes continuer de me faire la cuisine?" demanda Bruce quand il s'assit au bar.

"Oui," fit Tony, content que ce soit un fait établi. "Et si tu oses ne serait-ce que prononcer les mots 'tu n'as pas à le faire' je t'enferme dans la pièce Hulk."

Bruce le prit avec flegme. "Hé, je n'ai toujours pas vu la pièce Hulk," dit-il.

"C'est vrai," réalisa Tony en y réfléchissant. "Je t'ai pas vraiment fait faire le tour hier. On visitera aujourd'hui."

"Ça me va," Bruce sourit avant de prendre une bouchée de l'omelette que Tony lui avait préparée. Après sa première bouchée, il fixa le plat, puis Tony, il semblait sur le point de pleurer de gratitude. "Sérieusement. Comment tu fais ça?"

Tony rit. "Je pense que tes années de curry cramé et autres merdes t'ont rendu facilement impressionnable."

"Ça se pourrait très bien. Mais merci quand même," répondit Bruce, avant de s'attaquer au reste de son assiette.

Une fois l'assiette terminée et posée dans l'évier, ils entrèrent dans l'ascenseur où Tony appuya sur le bouton pour se rendre dans la pièce Hulk.

C'était un grand espace vide. Le même matériau avait été utilisé pour construire les murs, le sol et le plafond, bien que Tony les ait peints d'une couleur différente. Autrement ça aurait fait trop inquiétant. Maintenant c'était coloré avec plusieurs nuances de bleu. Il avait envisagé du vert, mais il s'était douté que Bruce n'apprécierait pas la blague...

Bruce marcha lentement à l'intérieur, ses yeux s'assombrirent alors qu'il analysait la pièce. Il y avait de nouveau ce poids sur ses épaules. Il fit courir ses doigts le long du mur, regarda le plafond, et inspecta bien les coins. Tony n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était en train de déterminer.

"C'est parfait," dit Bruce, n'essayant même pas d'en avoir l'air heureux. "Merci."

"C'est la moindre des choses," répondit Tony, bien que la construction lui ai coûté des millions. Il n'allait pas en parler à Bruce. "J'ai aussi installé des caméras… J'ai pensé que ça pourrait être nécessaire pour voir à l'intérieur sans avoir à rentrer. Tu peux aussi t'enregistrer et regarder plus tard…"

"Merci, ça pourrait être utile."

À peine quelques minutes plus tôt il avait été tellement enjoué. Et maintenant il était si triste. Ça lui brisait son cœur mécanique.

"Alors hum… tu veux voir le reste de la tour?" demanda-t-il, il voulait quitter cette pièce.

Bruce lui sourit faiblement, comme s'il réalisait que son humeur affectait celle de Tony. "Bien sûr," fit-il.

Tony l'emmena dans tous les différents laboratoires et lui montra toutes leurs spécialités; le labo de méthode et développement, le labo des énergies vertes, et un des préférés de Tony : le labo du laser (pas utilisé pour des armes, bien entendu, mais cool tout de même). Il y en avait encore d'autres, mais Bruce avait surtout envie de voir le labo personnel de Tony.

Le regard de Bruce lorsqu'il entra dans le labo de Tony compensa de beaucoup sa tristesse dans la pièce Hulk.

"C'est incroyable," murmura-t-il, observant la pièce avec admiration. Il s'approcha de la dernière amure Iron Man, le travail en cours de Tony.

"Tu en fabriques une autre," dit-il.

"Exact," répondit Tony. "Celle-là pourra fonctionner dans l'espace."

Bruce sourit. "Pour que je n'ai plus à te rattraper?"

"Je pensais que le Hulk l'avait fait," rétorqua Tony. Bruce avait énormément insisté sur le fait que ce qui s'était passé pendant la bataille n'était pas de lui mais du Hulk, et que Tony devait arrêter de lui en parler parce qu'il ne se souvenait de rien.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. "Il l'a fait. Et je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi. Je savais qu'il allait défoncer ce qui devait l'être, et j'espérais qu'il éviterait de faire la même chose avec vous, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il t'aiderait délibérément comme ça."

"Tu vois. Je t'avais dit qu'il était pas si mauvais."

"Peut-être. Mais une bonne action ne compense pas une existence entière de destruction."

"C'est toi qui le dis," Tony fronça les sourcils. "En parlant du destinataire de cette bonne action, je pense que ma vie compte beaucoup."

"Je n'ai pas voulu dire que ça ne… bien sûr que ta vie compte," fit Bruce d'un air renfrogné.

"Et le Hulk l'a vu," continua Tony.

"Pour ce qu'on sait le Hulk t'as simplement attrapé parce que ton armure brillait," contesta Bruce avec dédain.

"Je l'ai _vu _quand je me suis réveillé," insista Tony. "Tu avais l'air- Je veux dire, il avait l'air..." Il n'avait pas voulu se planter comme ça.

Bruce se retourna et lui lança un regard noir. "Nous ne sommes pas la même personne, Tony."

Mais était-ce la vérité? Tony n'en était pas sûr. Comment aurait-ce pu être une coïncidence que Tony, la seule personne à s'être montrée chaleureuse avec Bruce depuis son accident, soit aussi le seul auquel le Hulk ait jamais montré de l'intérêt? C'était un des moyens utilisés par Tony pour se réconcilier avec l'idée de "guérir" Bruce. Si le Hulk était parti, il ne serait pas vraiment détruit, il vivrait en Bruce. Mais… Tony n'était pas sûr que Bruce pouvait être guéri aussi longtemps qu'il alimenterait sa guerre intérieure avec l'Autre.

Bruce voyait sa condition comme un problème médicale. Tony la voyait plus d'ordre psychologique. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas une science dans laquelle il était doué. Et parler thérapie n'avait pas l'air de marcher, à en juger par le regard fâché du docteur.

"Je croyais qu'on gardait cette conversation pour plus tard," dit Bruce.

"Je n'essaie pas de te dissuader pour le remède. J'établis juste des théories sur la vraie nature du Hulk"

"Je connais sa nature," interrompit Bruce, la voix sombre. Ça ne se passait pas comme Tony aurait souhaité que ça se passe.

"Je-… ok, désolé. J'abandonne," fit-il, ne voulant pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Les yeux de Bruce s'écarquillèrent, sa colère remplacée par la surprise.

"Vraiment? Tu… laisse tomber? Et tu t'excuses?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui," lui répondit Tony.

"Mais… mais tu ne fais jamais ça," fit Bruce avec une grande pertinence.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Exact. Mais qui sait, si je continue de discuter tu pourrais devenir grand et vert, et puisqu'apparemment tu aurais zéro considération pour ma sécurité, tu pourrais me tuer."

Il souhait ne pas avoir dit ça. Les mots étaient sortis beaucoup plus sévères qu'ils auraient dû. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour les retirer, mais il ne pouvait pas, et il ne pouvait pas enlever la souffrance dans le regard de Bruce.

"Je ne ferais pas ça," insista Bruce, l'air blessé. "J'ai plus de contrôle que ça, je…" il détourna honteusement le regard.

_Oh mon Dieu._ Il voulut se jeter à ses pieds et le supplier de le pardonner. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il réagisse de cette manière. Il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait dit, mais d'habitude lorsqu'il disait des choses si _blessantes _les gens s'énervaient simplement sur lui. Il était habitué à ce que les gens s'énervent sur lui. Il pouvait comprendre ça, mais pas la réaction de Bruce.

"Bruce, je suis tellement désolée. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'étais juste... _méchant_. Et con. Ne laisse pas ma connerie te faire sentir coupable." Là. Il s'était débrouillé pour s'excuser sans complètement flipper.

Mais Bruce le regarda simplement avec ses grands yeux de chien battu, et soudain les pensées de Tony s'échappèrent ailleurs. Il voulait empêcher les lèvres de Bruce de trembler…

_Ne pense pas à l'embrasser ma__intenant! T'es un connard, tu ne mérites pas de l'embrasser! _Se hurla-t-il à lui-même. Heureusement pour lui Bruce détourna le regard, les yeux vers le sol.

"C'est bon… Je suis content que tu ne le pense pas," répondit-il.

"Évidemment que je ne le pensais pas." Tony ne put s'en empêcher, il posa sa main sur le bras de Bruce. Il se crispa dès qu'il le fit, se disant qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais Bruce eut l'air d'apprécier parce qu'il leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire.

"D'accord… c'est oublié," fit-il.

"_Merci__,_" accentua Tony, laissant apparaitre le soulagement dans sa voix pour que Bruce sache à quel point il était désolé.

"On devrait aller dans ton labo maintenant," dit-il. "Ce remède va pas se développer tout seul," proposa-t-il pour se racheter.

Bruce sourit et Tony se sentit déjà un peu moins comme un bon à rien.

Quand ils se remirent au travail dans le laboratoire de Bruce, Tony prit la résolution de travailler assidûment. Finies les pauses on-mate-Bruce. Il allait bosser dur, longtemps, et inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu-

"Tony, tout va bien, _vraiment_."

Tony leva le nez de la trentième lame de microscope qu'il avait cataloguée. Bruce le fixait avec un regard inquiet.

"De quoi tu p-"

"Tu n'as pas à travailler comme un dingue juste à cause d'une remarque en l'air. Sérieusement."

Tony regarda son microscope en fronçant les sourcils. "Mais je me sens vraiment-"

"Je ne suis pas délicat, Tony," l'interrompit-il d'une voix ferme pour la deuxième fois. "Tu es désolé, je te crois, je suis passé à autre chose. Détend-toi et arrête d'agir comme si tu avais même peur de me regarder."

_Merde il a tapé dans le mille,_ pensaTony. _Il ne réalise même pas à __quel point__._ Il se sentit idiot d'avoir traité Bruce comme s'il était fait de verre. Bien sûr qu'il ne l'était pas. Il était la personne la plus forte qu'il ait jamais rencontrée, dans plusieurs sens du terme.

"Ok. Tu as raison," répondit-il. Bruce sourit.

"Bien," approuva-il.

Ils passèrent les minutes qui suivirent à travailler en silence, jusqu'à ce que Tony se sente obligé de dire quelque chose, tendre une main amicale, juste pour se prouver qu'ils étaient de retour en terrain stable.

"Hé… Il y a une salle de sport quelques étages plus bas. Tu veux y jeter un œil après?" Il doutait que Bruce soit quelqu'un de très superficiel, mais de toute évidence il gardait la forme. Et ça semblait plus être son genre de trucs que la salle de jeux, ou les autres divertissements disponibles de la Tour. Il avait compris que Bruce ne voudrait pas s'aventurer dehors, vu son caractère solitaire.

Bruce sourit, apparemment content de la proposition.

"Bonne idée. Faire de l'exercice me calme. Je suis heureux d'apprendre que je pourrai faire du sport pendant que je suis là."

Tony eut un grand sourire intérieur. _Gagné!_pensa-t-il. Et il passa le reste de leur temps de travail à essayer de ne pas imaginer Bruce à s'exercer en sueur.

_Ugh, _pensaTony. _Tu peux vraiment pas rester convenable très longtemps, hein?_

Mais il était juste comme ça. Il était inconvenant et effronté, et parfois à force de ne pas être capable de la fermer il faisait des faux pas et se ramassait sur le coin de la gueule. Mais apparemment Bruce pouvait supporter ça. Il ne s'était pas mis en colère, ne s'était pas moqué, ne l'avait pas ignoré, il l'avait juste... pardonné. Et s'était ensuite assuré que Tony se pardonne lui-même. Ce qui lui restait de cœur se gonfla d'émotion.

Il ne se souvenait pas que quelqu'un ait déjà fait ça pour lui.

Il ne blesserait jamais les sentiments de Bruce de nouveau. Aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait.

En face de Tony, Bruce le regarda depuis la table de travail, heureux qu'ils se soient réconciliés. L'idée de le blesser à cause d'un simple désaccord l'avait contrarié, mais il s'était rapidement rendu compte que c'était là où Tony voulait en venir, à sa manière. Tony ne s'attendait pas à ce que Bruce garde le contrôle, mais à ce qu'il ne le blesse pas même transformé. Il lui faisait confiance à ce point-là.

Bruce savait qu'il était supposé s'en inquiéter, que c'était mal de sa part de laisser Tony se promener aveuglément dans l'antre du lion, qu'il devrait lui dire clairement qu'il n'était _pas_ en sécurité avec lui quoi qu'il arrive, mais…

Il ne ferait jamais de mal à Tony. Il le sentait tout au fond de lui-même.

Profondément jusque dans le Hulk lui-même.


	5. Je peux compter sur toi

Le lendemain Tony trouva l'appartement aussi vide que la veille, mais cette fois quelque chose était différent.

La porte de Bruce était ouverte, et il n'était pas dans sa chambre. Tony vit son lit vide et défait, et se précipita à l'intérieur. Bruce n'était pas en train de se cacher dans son cagibi ou sa salle de bain. Une vague de terreur l'envahit, il se sentit paniquer.

"JARVIS," demanda Tony en l'air. "Où est le Dr. Banner?"

"Dans son laboratoire monsieur," lui répondit le loyal AI. "Il s'y est rendu de manière précipitée à 6h57 de la matinée."

Tony fut soulagé d'entendre que Bruce n'avait pas disparu dans la nuit. Il était tellement tendu qu'en se relaxant il fut pris d'étourdissement. Il se posait tout de même des questions à propos de ce réveil soudain, compte tenu de l'heure à laquelle il s'était levé la veille. "Il n'avait pas l'air tout vert, par hasard?" demanda Tony, essayant de trouver une explication.

"Pas à ce que mes caméras ont détecté, monsieur," l'informa JARVIS.

Se disant qu'il allait devoir enquêter lui-même, Tony prit l'ascenseur. Il arriva au labo et trouva Bruce penché au-dessus d'un microscope, gribouillant sur un bloc-notes.

"Y'en a qui travaillent dur," dit Tony pour avoir son attention.

Bruce sursauta, puis rit nerveusement pour se calmer. "J'ai pensé à quelque chose qui m'a réveillé, je devais y jeter un œil."

Tony leva un sourcil. Était-ce possible que Bruce ait trouvé un remède après seulement deux jours? C'était un génie, c'était clair, et le labo qu'il lui avait donné était de pointe, mais quand même...

"Et qu'est-ce que c'était?" demanda-t-il, amenant une chaise à côté de Bruce. Il appuya ses coudes sur la table et sa tête sur la paume de sa main, observant Bruce de biais tout en essayant de garder sa contemplation intéressée au lieu d'adoratrice. C'était loin d'être facile, avec Bruce en blouse, les lunettes au bout de son nez. Ses cheveux avaient l'air d'avoir été traversés à plusieurs reprises par sa main. Il avait le look parfait du scientifique dévoué, et pour des raisons encore inconnues, Tony trouvait ça bandant.

"Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait si j'enlevais ce qu'il me reste de radiation Gamma. Ce n'est pas assez pour faire de mal à qui que ce soit, mais moi je suis toujours légèrement irradié."

"Résultat?" s'enquit Tony.

"Ça me tuerait," répondit-il. Sentant irrévocabilité dans sa voix, Tony fut secoué d'inquiétude.

"Bon ben on ferait mieux de pas le faire!" s'exclama-t-il.

"On va devoir prendre une différente trajectoire, oui," accorda Bruce. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et souleva ses lunettes pour se frotter les yeux.

"Tu as l'air crevé," commenta Tony.

"Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher," Bruce soupira bruyamment avant de sourire. "Ce lit est tellement relaxant. J'avais tendance à être fatigué tout le temps par manque de sommeil, enfoncé dans des matelas de paille ou pire... Mais maintenant je suis fatigué parce-que j'adore dormir."

"Heureux d'avoir pu aider avec ça," déclara Tony. Il dut rapidement contenir son imagination pour s'empêcher de se représenter plus impliqué dans les habitudes de repos de Bruce.

"L'entrainement m'a usé, aussi," ajouta Bruce, que le souvenir fit sourire affectueusement.

Tony se souvenait aussi. Bruce s'était directement rendu au tapis roulant, et l'avait lancé à une vitesse plus rapide que Tony ait jamais testé, tout en courant une distance qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Tony s'était senti un peu inférieur, il s'était occupé avec les poids légers en attendant que Bruce se fatigue. Quand il avait finalement laissé le tapis, haletant et en sueur, il avait l'air satisfait.

"Je vais prendre une douche," avait-il dit, avant de _trottiner_ jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"Tu euh, tu aimes vraiment courir," commenta Tony.

Bruce lui offrit un sourire ironique. "Ça me convient bien, hein? Compte tenu du fait que je passe mon temps à courir. Mais non, tu as raison. J'aime les endorphines. Ça aide."

"L'adrénaline n'aggrave rien?" demanda Tony.

Bruce secoua la tête. "C'est juste la colère, le danger et la douleur. Hulk peut apparemment différencier la bonne adrénaline de la mauvaise. Je peux au moins m'estimer heureux pour ça."

"Tu l'as appelé Hulk," remarqua Tony.

Bruce se mit à réfléchir. "Ben, c'est plus dur pour moi de faire comme s'il n'existait pas maintenant qu'il fait partie d'une équipe de super héros. Et il s'est baptisé comme ça pour je ne sais quelle raison."

" Ça vient de lui?" demanda Tony d'un air surpris. Il croyait que les médias lui avaient donné son nom. "Je ne savais pas qu'il parlait."

"On m'a dit qu'il le faisait. Enfin… J'ai lu des rapports de police qui prétendent qu'il parle. Pas beaucoup, mais il aime beaucoup crier 'Hulk écrase!' selon les occasions" expliqua Bruce, ajustant ces lunettes avec un air légèrement mécontent.

"C'est marrant," Tony lui fit un grand sourire.

"Tu as sens de l'humour assez spécial," rétorqua Bruce. Il fronça les sourcils pensivement. "Je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer le nom de la 'pièce Hulk' par contre…"

Tony fut soudain très attentif. "Pourquoi?" demanda-t-il curieusement.

"Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je n'aime pas qu'à chaque fois qu'on en parle ça me rappelle pourquoi elle est là." Bruce haussa les épaules, se demandant s'il n'était pas trop sensible.

"On pourrait l'appeler la pièce verte," suggéra Tony.

Bruce pencha la tête sur le côté. "Mais elle est bleue."

Tony se mit à rire. "Ouais mais ça fait pas terrible de l'appeler la pièce bleue."

"Mais c'est une pièce bleue," contesta simplement Bruce.

Tony plissa les yeux dans sa direction. "Tu vois ce que je veux dire," insista-t-il.

Bruce sourit, abandonnant son petit numéro. "Mais oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Je préfère ça. On n'a qu'à l'appeler la pièce verte."

"Ça marche," acquiesça Tony.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a au petit déjeuner?" demanda Bruce. Maintenant que Tony était levé c'était comme si la journée avait vraiment commencé.

"Je sais pas, mais il sera servi avec Pepper," lui répondit Tony.

"Elle va venir?" demanda Bruce.

"Yep. Je vais avoir besoin de bosser dans mon labo aujourd'hui. Il y a ce projet pour Stark Industries auquel je contribue et elle va m'apporter les plans. JARVIS nous dira quand elle arrivera."

"JARVIS?" demanda Bruce. "Ton AI?"

Tony eut l'air stupéfait. La surprise dans la voix de Bruce…"J'ai oublié de te présenter à JARVIS?" s'étonna-t-il.

"En effet, monsieur," se défendit la voix numérisée. "J'ai estimé qu'il était impoli d'interrompre."

Tony se frappa le front. "Je ne voulais pas oublier. Bruce, JARVIS, JARVIS, Bruce."

"C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Dr. Banner," le salua JARVIS.

Bruce sourit. "Tout le plaisir est pour moi," répondit-il. "J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu... vivais aussi dans la Tour."

"Je suis entièrement intégré dans chaque résidence de M. Stark ainsi que dans son armure Iron Man," l'informa JARVIS.

"Je ne vais jamais nulle part sans lui," Tony sourit.

"Oh, alors tu _es_ capable de t'engager dans une relation," plaisanta Bruce avec un sourire. Tony dû rire et faire semblant de ne pas être blessé d'entendre Bruce dire ça. Il ne voulait pas que Bruce pense qu'il était comme ça, même s'il _était_ comme ça, sans en avoir jamais vraiment eu honte auparavant. Après tout il se baladait en se qualifiant de playboy, inscrivant ce mot dans ses quatre attributs. Mais ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait être. Plus depuis qu'il y avait Bruce…

Ce que Bruce pensait de sa réputation n'avait pas d'importance, se rappela-t-il, parce-que Bruce et lui n'allaient jamais être plus que ce qu'ils étaient. Amis, collègues, confrères Avengers. Une histoire avec Bruce était tellement loin hors du domaine de ses possibilités, Tony en venait à penser que les dieux devaient lui jouer un tour en le faisant tellement désirer cette histoire.

_Je vais devoir en discuter avec Thor… _pensa-t-il. Il se demanda **négligemment** comment cette scène se jouerait.

Il pouvait imaginer le blond tonner fièrement "À Asgard nous courtisons en bataillant," dans son vieux français. "As-tu essayé de le frapper avec un marteau?"

"Tony? Tony!" Bruce interrompit sa rêverie.

"Heu-quoi?" demanda Tony, surpris de revenir à la réalité.

"Tu étais ailleurs. JARVIS vient de dire que Pepper était là."

"Oh. Ok." Il ne pensait pas que le truc du marteau marcherait de toute façon. Il se rendit à l'ascenseur avec Bruce.

Pepper était une fois encore à les attendre dans l'appartement. Cette fois elle était assise au bar, se servant un peu de café.

Bruce remarqua son regard inquisiteur. Il l'avait vue en train de l'évaluer à leur première rencontre, mais là c'était légèrement différent. Ça ne dura qu'un moment, et très vite ses yeux glissèrent vers Tony, qu'elle salua d'un sourire.

Bruce se demanda ce que Pepper pensait réellement de lui. Elle était plus détendue en sa présence que la plupart des gens, mais il y avait encore un semblant de prudence chez elle. Mais Pepper lui donnait l'impression d'être prudente par nature, un produit dérivé du sang-froid qui avait rendu tellement service à Tony.

Tony s'appuya contre le bar et glissa vers Pepper.

"Alors," dit-il, regardant autour de lui comme s'ils marchandaient de la drogue. "T'as les schémas petite?" demanda-t-il, à la manière d'un truand des années 40.

"Oui," lui répondit simplement Pepper, ne jouant pas le jeu. Elle lui tendit une clé USB.

"Ne la perd pas," l'avertit-elle, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Pepper, c'est juste arrivé une fois…"

"Et ça a couté des millions à la compagnie."

"J'ai des millions de rechange."

"Et des neurones. Pourtant je ne te vois pas les balancer."

"Pepper, est-ce que tu viens de complimenter mon intelligence?" demanda Tony, l'air touché.

Pepper leva les yeux au ciel. "Ton intelligence n'a pas_ besoin_ d'être complimentée."

"Tu viens de le refaire!"

"Ce n'était pas vraiment un commentaire comme 'ça va sans dire', mais plus un du genre 'ton ego est déjà suffisamment grand pour éclipser le soleil'."

"Elle est tellement méchante avec moi," geignit Tony en se tournant vers Bruce.

Bruce sursauta presque en étant ramené dans la conversation. Il était plutôt fasciné à regarder les deux interagir. Il avait oublié ce côté chez Tony; les plaisanteries incessantes et insolentes. D'habitude il achevait les gens avec ça, mais Pepper semblait avoir un moyen de se maintenir avec lui, à peine, et de toute évidence à contre cœur. Ce n'était pas comme si Tony n'avait jamais provoqué Bruce, c'était juste que... se tromperait-il s'il pensait que Tony y allait plus mollo avec lui? Il se demanda pourquoi. Après tout ce temps il était positif que ce n'était pas par peur de Hulk, vu que Tony Stark n'avait pas peur, mais ça faisait un moment qu'il ne lui avait pas enfoncé quelque chose de pointu ou électrique dans la peau…

"Alors? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez pour le petit déjeuner?" leur demanda Tony.

"Des pancakes," répondit immédiatement Pepper.

Tony lui fit un grand sourire. "Tu devrais les faire alors," dit-il. Bruce fut surpris de voir les yeux de Pepper briller d'impatience.

"Ton don en cuisine s'affaiblit quand il est question de pancakes?" demanda Bruce à Tony, espérant une explication.

"Non," répondit-il, toujours souriant. "C'est juste que Pepper adore faire des pancakes."

"Tais-toi," répliqua-t-elle, comme pour anticiper les moqueries à venir en attaquant d'abord. Néanmoins c'était dit avec un sourire à peine caché.

"Cette joie enfantine qu'on expérimente la première, oh, disons la quatrième ou cinquième fois qu'on retourne avec succès un pancake, pour notre chère Pepper cette joie aura duré toute sa vie d'adulte," se moqua Tony.

"Je crois que je n'ai jamais fait de pancakes," admit Bruce.

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir deux regards choqués de la part de Pepper et Tony.

"_Jamais?!_" s'exclama Tony avec incrédulité.

Bruce secoua la tête, se sentant un peu intimidé.

"Même pas quand tu étais petit?" demanda Pepper, ayant l'air sincèrement _triste_ pour lui.

L'enfance de Bruce était certainement quelque chose qui valait qu'on se sente désolé, mais le manque de pancakes en était à peine le début.

"Hum, non," répondit-il, essayant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il avait vécu quand il était petit. "Je veux dire, j'ai mangé des pancakes bien sûr, mais je ne les ai juste… jamais… préparés." La façon avec laquelle ils le regardaient commençait à devenir énervante.

"Il faut qu'on arrange ça!" s'exclama Tony.

"Je suis d'accord!" renchérit Pepper.

"Mais je ne sais pas cuisiner," bégaya Bruce, soudain inquiet.

"Pas grave, on va t'aider!" le rassura Tony.

Et à sa complète et totale stupéfaction, il se retrouva poussé devant une poêle à frire, à recevoir des leçons sur la manière de préparer des _pancakes _de la part d'un génie de renommée mondiale et d'une businesswoman de haut rang. Pepper lui coinça une spatule dans la main et le guida avec ses mouvements favoris pour retourner pendant que Tony lui débitait "les seules pâtes à pancake dont tu voudras ou dont tu auras besoin." Ils étaient tous les deux en train de lui parler et de lui montrer des choses en même temps, mais leur bavardage se calma quand le moment vint pour Bruce de retourner son premier pancake.

Bruce fronça les sourcils devant le cercle de pâte molle qui lui était exposé, tenant maladroitement la spatule dans sa main. Il regarda d'abord Pepper, puis Tony, et ils lui renvoyèrent tous les deux un regard encourageant.

_C'est ridicule, _pensa Bruce. En quoi faire des pancakes était si important? Avait-il vraiment loupé quelque chose de si capital toutes ces années?

Il inspira profondément, sachant qu'il allait devoir le faire s'il voulait les satisfaire, il glissa la spatule sous le pancake et, d'un coup net et fluide, le souleva dans les airs, et le retourna rapidement pour le laisser retomber sur la poêle.

Il atterrit avec le bruit d'une grande claque, et un peu de pâte éclaboussa à l'impact, mais dans l'ensemble, ça avait l'air un succès. Bruce regarda Pepper et Tony pour leur approbation.

Ils le regardaient comme si, au lieu de retourner un pancake, il venait de faire un triple salto arrière.

"T'as entendu cet atterrissage?" demanda Tony, tout excité.

"Si fluide… si élégant…" murmura Pepper.

"As-tu déjà entendu quelque chose d'aussi _satisfaisant?_" continua Tony, se laissant aller à une brève danse de la victoire.

"Presque courageux, vraiment…" fit Pepper, donnant à Bruce une petite tape de félicitations sur le bras en regardant le pancake fièrement.

Bruce ne pouvait que sourire. Ça étira d'abord lentement ses lèvres, jusqu'à se fendre en un sourire complet. Ces gens… Ces gens étaient dingues, idiots, ridicules. Ils étaient les gens les plus parfaits de l'univers

Bruce et Pepper alternèrent pour préparer les pancakes, Tony y ajoutait sans un mot différentes choses. Pepper et lui devaient empêcher Bruce de les retourner trop tôt presque à chaque fois.

"Mais c'est en train de brûler..." avait protesté Bruce la première fois.

"Ce n'est pas en train de brûler, Bruce, ça fait seulement 15 secondes," lui disait Pepper.

"Wow, tu n'as vraiment aucun instinct en cuisine, hein?" riait Tony. Bruce rougissait. C'était vrai. Mais avec leur aide il se débrouilla pour enchaîner les pancakes réussis. Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était de les retourner quand ils le lui disaient.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé ils se retrouvèrent avec plus de pancakes qu'ils ne pouvaient manger, et dont le contenu était un mystère total. Leur festin fut rempli de rires, ils se battaient pour les pancakes et remettaient en cause les choix de Tony en matière d'ingrédients. Bruce était si heureux qu'il se sentait comme si son cœur pouvait éclater.

Mais à peu près au même moment que lorsqu'il se sentit rassasié, l'euphorie commença à le quitter. Elle s'évapora de lui lentement, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit brusquement conscient d'à quel point cette expérience était extraordinaire pour lui. Il se sentit malade et pesant, comme si son cœur s'était étiré trop loin et s'était dégonflé. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il était. Ce n'était pas sa vie. Sa vie était faite d'obscurité, de misère et de rage. Il ne savait pas faire ça. Il l'avait très bien fait mais maintenant il avait perdu son élan. Il observa de l'autre côté du bar où Tony et Pepper étaient toujours en train de parler et rire, ignorant tout de son changement émotionnel. Tout à coup il se sentit mort à l'intérieur. Le souvenir de son propre rire n'était plus qu'un écho creux dans ses oreilles. Soudain il ne put supporter d'être là une seconde de plus.

"Excusez-moi," fit-il, se levant brutalement. "Je vais …" il ne put même pas finir sa phrase. Il s'enfuit vers sa chambre.

Tony et Pepper se retrouvèrent à fixer l'endroit d'où il venait de partir.

"Est-ce qu'il va bien?" demanda Pepper.

"Je ne sais pas," dit Tony d'une voix sombre. "Attends là, je vais vérifier."

"Soit prudent_, _Tony," l'avertit-elle. Il savait où elle voulait en venir, mais il ne s'en inquiétait pas. Bruce serait allé dans la pièce verte.

Bruce ferma la porte derrière lui et ne s'arrêta pas pour allumer la lumière. Il s'avança dans le noir en trébuchant jusqu'à son lit, il était en hyperventilation. Même allongé sur le lit, le vertige troublait sa vision. Il eut soudain l'impression que son lit était un bateau qui tanguait sur l'océan, instable en dessous de lui. A la place il se glissa au bord et s'assit dos au lit, ses bras entourant ses genoux.

"Bruce?" Tony était derrière la porte. Bruce essaya de lui répondre mais sa gorge s'était nouée.

"Bruce je vais entrer," dit-il, et il ouvrit la porte. Il vit Bruce se balançant d'avant en arrière dans le peu de lumière et fronça les sourcils. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait Bruce ne pouvait se résoudre à le regarder. Il augmenta très légèrement la lumière, pour pouvoir voir une fois qu'il aurait fermé la porte.

Il s'accroupit à côté de lui dans la faible lumière et posa la main sur son épaule.

"Bruce? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as besoin d'aller dans la pièce verte?" demanda-t-il.

"N-n-non," bégaya Bruce. Ses dents continuaient de s'entrechoquer. "P-p-pas en colère. Ou en danger, ou d-d-douleur. Je f-f-fais une cr-cr-ise … crise de panique."

Tony pouvait le voir.

"Pousses-toi," dit-il avec douceur, ajustant Bruce pour pouvoir s'asseoir derrière lui. Tony s'appuya contre le lit et Bruce s'appuya modestement contre lui. Il était vaguement conscient de pouvoir sentir le métal lisse du réacteur arc de Tony pressé contre son dos, mais ce n'était pas inconfortable. Encore moins avec les bras de Tony serrés autour de lui.

"Sens ma respiration," lui dit Tony doucement. "Tu sens à quel point elle est calme? Stable? Concentre-toi dessus," continua-t-il, prenant de profondes inspirations pour que Bruce puisse les sentir.

Bruce essaya de sentir le rythme avec lequel la poitrine de Tony se soulevait et s'abaissait, mais c'était dur de se concentrer à travers sa propre respiration, trop rapide. Mais Tony était chaud, et ça l'aida. Ça l'aida de sentir cette chaleur et juste de savoir qu'il était là. Même s'il ne pouvait pas respirer, au moins Tony était là.

Finalement, ce qui tranquillisa sa respiration fut la sensation d'une main dans ses cheveux, traversant ses boucles, caressant son cuir chevelu. Une bouffée de profond confort l'envahit, et à chaque contact sa respiration ralentissait. Peu de temps après il respirait profondément par des halètements désagréables et bruyants, mais il n'était plus en hyperventilation, et le son de la respiration de Tony l'aida à faire taire la sienne.

Quand le rythme du soulèvement de leur poitrine finit par s'harmoniser, Bruce se calma suffisamment pour remarquer qu'il avait enfoncé ses ongles dans le dos de la main gauche de Tony, qui était serrée autour de sa taille. Même en ayant relaxé sa main, il ne semblait pas être capable de l'enlever, alors il la laissa simplement par-dessus celle de Tony. L'autre main de ce dernier glissa des cheveux de Bruce et atterrit résolument sur la sienne, massant légèrement son poignet du pouce.

"Ton pouls est normal," murmura Tony.

Bruce s'affaissa contre lui, frappé par une vague de fatigue. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, que Tony ne devrait pas avoir à le soutenir, littéralement, à le tenir, mais il était tellement fatigué. Il se laissa aller contre Tony, la tête contre son épaule.

"Ça va?" demanda Tony à voix basse.

Bruce ne pouvait pas répondre. Il éclata en sanglots.

Il n'avait pas voulu que ça arrive. Ça n'était pas supposé arriver. Il n'était pas supposé s'exposer comme ça à Tony. Même si ce n'était pas avec ces émotions qu'il provoquait Hulk, il n'était pas supposé perdre le contrôle comme ça, jamais. Pourtant il était là à sangloter, et Tony le tenait, lui parlant par chuchotements, essayant de le réconforter.

"Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux… de toute ma vie," réussit-il à dire, le visage caché derrière ses mains humides de larmes.

"T'as une drôle de façon de le montrer," remarqua Tony.

Bruce rit, mais sa gorge était si sèche que son rire se changea en toux.

"Je suis pas… Je n'y suis pas habitué …" dit-il.

"A quoi, être câliné?" demanda Tony. Bruce rit de nouveau, et bougea des genoux de Tony, parce qu'il fallait admettre que c'est là qu'il était. Mais quand il se déplaça pour s'asseoir à côté de lui le lit semblait trop loin, et il recommença à avoir peur, alors il enlaça le bras de Tony contre sa poitrine. Il était un peu embarrassé, mais il se dit qu'après ce que Tony venait de voir, il n'y avait plus vraiment de limites entre eux à cet instant. Il posa son front contre son épaule, cachant son visage alors qu'il parlait.

"Être accepté. Apprécié. M'amuser. Rire."

"Tu parles comme si tu n'avais jamais eu de vie avant Hulk," fit Tony, semblant à vif et empreint d'une empathie confuse. La douleur de Bruce pouvait s'entendre dans sa voix.

"Pas une bonne," marmonna Bruce. La chaleur du bras de Tony contre sa peau était agréable. Il se pressa contre le muscle, essayant de contenir la migraine qui menaçait d'apparaître.

"Bruce…" murmura Tony, la voix peinée.

"Quoi?" demanda Bruce, levant les yeux vers lui.

Tony n'avait pas voulu dire quoi que ce soit. Le nom de l'autre homme s'était juste échappé de ses lèvres contre son gré.

"… J'allais dire que… Tu n'as plus à avoir peur," dit Tony, cherchant les bons mots pour s'exprimer. "Je suis là pour toi Bruce, quoi qu'il arrive. Tu es… Tu es mon _ami_. Et rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. _Rien_. Je serai toujours là pour toi."

"Merci…" murmura Bruce, trop épuisé pour répondre quoi que ce soit d'autre et pour être submergé par la joie une seconde fois ce jour-là. Il commençait à comprendre que s'il devait avoir une crise de panique chaque fois que Tony le rendait heureux il n'allait jamais arrêter d'en avoir. Il reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tony et ferma les yeux.

Tony resta assis avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, et quand ce fut le cas, il le souleva dans son lit défait et le borda. Bruce était lourd, mais Tony était plus que suffisamment fort pour le porter.

Il tamisa la lumière, et avec un dernier regard pour le visage endormi de Bruce, il partit voir si Pepper était toujours là.

C'était le cas. "Tout va bien?" demanda-t-elle.

"Il dort maintenant," répondit Tony, se sentant lui-même épuisé, malgré le fait qu'il était encore tôt.

"Crise de panique?" s'enquit Pepper.

"Tu savais?" s'étonna Tony.

"J'ai écouté plusieurs fois à la porte, juste pour être sure que vous alliez bien. Comme tu sais, j'ai vu ma part de crises de panique. Ce n'était pas dur à deviner."

"Je n'avais jamais eu à faire ça pour quelqu'un avant…" réalisa Tony.

Pepper lui sourit tristement. "Tu as seulement été de l'autre côté jusqu'à maintenant."

Tony la regarda bien dans les yeux. "Merci beaucoup Pepper, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Je ne savais pas à quel point c'était flippant d'avoir quelqu'un dans tes bras sans être capable de l'atteindre, jusqu'à maintenant. Je n'aurais jamais surmonté mon enlèvement si tu n'avais pas eu la volonté de le faire pour moi... honnêtement, je sais pas pourquoi je ne suis pas follement amoureux de toi, tu es parfaite."

Pepper lui sourit joyeusement, sincèrement touchée.

"Tu es mon meilleur ami Tony, mais je pense qu'on sait tous les deux pourquoi tu n'es pas amoureux de moi. Tu étais fait pour lui." Après avoir passé la matinée avec eux, elle n'aurait pas pu en être plus convaincue.

Tony secoua la tête. "Non, non il est celui avec qui je devrais être ami. Comme ça je pourrais être là pour lui sans avoir à me sentir si coupable. Il doit penser que j'ai fait cette chose incroyable pour lui, mais il n'a pas idée d'à quel point j'étais excité d'avoir une excuse pour le toucher, passer enfin ma main dans ses cheveux, même une excuse aussi affreuse que _celle-là__._"

"Tu ne devrais pas te sentir coupable, Tony, et tu ne devrais pas être tellement convaincu que c'est le maximum que tu pourras obtenir," lui dit Pepper.

Tony grogna. "Quoi, genre un jour il se noiera et je pourrai lui faire du bouche à bouche?"

"Non, Tony, il pourrait t'aimer en retour."

"Dit pas ça Pepper! Quelles sont les chances qu'il soit ne serait-ce qu'intéressé par les hommes?"

Pepper fronça les sourcils et mis les mains sur ses hanches. "Les choses ne sont pas toujours aussi évidentes que ça, Tony. Je pense que les chances qu'il puisse tomber amoureux de la _seule_ personne qui ne lui ait jamais rien montré d'autre que de la gentillesse, de la générosité et de l'amour sont _très_ élevées."

"Il m'aimera comme un ami, mais ce n'est pas… Je veux…"

"Du sexe?" demanda Pepper avant qu'il ne puisse concevoir ce qu'il allait dire. Il vira au rouge. Il y avait quelque chose d'accusateur dans la voix de Pepper.

"Tony de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais ressenti le moindre intérêt pour une autre femme, mais si j'en rencontrais une qui me regarde de la même façon que toi quand tu regardes Bruce, eh bien je la _voudrais_."

"Mais c'est toi! Tu ne peux pas attendre ce genre d'ouverture d'esprit de la part de tout le monde! Bruce est différent!" contesta Tony.

Pepper soupira. Elle réajusta son sac à main sur son épaule et coinça ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

"Tu as raison, il est différent," concéda-t-elle, et s'avança pour embrasser Tony sur la joue. En reculant elle le regarda dans les yeux.

"Mais peut-être pas aussi différent que ce que tu crois. Pense-y, d'accord? Et n'oublie pas de travailler sur ces plans. La clé USB est sur le bar. Ne la perds pas," dit-elle avant de partir vers l'ascenseur.

Tony se tint au milieu de son appartement vide et soupira. Il était à peine midi passé, et il avait déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu une semaine tassée en un jour.

Pepper pouvait-elle avoir raison? Alors son amour pour Bruce n'était pas complètement sans espoir? Pouvait-il lui dire sans tout gâcher?

Tony se souvint de la façon avec laquelle Bruce s'était accroché à son bras, même après que la crise de panique et les larmes soient terminées. La façon avec laquelle il avait frotté son front contre lui... ça avait lui envoyé des frissons dans tout le corps, mais pour Bruce ça n'avait sûrement été que pour du réconfort…

Tony était trop fatigué pour y penser. Ça pouvait attendre. Tout comme les plans. Tout ça pouvait attendre.

Tony allait se joindre à Bruce en s'accordant une sieste de midi. Il aurait juste souhaité que ça arrive dans le même lit.


	6. Je t'aime tellement

Bruce se réveilla en colère.

Très en colère.

En colère contre lui-même.

Il avait perdu le contrôle, s'était humilié, et avait mis Tony dans une situation embarrassante.

_Je te déteste,_ se dit-il à lui-même en serrant les dents. _Tout ce que tu fais c'est foutre les choses en l'air__._ Il sentit l'adrénaline parcourir son corps, son cœur battant dans sa poitrine, et sous la rage une lointaine partie de lui réalisa qu'il avait besoin de s'aller dans la pièce verte. C'était trop tard pour sa méditation régulière, la rage avait mijoté en lui pendant qu'il dormait, lui chuchotant dans ses cauchemars.

Il s'extirpa du lit, trébuchant sur une couverture qui s'accrochait à lui. Il fut pris d'un nouvel élan d'agressivité.

_Je veux écraser quelque chose!_ Malgré le fait que ces mots étaient ceux d'Hulk, il les pensait quand même. Il avait le temps d'arriver jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Bruce ouvrit la porte de sa chambre avec force, forçant un gond mal fixé hors du mur. Il baissa le regard sur son bras et vit qu'il devenait vert.

_Tout est de ta faute,_ pensa-t-il en chancelant dans l'ascenseur. _Si t'étais autre chose qu'un loser pleurnichard et pathétique, tu serais pas en train de perdre le contrôle maintenant. __Tu serais pas en train de virer au vert comme un monstre mutant répugnant__._

Bruce hurla et écrasa sa main contre le mur de l'ascenseur, y laissant une entaille.

"Avez-vous besoin d'assistance Dr. Banner?" lui demanda l'AI britannique poliment.

"Oui! Emmène-moi dans cette foutue salle de confinement!" cria Bruce à l'ordinateur, se retenant à peine d'injurier JARVIS. Il avait essayé de trouver le bon étage lui-même, mais à chaque fois qu'il regardait tous ces boutons les nombres flottaient devant ses yeux et le rendaient complètement _fou__._

"Tout de suite," répondit JARVIS, et l'ascenseur commença à bouger.

Bruce se mit à arpenter la petite cabine qui rétrécissait lentement, serrant les dents pour retenir ses rugissements et ses hurlements. Sans succès. Ils lui échappaient quand même. Il se jeta contre les murs en hurlant, en donnant des coups de pieds, en s'arrachant les cheveux.

Hulk voulait écraser. Hulk voulait écraser le stupide et chétif Bruce Banner.

_Non,_ Bruce supplia son traître de psychisme. _Non, je ne v__eux pas ça._

Oh mais si. Il le voulait tellement. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il avait _toujours_ voulu. Juste déchiqueter, détruire et terroriser. Comme ça personne ne lui ferait de mal, jamais plus. Il était le plus fort qui soit.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Bruce tituba aveuglément dans le hall. Sa vision se teintait de vert, il ne restait presque plus rien de lui. Bientôt il ne serait plus là.

Il baissa les yeux sur son bras vert, et musclé, ses énormes mains. Il n'avait peut-être pas encore disparu, mais Hulk était déjà là. Il rugissait avec sa voix, un cri à en faire trembler la terre qui secouait son corps démesuré. JARVIS, dans sa grande sagesse artificielle, lui ouvrit les portes de la pièce verte. Bruce avait dépassé le stade où il pouvait encore le faire lui-même.

Dans un dernier éclat de conscience il se jeta à l'intérieur, se laissant aller seulement une fois que les portes se refermèrent derrière lui.

_J'aurais voulu que Tony soit là. _Fut sa dernière pensée avant de perdre conscience.

À ce moment, Tony était dans son laboratoire à travailler. Ses tentatives de faire la sieste avaient été aléatoires, et avaient duré moins d'une heure. Ayant abandonné, il avait décidé de faire plaisir à Pepper en travaillant sur ces schémas.

"Monsieur, quelque chose est arrivé. Le Dr. Banner est actuellement en train d'utiliser la pièce Hulk," lui dit JARVIS.

Tony fut pris d'un étrange mélange d'inquiétude et de tranquillité. Il laissa ses appareils et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

"Merci JARVIS, et on appelle ça la 'pièce verte' maintenant."

"Je mettrai mes entrées à jour, monsieur."

À l'intérieur de l'ascenseur Tony inspecta les dégâts causés. Il y avait une entaille relativement superficielle à hauteur de poing d'un côté de l'ascenseur, et plusieurs entailles plus profondes à hauteur de pied de l'autre. Il vit des mèches des cheveux gris/bruns de Bruce arrachées sur le sol. Il y avait aussi quelques boutons qui ne pouvaient venir que de la chemise qu'il portait.

_Qu'est-ce qui l'a mis hors de__ lui?_ Se demanda Tony. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à la crise de panique. Il n'y avait eu aucun signe de Hulk à ce moment; Bruce n'avait même pas lutté contre l'étreinte de Tony, ce qu'il arrivait aux personnes qui paniquaient de faire des fois à ceux qui essayaient de les aider. Il avait juste sombré contre lui, tellement fragile…

Tony regarda de nouveau les entailles. Bruce n'était certainement pas fragile à cet instant.

En arrivant dans le hall de l'étage de la pièce verte, Tony fut alarmé par les vibrations secouant les murs. La pièce verte avait été complètement insonorisée, et pourtant il pouvait quand même entendre de faibles éclats de hurlements. Bruce l'avait assuré que ses constructions retiendraient Hulk, mais il avait apparemment oublié d'utiliser l'expression "à peine".

"JARVIS, montre-moi la vidéo diffusée, en muet s'il te plaît."

Un écran holographique apparut sur un mur à côté des portes de la pièce verte. Tony s'avança et observa la scène qui se déroulait à seulement quelques mètres de lui derrière ces portes.

Il fut très inquiet par ce qu'il vit, mais au lieu d'avoir peur tout ce qu'il ressentit fut de la tristesse. Tout ce que les autres voyaient en regardant Hulk c'était le danger, la destruction, ou quelque chose de diabolique. Ce que Tony voyait à cet instant c'était de la souffrance. Plus de souffrance qu'il ne pourrait même pas envisager de comprendre, le tout pesant sur les épaules de l'homme qu'il aimait.

Hulk n'avait même pas montré la moitié de cette férocité la fois où Tony l'avait rencontré. Pendant la bataille il s'était essentiellement _amusé_, écrasant joyeusement tout ce qu'il voulait. Il lui avait même renvoyé un sourire bestial.

Là tout de suite il n'était pas en train de sourire. Il martelait le mur au même endroit encore et encore, causant les vibrations que Tony sentait de l'autre côté. Il pouvait voir la colère de Hulk de multiplier chaque fois qu'il écrasait le mur et que le mur refusait de s'écraser.

Tony ne pouvait pas l'observer plus longtemps. C'était trop douloureux et il se sentait trop impuissant.

"JARVIS, montre-moi l'enregistrement où Bruce se transforme. Avec du son, volume à 50%." Peut-être qu'il pourrait mieux comprendre pourquoi Bruce s'était transformé.

La première chose qu'il vit fut la porte de Bruce qui s'ouvrait brusquement, et un Bruce teinté de vert tituber à la lumière. Il regardait ses bras et, poussé par ce qu'il voyait, se précipitait dans l'ascenseur. À l'intérieur, l'expression d'une rage terrible sur son visage éprouva le coeur de Tony. Il était peut-être recouvert de veines vertes, mais c'était toujours le visage de Bruce, et n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ce visage puisse se tordre aussi monstrueusement. Il vit Bruce crier et frapper le mur. C'était la voix de Bruce mutilée par la rage, et c'était Bruce qui continuait de se jeter violemment contre les murs, ayant sérieusement l'air d'essayer de se cogner jusqu'à en mourir.

_Non, ne fais pas ça, _pensa Tony en grimaçant de douleur. C'était pire que d'observer Hulk, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à détourner le regard.

Le vert de sa peau prenait une nuance plus profonde, et comme son poids augmentait, sa chemise se déchirait et faisait sauter les boutons. Les coutures de son pantalon se déchirèrent aussi mais il resta en place. Puis la caméra changea pour montrer à Tony une vue depuis le hall où il se tenait maintenant, et il regarda les dernières traces de Bruce Banner s'évanouir dans la rugissante et **gargantuesque** créature qu'était le Hulk. Même à 50% du volume, ses hurlements menaçaient de le faire saigner des oreilles.

L'enregistrement s'arrêta, et Tony resta là avec l'impression de s'être fait rouler dessus par un bus.

Honnêtement il n'avait pas soupçonné que Bruce puisse avoir ça en lui.

_Je suis toujours en colère,_ avait-il dit. Et pourtant Tony ne l'avait pas cru, pas vraiment. Ce n'est qu'après avoir été témoin d'une transformation de Bruce contre son gré pour la première fois qu'il commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point il ne comprenait pas. Peut-être qu'il se trompait, et que Hulk avait vraiment entièrement consumé l'esprit de Bruce à cet instant, mais à ses yeux, c'était Bruce qui avait hurlé de rage. C'était Bruce qui avait essayé de se heurter jusqu'au sang contre les murs de l'ascenseur. C'était Bruce qui s'était arraché ses propres cheveux, ses cheveux que Tony aimait tant.

Il savait déjà que Bruce détestait Hulk, mais il réalisait pour la première fois que Bruce se haïssait tout autant.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées en se rendant compte que les vibrations autour de lui s'étaient énormément amplifiées.

"JARVIS, montre-moi l'intérieur de la pièce, maintenant!"

Hulk était en train de casser le mur.

Ses muscles se bandaient de façon incroyable, ses veines saillaient le long de son corps, et le sang vert lui montait tellement à la tête qu'il virait presque au noir. Ses points avaient pilonné le mur jusqu'à creuser une bosse presque aussi grosse que lui.

Ce n'était pas censé être possible. Hulk n'était pas supposé être aussi fort. Tony ne l'avait jamais vu aussi fort, dans aucune des vidéos qu'il avait regardées, et il les avait toutes vues. Et de nouveau, il réalisa qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi en colère auparavant. De toute évidence Hulk n'appréciait pas d'être enfermé.

_Qu'est-ce que je fais? _Se demanda Tony, qui commençait à paniquer. S'il sortait de cette pièce, alors tout était fini. Bruce quitterait la Tour de son plein gré, ou bien contre, traîné par le S.H.E.I.L.D. Tony pourrait ne jamais le revoir. Et Bruce perdrait tout l'espoir pour lequel Tony s'était démené à lui donner.

_C'__était Bruce dans cet ascenseur,_ pensa Tony, frappé d'une soudaine certitude. _Et là tout de suite c'est lui dans cette pièce__._

"JARVIS, laisse-moi entrer!"

"Dans la pièce verte, monsieur?" demanda JARVIS, incapable de comprendre quelque chose d'aussi peu intuitif.

"OUI!" cria Tony.

"Monsieur, le protocole de sécurité-"

"Annulation code 23367489! Et ferme les portes derrière moi!" hurla Tony à l'ordinateur.

"Très bien, monsieur," concéda JARVIS, incapable de discuter. Les portes de la pièce verte s'ouvrirent.

Tony courut à l'intérieur, et ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il se retrouva enfermé avec un monstre de deux tonnes aveuglé de rage qu'il réalisa qu'il aurait dû mettre l'armure d'Iron Man avant.

"Hulk!" cria-t-il. Pourquoi? Le géant vert n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il était là, il aurait eu une chance de se glisser dehors s'il l'avait juste fermé.

Mais maintenant Hulk avait cessé son assaut contre le mur et s'était tourné face à lui. Il le regarda, la respiration sifflante et haletante comme celle d'une bête sauvage, soulevant sa musculature verte et massive. Ses poumons étaient tellement puissants que Tony pouvait sentir sa respiration réchauffer son visage à dix mètres de distance. Même à cette distance, le colosse semblait se dresser au-dessus de lui. Les vagues de force et de haine irradiant de lui étaient palpables. À cet instant, Tony devint vraiment, vraiment conscient de combien il serait facile pour Hulk de l'écarteler bout par bout, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien de lui sinon des lambeaux de chair baignant dans le sang. Éclaterait-il ses organes dans ses mains comme s'ils n'étaient que des ballons? Casserait-il ses os en deux, ou les utiliserait-il simplement pour continuer de frapper le mur? La destruction de Tony Stark ne serait-elle rien d'autre qu'un moment de distraction dans la quête de Hulk pour s'échapper?

Tony était terrifié.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi terrifié de toute sa vie. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi proche de son propre décès lorsqu'il avait vraiment été mourant. Il souhaitait sortir de cette pièce plus qu'il n'avait jamais souhaité sortir de la cave d'Afghanistan.

Il fit un pas en avant.

Hulk lui hurla dessus, lui explosant quasiment les tympans.

Tony fit un autre pas en avant.

Hulk frappa le sol du poing, faisant trembler la pièce entière, et secoua Tony d'un autre rugissement.

Tony continua d'avancer pas après pas jusqu'à raccourcir la distance entre eux de moitié. Cinq mètres plus loin, il devait toujours se déboiter le coup pour regarder Hulk, mais il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Il fixa son visage et commença à verser de lentes, silencieuses larmes.

Il ne savait pas ce qui l'accablait le plus, à quel point il était mort de peur, ou à quel point il n'en avait rien à foutre.

"Je t'aime," lui dit-il.

Ce qui arriva ensuite fut tellement incroyable que pendant un instant Tony oublia qu'il ne croyait pas en Dieu.

Hulk pencha sa tête massive sur le côté, son regard passa de meurtrier à curieux.

"Iron?" demanda-t-il, sa voix était tellement grosse et maladroite que c'en était presque... presque drôle.

Tony était bouche bée. Hulk venait de lui parler. Et il n'avait plus l'air d'être sur le point de le tuer.

"Oui! Je suis Iron Man!" s'exclama-t-il finalement après avoir retrouvé sa voix, celle qu'Hulk avait reconnue.

Hulk détourna paresseusement le regard de Tony pour regarder son entaille dans le mur en fronçant des sourcils. Puis il s'assit avec un bruit sourd.

"Pourquoi Hulk est dans grand piège, Iron?" demanda-t-il à Tony.

"Eh bien, euh…" _Je l'ai construit pour que ton alter ego puisse t'y enfermer__?_ "Ce n'est pas vraiment un piège mais plutôt une euh… salle de repos." _Sérieusement Tony__?_ "Un endroit sympa pour que tu puisses… te poser. Et te détendre."

Hulk se contenta de grogner.

_Il a vraiment gobé ça?_ Se demanda Tony avec surprise.

"Iron homme gentil," fit Hulk avec désinvolture, comme s'il engageait une nouvelle conversation.

Tony était stupéfait. Et flatté.

"Hum, merci. Merci beaucoup," répondit-il.

"Hulk attrape Iron," continua Hulk, l'air fier de lui.

"Mais oui!" acquiesça Tony, content qu'Hulk se souvienne que lui vivant était une _bonne_ chose. "Merci à propos. Je serais mort si tu n'avais pas été là."

Hulk se renfrogna. "Iron pas mourir," affirma-t-il, l'air très contrarié par cette idée.

"Je ferai de mon mieux."

Hulk se pencha en avant, le regardant avec insistance.

"Pourquoi Iron pleure?" demanda-t-il.

_Heummmm…_ il n'avait aucune idée pour répondre à ça. Il le regarda simplement, les yeux écarquillés et l'air inquiet.

Hulk haussa les épaules, laissant tomber.

"Iron laisse Hulk sortir?" demanda-t-il à la place.

"Hum, mince mon pote, je le ferais bien, sauf que là tu ne passerais pas vraiment la porte. Si tu attends jusqu'à redevenir petit, tu n'auras pas à démolir ta super salle de repos."

"Hulk n'aime pas être chétif. Hulk aime écraser!" répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

"Mais, hum…" Tony se creusa la tête pour trouver quoi dire. "Si tu recommences à frapper on ne pourra plus parler. Tu aimes me parler, pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, offrant au Hulk une version nerveuse de son plus beau sourire.

"Hulk aime bien Iron…" acquiesça Hulk pensivement, ses yeux fixèrent Tony intensément. Il jeta un œil à l'entaille dans le mur, puis regarda Tony de nouveau. "Hulk aime Iron plus que frapper," décida-t-il.

Alors ça c'était possiblement le meilleur compliment que Tony ait jamais reçu.

"Moi aussi je t'aime bien, vieux," répondit Tony, disant la vérité. Une fois sa misérable terreur surmontée, Hulk lui avait prouvé qu'il était un interlocuteur très plaisant.

"Iron a dit… Iron _aime_ Hulk," dit Hulk d'un air confus.

Tony déglutit. _Il s'en souvient?_

"C'est quoi 'aimer'?" demanda Hulk.

_O__h mon Dieu. Sérieusement? Je dois expliquer l'amour à Hulk? Je serais incapable d'expliquer l'amour à un môme de cinq ans, alors encore moins à un géant vert ayant passé sa vie haï et chassé. Et puis il y a ce détail tellement pratique, ça lui arrive de __**se**__ transformer en l'homme que __**moi **__j'aime, il est une extension de cet homme, alors vraiment je l'aime aussi, et, oh mon Dieu. Dieu, si t'es vraiment là, merci de ne pas m'avoir transformé en confiture maison de chez Hulk, mais ça c'est... c'est..."_

"L'amour c'est quand tu tiens à quelqu'un plus que tu ne tiens à toi-même," lâcha Tony, les mots sortant de sa bouche de façon spontanée.

Hulk le fixait en silence.

"…Iron tient à Hulk?" demanda-t-il d'un air sceptique.

"Oui. Beaucoup," admit Tony.

Hulk fronça les sourcils en une expression de réflexion très, très intense. Il semblait lutter avec des idées dépassant un peu ses capacités mentales.

"Hulk aime Iron," dit-il finalement, comme s'il le réalisait.

"Vraiment?" demanda Tony, sincèrement surpris et extrêmement touché.

Hulk hocha la tête. "Oui. Hulk attrape Iron. Quoi qu'il arrive. Hulk attrapera toujours Iron."

Tony sentit des larmes inonder de nouveau ses yeux. C'était… C'était…

_Trop adorable,_ réalisa Tony, abasourdi. _Putain, Hulk est adorable!_

"Hum, merci," dit Tony reniflant et en s'essuyant les yeux. "Je peux… Je peux te faire un câlin?" demanda-t-il, submergé d'une soudaine envie.

Hulk n'avait apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de lui demander, mais il hocha quand même la tête. Tony avança les cinq mètres qui les séparaient et serra l'imposant torse vert d'Hulk dans ses bras, ses mains atteignant à peine ses côtes.

"C'est agréable," grogna Hulk avec appréciation.

"Ouais," approuva Tony en enfouissant se joue contre son énorme torse. Sa peau était beaucoup plus chaude que celle d'une personne normale.

"Mmmmh… agréable," ronronna Hulk.

Il se passa un certain moment avant que Tony ne remarque qu'Hulk rétrécissait dans ses bras. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, Hulk n'avait déjà plus que la taille d'un homme très baraqué, et le vert s'estompait.

"Salut Iron," lui sourit Hulk, avant de tourner de l'œil et tomber inconscient.

Tony le regarda rétrécir jusqu'à ce que ce soit Bruce Banner gisant inconscient à ses pieds, petit et rose, et habillé d'un pantalon sévèrement déchiré.

_Mmmmmh…_ Est-ce que cette expérience lui avait endommagé le cerveau? Tony ne pouvait apparemment plus penser de façon cohérente. _Qu'est-ce que je fais de lui?_ Se demanda-t-il, observant le visage endormi du docteur.

_Ils se ressemblent__ vraiment beaucoup,_ pensa Tony. _Ouais enfin, mis à part que l'un est énorme et vert, et l'autre pas tellement. Leur__s__ visage__s__ sont pas si différents._

Tony détourna le regard du visage de Bruce et se rendit alors compte que ce dernier était presque nu.

_Tu dois arrêter de faire ça,_ se dit-il. _Arrête de le mater quand il est inconscient. C'est pas correct._

Ça ne l'empêcha pas d'admirer ô combien Bruce était joliment musclé.

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt que les muscles étaient très appréciables? Parce qu'ils sont genre, vraiment très __appréciables._ Il avait déjà remarqué, bien entendu, mais il n'avait jamais réalisé qu'il avait remarqué. Il avait regardé des hommes avec une belle carrure et s'était demandé quels genre d'exercices ils faisaient au lieu de penser à... euh, à ce à quoi il pensait maintenant.

_Tu es vraiment la pire personne qui existe. Il vient juste de vivre une expérience traumatisante, en plus d'une autre expérience traumatisante, et toi t'es là à essayer de l'imaginer sans ce pantalon ridicule. Tony Stark tu es un goujat._

Le goujat Tony Stark fut tiré de son conflit intérieur quand Bruce commença à remuer.

"Mmn…que-?" marmonna-t-il en revenant peu à peu à lui-même.

Bruce évalua sa situation. Il était dans la pièce verte. Il ne portait quasiment rien. Et Tony était penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

"Est-ce que je t'ai blessé?" demanda-t-il faiblement, essayant de se concentrer malgré sa migraine.

"Nope. J'vais très bien. Toi et moi avons eu une petite conversation."

Bruce fixa Tony. Il avait sûrement mal compris.

"Attends… toi et moi… pendant que j'étais le Hulk?" Il était complètement paumé.

"Amène-toi," lui dit Tony en lui tendant la main. Bruce dut attraper son pantalon pour l'empêcher de glisser.

"Il y a un enregistrement vidéo que tu dois voir."


	7. Maintenant je te vois

**Nouveau chapitre! Je tenais au moins à poster celui-ci avant Noël, vous allez comprendre pourquoi!**

**Merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent de reviewer chaque chapitre, je ne réponds pas forcément mais ça me fait extrêmement plaisir!**

**Joyeux Noël à tous!**

* * *

"Tu as fait un câlin au Hulk."

Le cœur de Tony battait dans sa poitrine au rythme d'un marteau-piqueur, et c'était tout ce que son ami pouvait lui sortir?

"Oui…"

"Tony… Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce que je viens de voir…" admit Bruce sincèrement confus.

"Tu viens de me voir… discuter avec Hulk."

Bruce quitta l'écran des yeux pour regarder Tony. Son expression stupéfaite se fendit en un rire joyeux et retentissant.

"Tu es un putain de taré, Tony Stark," dit-il. Mais sa joie s'estompa et il fixa de nouveau Tony d'un regard vide.

"Dis-moi à quoi tu penses," le supplia Tony. Il ne pouvait plus supporter ça.

"Je pense que tu as couru dans la pièce verte sans armure, dit au Hulk que tu l'aimes avant de lui faire un câlin…"

Tony ne pouvait dire si Bruce avait manqué la véritable nature de son aveu, ou s'il était encore trop abasourdi pour lui demander des comptes.

Mais ce n'était pas si important. Ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il lui avait montré l'enregistrement.

"Et?" répliqua-t-il d'un ton presque désespéré. Si Bruce ne comprenait pas, alors il aurait risqué beaucoup pour rien.

"Et… et Hulk s'est montré… gentil."

Voilà. Tony dût se retenir de pousser un cri de victoire.

"Alors… est-ce que… tu vois où je voulais en venir maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

"Hulk n'est pas si mauvais?" répondit Bruce.

"Oui," confirma Tony.

Sa réponse fut accueillie par un silence. Bruce se contentait de le regarder fixement.

"Tony… Je peux admettre, en me basant sur les faits qui me sont montrés, que c'est vrai et que tu as raison. Mais du coup, ça renverse complètement tout ce que j'ai cru savoir sur moi pendant des années, et là ça met vraiment le_ bordel_ dans ma tête, donc excuse-moi si je suis un peu lent à l'accepter."

Tony fut tenté de mentionner le fait que ses croyances _à lui_ sur lui-même avaient été pas mal renversées, et qu'il s'était très bien débrouillé pour l'accepter, mais il doutait que détester Hulk ait la même valeur aux yeux de Bruce que son hétérosexualité en avait pour lui.

"Pourquoi tu as… pourquoi tu as dit au Hulk que tu l'aimais?" demanda Bruce.

Ah. Nous y voilà.

C'était le moment de vérité. Plus précisément, Tony allait-il dire la vérité, ou inventer une excuse? Il était convaincu que Bruce croirait plus facilement à un mensonge qu'à la réalité. Ça réglait totalement la question pour Tony. Mais était-ce le bon moment? Y aurait-il jamais un bon moment? Ou les sentiments de Tony allaient-ils s'ajouter au bordel que le pauvre cerveau de Bruce tentait déjà de régler?

Il avait les mots sur le bout de la langue, et ils n'attendaient qu'à être dits. Ça ne prendrait que six mots, "parce que je suis amoureux de toi" et ça serait fait.

Et il ne pourrait jamais les retirer.

"Parce que, je… j'avais une théorie." Théories. Très bonne idée. Très scientifique. Pas romantique du tout. "J'ai pensé que si Hulk était si haineux c'est parce qu'il a toujours été détesté, alors j'ai pensé…"

"Tu as pensé que tu pourrais le guérir avec de l'amour," termina Bruce pour lui, le fixant comme s'il venait de proposer de se faire opérer des canards à la place des pieds.

"Ben, oui." répondit Tony.

Ça n'avait pas été le bon moment.

"Et ça a marché," continua Bruce avec étonnement, croisant les bras d'un air pensif.

Tony plongea en avant pour attraper le pantalon trop grand de Bruce avant qu'il ne tombe au sol.

"Oh!" s'alarma Bruce. Il se mit à rougir. "merci," fit-il, s'agrippant de nouveau à son pantalon.

"Je devrais… aller m'habiller. Et-et penser," bégaya-t-il, sans raison. "J'ai beaucoup à réfléchir."

"D'accord," acquiesça Tony alors que Bruce se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur.

"Tu viens?" demanda-t-il, forçant les portes à rester ouvertes.

La seule chose qui empêcha Tony de considérer que monter dans l'ascenseur avec Bruce serait de la torture, c'était d'avoir expérimenté la vraie torture. Dans une pièce étroite avec l'homme à qui, sans que ce dernier s'en rende compte, il avait avoué son amour, il n'était pas question qu'il se soumette à ça. Et encore moins si cet homme était à moitié nu. Il n'était pas si masochiste.

"Non merci, je vais jeter un œil aux dégâts, voir ce qu'il faudra rafistoler," répondit Tony, inventant l'excuse sur le vif. Il suivrait un peu Bruce en bas.

"D'accord," dit Bruce, il laissa les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer.

Dans l'ascenseur, Bruce s'appuya contre le mur et se laisser submerger par l'ébahissement.

Ces choses que Hulk avait dites… Il avait dit à Tony qu'il l'_aimait_. Il rougit malgré le fait que Tony l'ait dit en premier. C'était quand même un peu embarrassant pour une raison qu'il ignorait. C'était comme dessoûler et être mis en face de toutes les choses qu'on avait fait bourré.

Mais… Hulk n'était pas lui. Ou l'était-il? Il n'était apparemment pas le monstre que Bruce avait toujours pensé qu'il était. Il avait l'impression de ne plus pouvoir être sûr de rien. Parce qu'Hulk était provoqué par la rage, Bruce était toujours parti du principe que c'était tout de dont il était capable. Mais il était capable d'être affectueux, de faire la conversation, et faire un câlin à quelqu'un.

Bruce fut pris d'une vague de culpabilité. Hulk s'était comporté comme un enfant avec Tony. Et il l'avait traité comme un monstre tout ce temps. Il se sentait comme... comme un parent violent.

_Non. _Bruce grimaça, horrifié. Il ne pouvait pas penser ça. Il ne devait pas le penser. C'était trop douloureux. Beaucoup trop douloureux.

_Je ne suis pas mon père, _se dit-il. Il ne l'était_ pas__. _Il n'avait fait de mal à Hulk; comment aurait-il pu? C'était la faute d'autres personnes. Bruce avait fait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour mettre Hulk à l'abri de ceux qui lui voudraient du mal. Il l'avait fait pour lui-même, bien sûr, et pour que les gens soient en sécurité, mais maintenant il voulait penser qu'il l'avait fait pour Hulk aussi. Ce n'était pas le cas, mais il pouvait quand même s'attribuer le mérite. N'importe quoi pour se soulager de la culpabilité qui le rongeait.

Il voulait lui dire qu'il était désolé. _Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprends toujours pas. Mais je vais essayer. Je vais essayer de t'aider, pas de te détruire. Tu m'entends__? Tu es là?_

Bruce ne sentit aucune réponse venant de Hulk. Tout ce qu'il perçut fut cette zone maussade en lui, celle qui vibrait constamment d'agressivité. À moins que Tony ne soit pas loin.

Tony. Rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé sans Tony. S'il n'avait pas été l'enfoiré le plus courageux de la planète. Sérieusement, Bruce ne jurait pas souvent, mais il n'y avait pas d'autre mot suffisamment fort pour résumer ce que Tony avait fait. Si Bruce s'était retrouvé en face de Hulk, l'air hideux car consumé d'une rage meurtrière, il n'y aurait vraiment aucune chance pour qu'il marche vers lui. Mais Tony l'avait fait.

Parce qu'il avait une théorie.

_Tony, si tu t'étais trompé tu serais mort. _Sérieusement, quand Tony Stark allait-il cesser de l'étonner?

Bruce venait d'arriver dans l'appartement. Il pouvait voir le ciel s'assombrir dehors. Cette journée beaucoup trop longue arrivait enfin à sa fin.

"J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai seulement été là trois jours…" marmonna-t-il à haute voix. Ça lui semblait faire une éternité.

Il aperçut sa porte qui pendait avec son cadre tordu, et ses draps en vrac, et tout d'un coup il n'eut plus du tout envie d'y rentrer. Lit confortable ou pas, c'était là qu'il avait commencé à se transformer. C'était aussi là qu'il avait eu sa crise de panique. C'était un peu trop chargé de souvenirs pour lui, à cet instant.

Pendant une infime fraction de seconde, il eut l'envie soudaine d'aller s'allonger dans le lit de Tony à la place. Il secoua la tête, se demandant d'où ça lui était venu. Il se força à aller dans sa chambre et se changea, avant de revenir dans l'appartement et de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

D'où était-il censé repartir maintenant? S'il n'essayait plus de se débarrasser de Hulk, quel était son but? Pendant si longtemps, il avait été tellement inflexible au sujet d'un remède, en pensant à tous les innocents qui seraient en danger s'il n'en trouvait pas.

Mais apparemment Hulk était aussi innocent qu'eux. Il n'y pouvait rien s'il était grand et en colère en même temps, en particulier lorsque des gens lui tiraient dessus en continu.

_Par contre il aime beaucoup écraser des trucs_. Il n'était pas entièrement innocent. La destruction qu'il avait causée ne disparaissait pas juste parce qu'il avait été gentil en étant calme. _Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup en revanche. _Il comprenait d'où son grand alter ego tenait ça. Il ne s'aimait pas beaucoup non plus.

Alors il essayait de coexister avec Hulk maintenant? Pouvait-il le faire? Était-il disposé à partager sa vie avec ce qui n'était en gros qu'un parasite irradié géant? Si ça voulait dire qu'ils auraient tous deux une vie meilleure, Bruce ne pouvait pas vraiment refuser. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de prévoir comment Hulk serait lorsqu'on commencerait à le traiter comme une personne au lieu d'un monstre, en tout cas les résultats avaient été très bons lorsque Tony avait essayé.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit derrière lui.

"Hey," le salua Tony, ayant apparemment terminé à l'étage du dessus. Il vint s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

"Je réparerai ta porte après dîner," dit-il de façon décontractée en jetant un œil aux dégâts.

Et là, à ce moment précis, tout changea.

Bruce se sentit soudain comme s'il venait de rencontrer Tony Stark pour la première fois de sa vie. Tout d'un coup il fut conscient de chaque infime détail lié à cet homme. La façon dont ses hanches bougeaient quand il marchait, la façon dont ses yeux s'allumaient quand il souriait, la façon écervelée qu'il avait de faire des bonds lorsqu'il était heureux. Les rides qui apparaissant lorsqu'il riait et qui dessinaient son beau visage. Le désordre calculé de ses cheveux. Les chansons qu'il fredonnait lorsqu'il travaillait. L'odeur tellement agréable qui émanait de lui. Seigneur, il adorait son odeur. Pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte?

La mémoire de Bruce était remplie de tous ces détails, et il venait juste de rendre compte de leur présence, comme frappé d'une vague géante. Soudain tout ce à quoi il pensait s'était évaporé, et tout ce qu'il voyait était Tony.

Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait?

Tony choisit un magazine sur la table basse et commença à le feuilleter, complètement inconscient du regard de Bruce fixé sur lui.

_Il m'a offert un endroit où rester. Il m'a offert son amitié. Il est resté avec moi pendant que je paniquais et il m'a fait face quand je me suis énervé. _Il lui avait fait la cuisine, lavé sa vaisselle et catalogué ses lamelles au labo.

N'importe laquelle de ses choses aurait pu être l'élément déclencheur, mais ce qui ôta le voile de ses yeux, ce fut le moment où Tony lui proposa de réparer sa porte, avec autant de désinvolture que s'il s'était contenté de respirer. La réaction de Bruce ne pouvait être confondue avec aucune autre.

Il se sentait soudain extrêmement attiré par Tony.

"Tony…" dit-il, obtenant son attention. Tony leva les yeux, vit la façon dont Bruce le regardait, et posa son magazine.

"Quoi? Ça va pas?" demanda-t-il, l'air inquiet.

"Non," lui répondit simplement Bruce. Son esprit était silencieux, tellement vide. C'est comme si tout avait été purgé hors de lui, tout sauf cette unique impulsion, qui l'attirait inexorablement vers Tony.

"Tony," répéta-t-il, bien que Tony soit déjà en train de le regarder.

_Tu m'as montré comment faire des pancakes, _pensa Bruce, avant de plonger vers le milieu du sofa et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de Tony.


	8. Je joue le jeu si tu fais de même

**J'avoue que je considérais sérieusement de vous laisser avec l'autre chapitre (plus par rythme de travail que par sadisme hein), mais après plusieurs plaintes j'ai décidé d'accorder au peuple sa demande xD**

**Voici donc la suite, qui risque du coup de retarder un chouilla le chapitre suivant, mais ce sera moins conséquent c'est promis!**

**Bonne lecture donc, et en espérant que vous passez tous d'excellentes fêtes!**

* * *

Tony répondit au baiser avec enthousiasme. Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui lui arrivait, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en soucier. Bruce était collé contre lui, ses douces, chaudes lèvres fondant contre les siennes, et il serait vraiment maudit s'il ne pouvait pas entendre de foutus anges chanter, parce que c'était juste parfait. Chacun enchevêtrait ses doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre tandis que leurs lèvres se s'entrechoquaient, à la fois tendrement et intensément.

"Attends. Attends attends attends," Bruce recula. Tony dût réprimer un gémissement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu y réponds?" demanda Bruce.

Tony lui jeta un regard confus. "Hein?" Il se sentait plutôt hébété.

"Dans un moment d'audace inhabituelle, je t'ai apparemment embrassé," répondit Bruce, évaluant la situation d'un air choqué. "Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasses en retour?"

"Parce que… parce que… que-?" Tony était perdu. Pourquoi Bruce avait-il arrêté de l'embrasser? Pourquoi quelqu'un mettrait fin à quelque chose d'aussi parfait?

"Tony! Tu peux me répondre s'il te plaît?" insista Bruce, inquiet. Il voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Tony.

À ce stade il n'y avait plus aucune raison de ne pas le dire.

"Parce que je t'aime," répondit Tony, replongeant contre ses lèvres et l'empêchant de répondre. Bruce dut sortir sa réaction stupéfaite à travers ses baisers.

"Tu-"

Smooch.

"M-"

Smooch.

"Aime?"

Et encore un baiser. Une longue, éblouissante étreinte de pure... comme si le monde implosait, _oui_, c'est comme ça que Bruce l'aurait décrit.

Tony le mit sur le dos d'un geste rapide, il le vit se tenir avec assurance au-dessus de lui. Et pendant un instant Bruce sentit sa vieille peur de l'intimité menacer de le reprendre, lui disant que c'était trop et qu'il fallait qu'il se replie.

Au lieu de quoi, il pressa sa main contre la nuque de Tony et l'attira contre lui pour l'embrasser de nouveau.

Tony ronronna joyeusement contre ses lèvres.

Mais il se retrouva de nouveau assit, loin de Bruce. "Attends," cette fois c'était lui qui l'interrompait. "Pourquoi _toi_ tu m'embrasses?" demanda-t-il. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Une partie de lui était vraiment trop heureuse pour se poser des questions sur ce qui lui arrivait, et l'autre partie se sentait obligée de poser des questions _parce qu'_il était heureux justement. C'était le parfait exemple du scénario "trop beau pour être vrai".

"Parce que, euh…" Bruce n'avait honnêtement aucune idée de quoi répondre. C'était arrivé trop vite.

Tony recula pour s'asseoir dans une position normale, les sourcils froncés.

"Je pense qu'il faut qu'on ait une conversation," dit-il.

Bruce était d'accord. À contrecœur, parce qu'il aurait préféré continuer ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire, mais il savait que Tony avait raison.

Il s'assit, prenant soudain conscience de la position compromettante dans laquelle il s'était mis. Il rougit.

"Alors…" commença-t-il. _Par où devons-nous commencer__? _Était sa question silencieuse. Il se força à soutenir le regard de Tony, en dépit de la chaleur que son regard amenait dans ses joues.

"Tu m'as embrassé," déclara Tony.

"Oui," acquiesça Bruce.

"Je suis un homme," lui fit-il remarquer.

"J'avais remarqué," lui rétorqua Bruce.

Tony le fixa un moment, l'air sceptique.

"Et ça ne te dérange pas?" demanda-t-il.

"Ça avait l'air de me déranger?"

Tony n'avait pas été préparé pour ça. Il avait déjà observé chez Bruce Banner une certaine capacité à ne pas paniquer, mais… cette désinvolture… il ne l'avait pas vue venir.

"Bruce, as-tu… es-tu…?"

"Je suis impartial," fit Bruce, répondant à la question que Tony n'avait pas eu le temps de poser.

Eh ben si ça c'était pas une putain de révélation.

"Non!" s'exclama Tony. "Non! Tu aimais les hommes depuis le début?" cria-t-il.

Bruce haussa les épaules.

_Ne hausse pas les épaules enfoiré, je me suis déchiré le cœur à essayer de savoir!_

"Le genre n'a jamais vraiment eu d'importance pour moi. Je n'ai jamais activement approfondi une relation avec un homme auparavant, mais... bah, j'en ai connu plusieurs quand j'étais plus jeune…"

Les yeux de Tony s'écarquillèrent.

"Bruce Banner! T'es en train de me dire que tu as... tu as eu des _aventures__?!_"

"Non!" fit Bruce, l'air alarmé. "Non, rien de tout ça et- et pourquoi t'as l'air si choqué? Tu es Tony Stark."

"Je suis peut-être Tony Stark, mais pas toi!" répondit Tony, soulagé d'entendre que Bruce n'avait un passé un peu fou dont il n'aurait jamais entendu parler. Enfin Bruce savait pour son passé fou à lui. Comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

"J'ai seulement couché avec des femmes," dit Bruce. "Et pas beaucoup," avoua-t-il. "L'intimité n'est pas mon fort…"

"T'avais l'air de très bien t'en sortir y'a une minute, champion," lui fit remarquer Tony.

"C'était différent…" déclara Bruce. "Tu es différent."

Tony fut heureux de l'entendre. "Comment ça?"

Bruce le regarda. "Eh bien à ce stade ce serait vraiment stupide de ma part de ne pas te faire confiance, après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi."

Tony se mit à y réfléchir. Il semblait qu'il en avait effectivement fait beaucoup pour lui.

"Et ce n'est pas tout…" continua Bruce, "Je me suis toujours senti… en sécurité avec toi. Inexplicablement. Comme si quand tu es là c'est que tout va bien."

Tony était touché. Il ne savait pas.

"Attends une minute, si pendant tout ce temps tu n'étais pas si hétéro, et que je te faisais les papillons dans le ventre, alors pourquoi il a fallu si longtemps pour que tu m'embrasses bordel?" demanda Tony.

"Ça fait seulement _trois jours_," lui rappela Bruce. "Et ne m'étais juste pas venu à l'esprit. Je ne suis pas le genre à rechercher une relation." Il se pointa du doigt. "Hulk, tu te souviens? Et aussi, je suis pas fort avec l'intimité."

Tony avait du mal à l'accepter. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'on puisse ne pas se rendre compte qu'on est attiré par quelqu'un parce qu'on ne le sexualise pas. Tony matait chaque femme qu'il rencontrait, et savait immédiatement ce qu'il voulait d'elles. Et le plus souvent il l'obtenait. En gros, Tony était une traînée. Bruce était clairement plus réservé.

"Et toi?" demanda Bruce. "Ça fait longtemps que tu…" il ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. _M'aime? _Il n'était toujours pas sûr d'avoir vraiment entendu Tony dire ça. Peut-être qu'il avait entendu ce qu'il avait voulu entendre.

Tony soupira. "Il y encore trois jours, je pensais être hétéro. Mais Pepper m'a parlé de la façon dont j'agissais avec toi et m'a fait comprendre que c'était probablement pas le cas."

Ça expliquait les regards qu'elle lui lançait.

"Pepper est une femme perspicace," commenta Bruce.

"Ouais, et moi je suis l'abruti de service," rétorqua le génie de renommée mondiale. "J'ai été attiré par les hommes toute ma vie, je l'avais pas réalisé. Et je suis tombé raide dingue de toi quand on s'est rencontrés, m'en était même pas rendu compte."

Bruce eut un léger frisson. _Vraiment?_ Tony l'avait aimé depuis tout ce temps? Et à ce point? La gentillesse et la générosité dont Tony avait fait preuve envers lui avaient plus de sens vu comme ça, mais n'empêche... c'était encore dur pour lui de considérer les choses sous cet angle. Qu'est-ce qu'un homme comme Tony Stark pouvait trouver intéressant chez lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il avait à lui offrir? Mais à en juger par ce qui était arrivé, Tony était en effet très intéressé. Ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'il pouvait interpréter, ni quelque chose qui lui était donné d'imaginer puis ignorer. Malgré son incrédulité et ses doutes, Bruce devait accepter le fait que Tony veuille vraiment de lui.

_Les trucs aussi bien c'est pas à moi que ça arrive, _pensa-t-il. _Mais ça vient d'arriver, pourtant__, _se rappela-t-il. Le souvenir des lèvres de Tony contre les siennes lui avait laissé un léger picotement.

"Alors… et maintenant on fait quoi?" demanda-t-il.

_Putain mais on vit heureux et on a beaucoup d'enfants, _pensa Tony. Bruce voulait de lui. De quoi pourrait-il avoir encore besoin?

"Je sais pas. Ni toi ni moi n'avons eu une relation avec un homme avant… ça pourrait être problématique. Et ça pourrait compliquer notre relation professionnelle. Peut-être qu'on devrait rester amis." Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ça. Il n'était d'accord avec aucune de ses choses.

Bruce baissa pensivement les yeux. Après tout, il était important de considérer chaque aspect de la situation.

Bruce releva la tête et rencontra le regard de Tony. Ils se fixèrent une fraction de seconde et, au même moment, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs lèvres se réunirent, leurs mains s'attrapèrent.

Bruce se dit qu'il avait suffisamment considéré la situation de façon adéquate.

Tony était d'accord.


	9. Es-tu avec moi?

**Je suis de retour! Je devrais reprendre le rythme après la rentrée, figurez-vous que j'ai un bac blanc dès la semaine prochaine, et que j'ai rien ouvert, parce que je préfère prendre de l'avance dans ma traduction ^^**

**J'espère que vous avez tous passé de bonne vacances!**

**Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)  
**

* * *

Ils s'enlaçaient l'un l'autre, Bruce assit sur le bassin de Tony, quand ils brisèrent leur étreinte pour respirer.

"J'ai faim," annonça Bruce.

"Moi aussi. Il reste des pancakes dans le frigo," l'informa Tony. Bruce lui fit un large sourire. Il n'aurait pas voulu que Tony s'éloigne le temps de cuisiner. Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, c'était bon à savoir.

Ils filèrent vers la cuisine, sans même réaliser qu'ils se tenaient par la main.

Tony sortit le plat de pancakes enveloppé dans un film plastique du frigo.

"Je n'ai encore jamais mangé de pancakes froids," admit-il.

"Moi non plus," répondit Bruce. "Ce sera une expérience."

Et c'en fut une. Ils essayèrent de les manger avec du sirop.

"C'est pas pareil," dit Tony. Bruce était d'accord.

Ils essayèrent de les mettre au micro-ondes. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulu consommer le résultat.

Et puis Bruce attrapa le beurre. Après on avoir étalé sur un pancake, il se mit à fouiller le frigo. Il en émergea avec un pot de confiture. Tony le regardait faire, fasciné, alors qu'il badigeonnait le pancake de confiture avant de le rouler comme une crêpe.

Il le mesura du regard, puis mordit dedans.

"Essaie ça," fit-il en le tendant à Tony, qui en prit une bouchée.

C'était vraiment bon.

"C'est plus qu'un simple pancake froid," décida Tony. "C'est quelque-chose de complètement nouveau."

"Pancrêpe," suggéra Bruce.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, presque en sursautant, et éclata de rire.

"Pancrêpe!" rigola-t-il. Le rire de Tony provoquait des sensations en lui. Quelle expression avait-il employée plus tôt? Des papillons au ventre? Oui c'était ça. Tony faisait s'envoler des papillons en lui.

"Je savais que t'étais un génie!" dit Tony, lui lançant un sourire radieux. Il leva la main pour la passer dans les cheveux de Bruce en le regardant avec des yeux tendres. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce simple geste, un dépassement subtil des limites, qui attira leur attention. Soudain tout sembla complètement silencieux et immobile alors qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre, ils prirent un moment avant de redescendre sur Terre et de réaliser ce qui arrivait entre eux.

"Tony…" commença Bruce. Même dire son nom paraissait nouveau et différent. "J'ai besoin que tu comprennes combien c'est énorme pour moi de faire ça. Je ne fais pas ce genre de choses. Je ne me précipite pas. Je ne prends pas de risque. Je ne m'implique pas avec d'autres personnes."

Tony comprenait. Il voyait la peur dans ses yeux.

"Pourquoi tu le fais alors?" demanda-t-il doucement. Il voulait savoir. Pourquoi lui? Pourquoi prendre ce risque pour lui?

"C'est… effrayant…" dit Bruce. "Et ça me dépasse, mais… je me sens bien. Malgré tout ça, je me sens bien. Ça a toujours été comme ça avec toi, d'une façon que je n'avais jamais ressentie avant. Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas de doutes... Il y a une partie de moi qui veut remballer ses affaires et s'en aller tout de suite, mais… Je ne te ferais pas ça. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comment être avec quelqu'un et faire en sorte que ça marche, mais j'essaierai. Si tu veux bien être patient avec moi."

Tony se roula une autre pancrêpe et répondit. "Bien sûr que je serai patient avec toi. Si tu es patient avec moi. Je suis vraiment chiant, au cas où t'aurais oublié."

Bruce sourit. "Je vais certainement être patient avec toi, mais ça risque de prendre un peu plus de temps que tu ne penses pour faire pareil avec moi. Je ne suis vraiment pas doué pour les relations."

"T'arrêtes pas de dire ça," le coupa Tony. "Tu crois que je suis mieux? Au moins t'as déjà eu une vraie relation. Ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour moi, c'est de coucher plus d'une fois avec la même femme, et même ça c'est rare. Je vois pas comment je pourrais faire mieux que toi. On est aussi nul et inexpérimenté l'un que l'autre. Je sais même pas comment appeler ce qu'on fait. Sortir ensemble? Je suis jamais sorti avec quelqu'un. Mais on vit ensemble. Ça compte du coup?" demanda Tony, trahissant son inexpérience.

Bruce le regarda. "Je… Je ne sais pas," admit-il maladroitement, les joues rouges. Il ne voulait pas suggérer quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas ce que Tony recherchait. C'était trop embarrassant.

Tony l'observait pensivement, et d'un coup ses yeux s'illuminèrent et il se mit à sourire. Pourquoi son sourire avait-il toujours un petit air diabolique? Tony se balança d'avant en arrière sur son tabouret, à la manière d'un enfant qui fait une bonne plaisanterie, puis il se pencha en avant, prenant les mains de Bruce dans les siennes.

"Tu veux sortir avec moi?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux étincelants.

Bruce prit une teinte profondément cramoisie.

"Je… euh. Oui. Oui, je pense."

Tony le regarda de travers. "Tu_ penses_?" il fit la moue.

"Si tu cherches de la confiance en soi il va probablement falloir chercher ailleurs," lui fit Bruce avec honnêteté.

Tony fronça le nez. "Non. Je cherche pas ailleurs. C'est juste toi. Mon _petit copain_," dit-il, le nouveau mot le faisant sourire.

"Honnêtement Tony," Bruce rit et soupira. "Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te plaire autant chez moi?"

La réponse qui se forma dans la tête de Tony vint un peu à la manière d'un choc.

"À part vraiment tout? Tu ne t'es jamais mis en colère contre moi," dit-il, parfaitement conscient de l'ironie. "Tout le monde s'énerve toujours contre moi. Parce que je suis trop téméraire. Ou je manque trop de tact. Ou à cause d'un autre de mes nombreux défauts: narquois, irresponsable, arrogant; tu choisis. Mais toi… à chaque fois que je m'attends à ce que tu t'énerve tu dédramatise. Rien de ce que je fais ne t'ennuie."

Bruce était touché, mais il avait tout de même l'air contrarié. "Tu ne peux pas compter là-dessus Tony. Je me mettrai en colère contre toi un jour."

Tony baissa les yeux sur ses mains, qui tenaient toujours celles de Bruce. "Je sais," répondit-il. "Tu peux pas t'en empêcher. Mais sérieusement, tout le monde s'énerve, pourquoi ça devrait être différent si c'est toi?"

"Parce que je suis dangereux," dit Bruce, la réponse sortant d'elle-même.

"Pas pour moi," lui rappela Tony. "J'avais raison. Hulk ne me fera pas de mal," Il fit un grand sourire. "C'est mon pote."

Bruce laissa échapper un léger rire. Tony avait l'air tellement fier de lui.

"Hulk aime Iron," plaisanta Bruce.

Tony lui jeta un regard surpris.

"Quoi?" demanda Bruce, penchant la tête sur le côté. Les yeux de Tony étaient écarquillés.

"Rien, c'est juste que… on aurait vraiment dit lui. Sérieusement, pas ta voix, mais la manière dont tu l'as dit…"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "C'est comme ça qu'il l'a dit dans l'enregistrement."

"Ouais, mais…" Tony ne savait pas comment expliquer. C'était la première fois qu'il sentait la présence de Hulk alors que c'était Bruce qui se tenait face à lui. Bruce le regarda de ses yeux marron, et pendant un instant Tony vit deux orbes verts à la place.

"Ben, ce n'est pas tellement surprenant que je lui ressemble," dit Bruce. "Étant donné qu'on est… je ne sais pas ce qu'on est. Les mêmes? Je ne le pensais pas avant, mais… j'imagine que c'était un peu naif de ma part de penser qu'il était un genre d'entité complètement à part. Les radiations m'ont fait muter, moi. C'est avec moi que la mutation a eu lieu. Donc Hulk doit être une version mutée de moi-même... Je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu accepter ça avant. Je voulais qu'il soit autre chose, quelque chose qui existe indépendamment de moi, qui n'était pas moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas... pas vrai?" demanda-t-il, presque timidement. Il se sentait un peu nauséeux. Ça faisait beaucoup à assumer. "C'est juste que je ne me souviens jamais de ce qu'il fait," continua-t-il, toujours incapable de vraiment accepter la réalité. "Et je ne provoquerais jamais la destruction comme il le fait… et quand je me change en lui, c'est comme une bataille féroce entre nous. Comment ça pourrait être moi? Qui me bat contre moi-même?".

Tony regarda l'homme auquel il tenait tant, et qui avait l'air tellement vulnérable. Il pressa sa main plus fort et fit de son mieux pour garder une voix légère et une expression douce.

"Chéri, je pense que tu as quelques problèmes psychologiques," dit-il.

Bruce cligna des yeux, et se mit à rire de façon hystérique.

Tony le regarda, étonné de sa réaction. Bruce rit jusqu'à manquer d'air.

"Pourquoi tu te marres…?" demanda Tony.

"Oh mon Dieu, ohhhh… désolé," fit Bruce, essuyant une larme de son œil. "C'est juste comment tu as dit ça, comme si c'était censé être une grosse révélation. Tony, je sais que j'ai des problèmes psychologiques. J'en ai toujours eu. Je suis un cinglé," admit-il simplement.

"Même… même avant Hulk?" demanda Tony.

"Absolument. J'ai enchaîné les thérapies toute ma vie d'adulte."

"Ça t'a aidé?" demanda Tony, un peu surpris par cette information pour penser à dire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Les yeux de Bruce s'assombrirent. "Non. Je n'ai pas aimé ça. Ça m'a énervé."

"Tu étais quelqu'un d'énervé, avant Hulk?" s'enquit Tony, l'idée lui venant soudainement à l'esprit.

Bruce ne voulait pas répondre à cette question, mais il dit la vérité. "Oui."

"Et tu exposais cette colère?" continua Tony.

"Oui," répondit Bruce, fronçant les sourcils. "Mais après l'accident j'ai été obligé de me ressaisir. Les conséquences de mes actions étaient devenues pires que des assistants de labo qui pleurent ou des leçons de gestion de la colère obligatoires…"

"Tu as fait pleurer des assistants de labo?" demanda Tony, stupéfait. Son doux et tendre Bruce avait été un sale type?

"Oui," admit Bruce, son visage se tordant un peu plus.

"Qu'est-ce que tu faisais?" fit Tony, intrigué malgré lui.

"Je leur criais dessus," dit Bruce. Il détourna les yeux. "Des fois je jetais des choses…"

"Bruce!" souffla Tony.

"Juste une fois ou deux!" se défendit Bruce. "Et je n'ai rien jeté sur eux. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais quelqu'un de radicalement différent à l'époque. La plupart du temps j'étais aussi réservé que maintenant. J'avais juste des accès de colère des fois."

Bruce serra la main de Tony. "Tu m'apprécies toujours?" demanda-t-il. Tony trouva son incertitude adorable. Il lui sourit de façon rassurante.

"Je _t'aime_," corrigea-t-il, avant de l'embrasser. Bruce apprécia le baiser, mais quand Tony recula il avait l'air triste.

"Qu'est-ce qui va pas?" demanda Tony.

"Je n'aime pas parler de mon passé. Je n'aime pas parler de moi. Je n'aime pas penser à quel genre de personne j'étais avant. Je ne…" il détourna les yeux.

_Tu ne t'aimes pas. _Tony l'avait su depuis qu'il avait vu l'enregistrement de l'ascenseur. Ça lui brisait le cœur.

"Pourquoi tu t'es transformé?" demanda-t-il. "Aujourd'hui, je veux dire."

Bruce soupira. "C'était la crise de panique."

"Je croyais que les crises de panique ne déclenchaient pas Hulk," questionna Tony.

"C'est vrai. Pas en elles-mêmes. Mais la colère et la gêne que j'ai ressenties envers moi-même après, si."

"Pourquoi tu serais gêné?" Tony était surpris.

Bruce n'osa pas le regarder. "Tu m'as vu au plus faible, dans l'incapacité de gérer la plus simple des situations. Je tremblais comme une feuille, je ne pouvais même pas respirer correctement. Comment ne pas être gêné?"

"Tu ne devrais pas te sentir gêné pour ça…" dit Tony calmement. Il le dit d'une manière qui poussa Bruce à le regarder.

"Oh…" fut tout ce qu'il répondit lorsqu'il réalisa où Tony voulait en venir.

"Ouais," acquiesça Tony.

"Récemment?" demanda Bruce.

Tony secoua la tête. "Pas depuis un moment. Mais c'était horrible. Ça aidait d'avoir une grande armure de métal à porter et d'exploser des trucs du coup," Tony sourit.

"Maintenant je me sens encore plus mal," soupira Bruce. "Toi tu es là, tu as été retenu en otage en Afghanistan bordel, et tu restes fort, pendant que je continue à me faire pitié à moi-même et-"

Tony grogna. "Bruce! Ce n'était pas du tout le message à retenir! Pourquoi tu tiens tellement à te rabaisser tout le temps?".

Bruce serra les dents. Cette conversation lui avait échappé, l'avait énervé. Sa tête commençait à lui faire mal. Il la prit entre ses mains et tira sur ses cheveux, essayant de faire partir la douleur et éclaircir ses pensées. Pourquoi Tony devait-il poser autant de questions? C'était tellement irritant. Bruce voulait écraser quelque chose. Pas Tony, mais quelque chose que Tony aimait. Peut-être les armures Iron Man. C'était ça, il irait écraser tous ses jouets flambants neufs. Il n'y a que les bébés pour jouer de toute façon. Les vrais hommes devaient grandir.

"Bruce?" appela Tony, le ramenant à la réalité.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il un peu à court de souffle, essayant de ne pas lui répondre sèchement.

"Tu étais… tu grognais," répondit Tony, incertain sur la manière de l'exprimer. Bruce le fixa, alarmé. "Ah oui?" Tony acquiesça.

"Oh…" Ce n'était pas bon. "Je crois que j'ai besoin de m'allonger, m'éclaircir les idées," dit-il en se levant.

"Attends!" Tony attrapa sa main et se leva avec lui.

"Euh…" Tony n'avait pas souhaité réagir aussi vite. "Alors tu… vas te coucher maintenant?" demanda-t-il.

"Je pense que c'est pour le mieux," répondit Bruce.

Tony l'observa, se retenant d'énoncer ce qu'il voulait dire.

"Me coucher dans ma chambre," l'informa Bruce, lisant la question dans ses yeux.

Tony rougit et baissa les yeux.

"Ouais, je m'en doutais, évidemment… c'est juste…" il le regarda. "Tu vas me manquer," et il l'embrassa pour qu'il ne voit pas à quel point il était nerveux.

L'espace d'un instant Bruce oublia sa colère. Mais seulement l'espace d'un instant.

"Bonne nuit," dit-il, se dégageant. Il lança un petit sourire à Tony, juste pour lui faire savoir que tout allait bien. Tony dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de rattraper Bruce lorsque ce dernier se détourna et s'en alla, mais il le laissa partir.

"À demain matin," fit Bruce, avant de fermer la porte.

Le matin. Bruce Banner était son copain et le matin suivant il serait toujours son copain. Si ça c'était pas incroyable. Et si Tony ne foutait pas tout en l'air de façon monumentale, il serait encore son copain le jour d'après et tous les jours à venir.

_Je veux me rév__eiller un milliard de matins où Bruce est mien, _pensa-t-il. Il voulait aussi se réveiller au lit avec Bruce à ses côtés, mais il savait qu'il devrait attendre pour ça.

_Trois jours plus tôt, je pensais que ça n'allait même pas arriver dans un million d'anné__es, _se souvint Tony tout à coup. Mais c'était arrivé. C'était _arrivé!_

La dernière chose que Bruce entendit avant de s'assoupir dans un état méditatif fut un son qui ressemblait de très près à un cri de victoire venant de la pièce d'à côté.


	10. J'apprends encore

Bruce émergea du sommeil le lendemain matin, et déjà avec une pensée en tête.

_J'ai embrassé Tony la nuit dernière._

Il regarda le plafond fixement.

_J'ai accepté de sortir avec lui._

Bruce se sentit soudain assiégé par un sentiment de terreur. Il avait fait une erreur terrible. Mais à quoi pensait-il? Ça n'avait aucune chance de marcher.

Ses rencontres précédentes avec des hommes avaient été très brèves et sans conséquences, et c'est ce qu'il avait aimé chez elles. En général les hommes attendaient moins de lui que les femmes. Toujours de manière générale, ils souhaitaient plus un simple flirt, sans attendre un engagement. D'une certaine façon il se sentait plus à l'aide avec des hommes, mais il avait toujours fini par sortir avec des femmes, parce qu'il subissait plus de pression de leur part. D'ailleurs s'il avait eu son mot à dire, il ne serait probablement jamais sorti avec personne. À part Betty…

Comment avait-il pu s'impliquer avec Tony après la fin désastreuse qu'avait connu sa dernière relation? Il n'y avait pas une seule personne avec qui il soit sorti qu'il ait rendu heureuse, et il refusait d'ajouter Tony à cette liste. Il voulait désespérément que Tony soit heureux. C'était tout ce qui rendait cette situation délicate, accepter une relation avec Tony l'avait rendu heureux, vraiment; mais il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait continuer à le satisfaire à long terme. Viendra un moment où Tony voudra quelque chose qu'il ne pourra donner, et alors tout s'effondrera.

Bruce pouvait seulement imaginer à quel point ça le mettrait hors de lui.

Le sentier qu'il venait d'emprunter était voué à l'échec dès le départ, c'était clair à ses yeux, et pourtant... quand il envisageait l'alternative…

Abandonner ce qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer comme une chance d'être heureux avec Tony, juste parce qu'il se sentait effrayé ou incapable, ce serait plutôt rageant.

Il n'y avait rien que Bruce aurait pu faire pour les empêcher de développer des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, et une fois que c'était fait, il s'était placé dans ce qui était essentiellement une situation perdante. Soit décevoir Tony maintenant, soit le décevoir plus tard.

Au moins Tony pourrait l'aider avec Hulk pendant ce temps-là. Ses sentiments pour lui mis de côté, il était l'unique personne à s'être débrouillée pour calmer Hulk, et Bruce avait besoin de lui pour ça.

Dans ce cas, peut-être qu'il avait fait le bon choix. Le plus responsable, du moins. Ça aidait un peu sa culpabilité, mais pas tellement sa peur.

Comment pouvait-il faire? Il allait tout foutre en l'air.

Il y eut un léger coup à la porte.

"Bruce, t'es réveillé?"

La terreur en lui ne s'atténuait pas, elle était simplement inondée d'émotions comme l'excitation et l'anticipation, qui remplissaient sa capacité émotionnelle à ras bord. Malgré sa panique et sa réserve, il mourrait quand même d'envie de voir Tony. Ce désir vibrait en lui.

"Oui," lança-t-il à l'autre côté de la porte. Elle s'ouvrit immédiatement pour révéler un Tony souriant, quoique nerveux.

"Salut," dit-il. Bruce alluma la lumière de sa table de nuit et mit ses lunettes.

"Salut," retourna-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence entre eux.

"Faisons pas ça, d'accord?" dit Tony. "On va pas faire les gens gênés"

"Je suis en couple maintenant. Prépare-toi à rencontrer le Bruce gêné."

Tony sourit en entendant le mot "couple", venant de Bruce en mode honnêteté stoïque-comme-toujours, avec ses cheveux du matin, en bataille. Enhardi, il traversa la pièce et s'assit sur le lit aux côtés de Bruce.

"Salut," répéta-t-il, d'un ton légèrement charmeur cette fois.

"Tu l'as déjà dit," lui fit remarquer Bruce.

"Oui je rétablissais le Tony sûr de lui," expliqua-t-il.

"Bon ben je suis toujours Bruce-gêné," annonça Bruce de manière décidée.

"Tony-sûr-de-lui aime bien Bruce-gêné," Tony lui fit un grand sourire, prenant le visage de Bruce entre ses mains pour lui donner un baiser matinal. Bruce le lui retourna avant de reculer.

"Je me suis pas encore brossé les dents," dit-il. "Et ta syntaxe m'a l'air aussi mauvaise que celle du Hulk quand tu parles à la troisième personne comme ça."

"J'aime bien comment Hulk parle," l'informa Tony. "Et j'aime bien le goût que tu as," ajouta-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il fit vagabonder sa langue autour de la bouche de Bruce pour appuyer ses dires.

"Mmmh, c'est tellement bizarre…" marmonna Bruce. Tony recula brusquement, l'air inquiet.

"Quoi? Je fais mal quelque chose?" demanda-t-il, d'un ton considérablement moins confiant.

"Hein? Oh, non! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire," le rassura Bruce. "Je disais que c'était bizarre que je me sente si calme. Je ne me sens pas du tout nerveux. Normalement je devrais."

Tony ne comprenait toujours pas vraiment où Bruce voulait en venir lorsqu'il parlait ainsi. Mais aussi longtemps qu'il restait étranger aux problèmes que Bruce semblait avoir, il se contenterait de le découvrir au moment voulu.

"C'est bizarre pour moi aussi," répondit Tony. "Bizarre que ce soit pas du tout bizarre de sentir ta barbe de trois jours sur mon visage et ton large torse contre le mien. C'est complètement différent à l'extérieur, et pourtant intérieurement je me sens comme si j'étais avec une femme. Et par là je veux dire excité."

Bruce se contenta de lui sourire. Les tentatives de Tony pour découvrir sa nouvelle orientation lui semblaient étrangement mignonnes. Quand il avait réalisé son propre intérêt pour les hommes, il y avait longtemps, il avait simplement haussé les épaules et rien de plus.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Tony s'allongea contre lui et demanda "C'est où le plus loin que tu aies été avec un homme?" Ou peut-être que c'était une continuation logique de ses pensées à lui.

"Rien de plus que ce qu'on a fait," répondit Bruce.

"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été plus loin?"

"Les bars gays ont tendance à être des environnements plutôt débauchés, du coup les clients qui couchent ensemble dans les locaux sont mal vus," expliqua Bruce avec un sourire narquois.

Tony lui lança un regard surpris. "T'es allé dans des bars gays?"

Il avait l'air tellement curieux que Bruce se décida à lui raconter l'histoire complète.

"C'était ma première année d'université," commença-t-il. "Je m'étais joint à un groupe d'étude pour la classe de physique 201, et en général je m'entendais plutôt bien avec eux. Mais il y avait ce type... je sais pas s'il ne m'aimait pas parce que j'étais timide et distant, ou parce que j'avais de meilleures notes que lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, un jour ses commentaires cassants sont carrément devenus de la persécution. Tout le monde a été assez surpris quand, au lieu de laisser glisser comme à chaque fois, ou de lui dire d'arrêter comme d'autres auraient fait, je lui ai cassé la gueule."

"Sérieux?" s'étonna Tony. Bizarrement il trouvait ça encore plus dur à imaginer que Bruce terrorisant ses assistants de labo.

Le regard de regret peint sur le visage de Bruce était l'unique confirmation dont il avait besoin. "Je me suis retrouvé en probation académique," ajouta Bruce.

"Mais qu'est-ce que ça à voir avec les bars gays?" demanda Tony, à la fois intrigué et confus par l'histoire.

"Après ça, tout le monde à l'université semblait savoir qui j'étais," continua Bruce. "J'étais dans un endroit très coté, donc cette petite effusion avait provoqué un certain remue-ménage. Il y avait un nombre incalculable de versions, de plus en plus violentes, sur ce qui s'était passé, avec des rumeurs sur mon passé ou mon caractère en général. Une nuit, j'ai juste voulu m'éloigner de tout ça. J'ai voulu aller là où personne ne connaîtrait mon nom ou reconnaîtrait mon visage, alors je suis monté dans le tas de ferraille qui me servait de voiture et j'ai conduit jusqu'à trouver le premier endroit où je pourrais être seul au milieu d'une foule."

"Et c'était un bar gay," conclut Tony, qui reconstituait le puzzle.

Bruce acquiesça. "Un endroit qui brillait au bord de l'autoroute. Je me suis dit, pourquoi pas? De toute manière tout ce que je voulais c'était l'anonymat, un bar gay pouvait aussi bien me le fournir qu'ailleurs. Je me suis replié dans un coin isolé avec un verre et je me suis détendu en regardant les gens danser. Il y avait beaucoup de bels hommes..." Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il n'acheva pas sa phrase.

"À un moment quelqu'un s'est approché et m'a demandé de danser, et à vrai dire je commençais à en avoir envie. Je me sentais exceptionnellement téméraire grâce à mon absence d'identité. Là-bas je pouvais être qui je voulais, alors pourquoi pas quelqu'un qui danse avec des hommes? Ou quelqu'un qui danse tout court, d'ailleurs... Quand je me suis retrouvé dans un coin sombre avec un autre homme, j'ai commencé à me dire que même avec une identité, même en tant que Bruce Banner, je pourrais être le genre de personne qui danse avec d'autres hommes.

"J'y suis retourné à plusieurs fois, mais quand les gens ont commencé à me reconnaître j'ai trouvé d'autres endroits où aller. J'ai aussi essayé les bars hétéros en dehors de la ville, mais là-bas on attend des hommes qu'ils fassent le premier pas, et je n'y arrivais toujours pas. Alors j'ai oublié mes problèmes avec des hommes qui ne me demandaient même pas mon nom, qui ne s'offensaient pas si je leur en donnais un faux, et qui allaient voir quelqu'un d'autre comme si de rien était si je refusais de leur donner mon numéro, ou parfois de rentrer avec eux."

"Sérieusement? Comme si de rien était? Tu ne t'es jamais pris le contenu d'un verre au visage?" demanda Tony.

"Eh bien... certains ont dû être un peu contrariés," admit Bruce. "Mais je pense que pour la plupart ils se sont dit que je ne voulais pas aller plus loin parce que n'avait pas fait mon coming-out."

Tony y réfléchit, enregistrant les détails de l'histoire.

"Ça ne répond pas vraiment à ma question," dit-il.

"Hm?" fit Bruce, il avait oublié la question.

"Pourquoi tu n'as jamais été plus loin? Tu viens de dire qu'ils te proposaient de rentrer avec eux. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait?" demanda Tony.

"Premièrement," expliqua Bruce à son copain dévergondé, "Je ne suis pas du genre à coucher avec des étrangers. Je peux être du genre à les embrasser anonymement, mais c'est tout. Deuxièmement, je m'arrangeais pour garder un ratio plaisir-peur à un niveau gentiment gérable. Le sexe l'aurait renversé."

Peut-être que c'était le moment de vraiment comprendre où Bruce voulait en venir.

"Quand tu dis que t'es pas doué pour l'intimité…?" commença Tony, incertain de comment formuler sa question.

"Physiquement, j'aime qu'on me touche," expliqua Bruce. "Mentalement, ça m'est pénible. Je ne pourrais pas te dire pourquoi, ou commencer à expliquer les tenants et les aboutissants de la manière dont ça marche, tout ce que je sais c'est que ce n'était pas si mal avec ces hommes tant qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mon nom et ne voulaient rien d'autre de moi qu'une rencontre physique."

"Tu n'aimes pas que les gens se rapprochent de toi," conclut Tony. "Au sens figuré du terme."

"Ouais… Je suppose que c'est ça," acquiesça Bruce, observant le plafond. "C'est pour ça que je trouve ça bizarre de te laisser te rapprocher autant de moi sans que... sans que ça me dérange. Comprends-moi bien, je flippe complètement, mais pour des inquiétudes raisonnables, pas parce que tu me touches."

"Flippe?" demanda Tony, qui n'aimait pas beaucoup entendre ça.

"Ben, bien sûr," fit Bruce en se tournant pour le regarder. "Tu ne t'attendais sûrement pas à autre chose?"

"Eh bien, non," admit Tony. "Mais j'aurais évidemment préféré que tu sois empli de joie et de contentement à la place."

Bruce se mit à rire doucement. "Ouais ben bonne chance pour ça."

"Quoi?" bouda Tony. "Tu penses que je peux pas le faire?"

"De joie et de contentement? Pas mon fort. Tu pourrais peut-être monter jusqu'à relativement non-misérable, par contre."

"'Non-misérable' c'est pas un mot, monsieur 'qui-juge-ma-syntaxe' et t'as pas intérêt à douter de moi. Je suis Tony Stark et ce que je veux je l'obtiens. Je veux que tu sois heureux, donc prépares-toi à mourir de bonheur," dit-il d'une voix aussi ferme que concrète.

"Wow. Tu n'aimes vraiment pas être mis au défi, hein?" remarqua Bruce en levant les sourcils.

"Tu te moques de moi?" demanda Tony avec un sourire malicieux. Il s'assit rapidement et se mit à califourchon sur Bruce, la couverture se trouvant toujours entre eux. "_J'adore_ être mis au défi," dit-il en lui jetant un regard diabolique. Bruce eut à peine le temps de comprendre que Tony se trouvait au-dessus de lui que ce dernier s'était déjà relevé.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a au p'tit déj'?" lui demanda Tony, malgré le fait qu'il allait être celui qui le préparerait.

"Tout mais pas des pancakes," rit Bruce. "Si j'en mange encore je vais devenir l'un d'eux."

"Miam," Tony lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la pièce.

Bruce resta étendu dans son lit pendant un moment, savourant le côté plaisant de cette rencontre, appréciant le fourmillement et le pouls rapide que Tony avait provoqués chez lui.

_Est-ce qu'on peut appeler ça mourir__ de bonheur? _Se demanda Bruce. _Au final je vais probablement tout foutre en l'air,_ _mais d'ici là j'apprécierai chaque seconde. Je peux me changer en ce qui est probablement l'être le plus fort de la planète Terre, mais je ne suis même pas suffisamment fort__ pour résister au charme de Tony Stark__._

C'est après avoir opposé cette concession à son anxiété et ses inquiétudes qu'il sortit du lit et s'habilla pour commencer la journée. Il se rendit dans l'appartement et rejoignit Tony dans la cuisine.

"Je ne suis pas entièrement sûr de ce que je vais faire aujourd'hui," annonça Bruce pendant que Tony faisait la cuisine. Ce que je pensais faire pour m'attaquer à ma condition est devenu complètement obsolète hier."

"J'y pensais justement," dit Tony alors qu'il ajoutait quelque-chose sur la poêle à frire. "Quand tu m'as parlé de tes séances de thérapies foireuses, je me suis demandé... qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire des séances Hulk à la place?"

Bruce l'observa avec un regard confus. Tony n'en vit rien, vu qu'il était face à la cuisinière.

"Je ne vois pas ce que tu entends par là Tony, alors forcément je ne sais pas ce que j'en pense."

"Je me suis dit qu'une fois par jour on pourrait aller dans la pièce verte et je trainerais avec Hulk," expliqua Tony.

"Tu ferais ça?" demanda Bruce. C'était en gros ce qu'il avait imaginé depuis qu'il avait commencé à accepter le Hulk. Seulement il avait plus vu ça pour Tony comme une "étude" du Hulk, pas tellement "traîner" avec lui.

"Bien sûr. Hulk et moi on s'aime, tu te souviens?" rit Tony.

Parce qu'il ne se trouvait pas en face de Bruce, Tony manqua l'expression qui traversa le visage du physicien quand il dit ça. Avec tout le chaos et la confusion, Bruce était complètement passé à côté du fait que Tony lui avait dit qu'il _l'aimait _et il ne lui avait toujours pas dit en retour. Leur relation n'était même pas vieille d'un jour qu'ils étaient déjà tombés dans ce déséquilibre déplaisant? Bruce n'était peut-être pas doué à ça mais il savait au moins que ce n'était pas bon. Et pour couronner le tout, l'amère ironie de la chose ne lui avait pas échappé: jusqu'ici le Hulk s'en sortait mieux que lui dans leur relation avec Tony.

_Est-ce que je viens de penser "notre relation avec Tony" pour ce qui est du Hulk? _Se demanda Bruce, fronçant le nez à cette pensée étrange. Tony et le Hulk avaient forgé des liens, c'était indéniable. Bruce et Hulk étaient un menu tout compris. On ne peut pas s'impliquer avec l'un sans avoir affaire à l'autre. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que leur disposition avait quelque chose qui était à la limite de la polygamie?

Bruce ouvrit la bouche pour le demander à Tony, mais c'était vraiment trop bizarre à énoncer. Et il le laissa quand même échapper.

"Tu te sens attiré par le Hulk?" Oh pourquoi, oh pourquoi, oh pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

Tony fit tomber sa spatule dans la nourriture et se retourna vers lui. Il avait les yeux écarquillés de surprise alors que ceux de Bruce étaient écarquillés de gêne.

"Hum… quoi?" demanda-t-il d'un air ahuri.

"Nonrienoubliecequejeviensded ire," fit Bruce, les joues rouges.

"Est-ce que tu viens de demander…?

"Non!" nia Bruce d'une voix forte.

"Mais si, tu as dit-"

"Non j'ai rien dit!"

"Bruce, c'est vraiment une question bizarre, je ne sais même-"

"Je sais!" cria Bruce, baissant la tête sur le bar pour cacher son visage, enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Tony éteignit le feu de la cuisinière. La nourriture était quasiment prête de toute manière. Il s'approcha et s'assit au bar, en face de Bruce.

"Mon cœur? Oh, j'aime bien t'appeler comme ça… ahem, Bruce? Tu n'as pas à être gêné, mon cœur."

Bruce se redressa à contrecœur. "C'est promis?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, je te promets. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, je ne me sens pas attiré sexuellement par un homme vert qui fait trois à cinq fois ma taille et qui a le QI d'un gamin linguistiquement faible. Ceci étant dit, je crois fermement qu'il fait partie de ce que tu es et de fait, il est inclus dans l'amour que je te porte. Ça éclaire ta lanterne?"

"Oui," répondit Bruce, la voix étouffée. Il cachait toujours son visage.

"Bien," déclara Tony en se levant. Il servit le repas et l'apporta à Bruce. "Maintenant tu t'assoies et tu manges," lui ordonna-t-il amoureusement.

Bruce s'assit avec hésitation. Son visage était toujours rouge vif, la tension dans ses sourcils et la légère moue de ses lèvres trahissaient sa gêne. Ses épaules étaient voûtées et il regardait Tony avec hésitation, souhaitant clairement pouvoir disparaître. Aussi mignon que pouvait être Bruce lorsqu'il était embarrassé, Tony décida que ça n'allait pas le faire.

Sans la moindre hésitation, il se pencha en avant, une main sur le bar, et agrippa fermement Bruce par le col, l'attirant à lui pour un baiser absolument obscène qui prit l'autre homme complètement par surprise. Bruce résista et se tortilla, mais Tony le maintint en place pendant qu'il violait sa bouche, l'explorant sans remords. Tony faisait des choses avec sa langue que Bruce n'aurait pas crues possibles, lui arrachant des bruits loin d'être appropriés et entièrement contre son gré. Quand Tony le libéra enfin, il se rassit sur son tabouret d'un air nonchalant alors que Bruce avait l'air ravagé.

"C-c'était quoi ça?" suffoqua-t-il en état de choc, le souffle court, et à ce point, nerveux serait un mot faible.

Tony haussa les épaules. "J'avais envie de changer d'ambiance."

"C'était supposé me faire sentir moins embarrassé?!" demanda Bruce, les joues irradiant de chaleur, menaçant de virer au violet.

"Ça a marché?" demanda Tony, qui ne ressentait pas le moindre regret. Il s'était plutôt amusé.

"Non!" hurla Bruce, se levant brusquement.

"T'es fâché?" demanda Tony d'un ton timide, comme si ça pouvait apaiser Bruce.

"Ou-!" Bruce s'arrêta à mi-mot. Tony remarqua que ses yeux étaient teintés de vert. Bruce prit une profonde inspiration. "Non… non, je ne suis pas fâché. Je me sens juste un peu… surpris... et, et violé, et-!"

Tony sourit. "Ça t'a plu pas vrai?" Le rouge qui avait commencé à disparaître retourna sur les joues de Bruce. "À t'_entendre_ tu avais l'air d'aimer ça," dit Tony d'un ton aguicheur, en bougeant les sourcils dans sa direction.

Bruce se détourna de lui, croisant fermement les bras. "Tony… arrête. _Sérieusement_. Tu m'embarrasses, et c'est la pire chose que tu puisses faire," dit-il d'une voix sombre et sérieuse. Il essayait de ne pas se mettre en colère, il essayait vraiment, mais l'excitation qu'il ressentait pour Tony semblait aussi fragiliser sa détermination à d'autres endroits de lui-même. Tony semblait soudain avoir un accès complet aux insécurités de Bruce.

"C'est bon si tu es en colère," intervint Tony. "On n'a qu'à faire notre séance Hulk maintenant, le p'tit déj' peut attendre. Je-" Tony fut interrompu quand Bruce se retourna brusquement et écrasa ses poings contre le bar.

"Je ne veux pas être en colère, Tony! Je n'aime _pas _me changer en Hulk! Et c'est pire quand quelqu'un me met en colère contre mon gré, alors tu arrêtes!" Sa voix était mixée avec un rugissement, ses yeux n'étaient plus du tout marrons, et le rouge de ses joues était maintenant vert.

Tony leva les yeux vers lui, son expression vide de toute impudence.

"Je s-suis désolé," bafouilla-t-il, le pensant vraiment cette fois. Il n'avait jamais souhaité vexer Bruce pour de vrai. Il se sentait _horrible__._

Et Bruce aussi. Le regard blessé sur le visage de Tony emporta sa rage, la remplaçant par la douleur.

"Je suis désolé," murmura-t-il, se rasseyant. "Je t'avais dit que je m'énerverai contre toi un jour... je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite."

"C-c'était ma faute." Pourquoi Tony n'arrivait-il pas à s'arrêter de bégayer? À l'entendre on croirait qu'il avait peur, alors que ce n'était _pas _le cas merde! Enfin, il n'avait pas peur du Hulk, mais de ce que Bruce allait dire.

"Tony, peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée-"

"Non!" cria Tony, peu disposé à laisser Bruce prononcer ces mots. Il sauta par-dessus le bar pour pouvoir s'asseoir à côté de Bruce.

"Non, ne dis pas ça," dit-il en se posant près de lui et en attrapant sa main. "Tu avais dit que tu serais patient avec moi, tu l'avais _dit__. _J'ai fait une connerie, j'apprends encore! Rien n'a été cassé, personne n'est blessé, et je vais faire mieux, je _promets_, alors t'as pas intérêt à pas abandonner aussi facilement!"

Bruce ne pouvait croire qu'il entendait la panique et le désespoir dans la voix de Tony. Était-il si important à ses yeux?

"Je… tu as raison. Je suis désolé, tu as raison. J'ai dit que je serai patient. Et je veux l'être. Mais ce n'était vraiment pas ta faute, Tony, c'était la mienne, et c'est dur pour moi d'ignorer ça. Je veux que tu puisses être toi-même, à savoir irritant, fatigant, beau et parfait, sans que ça me fasse péter les plombs, et je ne suis pas capable de ça tout le temps."

"Bruce, Je suis Iron Man," dit Tony. "Je vais pas éclater en sanglots comme un de tes assistants de labo juste parce que tu me cries dessus. Par contre si tu me quittes, je pourrais."

C'était vraiment prioritaire pour Tony? Il le pensait vraiment? Bruce ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles.

"Bruce, je sais pas si tu as manqué le moment où je te disais que je t'aimais, mais je voulais vraiment dire que j'aime _tout_ chez toi. Je comprends que tu n'aimes pas être en colère et je ferai tout ce que je peux pour ne jamais recommencer ça, mais s'il te plaît tu dois comprendre que je t'aime quand tu es en colère, aussi désespérément que je t'aime chaque autre seconde de chaque jour! Tu ne me fais pas peur, sérieusement. La _seule _chose qui me fait peur c'est de te perdre."

Il le pensait. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, mais ça l'était. Étaient-ce des larmes qui débordaient des yeux de Bruce? Il serait étonné que ce ne soit pas le cas.

"Mais… je ne veux pas que tu sois prudent avec moi. J'aime bien quand tu m'embêtes. Vraiment, tu es au meilleur de ta forme quand tu as cette lueur espiègle dans les yeux. Mais certaines choses me dérangent plus que d'autres, et je ne sais pas comment diriger ça…"

Tony arrivait enfin à se détendre maintenant que Bruce ne parlait plus comme s'il allait mettre fin à leur relation. Il repensa à ce que Bruce avait dit, et l'idée qui lui vint était si simple qu'elle le fit presque rire.

"Et si on avait un safe word?" Ça lui donnait aussi envie de rire parce que ça sonnait pervers et qu'il aimait ça.

Bruce leva les yeux, également un peu surpris par la simplicité de l'idée. "Un safe word? Pour que tu sache quand je joue le jeu et quand je suis en rogne? C'est... C'est parfait. Tant qu'on le respecte tous les deux."

"Absolument," promit Tony. "Si je l'entends je cesserai toute action facétieuse et ramperai à tes pieds jusqu'à ce que la colère passe. _Mais _tu dois promettre de ne jamais l'utiliser juste pour que je la ferme. Ça doit être _seulement _pour quand tu deviens vert et rien d'autre"

Bruce sourit. Résoudre des problèmes avec Tony était agréable. Il aimait ça. Il sentait qu'ainsi ils étaient vraiment ensemble, qu'ils faisaient vraiment marcher leur relation.

"Je promets de ne pas abuser de mon grand pouvoir d'être capable d'empêcher Tony Stark d'être un connard. On ne peut le dire à personne par contre, l'armée voudra l'exploiter pour son usage personnel ," rigola Bruce.

Tony lui fit un grand sourire. "Alors qu'est-ce que ce sera?" demanda-t-il.

"Excuse-moi?"

"Le safe word."

"Oh…" Bruce n'y avait pas pensé. "Pourquoi pas… gamma?" C'était le premier mot qui lui venait à l'esprit.

Tony acquiesça. "Ça m'a l'air pas mal. Par contre je suppose que tu m'enverras des indices si tu en parle dans un contexte de radiation ou de numérologie grecque."

"Ouais, je me ferai bien comprendre. Je pourrais aussi me trouver un de ces sprays à eau et je t'aspergerai avec quand tu seras méchant.

"Hé oh! Là ça va trop loin!"

Bruce lui sourit de nouveau, et pendant un long moment Tony se contenta de lui sourire en retour, laissant leur déjeuner refroidir.

"Allez, tu as aimé ce baiser pas vrai?" insista Tony, incapable de résister.

Les joues de Bruce se teintèrent de nouveau, mais c'était de rose, sans aucune trace de vert.

"Si tu peux appeler ça un baiser. C'était plus un genre d'attaque."

"Mais ça t'a plu?" exhorta Tony effrontément.

Bruce le fusilla du regard. "J'aurais apprécié un petit avertissement!"

"Eeeet…?"

"Et pour l'amour de Dieu, _oui_, ok? C'était incroyable."

Tony bondit et poussa des cris de victoire, les poings en l'air.

"D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec ta langue, je n'ai jamais-"

Tony ouvrit la bouche et lui fit une démonstration.

"Oh mon Dieu… c'est juste… c'est juste indécent," fit Bruce avec des yeux écarquillés. Tony rit de plus belle.

"Allez," dit-il. "Le p'tit déj' refroidit."


	11. Tant que tu es là

"C'est bizarre."

"Qu'est-ce qui est bizarre?"

Tony et Bruce se tenaient dans la pièce verte, Bruce au centre et Tony en retrait, lui donnant un espace largement suffisant.

"C'est bizarre de le faire exprès," répondit Bruce.

"Tu l'as fait pendant la bataille," lui rappela Tony.

"C'était différent," réfuta Bruce. C'était étrange de parler à Tony depuis cette distance, mais il avait insisté. Il avait aussi obligé Tony à emmener une armure sous forme de valise dans la pièce et avait glissé les bracelets aux poignets du génie lui-même. Tony avait résisté, certain que le Hulk ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Bruce lui avait répondu qu'il valait mieux être prudent que stupide. Tony lui avait rétorqué que c'était contraire à sa philosophie de vie.

"Pourquoi c'était différent?" lui demanda Tony.

"Parce qu'il y avait un danger," lui expliqua Bruce. "Il y avait un besoin pressant de me transformer. Là… je passe tellement de temps à essayer de ne faire en sorte que ça n'arrive pas, alors le choisir… ça ne semble pas juste."

Sur le chemin Bruce avait vu ses chaussures détruites, et des lambeaux de son t-shirt avait été laissés là où ils étaient tombés.

"Je devrais nettoyer ça …"

Tony lui avait dit de ne pas s'en faire pour ça.

Mais comme Bruce ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise, il s'accroupit et défit ses chaussures, puis y mit ses chaussettes. Il jeta un œil à Tony avant de les lui lancer. Il les attrapa sans battre des cils. Bruce se releva et s'inspecta.

"Je vais esquinter ce pantalon…" dit-il.

"Tu pourrais l'enlever," suggéra Tony, il essaya d'avoir l'air désintéressé mais rata complètement. Bruce pensa qu'il n'avait pas dû essayer très dur.

"T'aimerais bien hein?" le taquina-t-il.

Tony eut un sourire suffisant. "Tu m'as eu."

"Si je suis nu, il le sera aussi. Tu veux vraiment être dans une pièce avec ça?"

"Non," admit Tony. "Je maintiens ce que j'ai dit plus tôt, à savoir que les hommes géants et verts ne sont pas particulièrement attirants à mes yeux. Quoique…" Les yeux de Tony arborèrent soudain un pétillement étrange.

"Quoi?" demanda Bruce, profondément suspicieux.

"Je me demandais juste si _tout _devient plus gr-"

"Tony!" cria Bruce pour le couper.

"Oh mon Dieu, j'adore à quel point tu peux être prude," sourit Tony.

"Prude? Je ne suis pas prude, je suis-"

"Ouais ouais ouais, t'étais le roi des lève-bites sur la scène des bars gays dans les années 90, hourra, et tu deviens encore plus rouge que les cheveux de Natasha dès que j'insinue _quoi que ce soit__._"

Bruce le regarda bouche bée.

"Le roi- le roi de _quoi_?" bafouilla-t-il.

"Tu vois? Là aussi. _'Lève-bites__._' Dis-le," ordonna Tony.

"Non," répondit Bruce, refusant fermement. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. "C'est… c'est ta façon de mettre fin à une discussion? C'est pas juste."

"Tony, je l'enlève pour qu'elle ne soit pas _détruite_. Grandis."

Tony eut l'air horrifié. "Jamais!"

Bruce le rejeta d'un 'tss'_,_ essayant de maintenir un air désapprobateur malgré le sourire tordant ses lèvres.

Il sentait le regard de Tony sur lui en enlevant sa chemise, son amusement fut étouffé par l'embarras.

"Arrête de me regarder," dit-il en se tortillant inconfortablement.

"Déjà vu," répliqua Tony, avec la voix absente de quelqu'un qui se concentre à la fois très fort et pas du tout.

"Oui mais tu essayais encore de te tenir, je n'étais pas soumis au 'regard inquisiteur' de Tony Stark."

"Si ça ne te plais pas, ferme-la et deviens vert," rétorqua Tony, qui n'appréciait pas que Bruce soit en train de lui parler pour l'empêcher de s'amuser.

"Peut-être que je vais le faire, et te donner un coup sur la tête."

"Amuse-toi bien avec ton mec et ses lésions cérébrales alors," dit Tony.

Bruce lui fit un grand sourire. "Je croyais que c'était déjà fait?" fit-il innocemment.

"Méchant," fit Tony d'un air approbateur.

"Arrête ça," sourit Bruce.

"Mon cœur, si tu comptes me montrer la marchandise je vais forcément la regarder-"

"Non, pas ça," l'arrêta Bruce. "Arrête de me rendre si heureux. Je dois me mettre en colère."

Tony eut l'impression que son cœur venait d'éclater de pure joie.

"Je pensais que tu étais toujours en colère?" dit-il au lieu de _ohmondieuputainjet'aime._

Bruce eut l'air pensif. "De moins en moins récemment …" Il haussa les épaules et soupira. "Il ne m'en faut pas beaucoup de toute façon. Tu es prêt?"

"Je suis né prêt."

"Très bien alors, à quand je reviens," dit Bruce, avant de fermer les yeux.

Au départ ses traits étaient parfaitement détendus. Sa respiration était calme et stable. Tony pouvait voir les pensées défiler dans sa tête, mais il n'avait pas le moindre indice de leur contenu. Et quel qu'en soit le contenu, elles emmenaient Bruce là où il n'était pas supposé aller.

Ça commença avec un froncement de sourcil. Un tout petit froncement. Et puis il serra les poings contre ses hanches. Le froncement s'intensifia en une expression crispée. Sa mâchoire se serra, faisant ressortir les tendons de son cou.

Sa respiration bruyante était le plus insupportable. Un râle angoissé au début presque inaudible s'élevait de sa poitrine pour s'échapper de sa gorge. On aurait dit à la fois un sanglot et un cri, mais le tout contenu dans un murmure. Lentement, presque comme si par découragement, Bruce se plia en deux. Il tomba à genoux, enfonçant ses mains dans ses cheveux avant de tirer dessus.

_Non, laisse les cheveux tranquilles, _pensa Tony, quelque part dans une lointaine partie de son cerveau qui n'était pas encore complètement absorbée par ce qu'il voyait.

Bruce bascula d'avant en arrière alors que du vert saigna à travers son corps comme de l'encre qu'on aurait renversée. Ses muscles gonflèrent et grandirent sous les yeux de Tony. Son cou eut un sursaut et Tony rencontra ses pupilles verts émeraude. Il soutint son regard, écoutant sa respiration furieuse, rendue vive irrégulière par la colère.

_Qui est-il maintenant?_ Se demanda Tony. _A cet instant je suis Ton__y ou Iron pour lui? Peut-il seulement faire la différence?_

Bruce rejeta sa tête en arrière, laissant échapper un hurlement de rage.

_A l'entendre on dirait encore que c'est lui,_ pensa-il. _Ils n'ont pas la même voix et on dirait Bruce__._ Cela avait-il seulement de l'importance? Ou était-ce simplement que Hulk était déjà là et que les cordes vocales devaient encore suivre? Tony en frissonnait de toute façon.

_Ça ne va pas, _réalisa soudain Tony. Pendant la bataille Bruce s'était changé beaucoup plus facilement que ça. Pourquoi luttait-il?

C'était la seule explication. Encore à cet instant Bruce continuait de se jeter contre le sol, son corps refusait de s'agrandir aux proportions du Hulk.

"Ne lutte pas!" implora Tony quand Bruce commença à hurler. Il ne pouvait pas supporter de le regarder s'infliger ça.

Bruce n'eut pas l'air de l'avoir entendu. Il continua de hurler encore et encore.

Tony ne pouvait pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il faisait ça, pourquoi l'un ou l'autre avait accepté de faire ça. C'était horrible. Il avait de nouveau peur, mais cette fois il avait peur pour Bruce.

"Mais sois lui, putain!" cria-t-il, trop énervé pour le garder pour lui. "C'est quand même pas si dur! Fais-le! Sois lui!"

Et à son immense soulagement, Bruce recommença enfin à grandir. Ce fut si rapide qu'on aurait dit un ballon qui gonfle. Quand Hulk arriva, il était face contre terre, les mains enchevêtrées dans ses cheveux.

Il poussa un rugissement assourdissant, suivi de plusieurs grognements haletants et sauvages. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, avant de se jeter dans un coin, un acte bizarrement défensif venant de quelqu'un habituellement très offensif. Il s'y assit, pressant la paume de ses mains contre chaque mur comme s'il essayait de les détacher l'un de l'autre. Il grogna en accentuant ses efforts, mais évidemment, ça ne marcha pas.

"Salut Hulk," fit Tony, se souvenant qu'il avait une voix.

"Iron se tait! Hulk occupé!"

_Ouch._

"Et avec quoi tu es occupé?" demanda Tony, pas du genre à se taire quand on le lui ordonnait.

"Hulk sort! Iron n'ouvre pas les petites portes, alors Hulk fait une porte!"

"Hé mon pote, je croyais que tu aimais bien traîner avec moi. Je voulais parler avec toi."

Hulk regarda Tony suspicieusement. Il le faisait beaucoup.

"Iron veut parler?"

"Ouais, Iron adore parler." Tony pouvait presque entendre Pepper reniflant avec dérision dans son oreille. _Ça c'est bien vrai__,_ aurait-elle dit.

Hulk s'assit, faisant trembler la pièce. "Hulk parle pas beaucoup," dit-il, l'air presque désolé.

"C'est pas grave, tu peux commencer avec moi," sourit Tony, s'asseyant également par terre, imitant sa position.

"Iron homme gentil," dit Hulk pour la deuxième fois. Ces trois mots étaient honnêtement la chose la plus mignonne que Tony ait jamais entendue le concernant. Il se demanda à quelle fréquence il pourrait le lui faire redire.

"Tu es très gentil aussi, Hulk," répondit Tony.

Hulk eut l'air assez stupéfait en entendant ça. "Hulk pas gentil! Hulk en colère!"

"Tu peux être les deux," dit Tony. Hulk eut l'air encore plus confus. "Qu'est-ce qui te met en colère?" lui demanda Tony.

Hulk jeta un œil autour de lui dans la pièce verte. "Grand piège," dit-il.

"Tu veux dire la salle de repos? Il ne faut pas te mettre en colère à cause d'elle. C'est là qu'on a nos petites conversations."

Hulk fronça les sourcils, considérant cet argument.

"Hulk en colère car gens méchants lui tirent dessus."

"Ça me mettrait en colère aussi, mais les gens méchants ne sont pas là. Ils ne peuvent pas te faire sentir mal. Tu es en sécurité."

"Sécurité…" Hulk essaya le mot avec un grondement. Pendant un instant il eut l'air presque calme, mais son visage se crispa, comme s'il venait de se souvenir de quelque-chose.

"Hulk en colère contre Chétif!" assena-t-il. Tony cligna des yeux.

"Chétif? De qui est-ce que tu… tu parles de Bruce?"

"Chétif!" corrigea Hulk férocement.

Tony était récitant à l'idée de se référer à Bruce avec un terme si peu flatteur, mais… bon, _Hulk_ insistait, et quand Hulk insiste…

"Pourquoi tu es en colère contre… Chétif?" demanda Tony. Il dût étouffer un rire en entendant sa réponse.

"Ugh! Trop chétif!" grogna-t-il avec mépris, comme si Bruce avait porté du blanc après la journée du travail.**(1)**

"Mais ce n'est pas sa faute, il n'y peut rien s'il est chétif. Quand je ne porte pas mon armure, je suis plutôt chétif," fit remarquer Tony. Hulk le fixa en plissant les yeux.

"Chétif plus chétif," fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Tony se dit qu'ils allaient se heurter à un mur avec ce genre d'interrogatoire, alors il décida de passer à des questions plus instructives.

"Quel est ton premier souvenir, Hulk?" demanda-t-il. C'était une des questions que Bruce avait voulu qu'il demande. Hulk avait apparemment une mémoire suffisamment bonne pour s'être souvenu de Tony, mais il continuait de penser qu'elle risquait d'être limitée, au même titre que le reste de son intelligence.

La réponse du Hulk le surprit.

"Les loupiotes."

"Les loupiotes?" demanda Tony, complètement perdu. Les radiations Gamma auraient scintillé?

Hulk eut l'air de sentir la confusion de Tony alors qu'il essayait d'élaborer. "Loupiotes. Etincelles?… Qui brillent?… sur l'arbre," dit-il finalement, avant d'abandonner. Mais la compréhension apparut sur le visage de Tony.

"Noël? Tu parles de Noël?" demanda-t-il, émerveillé. Il s'attendait soit à une description de l'explosion Gamma, soit à un souvenir vague d'un de ses nombreux saccages. Mais pas ça. C'était complètement inattendu.

The Hulk grogna et acquiesça. "Mauvais souvenir," dit-il. "Hulk pas aimer y penser. Met Hulk en colère. Rend Hulk triste."

Hulk n'avait jamais dit être triste auparavant.

Il avait obtenu ce pourquoi il était venu, une pièce d'information importante à propos du Hulk. Il était temps de rentrer.

"Hé," commença Tony. "Je peux te montrer un jeu?" Hulk pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air curieux.

"Jeu?" demanda-t-il, le mot lui étant nouveau.

"Ouais, c'est fait pour être drôle."

"Ecraser c'est drôle," affirma Hulk avec un grand sourire.

"Ben écraser ne fait pas partie de ce jeu, tu dois être très doux ou tu pourrais me blesser."

Hulk eut l'air effaré. "Hulk pas blesser Iron! Hulk aime Iron!"

"Bien, alors on joue," annonça Tony avant de se lever et de marcher pour aller se tenir pile devant Hulk.

Et c'est ainsi que le Hulk apprit à jouer à patty-cake.**(2)**

"Patty cake patty cake, baker MAN!" dit Hulk avec excitation, tapant ses paumes gigantesques contre les mains de Tony.

"Bake me a cake as nice as you can!" continua Tony. Il avait remplacé le mot "fast" avec "nice" parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'Hulk s'emporte et l'écrase contre un mur.

"Knead it, and _smash_ it!" Hulk avait ajouté ce mot lui-même.

"And mark it with a B!"

"Roll it up! Roll it up!" Puisqu'ils ne pouvaient pas aller de plus en plus vite, ils montaient juste le ton de plus en plus haut à la place.

"And throw it in a pan!" Tony et Hulk crièrent ensemble, la voix profonde et grondante de Hulk déchirant l'air comme à chaque fois.

Hulk jeta ses mains massives en l'air. "Pat-a-cake!" acclama-t-il joyeusement.

Tony mit ses mains en l'air aussi. "Yes!"

A force de glousser frénétiquement, Hulk s'écroula en arrière pour s'étaler sur le sol en se tenant les côtes.

Le son du Hulk en train de rire était la musique la plus incroyable que Tony ait jamais entendue de sa vie.

Hulk commença à rétrécir si vite qu'au début Tony pensa que ses yeux lui jouaient un tour. Hulk continua de rire en rétrécissant, ses gloussements devenaient moins retentissant alors que sa taille se réduisait et que le vert s'estompait de sa peau. En moins d'une minute Tony regardait un Bruce Banner à peine habillé, riant hystériquement sur le sol.

Tony s'efforça de figer l'image de son visage fou de joie dans sa mémoire à jamais.

"A-hahahahaha!" Bruce continuait de rire, de ce rire irrésistible qui empêche de respirer. "Hahaha-pourquoi-," il réussit finalement à parler. "je suis -ehheh-en train de rire?" Il avait l'air complètement perdu et pourtant son sourire menaçait de se barrer de son visage tant il était large.

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard, essaie d'abord de respirer correctement," dit Tony, qui ne voulait pas que son copain s'évanouisse. Bruce se colla une main contre la bouche et se força à respirer par le nez. Quand il retira sa main il haletait, mais il s'était arrêté de rire.

"Qu'est-ce que tu as fait?" demanda Bruce, le souffle court, déjà impressionné par ce que Tony avait fait, sans même savoir ce que c'était. Il n'avait jamais vécu une telle transformation. Jamais.

"Je lui ai appris à jouer à patty-cake," lui répondit Tony. "J'avais besoin d'un truc qui le rende heureux pour que tu revienne."

Bruce le fixa bouche bée.

Tony sourit. "Tu pourras regarder l'enregistrement plus tard, je te le conseille. C'était assez trognon. Mieux que les chatons sur Youtube." Il attrapa la main de Bruce et l'aida à s'asseoir.

"Première chose," commença-t-il. "Parle-moi de Noël."

C'était comme si l'air avait quitté la pièce. Le visage de Bruce changea pour afficher un air complètement choqué. "Comment tu sais pour…?" murmura-t-il, d'une manière presque effrayée.

"J'ai demandé au Hulk quel était son plus ancien souvenir, comme tu m'as dit de faire. Il a dit que c'était des lumières qui scintillent sur un arbre."

Tony n'était pas préparé aux larmes qui montèrent aux yeux de Bruce et coulèrent le long de ses joues.

"Ohmondieu! Pourquoi tu pleures? Je t'ai fait pleurer!" s'alarma Tony.

Tony était complètement démuni et paniqué en voyant le visage de Bruce déformé par les larmes, sa respiration transformée en petits reniflements étouffés.

"Il… il a dit ça?" demanda Bruce d'une voix chargée d'émotion.

"Ou-ouais, c'est ce qu'il a dit. Bruce, qu'est-ce qui se p -"

Bruce enfouit son visage dans ses mains et commença à sangloter. Des sanglots suffisamment lourds pour secouer son corps.

"J'arrive pas à croire – J'arr-arrive pas à croire," bafouilla Bruce à travers ses mains. Finalement, après ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Tony, il releva la tête. Ses yeux semblaient s'être arrêtés de produire de nouvelles larmes, mais son visage était toujours humides des anciennes.

"Allez," fit Tony en le hissant pour qu'il se tienne debout. "Sortons d'ici." Bruce s'agrippa à son pantalon et le suivit humblement jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Une fois de retour dans l'appartement et installés sur le canapé, Bruce était complètement silencieux, ce qui inquiétait Tony presque plus que lorsqu'il avait pleuré. Il resta assis et attendit que Bruce dise quelque-chose, n'importe-quoi, ou recommence à pleurer, mais _quelque-chose_. Au lieu de quoi ce dernier continuait de fixer le même endroit du sol pendant que les minutes s'écoulaient.

"Bruce, tu dois me dire ce qui se passe ou je vais juste m'inquiéter."

Bruce ne répondit rien.

"Peu importe ce qui-" essaya de nouveau Tony, avant que Bruce ne le coupe brusquement.

"Mon père m'a battu pour la première fois le jour de Noël," dit Bruce. Tony se tut immédiatement.

Bruce n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux du sol. Sa voix sonnait tellement vide, et tellement creuse.

Avant que Tony ne commence à formuler une réponse, Bruce se leva et marcha dans sa chambre, fermant la porte (toujours cassée) derrière lui sans dire un mot.

Son père l'avait battu?

Maintenant Tony avait envie de pleurer.

Il savait que Bruce voulait être seul, mais il ne pouvait le lui accorder. Il n'était pas question qu'il le laisse seul, pas après ça.

Il le suivit, et le trouva recroquevillé dans son lit, les couvertures au-dessus de la tête.

"Bruce, laisse-moi-"

"Aider? Tu ne peux pas m'aider Tony, personne ne peut," le coupa Bruce de sous les couvertures.

"Je t'en prie, est-ce qu'on peut juste en par-"

"Je ne veux pas en parler."

"Mais-"

"Non, Tony."

"Si seulement tu-"

"Tony, _non._"

"Mais Bru-"

"Gamma!" fit Bruce sans bouger de là où il était.

Pendant un moment Tony resta silencieux, différentes émotions se mélangeaient en lui.

"Non!" soutint-il finalement. "Ce n'est pas une utilisation appropriée du safe word, je veux juste t'aider, je ne suis pas -"

Bruce rejeta les couvertures sur le côté, s'assit et lui jeta un regard noir.

"Gamma! Gamma gamma gamma!" cria-t-il. "Maintenant vas-t-en!"

Tony fléchit, impuissant, blessé et non désiré… il tourna les talons pour partir.

"Non!" cria soudain Bruce. "Je suis désolé! Je ne le pensais pas! Contre-gamma!" Tony se retourna. Bruce avait l'air terriblement paumé et contradictoire. Il enfouit une main dans ses cheveux. "Mais ne me forces pas à en parler!" dit-il finalement.

Tony pouvait l'accepter. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était être là pour Bruce. Si Bruce ne voulait pas en parler, Tony ne serait pas celui qui l'y forcerait.

Il s'assit sur le lit et l'entoura de ses bras. Il posa son menton contre l'épaule nue du docteur. Bruce soupira et se détendit contre lui.

"Je t'aime, Tony," fit-il d'une voix douce.

Tony était surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à entendre ça.

"Peut-être que ce n'était pas le bon moment…" lâcha Bruce.

"Si," murmura Tony. "C'était parfait." N'importe-quel moment aurait été parfait. En ce qui concernait Tony, quand ces mots étaient prononcés spontanément n'importe-quel moment devenait parfait.

"Je t'aime aussi," dit-il en frottant ses cheveux contre ceux de Bruce.

Bruce lui attrapa la main.

"J'avais cinq ans."

Tony se rendit compte que Bruce était en train d'en parler. Mais sans qu'il le pousse à le faire. Peut-être que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était en train d'en parler…

"Mon père me détestait."

Tony ravala l'envie de demander pourquoi. Il ne demanderait rien. Bruce réussissait à peine à dire ce qu'il voulait raconter, il n'allait pas fouiller plus profond que ce qu'il voulait.

"Il a tué ma mère."

Tony laissa l'horreur l'envahir en silence, sans dire un mot.

"Parfois… penser à lui me met en colère. Tellement en colère. Plus que n'importe-quoi d'autre. Et des fois, des fois je me sens comme ça. Mort à l'intérieur. Et entendre que le Hulk s'en souvient aussi… je ne sais pas pourquoi, Tony, mais c'est tellement déprimant. Vraiment incroyablement déprimant."

Tony frotta de nouveau son nez contre lui, juste pour lui faire savoir qu'il écoutait.

Bruce recommença à pleurer. "Tony c'est comme s'il était moi! Il est comme je me sentais à cet instant! Juste un enfant, perdu et mort de peur, qui essaye d'empêcher son papa de le frapper!"

Tony grimaça et le serra plus fort.

"Hulk a été là depuis le début!" continua Bruce, la gorge sèche à cause de ses larmes, la voix perchée et hystérique. "Il était là quand mon père me battait, il frappait ma mère et me disait que je ne valais rien, il était là, piégé, impuissant et en _colère_! Parce que c'était injuste! Mon père me détestait Tony, il me haïssait! Il me haïssait tellement et je ne savais même pas pourquoi! Je n'avais que _cinq ans_!" Sa voix se brisa, les larmes coulèrent de ses joues. Pendant un instant il lutta contre l'étreinte de Tony, bien qu'il n'en ait pas l'intention et sans même savoir pourquoi il faisait ça. Mais Tony ne le laissa pas partir.

"Pendant tout ce temps," sanglota Bruce. "Tout ce temps, il était juste cette partie de moi brisée… cette partie brisée qui refuse de mourir!" le dénigra-t-il de nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts, perdus dans ses souvenirs.

Tony ne put s'en empêcher. Il se mit à pleurer.

Bruce se figea, tiré de ses pensées par le bruit d'un léger reniflement près de son oreille. Il se retourna pour regarder Tony.

Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un ai vu Tony Stark pleurer depuis un très long moment. C'était comme si Tony avait oublié comment on faisait. Son visage était tendu, comme s'il pouvait faire revenir les larmes dans ses yeux et effacer le fait qu'il était en train de pleurer.

"Tony…"

Tony enfouit son visage contre épaule et se laissa aller à pleurer. Ses sanglots étaient les seuls mots qu'il pouvait trouver pour dire à Bruce combien sa douleur était importante à ses yeux. Combien ça lui tenait à cœur. Combien ça le brisait. Combien il voulait que Bruce aille bien. Et combien il souhaitait que son père meure dans d'horribles souffrances s'il était toujours en vie.

Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit ensemble, ça semblait être la chose la plus naturelle à faire. Les bras de Tony l'entouraient toujours. Il pleurait encore. Bruce se contenta d'écouter le son de ses larme, cette voix habituellement si audacieuse et brave, à cet instant émue et vulnérable.

Bruce se plaça en face de lui. "Ne pleure pas".

"Mais c'est vraiment triste," insista Tony. C'était un résumé tellement simple. Mais juste. C'était _vraiment_ très, très triste.

"Mais ce n'est pas grave. Des choses tristes arrivent et on n'est pas obligés de se sentir tristes pour autant," dit Bruce. Tony leva les yeux.

"Tu n'y crois pas," dit Tony, certain que Bruce ne le pensait pas.

"Non. Mais ça devrait être vrai pour toi Tony, rien ne devrait te rendre triste."

"Tu ne devrais pas être triste non plus, Bruce," répondit Tony, souhaitant qu'il y croit plus que lui. Voire même qu'il le mérite.

"C'est trop tard pour moi," dit Bruce, trahissant son acceptation.

"C'est trop tard pour moi aussi," l'informa Tony en se blottissant contre lui. Tony avait déjà été triste et le serait encore. "Mais si on doit être tristes, autant l'être ensemble," conclut-il.

Bruce attira Tony contre lui. Chacun enfouit son visage au creux du cou de l'autre. Bruce se sentait tellement en sécurité et au chaud, entouré de Tony et son odeur. Tony s'agrippait à Bruce, la pression apportée par le torse de l'homme collé au sien était la seule chose au monde qui lui paraissait juste.

"Je vais tuer ton père," grogna Tony.

"Chut, dors," lui dit Bruce, qui ne voulait plus y penser. Tony était là et c'était tout ce qui importait. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir jamais pu faire quelque-chose contre l'affreuseté du monde, mais maintenant il lui semblait qu'il pouvait s'accrocher à Tony. La différence apportée par cette pensée était incroyable.

"On fait trop de siestes," l'informa Tony.

"Dors je te dis. Quand on se réveille tu pourras me montrer le Hulk en train de jouer à patty-cake."

Tony sourit et se blottit un peu plus, fermant les yeux.

Toute la merde du monde continuait d'exister quand ils fermaient les yeux, mais tant qu'ils étaient ensemble ce n'était pas si grave. Qu'est-ce que Bruce avait dit plus tôt?

_Par contre tu pourrais bien être capable de me rendre un peu moindre misérable._

Tony était preneur. Si c'était ce que Bruce Banner voulait, il était preneur. Il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour alléger la souffrance de Bruce, ne serait-ce que légèrement. Il serait là pour lui au gré de la rage, des crises de panique et des souvenirs douloureux. Parce qu'il l'aimait.

Et parce que Bruce l'aimait en retour.

* * *

**(1) l'expression américaine "wear white after labor day" vient d'une règle vestimentaire américaine des années 1880, qui voulait que les gens ne portent pas de blanc après cette fameuse journée du travail, pour des raisons d'ailleurs inconnues. D'après ce que j'ai lu, la principale raison pourrait être que ça ne se faisait pas de porter du blanc en hiver, et comme cette journée tombait pendant cette période, c'était mal vu, voilà.**

**(2) alors oui, j'ai pas osé traduire patty-cake, ni la remplacer par une de nos comptines françaises. Si jamais vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, je vous invite à regarder sur youtube, je crois même que Tony fait référence dans le texte à la première vidéo des résultats, où voit deux chats se taper dans les pattes, et même que c'est mignon.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, bonne semaine à tous!  
**


	12. Je vais suivre

**Ou**

**"Confiance, Milkshakes, Danse, Identités, et Rêves de Mariage"**

* * *

Bruce se réveilla en premier, ses paupières se levant sur une vue du visage endormi de Tony Stark, posé sur un oreiller près du sien. C'était quelque-chose qu'il voyait pour la première fois, bien que Tony lui l'ait vu dormir plusieurs fois maintenant.

Bruce sourit. Le chaos calculé des cheveux de Tony devenait simplement chaotique quand il dormait. Vidé de toute prétention et comportement, Tony était étrangement mignon. Mais Bruce savait qu'il préférait être vu comme sexy et excitant, alors il se dit qu'il garderait tout commentaire incluant "mignon" pour lui.

Il étendit la main et repoussa une mèche de cheveux du visage du génie.

"Je t'aime," murmura-t-il. Il n'aurait pas dit toutes ces choses à Tony s'il ne les avait pas pensées.

Il n'avait jamais dit à personne à propos de ce que son père lui avait fait avant. Tony était le premier. C'était un peu effrayant, sachant que le secret n'était plus uniquement le sien. Ça lui donnait l'impression qu'il en avait moins le contrôle. Ça ne tenait plus seulement à lui de l'enfermer au fond de lui-même. Tony en possédait également une partie maintenant. Il l'avait écouté, l'avait étreint, et avait pleuré pour lui. C'était une partie de lui maintenant, qui reposait en lui tout comme elle reposait en Bruce.

Pourquoi est-ce que ça aidait Bruce à se sentir mieux? Ça ne devrait pas. Il avait renversé un secret qu'il n'avait jamais voulu révéler, il avait chargé Tony avec son accablante douleur, et pourtant il se sentait mieux.

Son père l'avait détesté, mais Tony l'aimait. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait pour Bruce? Etait-il malheureux, ou extraordinaire? Tordu ou incroyable? Cela aurait-il même de l'importance si c'était vrai, ou ce matin de Noël avait-il décidé pour toujours de la manière dont Bruce se sentirait à propos de lui-même?

_Peut-être qu'aimer quelqu'un qui m'aime en retour s'en rapprochera,_ pensa Bruce, observant le visage paisible de Tony. _C'est un peu comme s'aimer soi-même. Au moins c'est à circuit fermé. L'amour que je donne à Tony devrait me revenir d'une certaine manière, non__?_

Problèmes d'estime de soi. Ces mots lui avaient été répétés thérapeute après thérapeute.

"_Vous n'êtes pas heureux parce que vous estimez que vous ne méritez pas de l'être__,"_ lui avait dit l'un d'eux.

En quoi mérites-tu d'être heureux? Est-ce quelque-chose que tu contrôles, ou cela a-t-il été décidé pour toi? Bruce s'était souvent demandé ça. Croire qu'il méritait le bonheur serait-il vraiment la clé? L'estime de soi pourrait-elle rendre sa vie plus joyeuse, ou mieux, comme par magie? Ou cela pourrait-il simplement l'inspirer pour améliorer sa situation, parce qu'il le méritait? Tant de choses hors de son contrôle lui étaient arrivées, c'était dur d'imaginer qu'un simple sentiment ait changé tout ça.

Certes, ce qu'il ressentait pour Tony était juste un sentiment, et ça avait tout changé.

En parlant du loup, Tony ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui sourit d'un air endormi.

"Hey… j'ai finalement réussi à me mettre dans ton lit," marmonna-t-il, l'air satisfait.

Bruce pouffa et sourit alors que Tony s'asseyait près de lui.

"Tu n'es même pas rentré sous mes couvertures," lui fit remarquer Bruce, toujours souriant.

"J'y travaille," fut la réponse de Tony. Il se frotta les yeux avec le dos de sa main.

"Il est quelle heure?"

"Deux heures passées," répondit Bruce, jetant un œil au réveil sur sa table de nuit.

"Mmmh, est-ce que ça va devenir une habitude? De faire la sieste tout le temps?"

"Seulement si je continue de péter les plombs en plein milieu de la journée," dit Bruce. "Donc ouais, probablement." Il espérait pour lui-même qu'il disait ça pour rire, mais honnêtement il ne pouvait pas en être sûr.

"Il faut que je m'habille," annonça-t-il à Tony en l'embrassant rapidement avant de se lever. Il portait toujours le pantalon avec lequel il s'était transformé.

"Je peux rester?" demanda Tony, qui ne voulait pas se séparer de la présence de Bruce.

"Bien sûr, mais tu regardes pas."

Tony eut un sourire suffisant. "Tu me fais confiance?"

Bruce s'arrêta en chemin vers son dressing, et se contenta de le regarder, un peu pris au dépourvu par cette question. Tony l'avait dit avec désinvolture, de manière charmeuse, mais Bruce se mit à considérer la question sérieusement. Par contre il n'eut pas besoin de la considérer longtemps.

"Je te ferais confiance pour n'importe quoi," dit-il simplement, la vérité dans ses mots était tellement évidente qu'elle le prit par surprise. N'importe-quoi. Tout. Toujours.

En entendant ça Tony se mit un peu à rougir. C'était plus profondément flattant que n'importe quel compliment qu'on lui ait fait pour son physique ou son intelligence. C'était comme si Bruce lui donnait l'accès total. Pour la première fois Tony eut l'impression que Bruce pourrait vraiment, d'une certaine façon, être _à lui_. Lui appartenir. Il voulait appartenir à Bruce aussi. C'était ça la confiance? Se donner à quelqu'un d'autre?

Bruce avait prévu de se changer dans le dressing, hors de la vue de Tony à moins que le milliardaire ne se mette au bord du lit. Au lieu de quoi, il en sortit avec les vêtements qu'il avait choisis et se tint en pleine vue de là où Tony était assis.

Tony lui lança un regard hésitant, incertain de ce que Bruce était en train de faire.

"Ferme les yeux," dit-il. Il le dit doucement et pourtant c'était un ordre.

La fermeté dans la voix du docteur fit frissonner Tony, il obéit immédiatement. Il lui lança un dernier coup d'œil avant de couvrir ses yeux avec ses mains. Il écouta attentivement ce qu'il ne pouvait voir. Il entendit le pantalon maltraité tomber au sol, le froissement des nouveaux vêtements qu'on enfilait, et le bruit d'une fermeture éclair qu'on remonte. Il entendit aussi le bruit de la chemise dans laquelle Bruce se glissa.

"Ok, tu peux ouvrir," entendit-il.

Tony ouvrit les yeux pour voir Bruce boutonner sa chemise, à peine mise, exposant encore son torse. Il fut heureux que Bruce le laisse voir cette partie. Il y avait quelque-chose d'intime dans le fait de regarder Bruce s'habiller qui n'avait rien à voir avec le sexe ou l'excitation. Contre toute attente, il se rendit compte que les couples mariés devaient sûrement se voir tout le temps quand ils s'habillaient. A cette pensée, il fut envahi d'une sensation profondément troublante.

Bruce vit que Tony rêvassait. "A quoi tu penses?" demanda-t-il.

Tony ne savait pas exactement à quoi il pensait. Il n'était sûrement pas en train de penser à ce quoi il pensait qu'il pensait. Echanger des alliances. Des cloches qui sonnent. Bruce magnifique en smoking.

"Je veux t'emmener dehors," fit soudain Tony.

Bruce pencha la tête sur le côté. "On dirait que tu vas m'assassiner" remarqua-t-il d'un air perplexe.

Tony lui fit les gros yeux. "Mais non grande nouille, je veux qu'on ait un rencard."

Pourquoi Bruce avait-il l'air plus inquiet à cette idée qu'à la perspective que Tony le tue?

"Tu veux que je… quitte la Tour?" demanda-t-il.

Tony remua inconfortablement. "Ben… ouais."

Bruce le fixa.

"Tony…"

"Avant que tu dises non," l'interrompit Tony, qui sentait où cette conversation allait mener. "Permet moi de te rappeler qu'on n'a pas besoin d'aller forcément à New-York. J'ai un jet, je peux nous faire aller n'importe-où dans le monde."

"Eh bien…"

Il le prenait en considération!

"Non."

Tony le regarda bouche bée. "Pourquoiiiii?"

"Parce que," répliqua Bruce. "J'ai fait le tour du monde. Ça ne m'a pas plu. Pour une fois, je préfèrerais ne pas bouger."

"Bruce, je comprends ce que tu ressens, vraiment," commença Tony. "Mais je ne vois pas comment tu peux comparer un rendez-vous en ma compagnie avec fuir l'armée."

Bruce fronça les sourcils, il n'aimait pas cette logique.

"S'il te plait Bruce," le supplia Tony. "Je n'aime pas rester cloîtré là où personne ne peut me voir. J'ai un besoin maladif d'attirer l'attention sur moi."

"Délicieusement flagrant," rétorqua Bruce. "Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de rester cloîtré où que ce soit. Vas te coller dans une armure, vole autour de Times Square, impose-toi dans les infos du soir, fais ce que tu as besoin de faire. Je serai là à ton retour."

Tony fit la moue. "Mais… non. Non, t'as pas compris. Je ne veux pas frimer avec l'armure. Les gens ont déjà vu l'armure."

"Les armures," lui rappela Bruce.

"C'est toujours la même, elles ne sont que des extensions les unes des autres. Et mon dernier modèle est inachevé de toute manière, alors-"

"Alors frime autrement, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelque-chose."

"Bruce, t'es complètement à côté de la plaque!" dit finalement Tony, bien qu'il fut conscient de n'avoir pas été très doué à expliquer ce qu'il voulait dire dès le début. "Ce n'est pas de _moi_ que je veux frimer, c'est de _toi__._"

Bruce semblait assez dérangé par idée, à en juger par le regard stupéfait qu'il offrait à Tony. Tony, qui se tenait à genoux sur le lit, prit les mains de Bruce dans les siennes.

"Je veux frimer à propos de toi et de comment tu me rends follement heureux," continua-t-il, en fixant Bruce dans les yeux pour essayer de faire passer tout le charme des Stark dans son regard.

"Tu… vraiment?" s'étonna Bruce, l'air hésitant. "Ça ne t'embarrasserait pas?"

"M'embarrasser? Non. Pourquoi? Mais pourquoi tu m'embarrasserais?" demanda Tony, agacé par cette simple idée.

"Tony," commença Bruce. "Pense un instant au coup que prendrait ta réputation. Tu es un héros, les gens t'aiment. Moi ils me _détestent_. Ils n'apprécieront pas. Et j'ai horreur de dire ça, mais pour chaque personne qui me déteste parce que je suis un monstre, il y en aura dix de plus qui détesteront simplement le fait qu'on soit deux hommes. Les gens se retourneront contre toi."

Tony se renfrogna progressivement en entendant ce que Bruce disait.

"Bruce, je me fous de ce que les gens pensent de moi. Je m'assure qu'ils pensent à moi aussi souvent que je le peux juste pour prouver que je m'en fous," dit-il. "Laisse-les cracher autant de haine qu'ils veulent. Ça ne nous atteindra pas." Rien ne pouvait les atteindre.

"Ça ne peut pas nous atteindre non plus si notre relation reste privée," discuta Bruce.

"Tu veux dire secrète," Tony fronça les sourcils. "T'es sûr que c'est de moi que tu t'inquiètes pour trouver ça embarrassant?"

Bruce détourna les yeux. "Tony, ce n'est pas… D'accord, oui. Je serais embarrassé. Mais pas à cause de _toi. _A cause de moi. Ce n'est pas notre relation que je veux cacher dans cette Tour, c'est moi."

Tony souleva la main de Bruce pour la porter à ses lèvres. "Et si je ne te laissais pas faire?"

"Tu penses vraiment que me forcer à prendre un bain de foule pourrait se terminer autrement qu'en désastre, Tony?" soupira Bruce.

"Tu parles du Hulk."

"Evidemment que je parle du Hulk. C'est une chose quand je me transforme avec toi dans la pièce verte, mais c'en est une autre complètement différente si des gens sont dans les parages et sont blessés. Même si tu pouvais le faire rester calme, je doute beaucoup qu'une apparition du Hulk se ferait sans conséquences."

Tony savait que Bruce marquait un point. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que si Bruce énonçait tellement le risque de se mettre en colère, c'était parce qu'il _s'attendait_ à se mettre en colère. Comment pourrait-il lui dire et espérer que ça change quoi que ce soit? Ça semblait peu probable.

"Et si on commençait petit?" demanda Tony, désespéré d'avoir une petite victoire à se mettre sous la dent. "Au lieu d'avoir un rendez-vous, on pourrait juste… je sais pas, aller faire des courses ou un truc du genre."

Bruce leva un sourcil. "Ne me dis pas que tu fais vraiment tes propres courses?"

"Euh non, je les fais pas," admit Tony. "Mais pour toi j'irais, juste pour te sortir un peu dehors."

Bruce baissa la tête pour cacher le petit sourire que formaient ses lèvres. Une partie de ce qu'il aimait chez Tony était sa manière de briller sous le feu des projecteurs, et même si ça le terrifiait, le fait que Tony veuille partager cette lumière avec lui était un des meilleurs compliments qu'il pouvait lui faire.

"Peut-être… peut-être que lorsqu'on sera à court de lait on _pourrait_ passer au magasin…" céda-t-il. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Tony lui fit un sourire si éclatant que Bruce sentit son cœur palpiter.

"Super!" rayonna Tony, qui sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte.

"Hey," l'appela Bruce. "Où tu vas?"

Tony s'arrêta la main sur la poignée de porte. "Je vais manger un bol de céréales. Et après je ferai un milkshake. Par contre ma coordination main-œil est affreuse alors si jamais ça se renverse…"

Bruce rit et rejoignit Tony. Il se plaça derrière lui pour l'enlacer.

"Ta coordination main-œil est parfaite," affirma-t-il, pressant Tony contre lui.

"Eh bien, l'amour fait de drôles de choses aux gens," poursuivit Tony. "Mes mains pourraient se mettre à trembler si je pense à tes charmants yeux."

"Vraiment?" se moqua Bruce. "Mes yeux?"

"Très bien," céda Tony. "Je manque de m'évanouir dès que je pense à ton petit c-"

Bruce attrapa Tony par le bras et le fit tournoyer face à lui, coupant efficacement la fin de cette phrase déplacée.

"Banner," fit Tony, impressionné. "Qui aurait cru que tu savais danser?"

"Ma tante me donnait des leçons," expliqua Bruce avec un léger sourire. "Je ne les ai jamais vraiment mises en pratique, mais apparemment c'est efficace quand il s'agit de te faire taire."

C'était trop bon pour ignorer.

"Il faut que tu me montre," dit Tony en attrapant sa main pour le guider dans le salon. Bruce le regarda déplacer le sofa et la table basse.

"C'est notre piste de dance," annonça fièrement Tony en lui désignant l'espace qu'il venait de dégager. "JARVIS, joue nous un truc joli."

Un morceau de musique commença, c'était doux et agréable avec un rythme perceptible. Vraiment parfait.

"Tu es vraiment sérieux?" demanda Bruce, qui essayait de ne pas sourire.

"JARVIS, baisse la lumière," fut la réponse de Tony. Les lumières se tamisèrent à un niveau romantique. Bruce sourit et rejoint Tony sur leur "piste de danse."

"Tu veux mener ou suivre?" demanda Bruce.

"Je ne suis pas mauvais danseur," fit remarquer Tony. "Mais jusqu'à maintenant j'ai seulement mené. Tu peux faire les deux?"

Bruce sourit. "Ma cousine Jen aimait mener. Peu m'importait personnellement."

Tony lui fit un large sourire. "Tu te fiche du genre, tu te fiche de mener, qu'est-ce qu'il y'a avec ça Bruce?"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "J'imagine que je suis très décontracté. Tu sais, à part quand je ne le suis pas du tout dans quasiment toutes les situations."

Tony lui sourit et se demanda _Est-ce que ça m'arrive de ne pas sourire avec lui__?_ _Ou est-ce que c'est juste un sourire en continu__?_ Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé plus tôt, quand Bruce avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, et quand il avait pensé que se donner à quelqu'un signifiait leur faire confiance.

"Tu mènes," décida-t-il. "Ne deviens pas vert si je t'écrase les orteils par contre."

"Il m'en faut un peu plus," l'informa Bruce en déplaçant sa main au-dessus de sa hanche. Tony plaça une main sur l'épaule de Bruce, leurs mains libres s'étreignirent.

"Rappelle-toi, je vais en avant et toi en arrière," fit Bruce.

"Je suis un peu nerveux," rit Tony.

"Il ne faut pas, je te tiens."

Et c'était vrai. C'était tellement facile de suivre Bruce. Il semblait comprendre parfaitement l'équilibre de Tony, et il déplaçait leurs poids ensemble avec fluidité, faisant communiquer chacun de ses mouvements avec ceux de Tony à travers de subtils indices venant de son corps. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais entendu la musique auparavant, Bruce semblait savoir exactement comment danser dessus. Il déplaçait Tony en arrière puis en avant, le faisant tourner, sous son bras, loin de lui, puis de retour contre lui. Ça laissait Tony à bout de souffle et euphorique, comme s'il était juste en train de voler dans l'armure. Il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable à laisser quelqu'un d'autre être en charge pour une fois, et le fait que ce quelqu'un soit Bruce était encore plus génial.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Bruce être si confortable avec quelque-chose qui n'était pas d'ordre scientifique. Il était détendu, avait confiance en lui, et s'amusait.

Tony avait toujours l'intention de le faire sortir de la Tour, mais ça, il décida que c'était leur premier rendez-vous.

Quand les mains de Bruce ne tenaient pas Tony pour le guider dans les pas, elles glissaient sur lui. Le long de ses épaules, de son dos, et remontaient sur son torse.

"Tu dansais comme ça avec ta cousine?" lui demanda Tony en riant.

"Je m'écarte peut-être un peu des mouvements que ma tante Elaine m'a appris," admit Bruce avec un sourire gêné.

"J'en suis très heureux," répondit Tony avec un sourire.

Quand ils retournèrent finalement s'écrouler sur le sofa, ils avaient tous deux chaud et étaient à court de souffle. Ils avaient dansé pendant au moins vingt chansons.

Ayant besoin de se rafraîchir, Tony retira son t-shirt, révélant le maillot de corps noir qu'il portait en-dessous.

"Oh," murmura Bruce en écarquillant les yeux.

Au début Tony oublia pourquoi Bruce avait cette réaction, il était tellement habitué à son réacteur arc.

"C'est vrai," se souvint-il. "Tu ne l'as jamais vu."

Bruce secoua la tête, fixant le motif bleu qui rayonnait à travers le t-shirt avec admiration.

"J'ai tendance à le couvrir quand je suis avec des gens. J'imagine que j'ai commencé à porter des couches supplémentaires quand tu as emménagé." Pour Tony, laisser son réacteur à la vue de tous revenait à laisser ses cheveux au naturel. C'était quelque-chose qu'il ne faisait que dans l'intimité de sa propre maison, quand il était seul ou parfois avec Pepper lorsqu'elle passait à l'improviste. Il se sentait juste tellement à l'aise avec Bruce qu'il avait oublié.

Bruce était dévoré par ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il y avait un fragment de machinerie dans la poitrine de Tony. Bien sûr, il avait été parfaitement au courant avant de le voir, mais le voir était différent. Cette lueur bleue était ce qui gardait Tony en vie. C'était comme s'il pouvait voir directement au centre de Tony, dans sa source. Cette pensée le fit frissonner.

La manière que Bruce avait de fixer le réacteur arc…Tony ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait plus qu'une curiosité scientifique dans ses yeux.

"Je peux le toucher?" murmura Bruce avant même de savoir qu'il allait poser la question.

Tony ne voyait pas en quoi c'était si fascinant. Bon, c'était une technologie révolutionnaire, bien sûr, il le savait bien. Il s'en venterait jusqu'à plus soif, mais pour une raison qui lui échappait, le regard de Bruce lui donnait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir pris en compte, d'avoir fait comme s'il n'existait pas ou était sans importance. Du coup Tony se sentit _timide_.Parce que Bruce ne l'observait pas comme une invention, il l'observait comme ce que Tony avait fini par penser que c'était: la partie la plus intime et privée de lui-même. Le réacteur arc représentait tant de choses qu'il n'avait pas été capable de partager avec un autre être humain; sa capture, sa torture, sa perte, sa lutte, les changements qu'il avait vécus. Qui il était devenu.

Comment Bruce pouvait-il savoir ça? Comment pouvait-il regarder un gros morceau de métal et voir son âme à la place?

Pourquoi Bruce Banner était-il si parfaitement parfait?

"Bien sûr que tu peux," répondit Tony. Il déglutit légèrement, Bruce leva les yeux vers lui, puis les reporta rapidement sur le réacteur. Doucement, il tendit la main et la plaça sur le disque de métal.

Tony n'avait pas de nerfs au bout du réacteur. Il ne pouvait rien sentir sinon une légère pression. Il haleta quand même.

Bruce souleva le t-shirt, exposant le réacteur à l'air libre. Ses yeux dévorèrent la lueur bleue qui brillait, librement et d'une lumière aveuglante. Puis ils se posèrent sur les cicatrices qui l'entouraient.

"Oh," soupira-t-il doucement, passant un doigt rugueux du bord du réacteur, jusqu'au long de la peau bosselée et nouée de Tony.

_Ça, _Tony put le sentir.

"Oh mon dieu! …wow," fit-il, faute d'avoir autre chose à dire. Il pouvait sentir chaque cellule de son corps prendre vie au toucher de Bruce.

Bruce était d'accord, et de tout son cœur. "Je l'aime beaucoup…" chuchota-t-il.

"Il t'aime beaucoup," retourna Tony, malgré le peu de sens que ça avait.

"Je le veux," fit Bruce, qui n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il disait non plus.

"Il est à toi," haleta Tony.

Bruce se pencha en avant et pressa les lèvres contre le réacteur arc. De nouveau, Tony ne pouvait pas _réellement_ le sentir, et pourtant cette action lui envoya une décharge de plaisir qui le fit pousser un gémissement.

"Oh mon dieu, pourquoi est-ce que c'est si bon?" demanda-t-il, réellement curieux.

Bruce se releva, plaça un léger baiser sur sa clavicule, puis agrippa son visage, l'amenant au sien.

"Je t'aime Tony," dit-il. Il le dit vraiment. Par quoi pouvait-il commencer pour exprimer à quel point Tony lui était important? A quel point il était reconnaissant à cette invention lumineuse? C'était comme si le réacteur arc était aussi la source de sa propre vie. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir continuer sans Tony. La pensée lui était insupportable.

"T'es sûr que ce n'est pas seulement pour mon matos informatique super sexy?" lança malicieusement Tony, parce qu'il utilisait l'humour comme l'organisme utilisait l'air, et parce que la manière qu'avait Bruce de le regarder le rendait nerveux. Il voulait vraiment que Bruce le pense.

"Tais-toi," fit Bruce, légèrement vexé. "C'est seulement sexy parce c'est à l'intérieur de toi," promit-il, avant de l'embrasser sur la bouche.

"Je t'aime," répéta-t-il quand ils se séparèrent. Tony commençait à le croire.

"Tu pourrais répéter?" demanda-t-il.

"Je t'aime Tony Stark." Et un autre baiser. Ça faisait si longtemps que Tony ait entendu ça de la part de quelqu'un.

"Je t'aime Bruce," affirma-t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau et en l'entourant de ses bras.

"Je t'aime." Répondit Bruce, retournant l'étreinte. Puis ils s'embrassèrent rapidement, de baisers frénétiques, chacun entrecoupé d'un "Je t'aime".

"Je t'-!" Bruce fut coupé par la bouche de Tony sur la sienne, geste dans lequel il mit tant de force qu'ils tombèrent du canapé. Instinctivement Tony se retourna pour heurter le sol alors que Bruce tomba au-dessus de lui.

"Ça va?" demanda Bruce d'un air inquiet.

Tony répondit en l'attirant à lui pour continuer de l'embrasser.

Bruce ne pouvait dire combien de temps s'était écoulé avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur la moquette à côté de Tony, épuisé et à bout de souffle. Ça pouvait faire dix minutes, une heure, le temps d'une vie.

"Comment ça se fait que je me sente si bien avec toi?" demanda-t-il à Tony. Quelques heures plus tôt son cœur s'était brisé, il avait pleuré, le corps torturé par ses souvenirs. Et puis Tony s'était impliqué, et Bruce avait fini par _danser_. Tony Stark était donc extraordinaire au point de le reprendre des profondeurs du désespoir pour… le faire virevolter et rire?

"Je pourrais te retourner la question," répliqua Tony.

"Pas vraiment," répondit Bruce en se mettant sur le côté pour le regarder. "Pourquoi tu es si incroyable?" _Je ne le mérite pas__,_ était-il sur le point de dire, mais il repensa à ce que ce thérapeute avait dit, et garda cette dernière phrase pour lui.

"Je ne le suis pas," fit Tony. "Je suis quelqu'un d'imprudent avec une maitrise de soi affreuse. J'ai couché à droite à gauche. Je bois trop. J'accorde trop d'importance aux belles choses." Tony ne savait pas pourquoi il disait tout ça. Il voulait plus que tout que Bruce l'aime, et pourtant il ne voulait pas non plus que Bruce soit aveugle face à ses fautes.

"Je sais tout ça Tony," l'informa Bruce. "Je savais qui tu étais des années avant qu'on ne se rencontre. Tu es une célébrité, tu te rappelles? A mon avis, te détester pour ces choses, c'est aussi inutile et aléatoire que le fait que mon père me déteste."

"Ne dis pas ça," lui dit sérieusement Tony. "Ne dis pas ça, ça n'a rien à voir. Ce qu'il a fait était dégueulasse, il n'y a aucune comparaison à faire."

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Il a vu quelque chose d'horrible là où d'autres voyaient juste un enfant. Tu te vois comme profondément imparfait là où je vois quelqu'un avec des traits aussi désirables qu'innombrables. Peut-être qu'il n'y a pas de vérité. Est-ce que ça n'aurait pas plus de sens? Peut-être que rien n'est vrai, peut-être que tout dépend de la manière avec laquelle tu choisis de voir ces choses." La tête de Bruce fut de nouveau assaillie par les vieux souvenirs. En quoi méritais-tu d'être heureux? Etait-ce quelque-chose que tu contrôlais, ou était-ce décidé à ta place? Ou était-ce simplement quelque chose en quoi tu choisissais de croire?

Tony ne savait pas quoi dire.

"Peut-être qu'on devrait bouger du sol," suggéra-t-il. Il commençait à ne plus le trouver confortable.

Bruce rit doucement. "D'accord," concéda-t-il, en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Tony s'assit près de lui.

Tony se prit à penser à ce que Bruce avait dit à propos de sa célébrité, et il se rendit compte pour la première fois que Bruce en savait bien plus à propos de lui qu'il n'en savait à propos de Bruce.

"Bruce dis-moi quelque chose sur toi," demanda Tony en le regardant. Bruce rit d'un air perdu. Cette requête semblait assez inattendue.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Tony?"

"Ben, c'est pas le genre de questions que les gens se demandent en rendez-vous d'habitude?"

"C'est un rendez-vous maintenant?" demanda Bruce.

"Je t'ai emmené danser," fit remarquer Tony. "Plus tard on peut partager un milkshake si tu veux."

Bruce se mit à rire. "Tu fais vraiment les choses à ta manière, pas vrai Tony?"

"Quasiment tout le temps oui," répondit l'intéressé. "Mais sérieusement, dis-moi quelque chose sur toi."

Bruce inclina légèrement sa tête sur le côté. "J'ai déjà dit beaucoup de choses. Plus qu'à n'importe-qui d'autre."

"Et j'adore ça," fit Tony avec enthousiasme. "J'adore être la personne informée sur l'énigme qu'est Bruce Banner."

Bruce sourit. "Je ne suis pas une énigme."

"Ah vraiment?" dit Tony en levant un sourcil. "Personne ne sait rien à propos de toi Bruce. Enfin, je suis sûr que le SHIELD si, mais de tous ces reportages sur ton accident aux infos, aucun ne semblait vraiment savoir qui tu étais. Ils parlaient de là où tu avais travaillé et de là où tu avais étudié, mais rien de personnel ou qui date d'avant l'université. Aucune mention de ta ville, ou de ton… enfance. Comment ça se fait?"

Bruce se contenta de le regarder en silence pendant un moment avant de répondre.

"J'ai peut-être…modifié quelques archives," dit Bruce sans le regarder dans les yeux.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? "

"Eh bien, je n'ai pas vraiment effacé quoi que ce soit," admit Bruce. "J'ai juste rajouté plein d'informations contradictoires. J'ai rendu le démêlement entre le fait que le docteur Brian Banner ait eu une femme qu'il a assassinée et un fils qui est allé vivre chez sa sœur après son internement assez difficile. Que le physicien et docteur Bruce Banner soit ce fils est quasiment impossible à déterminer. 'Banner' n'est pas un nom courant, mais tu ne pourrais pas savoir en faisant une recherche Google. J'imagine qu'essayer de faire des recherches sur moi était un véritable enfer pour ces reporters."

_Oh._

"C'est… c'est vraiment brillant," fit Tony, très impressionné.

"Merci," sourit Bruce. "C'était mon cadeau d'anniversaire pour moi-même… ça aide probablement aussi que Bruce ne soit pas mon vrai nom."

Pendant un instant le cerveau de Tony se bloqua, incapable de traiter ce que Bruce venait de dire. Il le regarda, raide d'inquiétude. "Quoi?"

"Bruce, ce n'est pas mon vrai nom," répéta Bruce, hésitant quant à quoi faire de la réaction de Tony, qui le fixait comme s'il venait de lui confier qu'il était un envahisseur alien.

"Tu es…? Oh Seigneur. Est-ce que c'est encore un truc du genre Natalie/Natasha? Toi aussi t'es un espion russe?" gémit Tony.

"De quoi? Mais non!" rit Bruce. "Ce n'est pas une identité secrète. Bruce c'est juste mon _deuxième _prénom."

Tony se détendit visiblement. "Oh merci mon Dieu… Je pense pas que j'aurais pu supporter ça." Son inquiétude diminuée fut remplacée par une curiosité grandissante. "Attends une minute, c'est _quoi _ ton vrai prénom alors?" C'était quelque chose d'assez grave à ne pas savoir sur quelqu'un.

"C'est Robert..." répondit Bruce. Les oreilles de Tony s'abreuvèrent du son. "Docteur Robert Bruce Banner. C'est ça mon _vrai _nom," dit Bruce d'une voix officielle. Les yeux de Tony s'illuminèrent. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait, une nouvelle pièce d'information sur Bruce que personne d'autre n'avait.

"Pourquoi tu passes par Bruce?" demanda-t-il, ravi.

Bruce sourit tristement. "Ma mère voulait m'appeler Bruce, mais mon père n'aimait pas." Il regarda au loin, les yeux scintillants de souvenirs invisibles. "Il me criait 'Rob' alors que ma mère me murmurait 'Bruce' à l'oreille. Quand j'ai emménagé avec ma tante, je leur ai demandé de commencer à m'appeler Bruce aussi."

Tony pouffa. "Eh ben, ça me semble familier, j'ai déjà partagé ton lit et c'est seulement maintenant que découvre ton nom."

Bruce le gifla de manière joueuse. "Tout d'abord, on a dormi dans le même lit, arrête d'essayer d'insinuer autre chose, et ensuite, tu _connaissais_ mon nom, il se trouve juste que ce n'en était qu'une partie."

"Alors tu ne l'as jamais changé légalement? Même si tu utilisais Bruce depuis tout petit?" demanda Tony.

Bruce sourit, exprimant l'acceptation plus que n'importe-quelle sorte de bonheur. "Pour le reste du monde, je serai toujours Bruce, mais pour mon père j'étais Robert, et un document légal ne pourrait pas changer ça. Je _suis _le docteur Robert Bruce Banner."

Tony ne pouvait arrêter les mots qui se disaient dans sa tête. _Prenez-vous le docteur__ Robert Bruce Banner comme légitime époux…?_ Il devait arrêter de penser à ces choses. D'une, c'était inapproprié au début d'une relation, et de deux, Tony Stark ne pensait pas comme ça. Le _mariage _était un gros mot dans son répertoire.

"Et maintenant tu le veux ce milkshake?" demanda-t-il. Bruce sourit.

"Tu étais sérieux pour le milkshake?"

"Evidemment, je dois me débarrasser de ce lait pour qu'on aille au magasin."

Bruce lui fit un grand sourire. Il n'y avait vraiment rien qui puisse arrêter Tony. Il finissait toujours par obtenir ce qu'il voulait.


	13. J'ai bu le lait

**...Et Le Lait a Gagné.**

Durant les jours qui suivirent, ils travaillèrent dans le labo de Tony, Bruce l'assistait sur les plans que Pepper avait rapportés. Tony avait déplacé le lait de la cuisine pour le stocker dans son mini-frigo de labo, et en prenait de grandes gorgées d'une manière quasi-obsessionnelle

"Tu vas te rendre malade," prévint Bruce.

Tony le regarda, le goulot encore posé sur les lèvres. "Alors dis-moi que j'ai pas à le faire et que tu iras au magasin avec moi quand même," suggéra-t-il.

Bruce et Tony s'observèrent. Bruce savait que Tony était déterminé à finir le lait, et serait en vérité déçu s'il n'avait plus à le faire. Une partie de lui voulait aussi qu'il le finisse. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais Bruce aimait assez l'idée que quelqu'un fasse des trucs stupides juste pour l'impressionner. Personne ne s'était jamais autant préoccupé d'obtenir son approbation auparavant.

"Non… c'est bon," fit Bruce en détournant les yeux. Il tendit la main pour le lait et Tony lui donna la bouteille. Il s'en envoya une ou deux gorgées, puis essuya le lait de sa bouche et reporta son regard sur Tony.

"On vient de s'embrasser indirectement," annonça Tony avec un grand sourire.

Bruce rit doucement.

Tony lui prit le lait des mains et le remit au frigo.

"Tu sais qu'à chaque fois que tu ris mon cœur fond?" lui demanda Tony sérieusement.

Bruce sourit, très satisfait de cette information. "C'est une bonne chose que tu me fasse rire aussi souvent alors."

"Mmmh…" fit Tony, enveloppant ses bras autour de la taille du physicien. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, chacun savourant la présence de l'autre.

"On devrait se remettre au travail…" suggéra Bruce. Tony acquiesça à contrecœur, uniquement parce que travailler avec Bruce était aussi drôle que certaines autres activités qu'il aimait faire avec lui.

"Tu comprends de quoi je parle!" s'était exclamé joyeusement Tony lorsqu'ils venaient de s'attaquer aux plans.

Non seulement Bruce comprenait ce que Tony lui disait, mais il avait en plus ses propres réflexions et bonnes idées, et parfois elles dépassaient le niveau de Tony. A un moment, Bruce avait corrigé un défaut de conception que Tony avait complétement manqué. Il avait ajusté ses lunettes, pointé l'hologramme du doigt, et commenté l'erreur nonchalamment. Il s'était ensuite mis à expliquer sans interruption les problèmes qu'elle aurait causés et comment réparer la situation, utilisant une approche élégamment simple bien que très avancée.

Tony s'était jeté sur lui, le poussant contre l'une des tables de travail.

"Putain, qu'est-ce que l'intelligence peut être sexy!" avait-il dit après avoir libéré la bouche de Bruce de la sienne. Bruce avait juste éclaté de rire. C'était à peu près à cet instant que Tony avait réalisé que son rire était un des sons les plus parfaits qui soient.

"Très bien," dit Tony un peu plus tard, les yeux fatigués par les longues heures passées à travailler et son estomac douloureux à cause d'un trop-plein de lait. "Les plans sont enfin bouclés," déclara-t-il en les regardant d'un air satisfait.

"Au fait, on est à court de lait," annonça Bruce. Le visage de Tony s'illumina.

"Sérieux?" demanda-t-il joyeusement.

"Il doit rester une gorgée," dit Bruce en lui tendant la bouteille. Tony fronça les sourcils devant le récipient en plastique, se préparant face à la tâche qu'il devait accomplir. Il saisit la poignée, la tira des mains de Bruce et rejeta la tête en arrière, buvant le liquide jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Il jeta les bras en l'air et envoya la bouteille vide voler dans un lointain coin du labo.

"Aahhhh!" rugit-il en triomphe.

Bruce sourit à son idiot de petit-copain.

"Au magasin!" déclara Tony.

Bruce fronça les sourcils. "Il est pas un peu tard?"

Tony détourna le bras de Bruce pour jeter un œil à la montre qui se trouvait sur son poignet. "Il est seulement 16h30," dit-il.

Bruce regarda également sa montre, les yeux grands ouverts. "Vraiment? J'avais l'impression qu'il était beaucoup plus tard que ça. J'imagine que ça fait un moment que j'ai travaillé sur un projet aussi exigeant."

"C'est vrai! C'est pour ça qu'on a besoin d'une pause!" déclara Tony. "Quelque-chose pour nous distraire de tout le travail qu'on vient de faire. Shopping!"

Bruce se mit à rire. "Pourquoi être tellement enthousiaste à l'idée de faire quelque-chose que tu ne fais jamais?"

Tony leva les yeux au ciel. "Parce que je le fais avec _toi_, dunouille." Il appuya sur quelques boutons d'un écran holographique et sortit son téléphone. "Ça se télécharge dans une clé USB maintenant, je vais juste appeler Pepper pour lui dire de venir la chercher demain et-"

Bruce lui lança un regard curieux lorsqu'il cessa soudain de parler.

"Oh mon dieu!" lâcha le milliardaire d'une voix alarmée.

"Quoi?" demanda Bruce, qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait.

"J'ai oublié de le dire à Pepper!" s'exclama Tony.

"C'est pas ce que tu es en train de faire là?" Bruce, confus par son comportement imprévisible.

"Non! Pas pour les plans, pour nous!" répondit Tony, et Bruce sentit enfin le tilt se faire dans sa tête.

"Oh…" fit-il. "Ben ça fait que…quoi, trois jours?"

"Quatre."

"Bon bah c'est pas si mal, elle comprendra sûrement-"

"Tu comprends pas!" gémit Tony. "Je raconte _tout _à Pepper! Même les trucs qu'elle veut pas savoir! On ne serait même pas ensemble si elle n'avait pas été là! J'aurais dû lui dire direct, et elle le pensera aussi! Elle va s'énerver contre moi!"

Bruce observa pensivement son copain en détresse.

"Alors je vais l'appeler," dit-il, tendant la main pour avoir le téléphone.

Tony écarquilla les yeux. "Tu ferais ça?"

"Bien sûr," assura Bruce. "Elle n'est pas du genre à me crier dessus, hein?"

"Non…" acquiesça Tony, un sourire étirant ses lèvres. "Tu as raison! C'est parfait! Tu le ferais vraiment?"

Bruce sourit et prit le téléphone.

"Evidemment, je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi."

Comme il faisait défiler les contacts, il manqua le regard chargé d'émotion qui apparut sur le visage de Tony.

Ce dernier regarda avec excitation Bruce porter le téléphone à son oreille et attendre que Pepper décroche.

"Salut Pepper. En fait c'est Bruce. Non, Tony va bien. Il n'y a pas de problème. Il est juste à côté de moi. J'appelle parce que j'avais une nouvelle que je voulais t'annoncer moi-même, parce que je n'aurais probablement pas l'occasion d'informer quelqu'un d'autre personnellement à part toi." Bruce avait dit ça pour couvrir Tony, mais une fois que les mots furent prononcés il sut qu'ils étaient vrais. "Je n'ai pas tellement de gens dans ma vie et j'ai finis par te considérer comme une…amie."

Ça réchauffait le cœur de Tony de voir l'amour de sa vie entretenir ce genre de conversation avec sa propre meilleure amie. Ça lui donnait une impression de… famille.

Bruce rit doucement à quelque chose que Pepper lui dit depuis l'autre bout du fil. "Ouais, merci à propos. Bref, pour ma nouvelle, je voulais juste te dire… que les sentiments de Tony sont réciproques et qu'on est ensemble maintenant."

Il se passa une fraction de seconde de silence avant que Bruce ne doive éloigner le téléphone de son oreille, sous peine d'être rendu sourd par le cri perçant que même Tony put entendre de là où il était. Une fois le silence revenu il remit le téléphone contre son oreille pour répondre à une charge de questions.

"Oui. Oui vraiment. Il y a quatre jours. Je l'ai fait. Oui, sérieusement. Depuis l'université?" rigola Bruce. "Eh bien c'est réglé maintenant. Oui il l'est. Oui je le ferai. Fais-moi confiance, j'en suis bien conscient." Bruce éclata d'un rire qui fit que Tony se demanda ce qu'ils pouvaient bien être en train de se raconter. Bruce leva les yeux vers lui.

"Elle veut te parler."

Tony déglutit et prit le téléphone.

"Hey Pep je- oui. Oui je sais que tu l'avais dit. Tu avais raison. Tu as toujours raison. Oui je mettrai ça par écris pour toi. Hummm… Bruce voulait attendre? Ouais. Ben tu le connais, il est tellement coincé…"

Tony fut silencieux pendant un instant, puis fit des grands gestes embarrassés à Bruce pour lui dire qu'il allait sortir du labo un moment. Ce dernier le regarda quitter la pièce curieusement, mais ne fit aucune objection.

Une fois dans le couloir Tony s'accroupit et s'appuya contre le mur.

"_Raconte-moi tout __Tony!"_ dit Pepper à l'autre bout du fil.

"C'est… c'est parfait Pepper," chuchota Tony au téléphone. "Il est parfait. Putain qu'il est parfait. Chaque seconde passée avec lui c'est… mon dieu Pepper, je suis super amoureux, je ne sais même pas quoi dire. Enfin, je _sais _quoi dire, mais la batterie du téléphone va claquer avant que je termine, et pourtant j'ai fait en sorte que ce truc dure des semaines. C'est comme si ma vie était en son multicanal Technicolor maintenant alors qu'avant c'était juste des parasites sur une télé cassée."

"_Je ne t'avais jamais entendu parler de manière aussi poétique_."

"Je saaaaaiiiis," gémit Tony. "Je suis super heureux. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible d'être aussi heureux. La seule chose c'est que…"

"_Quoi?_"

"On fait encore chambre à part," chuchota Tony.

"_Tony, ça fait seulement quelques jours. Tu emménagerais avec quelqu'un après quelques jours?_"

"Mais on vit déjà ensemble!" soutint Tony. "Pourquoi c'est si compliqué de dormir dans le même lit? Je peux plus dormir la nuit à force de penser à lui juste de l'autre côté du mur."

"_J'en parlerai à Bruce si j'étais toi, mais essaie de ne pas le harceler. Tu dois être patient et attentif à ce qu'il veut__._"

Tony eut un grognement amusé. "Pepper, Je _sais. _Je l'ai fait pendant _quatre _jours," rappela-t-il fièrement. "Mais…tu penses vraiment que je devrais lui parler?"

"_Oui__, Tony. Communiquer est vital. N'oublie pas ça. __**Vital.**_"

"Je devrais l'écrire?"

"_Oui."_

Tony et Pepper bavardèrent pendant presque vingt minutes avant que Bruce ne fasse dépasser sa tête de la porte du labo.

"Oh, Pepper je crois que je dois y aller," dit Tony. "Oui. A plus, je t'aime aussi."

"Désolé d'interrompre," Bruce lui fit un sourire. "Je me demandais juste si on comptait toujours y aller."

"Oui!" Tony bondit, rangeant son portable dans sa poche.

Ils envoyèrent l'ascenseur jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée.

"C'est marrant," dit Bruce, en observant le hall d'entrée. "En fait je n'ai jamais été dans cette pièce."

"Ce qui est marrant aussi c'est que tu n'as pas quitté la tour pendant une semaine consécutive," ajouta Tony en lui tenant la porte.

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Je fais ce genre de choses."

Tony lui ébouriffa les cheveux. "Mon petit copain est un ermite," dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Bruce inspecta la rue bondée et le trafic de fin de journée, se faisant à l'idée que d'autres gens allaient de nouveau se trouver à proximité de lui. Ça l'ennuyait de voir que les dommages de leur bataille contre les Chitauris devaient encore être complètement réparés, mais il n'en dit rien.

"Où est-ce qu'on va exactement?" demanda-t-il.

Tony pointa du doigt une limousine garée devant eux. "Là."

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre le chauffeur descendit et leur ouvrit la porte. Tony se glissa à l'intérieur, suivi de Bruce.

"Ok, _maintenant _où est-ce qu'on va?" demanda de nouveau Bruce.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Dans un magasin. Le chauffeur saura où nous emmener."

Bruce se mit à rire. "Des fois j'oublie que tu es un garçon riche et pourri gâté."

Tony eut l'air offensé pendant un instant, avant de hausser les épaules. "Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais hé, t'as jamais voulu sortir avec un garçon riche et pourri gâté à l'arrière d'une limousine?"

Bruce décida qu'à vrai dire, c'était le cas.

Finalement, le chauffeur les informa qu'ils étaient arrivés et la limousine s'arrêta.

"Maintenant souviens-toi," lui rappela Bruce. "Bas les pattes en public. Je veux toujours garder notre relation secrète."

Tony lui offrit un sourire de travers, une parodie étrange de son froncement de sourcils habituel. "Bien sûr. Je n'ai peut-être pas envie de garder notre amour secret, mais nous afficher dans un supermarché ne serait pas forcément comment je m'y prendrais."

Cela réglé, les deux sortirent de la limousine et se rendirent dans le magasin.

Dès qu'ils entrèrent, Bruce se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il ne voulait pas le faire. Il n'y eut pas un seul visage qui ne se tourna pas dans leur direction pour les regarder. Il se figea. Il pouvait lire dans leurs yeux qu'ils savaient qui il était, savaient _ce_ qu'il était, et bien que la plupart des regards n'étaient que curieux et surpris plus qu'autre chose, ils étaient indéniablement mêlés à un part de frayeur.

"Salut tout le monde!" fit Tony gaiement à ceux qui les observaient bêtement, faisant sursauter Bruce. "Quelqu'un sait où est le lait?" s'enquit-il cordialement. Un vendeur stupéfait qui se trouvait à la caisse la plus proche répondit.

"Euh…allée 11. De l'autre côté du magasin."

"Merci!" dit Tony avec gratitude, abaissant le bout d'un chapeau imaginaire dans la direction du jeune homme, et plaçant une main sur le bras de Bruce. "Viens," murmura-t-il. Bruce le suivit, hébété, voulant échapper aux regards, mais sans forcément vouloir plonger plus profondément dans le magasin non plus. Il aurait préféré s'en aller. S'il avait été seul il l'aurait fait.

Mais non, il était avec Tony Stark, et Tony insistait pour explorer chaque vitrine et chaque allée qui se trouvait entre l'entrée et l'allée onze.

Près du rayon vêtements, Tony attrapa une écharpe posée sur un mannequin, et la jeta autour du cou de Bruce, en gardant les bouts dans les mains.

"C'est une bonne couleur pour toi," commenta-t-il.

"Tony, c'est rose," répondit Bruce, qui ne s'embêtait même pas pour résister à ses idioties.

"Et donc?" répliqua Tony avec un grand sourire. "Les vrais hommes portent du rose."

Ils finirent par avancer après que Tony ait essayé plusieurs chapeaux et enveloppé d'autres écharpes autour de Bruce, et pas toujours qu'une à la fois.

"Tu n'es pas fait pour les écharpes de toute façon," Tony haussa les épaules. "Elles couvriraient ton torse viril."

Ensuite ils se retrouvèrent, de tous les endroits possibles, dans l'allée des soins pour cheveux, effrayant deux adolescentes qui jetaient un œil aux accessoires avant de se retrouver face à deux des hommes les plus célèbres au monde. Elles rougirent, balbutièrent quelque chose et s'enfuirent rapidement en agrippant leur barrettes et chouchous.

"J'ai pas perdu la main," fit Tony avec un grand sourire.

"Tony, beuh, elles devaient avoir quinze ans."

Tony fronça les sourcils. "C'est mal si tu les trouves canon, pas si elles pensent que _je _suis canon. En plus, la blonde était complètement en train de _te _regarder. Je ne suis pas le seul beau gosse au rayon…" Tony regarda autour de lui. "Six."

"Tony, je ne suis pas…" il ne savait même pas comment formuler sa protestation. Tony se contenta de l'ignorer.

"Puisque tu ne tiens vraiment pas à séduire les gens, tu dirais quoi de boutonner ta chemise jusqu'en haut?" fit-il en empoignant les revers de ladite chemise. "Honnêtement, tu la joue timide, mais si ça c'est pas s'habiller de façon provocante je sais pas ce que c'est."

Bruce prit assez du recul pour être hors d'atteinte de lui, et rougit. "Je n'aime pas avoir des choses près du cou…" se défendit-il.

"Bien sûûûûûr," sourit Tony.

Ils quittèrent l'allée 6 et Bruce commençait à penser qu'ils allaient enfin atteindre le rayon des produits laitiers quand Tony l'attrapa par la manche et lui montra quelque-chose du doigt.

"Oooooh, le rayon jouets!"

Bruce se frappa le front. Il ne devrait même pas être surpris.

"Amène-toi!" s'exclama Tony. "Je parie qu'ils ont des figures de moi!"

Bruce essaya d'ignorer les regards lancés par les autres clients en suivant son copain hyperactif jusqu'aux jouets.

Et bien sûr, il y avait des figurines Iron Man.

Tony se glissa à côté d'une fille de cinq ans qui regardait une boîte contenant une figurine de l'armure rouge. "C'est moi tu sais," fit-il avec un grand sourire. La petit fille le regarda d'un air sceptique, elle laissa tomber la boîte au sol, et dit "Noooon," d'un ton assuré, avant de se dandiner à la place vers une figurine de Thor, quittant le rayon avec. Tony se mit à rire joyeusement.

"J'adore les enfants!"

_Tu devrais, t'en es un._ Pensa Bruce.

"Reflexe!" s'exclama Tony en lui envoyant une balle en mousse dans la tête. A peine une seconde avant qu'elle n'atteigne son visage, Bruce l'attrapa d'un mouvement brusque, les yeux écarquillés derrière ses lunettes.

"Joli!" fit Tony, impressionné par ses réflexes. Bruce la lui relança. "Ouf!" fit Tony en la recevant dans le ventre, bien qu'elle soit en mousse et donc ait un impact quasiment inexistant Il s'apprêtait à la relancer quand il remarqua que Bruce fixait à présent trois balles super-rebondissantes qu'il tenait dans les mains, l'air plongé dans ses pensées.

"A quoi tu penses?" s'enquit Tony.

"Je me demandais si je pouvais encore jongler…" répondit Bruce.

"Tu sais jongler?" demanda Tony d'un air ravi.

"Euh je pouvais, je n'ai pas réessayé depuis des années."

"Essaye!"

Bruce se renfrogna sous la concentration, et jeta une balle en l'air. Il la rattrapa. Une autre la suivit en l'air. Puis une autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait prit suffisamment de vitesse pour qu'il y en ait deux en l'air à la fois.

"Tu y arrives!" remarqua joyeusement Tony. La fierté dans sa voix attira l'attention de Bruce, qui ne put s'empêcher de se concentrer sur lui à la place. Il se rendit soudain compte pour la première fois qu'il était en train de s'amuser, et que pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, Tony avait l'air particulièrement attirant dans cet environnement inhabituel.

Les balles rebondissantes tombèrent et percutèrent les étagères environnantes alors que Bruce regardait Tony.

Tony était déconcerté par l'inattention soudaine de Bruce. Il eut presque envie de jouer l'effarouché. Il aimait savoir qu'il pouvait avoir cet effet sur cet homme.

"Eh bien docteur Banner," fit-il avec un grand sourire.

Bruce continua de le fixer. "Je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher maintenant…" dit-il.

"Nope," confirma Tony.

"Je… n'en suis pas très heureux," informa Bruce en fronçant les sourcils.

Tony en rit de bon cœur.

"Allez viens, allons chercher le lait."

"Enfin!" s'exclama Bruce.

Mais quand ils se trouvèrent face au bac réfrigéré, à scruter les bouteilles blanches à travers la vitre fraiche, Tony resta devant la porte, sans l'ouvrir.

"Un problème?" demanda Bruce.

"… la seule pensée de boire plus de lait me donne la nausée," répondit-il.

Bruce eut un petit rire. "Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?"

"Je sais pas," admit Tony. "Mais on n'achète pas plus de lait, ça c'est sûr."

Tandis que Bruce se moquait gentiment derrière lui, Tony se lança sur le chemin de l'entrée (qui allait maintenant être leur sortie). Il s'arrêta à l'entrée d'un rayon par lequel ils étaient déjà passés auparavant.

"Oh seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a maintenant?" demanda Bruce en suivant le regard de Tony.

C'était le rayon literie.

"Me dis pas qu'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin ici? Avec l'argent que tu as tu peux dormir sur des trucs bien mieux que ce qu'ils peuvent vendre ici."

Tony haussa les épaules. "Ça fait rien de regarder, pas vrai?" dit-il en entrant dans le rayon pour examiner les articles silencieusement. Bruce trouva ça très étrange, mais il le suivit quand même.

Il observa Tony examiner des couvertures à différents motifs, attendant qu'il s'ennuie et s'en aille. Mais ça n'arrivait pas. Tony semblait animé d'une énergie nerveuse qu'il ne pouvait expliquer. Après un moment il traîna les pieds jusqu'aux oreillers. Il en serra un contre sa poitrine et se retourna vers Bruce.

"Bruce! Je veux…" lâcha le milliardaire.

"Oui?" l'encouragea Bruce avec curiosité. Tony le regarda nerveusement.

"Je me demandais… si tu envisagerais… de t'installer dans ma chambre."

Bruce le regarda d'un air surpris. C'était ça qui le rendait si nerveux?

"J'en demande pas plus," continua Tony avec précipitation. "Juste pour dormir, tu vois? J'arrive pas à dormir sans toi. Plus depuis la sieste qu'on a faite ensemble. J'arrête pas de me réveiller en sursaut, et penser que tu devrais être près de moi." Il était en train divaguer, et il en disait trop, et il savait qu'il devrait juste la fermer et laisser Bruce répondre, alors il la ferma. Mais ce fut douloureux. Le désir de continuer à parler était trop fort.

"D'accord," répondit Bruce.

"Vraiment?" demanda Tony, sidéré que ça ait été aussi simple.

"Bien sûr," dit Bruce avec un sourire. "Maintenant viens, je veux sortir d'ici."

Tony sourit et suivit son petit-ami hors du rayon. Ils passaient à côté de la caisse qui leur avait indiqué leur direction quand Tony s'arrêta.

"Attends une minute!" dit-il. Bruce grogna. "Non, attends, juste une minute!" insista Tony avant de se ruer vers la direction opposée. Bruce soupira et regarda autour de lui. Les visages avaient changé mais il attirait toujours autant l'attention. Il garda les yeux baissés, essayant de paraître non-menaçant.

Quand Tony revint en courant, à bout de souffle mais toujours souriant, il tenait les trois balles rebondissantes. Heureusement il n'y avait pas la queue et il put les payer tout de suite.

"C'est gentil de ta part," lui sourit Bruce alors qu'ils sortaient. "Merci."

"N'importe quoi pour toi mon cœur," répliqua Tony en lui ouvrant la porte de la limousine.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me donner vos impressions, merci encore à tous ceux qui le font déjà, c'est vraiment adorable et ça donne une pêche d'enfer pour continuer à bosser! Bonne semaine à tous!**


	14. Tout ce qui compte

"En fait c'est la première fois que je viens dans ta chambre," commenta Bruce une fois de retour à la Tour.

"C'est vrai," réalisa Tony. "Je vais te faire visiter."

L'arrangement et la taille de la chambre étaient les mêmes que celle de Bruce, mais les similitudes s'arrêtaient là. Alors que les murs de Bruce étaient nus, ceux de Tony étaient décorés avec un assortiment de différentes choses; un poster Iron Man style Warhol, un poster Black Sabbath, et des dessins au crayon de ses premiers designs de robots encadrés. Pour un homme qui passait son temps à rationaliser l'efficacité, Bruce aurait vu son logement un peu moins en désordre. Pas que ce n'était pas propre, c'était juste… plein de trucs. Il y avait de petits et gros morceaux de machinerie qui trainaient sur chaque surface plate, bien que Tony ait réussi à résister en grande partie à transformer sa chambre en un deuxième labo. Ce qui frappait Bruce le plus, c'était tous les objets personnels. Tony avait un couvre-lit lisse à l'air cher, avec des oreillers farfelus à l'effigie de dessins animés jetés dessus. Et sur sa table de nuit se trouvait une photo encadrée de lui passant son bras autour des épaules de Pepper, cette dernière levant les yeux au ciel tandis que Tony faisait le célèbre signe de paix.

"Tu veux vraiment de moi là-dedans?" demanda Bruce.

"Bien sûr, pourquoi ce ne serait pas le cas?" répondit Tony.

"C'est juste… que cette pièce est tellement toi. Et si je semais la pagaille?"

Tony le regarda curieusement. "Tu comptes enlever mes posters?"

"Non."

"Tu comptes dégager mes oreillers?"

"Bien sûr que non."

"Même pas le Pikachu?"

"Non."

"Bien, je l'ai eu à la fête foraine. Que de bons souvenirs," dit Tony. "Bruce, je te fais confiance pour savoir ce que tu peux mettre en désordre et ce que tu ne peux pas. Tu n'es pas une personne envahissante par nature. Je sais que tu feras attention à respecter mon espace. Mais je veux que ce soit le tiens aussi." Il se renfrogna pensivement. "Je n'ai jamais… jamais eu à partager comme ça avec quelqu'un mais… il n'y a personne avec qui je préfèrerais partager sinon toi. Je _veux _que cette pièce change. Je ne veux plus que ce soit 'moi', je veux que ce soit…"

Bruce regardait Tony devenir progressivement mal à l'aise avec chacun des sentiments qu'il exprimait.

"Je veux que ce soit nous."

Bruce sentait son cœur battre si rapidement qu'il ne pouvait même pas penser à une réponse.

"J'ai besoin de m'asseoir," dit-il alors qu'il sentait le sang quitter sa tête. Il s'assit sur le lit de Tony, et Tony s'assit à côté de lui.

"Je n'ai pas…" Bruce observa la pièce. "Je n'ai pas grand-chose à déménager ici. Juste des vêtements. J'ai perdu l'habitude de personnaliser mon espace. Ça fait un moment que je ne reste pas au même endroit suffisamment longtemps pour ça."

"Mais si tu as quelque chose," lui rappela Tony. Bruce le regarda d'un air perplexe, puis le milliardaire se leva et sortit de la chambre. Il revint avec ses balles de jonglage. Il en fit une pyramide sur son bureau, les faisant tenir en place avec des presse-papiers.

"Voilà. La première touche de Banner à honorer officiellement cette chambre."

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à faire de la place dans le placard de Tony pour y mettre les affaires de Bruce.

"Pourquoi tu m'as pris ça?" demanda Bruce en tenant le smoking qu'il avait trouvé dans son placard le jour de son arrivée.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Je suis un type riche. Dans mon monde, une garde-robe n'est pas complète sans une tenue officielle."

Quand Bruce fut enfin installé, la paire s'allongea sur le lit de Tony, qui était maintenant leur lit à tous les deux. Tony serra son oreiller Pikachu contre son torse.

"Je suis tellement content de ne pas avoir à dormir seul ce soit," admit-il.

Bruce lui fit un sourire narquois. "Pikachu ici-présent ne te suffit pas?"

Tony plaqua ses mains contre les oreilles du coussin. Chh! Pika-oreiller est super jaloux!"

Bruce renifla un léger rire avant de se blottir plus profondément contre la couverture.

"Mmmh…ce lit est aussi cool que celui de ma chambre," observa-t-il avec contentement.

"Evidemment," répliqua Tony. "Tu ne mérites pas moins."

L'heure du dîner arriva rapidement, et ils retrouvèrent le vieux scénario familial, Tony qui cuisine et Bruce qui s'assoit au bar.

"Tu as déjà fait quelque chose qui ne soit pas délicieux?" demanda Bruce en consommant joyeusement son repas.

"Une fois," admit Tony. "J'ai essayé de préparer un truc pour Pepper, mais j'étais nerveux et ça s'est terminé en désastre."

"Pourquoi étais-tu nerveux?"

Tony eut l'air peu enthousiaste à l'idée de répondre. "… Je devais lui dire que j'étais en train de mourir."

Bruce manqua de s'étouffer avec sa bouchée. "Tu étais en train de mourir?" demanda-t-il d'un air consterné.

Tony réalisa que, juste parce qu'il était une célébrité, il y avait encore des tas de choses que Bruce ignorait à son sujet. Il expliqua ce qui était arrivé, comment son réacteur arc l'avait empoisonné. Bruce écouta avec compassion et consternation lorsque Tony lui décrit ce que ça faisait de sentir son corps devenir toxique, sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher.

"C'est une bonne chose que j'ai emménagé dans ta chambre aujourd'hui," affirma Bruce une fois que Tony eut terminé. "Parce que là j'ai vraiment envie de te faire un câlin."

Tony sourit. Rien n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Sentir Bruce glisser près de lui sous les couvertures était quelque chose dont Tony voulait se souvenir pour le reste de sa vie. Etre accueillit pas sa chaleur et son odeur était une des choses les plus apaisantes qu'il ait jamais expérimenté. Il sentait déjà ses paupières devenir lourdes. C'était ce qui lui avait manqué durant ces dernières nuits. C'était ce dont il avait besoin.

Bruce lui sourit d'un air endormi. "Bonne nuit," fit-il. Tony lui répondit en l'embrassant.

"Je t'aime."

"Je t'aime aussi, Tony."

Le lendemain matin, Tony découvrit qu'il s'était débrouillé pour enlacer Bruce par derrière durant son sommeil. Il n'avait aucun problème avec ça. Il enfouit joyeusement son visage contre la nuque de Bruce, ébouriffant ses cheveux bouclés.

"Mmn!" fit Bruce en se réveillant. "Ça chatouille!"

"Bien," Tony sourit en recommençant, arrachant un petit cri au docteur. Bruce se retourna pour faire face à son agresseur. Une fois qu'il eut croisé le regard de Bruce l'adorable, les défenses de Tony étaient inutiles.

"Non," asséna fermement le physicien, bien que Tony le trouva involontairement plus mignon qu'autoritaire. Mais c'était tout aussi efficace.

"D'accord. Mon cœur. Bonjour."

Bruce sourit. "Oui, hein? Le meilleur des jours."

"Est-ce qu'on peut rester allongés?" demanda Tony.

"Ce n'est pas moi qui m'y opposerais."

Ils finirent par somnoler de nouveau, accrochés l'un à l'autre.

Ils se réveillèrent une seconde fois en entendant la voix de JARVIS.

"Messieurs, miss Potts demande à entrer dans l'appartement."

Tony jeta un œil au réveil de sa table de nuit. Il était dix heures passées.

"La vache, on a dormi tard. Quand est-elle arrivée?" demanda Tony pendant que Bruce s'asseyait et mettait ses lunettes.

"Il y a cinq minutes," répondit JARVIS.

"C'est bizarre," remarqua Bruce. "Elle avait prévu d'être là beaucoup plus tôt. Je me demande ce qui l'a retenue."

Les deux hommes s'habillèrent (chacun en regardant ailleurs, même si ça n'aurait pas dérangé Tony que Bruce regarde), et allèrent dans le salon pour accueillir Pepper et voir ce qui se passait.

"Salut les garçons," dit-elle. Elle avait l'air stressée, et tenait une pile de magazines.

"Hey Pep, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre. Par contre je pensais que tu allais être là plus tôt." Lui dit Tony.

Pepper soupira en les observant soigneusement. "Vous avez l'air tellement heureux," dit-elle. "Je m'en voudrais de gâcher ça."

Bruce fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça, qu'est-ce qui gâcherait ça?"

"Ouais, Pepper. Quelque-chose est arrivé?" demanda Tony. A l'entendre il avait l'air aussi inquiet que Bruce.

"Ben…" elle étala les unes de magazines le long du bar. Des caractères en gras sur papier glacé apparurent. "Je suis vraiment désolée, je sais que vous vouliez éviter ça…"

"Que-?" bredouilla Tony.

"Il se passe des choses à la Tour Avengers?" lut Bruce.

"C'est nous!" bafouilla Tony. "C'est nous au magasin!"

"Rencard masculin au supermarché local…" Bruce lut un autre titre.

"Comment ils ont pris ces photos?" demanda Tony.

"Elles proviennent des caméras de sécurité. C'est à ça que j'ai passé ma matinée, essayer de localiser la personne qui a vendu ces photos aux poubelles people. Il a été viré mais si tu veux le poursuivre en justice on peut le faire aussi," informa Pepper avec compassion.

Bruce et Tony regardèrent les images qu'on avait volées d'eux et les interprétations qu'on en avait tirées. Ils étaient tous deux choqués de voir à quel point les photos étaient évidentes. Ils pensaient l'avoir joué suffisamment platonique, mais elles racontaient une toute autre histoire.

"Est-ce que… est-ce que je te souris vraiment comme ça?" demanda Bruce.

"Ouais," répliqua Tony. "Et je… me penche toujours autant vers toi?"

"J'imagine que oui," répondit Bruce. "…maintenant que j'y pense, ouais, toujours autant…"

Les photos de Tony enveloppant une écharpe rose autour de Bruce, d'eux deux se tenant devant les accessoires à cheveux pour filles, et celle de Tony empoignant la chemise de docteur étaient les plus accablantes.

"A ce stade c'est de la complète spéculation," dit Pepper. "Les rumeurs s'évanouiront si on laisse couler. Certaines personnes vont croire que Tony a réellement une liaison avec un homme. Il y a déjà eu des réactions négatives plutôt compréhensives contre les affirmations que font ces magazines…"

"Des réactions négatives?" fit Tony. "Où ça? Attends, de qui je me fous, sur le net bien sûr," il sortit une interface d'ordinateur bleu.

"Tony tu ne voudrais pas…" commença Pepper alors que Tony se mettait à scanner les résultats de recherche pour son nom. Il l'ignora, se renfrognant au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait. Il jeta l'interface à travers la pièce. L'objet éclata contre le mur dans une lumière bleue.

"Les gens disent vraiment ce genre de merde?" ragea Tony. "Sérieusement? Je me fais défendre par des putain d'homophobes qui n'arrivent pas à croire qu'un homme génial comme moi s'abaisserait si bas?" Tony se mit à arpenter la pièce agressivement en jetant ses bras en l'air. "Et bien sûr les homophobes qui ne m'aiment _pas _ne sont pas surpris qu'un athée comme moi soit en fait une tapette." Il cracha le dernier mot d'une voix tremblante de fureur. Il se retourna et regarda Pepper, un feu brulant dans les yeux. "Et puis y'a mes fans enragées avec leur béguin ridicule, qui disent- qui disent toutes sortes de choses! Tu savais qu'il y'avait une espèce de tarée qui clame qu'elle est secrètement mariée avec moi? Putain mais quel culot!"

"Tony…" murmura Bruce, interrompant son déchaînement. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire?"

"Je veux-!" Tony n'alla pas jusqu'au bout. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait faire. Il remarqua que Bruce était aussi secoué que lui, et sa colère s'estompa. "Je veux te dire que je suis désolé Bruce. Je pensais… je pensais que j'aurais pu avoir ce que je voulais sans compromettre ce que toi tu voulais. Mais j'ai tout foutu en l'air."

Bruce accorda un sourire tendre à son petit copain lessivé. "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Tony. Je ne l'ai pas plus vu venir que toi. J'ai aussi pensé que notre plan marcherait. J'imagine qu'on a tous deux sous-estimé le pouvoir qu'ont les médias de baratiner."

Tony lui retourna son sourire. Bruce était toujours tellement gentil avec lui, tellement compréhensif.

"Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?" demanda Tony. "Est-ce qu'on ignore? Ou on minimise?" Il se tourna vers Pepper, qui semblait être la meilleure pour envisager ce genre de choses.

"La meilleur solution serait d'ignorer complétement," affirma Pepper. "C'est ce que tu fais avec les rumeurs d'habitude, et les gens finissent par se fatiguer." Mais d'habitude, les rumeurs étaient fausses.

"Ou…" commença Bruce, faisant se retourner Tony et Pepper. "Ou bien on pourrait dire la vérité," proposa-t-il.

Tony ouvrit grand la bouche. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, juste… le dire aux gens. Qu'on est ensemble."

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. "Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas qu'on le fasse!"

Bruce détourna les yeux, se renfrognant pensivement. "Je _pensais _que c'était le cas, mais… courir dans tous les sens avec toi au magasin m'a fait réaliser… j'aime que tu sois à moi. Je suis fier que tu sois à moi. Je ne veux pas me cacher par peur de ce que les autres penserons. Tu mérites mieux que ça. Tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur…"

Tony se sentit pris d'allégresse. Il voulait pousser des cris de joie. Il agrippa Bruce, le serra dans ses bras, et les fit tourner sur eux-mêmes_._

"Wouah!"

"Merci! Merci, merci!" cria Tony avant de reposer Bruce et de l'embrasser.

Une fois que Bruce eut surmonté sa surprise, il se reprit. "Alors, euh… comment va-t-on faire ça?" demanda-t-il.

Tony se mit à réfléchir. "Ben, d'habitude quand j'ai de grandes nouvelles je demande une conférence de presse, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit d'usage pour cette situation."

"A ce propos," intervient Pepper. "Il y a une véritable foule de reporters people rassemblés devant l'immeuble en ce moment."

Tony eut l'air convaincu. "Ça va marcher." Il reporta son regard sur Bruce. "Tu es certain de vouloir le faire?"

Bruce lui sourit. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine, pourtant à son plus grand étonnement, ce n'était pas par peur. Il était enthousiaste.

"Viens," il guida Tony jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

Ils descendirent tous les trois jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée en silence, comme si leur petite mission les chargeait d'un sentiment d'importance. Ils sortirent du hall d'entrée et furent accueillis par vingt reporters (ou presque), caméras parées, qui les engloutirent de questions. Ils bavardaient, vociféraient, se disputaient pour avoir leur attention, sans que Tony en soit perturbé pour autant. Il y était habitué. Finalement l'un des reporters armé d'une caméra se fraya un chemin devant la foule.

"Tony! Les rumeurs sont-elles vraies?" demanda-t-il en pointant la caméra vers lui. La clameur commune de la foule monta de volume, le pressant de répondre à la question.

Tony regarda Bruce, qui se tenait à quelques pas de lui et parvenait bravement à conserver son calme, malgré toute l'excitation autour. Bruce soutint son regard, ses yeux marron rencontrant les yeux marron de l'ex-playboy, et à cet instant le monde entier s'évanouit. Qui se souciait des reporters criards? Des fans en colère? Des homophobes indignés? De l'agent de sécurité du supermarché qui de toute façon devait probablement avoir besoin du pot-de-vin? Tout ce qui comptait c'était Bruce et Tony.

Ils échangèrent un large sourire. Depuis quand pouvaient-ils communiquer silencieusement? Un regard leur suffit pour savoir qu'ils avaient tous deux eu la même idée.

Sans prononcer un mot, Tony saisit Bruce, l'attira à lui, et l'embrassa puissamment, aux yeux du monde entier.

La foule explosa d'un commun souffle, qui incluait les cliquetis des photos qu'on prenait, et des exclamations qu'on laissait échapper.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'en perçut quoi que ce soit. Bruce enveloppa Tony de ses bras, lui rendant son baiser. Son cœur martelait sa poitrine, mais il s'en moquait tant que Tony était là. Il sentit le soleil radieux du matin contre sa peau et se sentit électrisé par le simple acte d'embrasser Tony sans retenue dans la lumière du jour.

Leur étreinte fut longue, tendre et passionnée, exultant la pure intensité de ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre. La foule s'était réduite au silence lorsqu'ils se séparèrent avec un sourire songeur.

Tony s'appuya contre Bruce, un bras suspendu sur son épaule, et se tourna vers la caméra.

"Yep," répondit-il fermement avant de faire un sourire éclatant et un signe de paix. Bruce rit. Tony lui prit la main et ils rentrèrent dans l'immeuble, suivis par une Pepper rayonnante.

"Oh mon dieu!" s'exclama Bruce en riant une fois de retour dans l'ascenseur. "Mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire? Je n'ai jamais fait un truc pareil!"

Tony sourit. "Moi si. C'est marrant, hein?"

"Pourquoi je suis pas en train de flipper?" poursuivit Bruce. "Je devrais flipper. Je devrais paniquer. Tony, pourquoi je ne panique pas?"

"Peut-être parce que tu es heureux?" suggéra Tony. Bruce arrêta ses divagations et le regarda d'un air rayonnant.

"C'est vrai. Je suis super heureux."

"Venez là!" dit Pepper en ouvrant ses bras pour amener les deux dans un câlin. "J'aime mes garçons."

Ils retournèrent à l'appartement et firent un petit-déjeuner tardif devant la télé, observant la scène de leur baiser se jouer encore et encore sur les différentes chaînes.

"Seigneur, qu'est-ce qu'on est sex," dit Tony.

"Ouais," acquiesça Bruce. Tony riait d'avoir réussi à le lui faire admettre, Bruce était clairement dans un état d'hébétude. Il avait un sourire définitivement placardé sur son visage. "Tony?" appela-t-il.

"Oui mon cœur?"

"Je me sens… différent. Hulk, il est… je peux le sentir. Vraiment le sentir. Il veut sortir, je me sens comme si je pouvais me transformer là tout de suite si je le voulais, mais je ne suis pas en colère. Lui non plus. Il est juste… là."

Tony était ravi. Ça avait l'air d'un progrès majeur.

Pepper leur dit au revoir, emportant les schémas avec elle, et les deux hommes décidèrent qu'un voyage dans la pièce verte serait une bonne idée, histoire d'explorer le nouvel état qu'expérimentait Bruce.

Toutefois juste avant qu'ils ne mettent les pieds dans l'ascenseur, JARVIS les informa qu'on essayait de les joindre.

"Qui c'est?" demanda Tony.

"Le directeur Fury, monsieur," répondit JARVIS.

Tony grogna. "Qu'est-ce qu'_il_ veut? Transfère la communication, JARVIS."

"Tout de suite monsieur…"

"Stark," intervint la voix de Fury dans les mêmes enceintes que celles utilisées par JARVIS pour parler.

"Banner est là aussi," prévint Tony. "C'est pour quoi?"

"Je viens d'être informé que des images très intéressantes sont étalées sur chaque chaînes soi-disant 'd'informations' à l'ouest de l'hémisphère. Ça vous ferait rien de m'expliquer?"

"Qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer? Les images parlent d'elles-mêmes," répondit Tony.

La ligne resta silencieuse un moment.

"… Alors je suis censé croire que vous et le docteur Banner vous êtes vraiment embarqués dans une relation intime l'un avec l'autre?" continua Fury posément.

"Yep," répondit Tony. Bruce rougissait trop fort pour parler.

"Comprenez-moi bien," commença Fury. "Je n'ai aucun problème avec ça au niveau personnel. Mais professionnellement par contre, ça me pose problème."

"Comment ça?" demanda Tony d'un air contrarié.

"Ne croyez pas que je ne faisais pas attention à vos petits plans pour faire emménager Banner avec vous, Stark. Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais décidé que ce n'était pas dans les meilleurs intérêts du SHIELD. Malgré l'opinion que je peux avoir de vous, je vous faisais confiance pour garder un œil sur la situation Hulk. Maintenant, vous êtes compromis."

Tony se troubla de colère. "Vous pouvez répéter? Vous m'utilisiez comme votre baby-sitter spécial Hulk personnel?"

"Plus ou moins," répondit Fury sans vergogne.

"Eh bien c'est insultant pour chacun de nous!" répliqua Tony. "Presque aussi insultant que l'idée que notre relation augmente d'une façon ou d'une autre la menace que peut représenter Hulk. Ni lui ni moi n'avons besoin d'être baby-sittés ici."

"Je ne suis pas d'accord. Je suis désolé, Stark. Vous aussi, Banner. Mais je ne peux simplement pas autoriser qu'une menace potentielle comme le Hulk ne soit pas surveillée. Je ne peux plus vous faire confiance pour mettre la sécurité des autres avant celle du docteur Banner, Stark."

"Qu'est-ce vous voulez dire?" demanda Bruce, élevant enfin la voix.

"Je dis que Rogers, Romanoff et Barton serons là dans l'heure qui suit. Ils resteront à la Tour Avengers et garderont un œil sur vous deux."

"Quoi?" hurla Tony. "Non! Non!"

"J'ai pris ma décision. Au revoir messieurs," dit Fury avant de raccrocher.

Tony s'énerva pour de bon. "Merde. On s'en sortait très bien! On avait progressé avec Hulk, et maintenant on doit remettre l'enquête à plus tard parce que ces abrutis pensent qu'ils doivent aider! Ils vont juste nous gêner!"

Tony arrêta son déchaînement quand il remarqua que Bruce souriait, le regard perdu. "Quoi?" demanda Tony.

"Je suis tellement soulagé…" respira Bruce, laissant Tony comme deux ronds de flan.

"Euh?"

Bruce se tourna pour le regarder, son soulagement était en effet très visible.

"Je pensais qu'il allait m'emmener ailleurs. Mais il me laisse rester ici. Avec toi."

Le point de vue de Tony changea. Il n'avait pas vu les choses sous cet angle. En y pensant, il se dit qu'il devrait être reconnaissant aussi. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'on en avait à faire des laquais du SHIELD ? Ils allaient être casse-pieds, mais eux ils allaient se débrouiller. Ils pouvaient tout faire tant qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Tout ce qui comptait c'était Bruce et Tony.


	15. Je serai là

**Avengers assemble!**

* * *

Les trois Avengers pénétrèrent l'appartement et furent accueillis par une vue des deux scientifiques sur le canapé. Bruce avait l'air doux et aimable, comme toujours, mais Tony était assis avec les bras croisés et leur lançait un regard meurtrier.

"Tu sais que tu ne peux pas nous faire cramer d'un regard, Stark," dit Clint avec un sourire suffisant.

"Bruce, rappelle-moi de développer une technique pour déclencher des flammes avec un regard," fit Tony en guise de réponse.

Clint et Natasha semblaient tout deux retenir un air amusé, bien que sans qu'ils ne sachent comment, Natasha arrivait à avoir l'air à la fois amusée et ennuyée en même temps. Steve par contre, eh bien… Steve alternait entre fixer le sol, jeter un regard rapide aux scientifiques, rougir, et revenir à l'examen de ses chaussures.

"Quelque chose à partager avec tes camarades de classe, Rogers?" lui lança sèchement Tony.

Steve croisa son regard et vira au rouge. "C'est juste que… je… je ne comprends pas," balbutia-t-il.

"Je pense qu'on est tous un peu surpris," suggéra Natasha.

Le regard de Tony ne s'en fit que plus meurtrier. "Bah je m'en fous."

"Je pensais que tu étais un coureur!" laissa échapper Steve, faisant revenir l'attention sur lui. Bruce rit doucement. Steve posa les yeux sur le plus doux des deux scientifiques.

"Je suis sûr que tu es désorienté, Steve," dit Bruce avec gentillesse. "Dans ton temps l'homosexualité était très peu abordée, n'est-ce pas?"

Steve hocha la tête.

"Eh bien, aujourd'hui il y a toujours beaucoup de gens qui pensent que c'est mal, mais il y a aussi une quantité significative pour qui ce n'est pas le cas. C'est plus accepté. Il y a aussi quelque-chose qu'on appelle la bisexualité, qui nous définit Tony et moi. Tony aime les femmes. Mais il m'aime aussi moi."

Tony leva un sourcil dans sa direction. Pourquoi s'embêter à expliquer des trucs à un Ken grandeur nature. Il supposa que Bruce était juste gentil comme ça par nature.

"Oh…" fit Steve. "Alors… Je suis désolé, je pense que je comprends ce que tu essaie de me dire, mais ça me met encore mal à l'aise," admit le soldat.

Tony s'apprêtait à dire quelque-chose quand Bruce lui colla une main sur la bouche, au grand divertissement des deux espions.

"Ce n'est pas grave, Steve. Tu es le bienvenu pour cette réponse."

Steve lui fit un signe de tête reconnaissant.

Tony se renfrogna en regardant Bruce mais puisque la moitié de son visage était recouverte par la main de ce dernier, il ne se renfrognait qu'avec la partie supérieure. Bruce le relâcha.

"C'était vraiment nécessaire?" demanda le génie.

"Moi j'ai trouvé ça marrant," informa Clint.

"Tout le monde se fout de ce que tu penses, Katniss!" asséna Tony. Clint se contenta de répondre à l'insulte avec un bâillement. Peut-être que Natasha lui avait donné des leçons d'ennui.

"Tu n'as pas à réagir avec tant d'hostilité à tout ce qui se passe, Tony," lui dit doucement Bruce.

Tony fronça les sourcils d'un air malheureux. "Et je suis supposé réagir comment?" il dirigea son attention sur les autres Avengers. "Vous venez comme ça dans _ma _maison, déclarez qu'on ne peut pas me faire confiance pour gérer _mon _couple, planifiez d'espionner _mon _copain, et je suis supposé sourire et hocher la tête?"

"C'est ce que Bruce fait," fit remarquer Natasha.

"Bruce est un homme gentil et mignon trop bon pour ce monde," riposta Tony, alors que Bruce détournait les yeux en rougissant. "Et il mérite mieux que ça. On n'a pas besoin d'une baby-sitter! Alors encore moins trois! Ça fait un peu beaucoup là non? Les meilleurs agents du SHEILD ont vraiment rien de mieux à faire?"

"Je ne suis pas un agent," marmonna Steve.

"Sauf le respect que je vous dois," dit Natasha. "Je pense que vous avez oublié qu'il se passe plus de choses ici que votre petit nid d'amour entre _petits-copains_. Les gens de cette ville méritent une protection face au Hulk."

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Tony.

"Ils n'ont pas _besoin _de protection! On y travaille! Si l'un de vous avait pris la peine de demander, je vous aurais laissé savoir qu'on a fait des progrès _énormes _avec Hulk! La nature de ma relation avec Bruce ne change pas mon aptitude à faire ça!"

Natasha avait l'air sceptique tandis que Clint portait un petit sourire suffisant. "D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, pour un homme qui cherche à éviter toute forme d'aggravation, sortir avec vous semble être la pire des idées."

"Mais on est prudents!" protesta Tony. "On a un safe-word!"

Steve eut l'air un peu perdu, mais les espions regardèrent Tony comme s'il était dérangé.

"Stark…on se serait passés de cette info," fit Clint.

"Huh?" demanda Tony, confus. "Atta- non! Pas un safe-word au lit!" assura-t-il après avoir réalisé comment ils avaient interprété ce qu'il voulait dire. "Quoique…" il jeta un regard vers Bruce. "On peut-"

"Non," répondit Bruce fermement. Tony se mit à bouder.

"Revenons au sujet," les interrompit Natasha. "Vous pouvez vous détendre, Stark. Si nous estimons que vous et Bruce vous en sortez très bien tout seuls, et que la menace Hulk est contrôlée correctement, alors nous ferons un rapport à Fury et il nous retirera."

Tony prit un moment pour considérer cette option. "Vraiment?"

"Oui, vraiment," affirma Natasha. "Aucun de nous ne souhaite rester ici définitivement."

"Ah bah parfait, on veut pas de vous ici définitivement."

"Sérieusement Tony," fit Bruce en guise d'avertissement.

"Non mais c'est vrai!"

"Ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il faut être grossier, ils font juste leur boulot."

"On est des adultes, on ne devrait pas être le _boulot _de quelqu'un_,_" persista Tony.

"Tony. Sois gentil. Je n'aime pas te voir énervé," insista Bruce pour être bien clair. Voir Tony énervé irritait Bruce. Et Bruce n'était pas supposé s'irriter. L'agitation de Tony s'estompa en s'en souvenant, malgré ces invités inopportuns dans sa maison, il était toujours avec Bruce. Ça le calma considérablement. Il déposa un rapide baiser sur les lèvres du docteur, et Steve se mit à balbutier et bégayer.

"Très bien," dit-il en se levant du canapé. "Parce que le rayonnant amour de ma vie en décide ainsi, je vais être gentil avec vous les gens. Il y a des chambres d'invités où vous pouvez rester cinq étages plus bas. N'espérez pas que je vous aide à déballer." Il reporta son regard sur Bruce et lui tendit la main. "Pendant ce temps-là, pièce verte j'imagine?"

Bruce hocha la tête et se leva en prenant la main offerte.

"Pièce verte?" s'enquit Natasha en levant un sourcil. "Vous parlez de la pièce de confinement que vous avez construite?"

"Oui," répondit Bruce.

"Vous êtes en colère?" demanda Steve d'un air inquiet voire légèrement désolé.

Bruce secoua la tête. "En fait je me sens bien. Avant de recevoir l'appel qui nous prévenait que vous alliez venir, je ressentais une forte envie de me transformer de toute façon."

"Comment ça?" demanda Clint.

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas… ce n'est pas comme si je luttais pour le contrôler ou quoi, c'est comme si… je le voulais." Bruce pouvait à peine croire ce qu'il disait, mais c'était vrai.

"Vous _voulez _vous changer en Hulk?" demanda Steve avec incrédulité.

"Je vous avais dit qu'on avait bossé sur des trucs," Tony d'un air suffisant.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un progrès!" s'exclama Steve. "Je croyais que le but était de ne _pas _se transformer!"

Tony se marra. "Très bien," soupira-t-il. "J'imagine que vous allez devoir vous rendre compte par vous-mêmes."

Les trois Avengers échangèrent un regard incrédule.

"Attends une seconde," appela Bruce. "Je vais juste changer de vêtements."

Et les voilà sur le sol de la pièce verte, laissant Steve, Clint, et Natasha se tenir devant l'écran holographique qui affichait l'intérieur.

"Une fois que ces portes sont fermées, vous ne pouvez pas entrer," les prévint Tony. "Alors ça sert à rien d'essayer."

"Vous allez le faire sans armure?" s'étonna Natasha.

"Je n'ai pas besoin de l'armure. Vous allez voir, contentez-vous de regarder," répondit le génie avec assurance. Bruce leur offrit un sourire timide avant de suivre Tony dans la pièce, et les portes de se refermer derrière eux.

"Ils sont dingues, hein?" fit Clint en observant dorénavant les deux hommes sur l'écran.

Bruce ôta le t-shirt qu'il avait mis et le lança sur le côté. Il portait un vieux pantalon de pyjama miteux.

"Tu sais, je devrais vraiment me trouver d'autres pantalons à déchirer," dit Bruce pensivement. "Je vais bientôt en être à court."

"On devrait développer un tissu qui s'étire pour te résister," proposa Tony. "Maintenant que j'en ai fini avec les schémas de Pepper on peut s'y mettre."

Bruce sourit. "D'accord. Mais revenons à nos moutons… on devrait se montrer scientifiques. C'est une expérience à part entière."

Tony était d'accord. "Décris comment tu te sens à cet instant."

Bruce y réfléchit. "Euphorique. Energique. Comme si je voulais sortir de mon corps. Mais ce n'est pas insupportable. Il ne s'empare pas de moi, il est juste… présent. Dans mon esprit. D'habitude il est plus ou moins cette zone maussade dans ma poitrine ou le noyau de mon estomac. Mais là il bourdonne autour de mon cerveau. Il n'est pas en colère il est juste… excité. Du genre agité, mais pas au sens négatif du terme. Je ne l'ai jamais senti comme ça auparavant. En fait c'est comme si je rencontrais le Hulk que j'ai vu avec toi dans les enregistrements."

"Et ça a commencé?" interrogea Tony.

"Quand tu m'as embrassé à la télé…" répondit Bruce en rougissant parce qu'il savait que les autres écoutaient.

Tony opina du chef. "Ça concorde avec notre théorie actuelle selon laquelle améliorer ton état et ton sentiments d'acceptation sont directement liés."

Tony jeta un œil à l'une des caméras, en sachant qu'il regardait ainsi les autres Avengers dans les yeux. "En gros, plus il est heureux, plus le Hulk se laisse apprivoiser."

Il se retourna vers Bruce. "Okay le torse nu, je pense qu'il est temps de provoquer cette transformation. Essaie de parler pendant si tu peux."

Bruce hocha la tête. "C'est tellement bizarre… Je ne me suis jamais transformé sans être en colère ou en danger auparavant. Je veux dire, la dernière fois je me suis énervé moi-même pour y arriver, mais cette fois… attends une seconde, laisse-moi me concentrer." Son visage se tordit alors qu'il s'ouvrait au Hulk, l'invitant à sortir.

Les sensations qui remuaient en lui étaient si étranges et difficiles à identifier.

"Anticipation… il est anxieux," fit Bruce.

"A propos de quoi?"

"Il veut te voir. Il commence à s'impatienter. Mon dieu, je me sens mal," Bruce se plia en deux. Tony s'approcha et posa une main soucieuse sur son épaule.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?"

"Rien, rien… je suis juste tellement mal à l'aise. D'habitude c'est une douleur atroce. Là c'est juste…ugh, je frissonne, ça ne veut pas s'arrêter." Bruce se leva brusquement et s'éloigna du toucher réconfortant de Tony, laissant la main de ce dernier sentir le froid de son absence.

"Bruce?" appela Tony alors que son petit-ami arpentait la pièce.

"Nnnnngh," gémit Bruce en se détournant de lui. "Oh c'est horrible. C'est vraiment horrible. Je vais vomir," dit-il en tirant sur ses cheveux.

"Pourquoi tu t'attaques toujours aux cheveux?" se plaignit Tony.

Bruce s'arrêta et regarda ses mains. Elles tournaient au vert.

"Non!" cria-t-il soudain, emplit de panique à cette vue. "Non, je ne veux pas partir!" Entendant la peur dans sa voix, Tony accourût et l'entoura de ses bras. Bruce lutta contre son étreinte. "Non, Tony! Ne me laisse pas partir, je ne veux pas partir!"

"Chh, Chh, mon cœur, tu paniques. C'est juste de la panique. Tout va bien se passer."

"Non! Non ça ne va pas bien se passer!" protesta Bruce comme s'il délirait alors que du vert se répandait le long de son corps, ses muscles s'agrandissant et ses os s'allongeant. Une fièvre embuait son esprit, et il n'était plus conscient de ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qu'il ressentait était une peur soudaine et irrationnelle qui l'enveloppait. "Il va me contrôler!"

"Il te rendra," promis Tony en déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"Je ne veux pas être lui, Tony! Je ne veux pas! Ne me fais pas devenir lui, je ne veux pas être lui!"

Bruce s'effondra sur le sol et Tony le suivit sans le lâcher.

"Je ne suis pas en colère!" hurla Bruce d'un air terrifié. "Je ne suis pas en colère, pourquoi est-ce que ça arrive? Ça ne devrait pas arriver!"

Tony caressa sa peau verte et lui parla en murmures, il essayait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour le calmer. A cet instant Bruce avait grandi d'environ un mètre et se balançait d'avant en arrière en sanglotant.

"Je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas lui, je ne suis pas lui."

Tony ne savait pas comment les choses avaient pu se détériorer aussi rapidement. Un moment Bruce avait dit être euphorique, et l'instant d'après, il était pris d'une autre crise de panique. Pourtant celle-ci semblait avoir été provoquée par quelque-chose qui le terrifiait au plus haut point. Tony déglutit. Ça ne se passait pas aussi bien que ce qu'il avait imaginé. Il lutta contre l'envie de jeter un œil à la caméra, sachant pertinemment ce que leurs baby-sitters étaient en train de penser.

Les cris de Bruce s'étaient évanouis pour se changer en une respiration rauque et pénible. Il ressemblait plus à Hulk qu'à lui-même désormais.

"Non…" gémit-il une dernière fois avant que la transformation ne se termine devant eux, et que Hulk atteigne sa taille complète.

Les Avengers se tendirent depuis l'autre côté du mur, se préparant pour ce qui allait suivre. Pourtant ce dont ils allaient être témoins n'était définitivement pas ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

Hulk cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, dirigea son regard sur Tony, et fit un large sourire.

"Iron!" s'exclama-t-il.

Tony sourit. Aussi difficile que cela avait pu être de regarder Bruce endurer ça, il était heureux de revoir Hulk.

"Hé mon grand!"

A sa plus complète joie, Hulk ouvrit grand les bras.

"Câlin!"

"Tu t'es souvenu?" s'étonna Tony en serrant ses bras autour du grand gaillard.

"Hulk se souvient. Hulk aime les câlins." Quand Tony recula Hulk se mit à rire. "Iron câline Chétif avec la bouche."

Tony rougit. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il devint rouge vif. C'était comme si un bambin demandait à son papa pourquoi lui et maman "faisaient du catch" après les avoir surpris.

"Hum, c'est vrai, ben… c'est quelque-chose que je fais seulement avec Br- Chétif. Tu te souviens que c'est arrivé?"

Hulk opina du chef. "Pourquoi seulement Chétif?" demanda-t-il avant que Tony ne puisse poursuivre l'enquête sur la mémoire partagée.

"Parce que…" Et voilà, il devait de nouveau expliquer l'amour au Hulk. "Eh bien, le 'câlin avec la bouche' s'appelle un baiser, et embrasser est une manière d'exprimer un genre d'amour très particuliers. Un amour que je ne ressens que pour… Chétif."

Hulk eut l'air stupéfait. "Iron aime Chétif?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux larges d'incrédulité.

Tony eut un rire un peu nerveux. "Oui. Je l'aime autant que je t'aime toi, mais d'une manière différente. Tu as les câlins, il a les baisers. Tu comprends?" demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Hulk hocha la tête, mais avec un froncement de sourcil. "Tellement chétif…" ronchonna-t-il à la manière d'une mère désapprouvant les goûts de sa fille adolescente.

Tony haussa les épaules. "Moi j'aime bien ça chez lui. Mais ne parlons pas de lui, je suis là pour te voir mon grand. Comment tu vas?"

"Hulk bien," répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire. "Hulk veut écraser, mais veut pas casser la pièce. Iron aime la pièce."

"C'est vrai. Tu apprends," dit-il en lançant un regard prononcé aux caméras en appuyant sur le dernier mot. "Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire aujourd'hui? Tu veux jouer à un autre jeu?"

"Patty-cake!" acclama Hulk avec excitation.

Tony rit. "Ouais, on pourrait encore jouer à ça, ou je pourrais t'apprendre un nouveau jeu."

"Nouveau jeu?" s'enquit Hulk pensivement.

"Ouais, celui-là est assez dur par contre, alors si tu veux t'en tenir à patty-cake je peux comprendre."

Hulk se renfrogna pensivement. "Hulk essaie le jeu dur," décida-t-il.

"Okay," sourit Tony, fier de lui pour relever le défi. "Hulk, est-ce que tu connais l'alphabet?" C'était une autre chose dont Bruce et Tony avaient parlé de découvrir à propos du Hulk. Parlait-il le peu d'anglais qu'il connaissait instinctivement, ou en comprenait-il réellement certains concepts?

Hulk fit un grand sourire. "Twinkle star!" dit-il, avant de se lancer dans une chanson de l'alphabet sur l'air de "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star." Tony n'aurait pas pu être plus ravi.

"Okay!" dit-il. "Eh bien dans ce genre, on choisit une catégorie- tu sais ce que c'est qu'une catégorie hein?"

"Plantes, animaux, minéraux," répondit Hulk. Tony rit de nouveau, il soupçonnait Hulk d'avoir accès aux vieux souvenirs que Bruce avait des jeux.

"Parfait. Alors dans ce jeu, je dis quelque-chose qui correspond à notre catégorie et commence par la première lettre de l'alphabet-"

"A!"

"Oui, voilà, et ensuite toi, aussi vite que tu peux, tu me dis autre chose qui commence avec la lettre suivante-"

"B!"

Tony rit de plus belle. "D'accord, tu veux te lancer?"

Hulk acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

"Quelle sera notre catégorie?" demanda Tony.

"Animaux," décida Hulk sans avoir besoin de réfléchir à la question.

"Okay, tu commences."

"Antilope!"

"Bœuf!" cria Tony à son tour, en essayant de ne pas se demander comment Hulk savait ce qu'étaient les antilopes.

"Chat!"

"Dauphin!"

"El'phant!"

"Furet!"

"G'raffe!"

"Euh, hérisson!" fit Tony.

"Iguane!"

"J-jaguar," encore une fois Tony n'en revenait pas qu'Hulk se débrouille si bien.

"Kang'rou!" fit Hulk joyeusement.

"…lézard!"

"Mouton!"

"N-…n…?" Tony était perdu. "Hulk, tu peux me trouver un animal qui commence par un 'N?'"

Hulk eut un petit sourire triomphant. "Narval," répondit-il. Tony se frappa le front. Il aurait dû penser à celui-là. "Noctule," continua Hulk pour frimer. "Néon… c'est un poisson qui luit," expliqua-t-il à Tony.

"Hulk, comment tu connais tous ces animaux?"

Hulk considéra la question. "Chétif lit des livres. Hulk aime les photos. Animaux sont beaux."

"Tu te souviens de tout ce que 'Chétif' fait?" demanda Tony qui détestait toujours autant le fait qu'il doive appeler Bruce ainsi en présence du Hulk.

Hulk eut un grognement de mépris. "Non. Chétif ennuyeux."

"Alors tu te souviens seulement des choses qu'il fait que tu trouves intéressantes?"

Hulk haussa les épaules. "Parfois. Parfois Hulk voit des choses que Hulk ne veut pas voir. Des mauvaises choses. Alors Hulk écrase."

Tony aurait bien demandé s'il parlait de choses comme Noël, mais il ne voulait pas révéler ça alors que les autres Avengers pouvaient entendre.

"Tu veux rejouer à patty-cake maintenant?" demanda-t-il, sentant qu'il était temps de changer de sujet. Hulk applaudit pour montrer son approbation.

Ils avaient joué trois tournées de patty-cake lorsque Tony conclut qu'il était temps de ramener Bruce. Mais le problème était que, Hulk ayant été heureux depuis le début, comment était-il supposé déclencher la transformation?

"Hey Hulkie," appela Tony. "Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec toi, mais je me demandais si tu pouvais laisser Chétif revenir maintenant." Il essaya de contenir l'inquiétude dans sa voix. Il était extrêmement important que le Hulk soit d'accord avec ça.

Ce dernier observa Tony d'un air légèrement boudeur.

"Bruce," dit-il, à la surprise de Tony.

"Euh, ouais… c'est son nom, pas vrai?"

Hulk hocha la tête.

"Iron aime Bruce," continua-t-il.

Tony lui fit un petit sourire.

"Je l'aime," acquiesça-t-il d'une voix douce.

"Bruce aime Iron. Hulk aime Iron. Hulk n'aime pas Ch- Bruce… Hulk se sent un peu mal," admit Hulk. Tony était ébahi face à sa perspicacité et son honnêteté.

"Je pense que tu l'aimerais si tu lui laissais une chance," répondit Tony. "Ensuite on pourrait être une grande et heureuse famille où chacun s'aime, et tu n'aurais pas à te sentir mal. Ça ne serait pas sympa ça?"

Hulk hocha la tête à contrecœur. Il regarda Tony avec adoration, un regard qui rendait clair le fait qu'il faisait ça pour lui et uniquement pour cette raison.

"Au revoir Iron," fit-il en fermant les yeux.

Il fallut un temps incroyablement long pour que Bruce revienne, mais il revint finalement. De nouveau Tony se retrouvait face à la vue familière de son amour, quasiment nu sinon pour un pantalon étiré et déchiré.

Bruce ouvrit les yeux et grogna.

"Merde je me sens vraiment mal," fit-il.

Tony tomba sur ses genoux à côté de lui et l'embrassa, mêlant leurs lèvres.

"Mmmh… à quoi je le dois celui-là?" demanda Bruce.

"Au fait que je suis complètement amoureux de toi, et très heureux que tu sois de retour," murmura Tony.

"Tu ne t'es pas amusé avec le géant vert?"

"Si si…" marmonna Tony contre les cheveux de Bruce. "Mais tu m'as manqué."

Une larme commença à se former au coin de l'œil du physicien. "Cette transformation… était vraiment éprouvante, Tony. Vraiment éprouvante. Je me sens nauséeux, et secoué, d'une manière complétement nouvelle et sans savoir pourquoi."

"Ce n'est pas grave," chuchota Tony en caressant ses cheveux. "On le découvrira."

Ils entendirent quelqu'un toquer aux portes renforcées.

"J'imagine qu'on va devoir parler aux baby-sitters…" annonça Tony.

"Nngh, laisse-les entrer, je veux juste rester allongé ici un peu plus longtemps."

"JARVIS, tu as entendu notre homme," dit Tony, et les portent s'ouvrirent.

Tony fut stupéfait. Il y avait une véritable expression sur le visage de Natasha. C'était la même expression que portaient les deux hommes se trouvant à ses côtés.

"Stark…Tony…" elle semblait un peu à court de mots.

"Merde on ne se rendait vraiment pas compte pour Hulk, hein?" demanda Clint, tapant dans le mille.

"Nope, pas vraiment," répondit Tony, toujours penché vers Bruce.

"Ecoutez," continua Natasha en regagnant son calme imperturbable. "Ceci est clairement une situation que vous pouvez tout deux gérer mieux que nous, et je vais vous autoriser à continuer le parcours des choses que vous vous étiez choisi. Ceci étant dit, je ne suis pas encore convaincue que vous vous en sortez réellement tout seuls, alors vous devrez faire avec nous un peu plus longtemps."

Elle regarda longuement Tony. "J'admets que ce que j'ai vu pour l'instant semble… positif." Elle tourna les talons, mais s'arrêta devant la porte. "Patty-cake," marmonna-t-elle en secouant la tête avant de sortir.

Clint leur fit un petit sourire satisfait et la suivit dehors.

Steve resta en arrière, se tenant comme un pilier maladroit.

"Oui Steve?" s'enquit Bruce, qui plissait les yeux en sentant une migraine se former.

"Hum…" Steve baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. "Je voulais juste dire que… à vous regarder… traverser ça ensemble, eh bien…"

"Crache le morceau boy scout," lança Tony, sans pour autant le dire trop durement. Steve rougit.

"J'imagine que je veux juste dire que je vois pourquoi vous deux vous vous êtes… rapprochés. Vous semblez avoir un lien très fort. Hum… vous avez beaucoup d'amour l'un pour l'autre."

Tony fronça les sourcils. Le vieux essayait-il de leur donner sa bénédiction? C'était juste… agaçant.

Bruce sourit. "Merci Steve, c'est très gentil de ta part."

Steve lui sourit en retour, l'air soulagé. Une pensée très, très irrationnelle traversa Tony, songeant qu'il n'aimait pas le fait que Steve soit en train de sourire à Bruce. Il savait que c'était une pensée ridicule, alors il la réprima.

"Okay, eh bien… on se voit tout à l'heure," Steve quitta la pièce avec un sourire, laissant Bruce et Tony en tête à tête.

"Tu penses pouvoir te lever?" lui demanda Tony.

"Nnngh, oui. Mais ça ne m'a pas l'air marrant," dit-il en se forçant à se déplacer. Tony l'aida à se hisser sur ses pieds.

"Allez viens, on va t'emmener dans ta… dans notre chambre," dit-il en supportant son poids en direction de l'ascenseur.

"Mmmh, d'accord," marmonna Bruce, l'air à côté de la plaque. Mais il savait qu'il irait bien tant que Tony serait là.

Et Tony serait toujours là.


	16. Là je suis mal à l'aise

Bruce s'assit.

"Sérieusement?" demanda-t-il en voyant les alentours. Il était dans leur lit, les lumières étaient tamisées. "On a encore fait une sieste?"

Tony cligna des yeux et remua en se réveillant.

"Tu étais un peu à l'ouest," l'informa ce dernier. "Tu es littéralement tombé dans le lit."

Bruce alluma les lumières et grimaça. La migraine était partie mais il se sentait encore à vif et sensible.

"Pourquoi tu t'es mis à flipper?" demanda doucement Tony en s'asseyant. "Je pensais que tu voulais te transformer."

Bruce se mit à y réfléchir, inondé à nouveau par les souvenirs.

"J'imagine que c'est ce qui m'a fait peur…" marmonna-t-il. Tony lui jeta un regard perplexe. "J'ai passé tellement de temps à nous séparer… à essayer de m'accrocher à moi-même et de le rejeter. Je ne veux pas vraiment que ces murs s'effondrent."

"Ils le doivent pourtant," dit Tony. "Les choses s'arrangent pour lui, et tu l'as dit toi-même : il fait partie de toi. Tu ne peux pas continuer à faire semblant que ce ne soit pas le cas."

Bruce baissa les yeux. "Mais et si…? Et si je cesse d'être moi-même? Et si le laisser signifie me perdre moi-même?"

"Je ne peux pas te promettre que rien ne changera…" répondit Tony en posant une main sur son épaule pour le réconforter. "Par contre je _peux _te promettre que je t'aimerai peu importe ce qu'il arrive."

"Comment peux-tu en être certain? Et si tout ce que tu aimais chez moi disparaissait?"

Tony se pencha et déposa un baiser sur son front.

"Parce que ce n'est pas seulement toi que j'aime. J'aime t'aimer. Pour moi il n'y a pas de retour en arrière, Bruce. Je t'aimerai toujours, malgré ce qui peut arriver. Même si tu me détestais. Même si ça me tuait."

Bruce recula avec un air alarmé.

"Tony, je ne veux pas entendre ça."

"Pourtant c'est la vérité," répondit simplement Tony.

"Eh bien ça ne devrait pas!" s'exclama Bruce en se levant pour aller au placard. Tony le regarda faire.

"Je t'ai énervé?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui!" répondit Bruce en attrapant une nouvelle paire de pantalon.

"… Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas-" Tony commença à s'excuser, incertain de ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

"Je ne veux pas t'être destructeur," expliqua Bruce en se retournant pour lui faire face. Tony ne comprenait-il pas? Il ne pourrait plus se supporter s'il devenait un poids pour lui, et il y avait encore toute vraisemblance que cela arrive un jour. Surtout avec son état qui venait imprévisible. Tony voyait sa dernière transformation comme une amélioration continue, mais Bruce avait de sérieux doutes à ce propos. "Si les choses tournent mal… si on ne s'en sort plus… je veux que tu me quittes."

Tony le regarda fixement. "Je ne ferais jamais ça."

Malheureusement, Bruce le croyait. Tony Stark était un homme têtu, vraiment têtu, et il n'était pas réputé pour prendre soin de lui-même. Bruce croyait dur comme ferme que Tony se déchirerait à le poursuivre, même passé le point de non-retour.

"Tony, je t'en prie!" le supplia-t-il. "Je ne peux supporter l'idée de te tirer vers le bas."

"Tu ne pourrais jamais me tirer vers le bas…" Tony se renfrogna. Bruce l'élevait. Bruce l'avait élevé jusqu'à des hauteurs étourdissantes.

"Je pourrais," insista-t-il, avant d'aller dans la salle de bain.

"Je ne suis pas d'accord." Affirma Tony à travers la porte fermée. "T'aimer m'a rendu meilleur, Bruce. Tu ne le vois pas?"

Il eut un silence pendant un instant avant que la porte ne s'ouvre, faisant sursauter Tony. Bruce portait le pantalon qu'il venait de choisir, mais était toujours torse nu.

"Je sais ça Tony. Mais les choses changent. Les gens changent. L'amour ne dure pas éternellement," dit-il tristement. Des fois ça devenait tordu et corrompu. Des fois ça se détruisait tout seul.

"Notre amour va durer," insista Tony.

"Tout le monde pense ça au départ."

"Tu penses que nous ne durerons pas?" demanda Tony, blessé.

"Je n'ai pas _dit _ça."

"Alors pourquoi tu parles comme ça?" Tony était perdu. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bruce dirait de telles choses, à moins que quelque chose n'aille pas.

"Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on se déchire comme mes parents!" s'exclama finalement Bruce avec un mouvement brusque. "Mon père a aimé ma mère, mais à un certain point ils auraient dû se quitter et ils ne l'ont pas fait!"

Tony l'observa un instant.

"Je ne suis pas ton père," lui répondit-il.

Bruce ne bougea pas, mais ses yeux cessèrent de le regarder. Son silence en disait déjà trop.

Tony fit un pas vers lui. "_Tu _n'es pas ton père, Bruce!" dit-il en essayant faire en sorte qu'il le regarde de nouveau.

Bruce se détourna de lui et quitta la pièce. Tony lui courut après.

"Pourquoi tu agis comme ça?" demanda-t-il dans l'entrée alors que Bruce se tenait dans le salon. Ils prirent tout deux conscience qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Natasha et Steve étaient là.

"Hey… on a laissé Clint finir le déballage," informa Steve d'un air embarrassé. Était-ce parce que Bruce venait de s'enfuir de leur chambre torse nu, ou parce qu'ils venaient de mettre les pieds au milieu d'une dispute, difficile de savoir.

Tony les ignora. "Bruce!" insista-t-il.

"Je ne veux pas en parler!"

"Trop con, c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire!" Tony ferma la porte derrière lui et lui jeta un regard de défi.

"Je ne peux pas te promettre l'éternité, Tony." Se radoucit Bruce, acceptant la conversation. "Je voudrais, mais je ne peux pas! Je ne fais pas confiance à l'éternité." Il n'avait pas le genre de contrôle de sa vie qu'il fallait pour faire ce genre de promesses, il ne l'avait jamais eu. Tony ce qu'il pouvait promettre à Tony c'était l'ici et le maintenant, et il l'avait fait non? Pourquoi cela ne suffisait-il pas?

"Alors fais-moi confiance à la place!" implora Tony. "Je _peux _te promettre l'éternité! Bordel, tu sais ce que ça signifie pour moi? J'ai plus de quatre décennies derrière moi et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça pour personne auparavant!"

"Eh bien moi _si_, Tony, et j'ai ruiné sa vie!" fit Bruce douloureusement.

Tony se figea. Il ne voulait pas entendre ça. Il refusait d'imaginer Bruce avec quelqu'un d'autre.

"Excusez-moi," interrompit Natasha. "Je pense que l'on devrait mettre un terme à cette conversation avant que les choses ne tournent au vert."

Tony se tourna vers elle avec un regard noir.

"Putain mais vous vous avez rien à dire!" dit-il, Steve tressaillit. "Et toi!" il se retourna vers Bruce. "Peut-être que pour toi je suis juste le deuxième tome de ta relation ratée, mais tu es le Seul et Unique Bruce, tu comprends ça? _Mon _Seul et Unique! Alors fuis, transforme-toi en Hulk, écrase quelque-chose, fais ce que tu veux, mais tu ne peux pas changer ce qu'il y a dans mon cœur. C'est _mon _cœur, et je te le donne que ça te plaise ou non! Pas remboursable! Je suis pas ta mère, on n'est pas tes parents, et je me fous de combien de gens t'ont déçu ou de combien de gens t'ont abandonné parce que ce ne sera jamais mon cas! T'as compris? Je. Ne. T'abandonnerai. Jamais!"

Tony respirait lourdement à la fin de son discours, ses yeux auraient pu creuser un trou dans ceux de Bruce, qui était cloué sur place, à le regarder.

"Mais tu m'écoutes merde?" souffla Tony.

Les genoux de Bruce cédèrent, et il se laissa tomber sur le canapé. "Merde Tony…" murmura-t-il. "Merde, pourquoi il faut que tu sois aussi…" il secoua la tête, passant une main le long de son visage et dans ses cheveux.

"Quoi?" s'enquit Tony. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec moi, hein?"

"Tu me donnes de l'espoir," répondit Bruce. "Personne ne m'en avait jamais donné avant. Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Ça me fait peur. Je ne peux pas le gérer."

Tony se tut. De l'espoir. Ce n'était pas une bonne chose, ça? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il comptait pour Bruce? Qu'il n'était pas juste un deuxième tome?

"Je peux dire quelque-chose?" C'était Clint. Ni Tony ni Bruce n'avaient remarqué son arrivée dans l'appartement, mais apparemment cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il se tenait là.

Tony l'observa, pour une fois incapable de former une remarque cassante.

"Bruce t'aime," dit-il, prenant leur silence pour une permission. "Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il t'aime, autant que toi tu l'aimes. C'est évident pour quiconque vous observe." Bruce releva la tête pour le regarder pendant que Tony écoutait attentivement l'avis inhabituel que l'archer était en train de partager. "Vous savez comment les gens apprennent à aimer?" demanda Clint. Il attendit un instant avant de répondre lui-même à sa question. "Ils apprennent en aimant leurs parents." Il regarda Bruce. "Je ne sais pas dans quelles conditions tu as grandi Bruce, mais ça ne m'a pas l'air terrible. Je ne pense pas que tu as eu la chance de vivre un véritable amour lorsque tu en avais besoin." Clint lança un coup d'œil rapide à Natasha avant de poursuivre. "L'amour rend vulnérable. L'amour est envahissant. Quand quelqu'un t'aime, il trace son chemin jusqu'à l'intérieur de toi, et si tu es habitué à être seul… ton premier réflexe peut être de le rejeter. Mais tu n'es pas en danger Bruce, parce que Tony t'aime, tu es en sécurité. Plus que tu ne l'as jamais été. Et c'est pareil pour lui. C'est Iron Man, il est bien foutu de prendre soin de lui."

Clint parcourut la pièce du regard.

"Nous sommes un groupe de super-héros," continua-t-il. "On a sauvé le monde. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on a aussi peur les uns des autres?" Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, mais s'arrêta devant et jeta un œil en arrière. "A propos, ça s'appliquait à moi aussi évidemment," dit-il en regardant directement Natasha. "Mais je le pensais vraiment pour vous deux. Sérieux. Ce ne serait pas la fin du monde de laisser quelqu'un nous atteindre pour changer."

Sur ce il monta dans l'ascenseur et partit.

Le visage de Natasha laissa transparaître un très léger froncement, mais venant d'elle la plus petite expression était significative. Pas une seule personne n'avait manqué la signification derrière les mots de Clint.

"Vous allez lui courir après?" demanda Steve.

"Non," répondit-elle résolument. "On a un boulot à faire. On surveille ces deux-là, et on s'assure que rien ne se fasse défoncer. N'oubliez pas ça Rogers."

"Je ne suis pas du genre à oublier ma mission, mademoiselle Romanoff," répliqua Steve avec une légère raideur pour lui rappeler qu'il était, après tout, un soldat.

Après s'être remis du profond discours d'Hawkeye, Tony le récapitula dans sa tête et alla s'accroupir près de Bruce. "Dis-moi quelque-chose," murmura-t-il.

"Je suis… désolé," fit Bruce. "J'ai juste tout oublié pendant un moment. J'ai oublié que je te faisais confiance, et que tu mérites quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur. C'est juste que…"

_Est-ce que je mérite d'être heureux?_ Et nous y revoilà. Cette question que le hantait. Mais peut-être que maintenant il avait une question encore plus importante qui se dressait au-dessus de lui …

_Est-ce que je sais seulement comment l'être?_

"Tony, comment puis-je te laisser m'aimer alors que je me déteste?" lui chuchota-t-il, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres entendent. Il se rendit compte qu'il devait accorder une confiance sincère à Tony, s'il voulait être disposé à lui dire une chose pareille.

Tony le regarda tristement. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour que Bruce se voit autrement, peu importe combien il aurait souhaité en être capable. Il se sentit de nouveau enragé envers les personnes dans la vie de Bruce qui lui avaient fait ça. Il voulait trouver chaque blessure, passer au travers de son âme et personnellement l'embrasser pour que ça s'arrange.

"Considère ça comme une faveur personnelle que tu me fais," répondit Tony doucement. "Tu m'accorde simplement un de mes nombreux désirs. Tu ne voudrais pas que je pique une colère de garçon riche et pourri-gâté, n'est-ce pas?"

Bruce lui rendit un tout petit sourire. "Non…" acquiesça-t-il.

"Bien," fit Tony en amenant la main de Bruce à ses lèvres. "Alors tu ferais mieux de me laisser t'aimer," conclut-il en embrassant une articulation rugueuse. "Sois juste patient envers toi-même, Bruce. On n'a pas besoin précipiter les choses. Pas le moins du monde. Un pas à la fois, d'accord? Et des fois pas de pas du tout, si tu le veux. On peut juste se tenir là comme de grands Captain America bien maladroits. Moi ça me va."

Tony lui sourit et Bruce ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement en retour.

"D'accord…" répondit-il, de nouveau incroyablement reconnaissant de la générosité de Tony. Mais quelque-chose le rongeait, quelque-chose dont il devait se débarrasser avant de laisser la situation se résoudre d'elle-même.

"Je ne sais pas comment t'aimer inconditionnellement, Tony," avoua-t-il. "Les conditions ne te concernent pas toi, mais plutôt moi. Je t'aime mais… je ne peux pas me reposer sur moi-même pour te promettre quoique ce soit de plus." Ça le peinait de l'admettre. Ça l'avait peiné d'apprendre que Tony n'avait pas de telles hésitations. Pourquoi Tony était-il capable de se donner aussi simplement? Et pourquoi lui en était-il incapable?

Tony lui sourit sans grande conviction. "Je comprends, Bruce, et je ne le prends pas personnellement. Je sais… je sais que tu m'apprécie-"

"T'_aimes_," l'interrompit Bruce. "S'il te plait Tony ne pense pas le contraire. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que tu représentes pour moi, à quel point tu as changé ma vie, c'est juste… que je n'ai juste pas encore rattrapé mon retard dans tous ces changements."

"Tu en as rattrapé suffisamment pour me pelotter à la télévision," lui rappela Tony.

Bruce se mit à rire. "Non, Tony. C'est _ça _que je dois rattraper."

Tony comprenait.

"Très bien," concéda-t-il. " Je peux vivre avec ça. Tout ce qui compte c'est que tu sois là à cet instant. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin."

Et il en aurait besoin l'instant qui suivait aussi. Et l'instant d'après ça, et encore celui d'après. Chaque moment à l'infini. Mais s'il devait garder ce détail pour lui, eh bien, il était plus disposé à le faire.

"On ne parle plus du grand et terrifiant futur."

Bruce sourit et acquiesça. "Je euh… j'ai besoin de mettre un t-shirt," dit-il.

Ils se levèrent et Tony regarda Natasha. Elle et Steve étaient juste restés là de l'autre côté de la pièce, attendant que les deux scientifiques aient terminés de se chuchoter l'un à l'autre.

"On s'en sort bien là," lui lança Tony. "Allez trouver votre amoureux."

"Il n'est pas mon amoureux," réfuta-t-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

"Eh ben pourquoi pas?" demanda-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils.

"Allez," lui souffla Steve. "Je m'en occupe," en parlant de leur baby-sitting.

Ce fut le moment où ils assistèrent sans doute, enfin peut-être, à Natasha Romanoff cédant sous la pression de ses pairs.

"Bien," dit-elle d'un air agacé, avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

Bruce pressa la main de Tony dans la sienne et sortit de la pièce pour aller mettre un t-shirt. Et c'est ainsi que Tony se retrouva seul avec Steve.

"M'sieur muscle," salua-t-il.

"Stark…"

"Eh ben restez pas là, vous me mettez mal à l'aise," dit Tony avec raideur. Steve se rapprocha et le rejoignit au centre du salon, l'air très embarrassé à cette idée. Tony s'assit sur un sofa et Steve sur l'autre.

"Peur d'attraper mes poux?"

"Je, euh, quoi?"

"Ça va je vais pas vous embrasser, si c'est ce qui vous fait peur. Beuh."

Steve prit une teinte cramoisie. "Non! Je n'ai… jamais… l'idée ne m'étais même pas-"

"Alors pourquoi vous n'arrêtez pas de me fixer comme si j'allais exploser à n'importe-quel moment?" rétorqua Tony. Steve était nerveux et tendu depuis son arrivée, ce qui n'était pas tellement son genre. Il était autoritaire et bien-pensant. Pas nerveux.

Au départ c'était clairement cette histoire d'être bi qui l'avait mis mal à l'aide, mais il leur avait donné leur bénédiction embarrassée un peu plus tôt, donc Tony n'était plus très sûr de ce qui le travaillait.

"C'est juste que…"

"Oui?"

"Je vous croyais plus… Je ne sais pas, je vous pensais pas comme ça."

Tony le regarda de travers.

"Comme quoi?"

"… altruiste," dit Steve après une longue pause.

Tony se mit à rire. "Comment vous venez de m'appeler?"

"Altruiste. Ces choses que vous avez dites à Bruce… ce que vous étiez prêt à faire pour lui… ce que vous avez dit, c'était… eh bien franchement c'était beau. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de dévouement auparavant."

Cela mit Tony clairement mal à l'aise. Il ne voulait pas que l'homme des glaces le complimente. C'était juste… bizarre.

"Vous vous rendez quand même compte que je me suis sacrifié de mon plein gré en me jetant dans le vide glacial intersidéral et en faisant une chute terrifiante en vue d'une mort certaine rien que pour les autres, hein? Vous pensiez encore que j'étais un égoïste méprisable après ça?"

Steve eut l'air parfaitement déconcerté.

_Ah ouais,_ pensa Tony. _Rien de tel qu'une bonne petite culpabilité. Tout marche à merveille__._

Bruce revint, entièrement vêtu, libérant Steve de Tony.

"Hey, alors…" commença-t-il timidement en regardant Steve. "Désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne voulais pas faire une scène…"

"Pas de problème," répondit Steve. "On nous a peut-être ordonné d'être ici, mais c'est toujours chez vous."

"Tu l'as dit, bouffi," fit Tony.

Bruce fit un sourire à son petit-ami et s'assit à ses côtés. Tony le lui retourna et l'entoura de son bras. Bien que Bruce eut très envie de se pelotonner contre lui, il n'était pas sûr d'être à l'aise avec des démonstrations d'affection publiques, et Steve ici-présent comptait comme un public pour lui.

Tony, en revanche, était douloureusement tenté de peloter Bruce sur le champ juste histoire de mettre le Captain mal à l'aise. Mais il savait qu'il s'attirerait des problèmes avec Bruce pour ça, alors il décida de faire plus subtil.

"Alors comment va-t-on occuper le reste de la journée?" lui demanda Bruce. "On pourrait travailler sur ce pantalon étirable dont tu me parlais."

"Tu sais, j'y pensais justement…" répondit Tony en le fixant expressivement dans les yeux. "Et je pense que tu devrais juste carrément zapper le pantalon."

Assister au rougissement des joues de Steve et Bruce emplit Tony d'une espièglerie délicieuse.

"Tony, on en a déjà parlé, Bruce tout nu veut dire Hulk tout nu."

Tony haussa les épaules. "Hulk et moi sommes copains maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça fait un peu de nudité entre copains? Je pourrais me déshabiller aussi, juste pour le bien de la camaraderie."

"Tony, c'est bizarre!" le coupa Bruce.

"En fait," l'ignora Tony avant de sautiller du canapé pour venir lui prendre la main. "Pourquoi attendre d'être dans la pièce verte?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillants. "On pourrait se déshabiller tout de suite."

Steve laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée.

"Tony…" fit Bruce d'un ton lourd de reproches.

Tony décida de laisser tomber son plan "subtil". Il s'amusait beaucoup trop. Son t-shirt était à moitié enlevé lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent.

"Oh," dit-il, en voyant les espions. "Hey vous deux. On se met à poil."

"Non pas du tout!" protesta Bruce.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et se rendit dans la cuisine. "Qu'est-ce qu'i manger ici?" demanda-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Tony regarda Clint et articula silencieusement "alors?" mais l'archer ne lui donna aucune réponse, sinon "Remettez votre haut, Stark." Boudant, Tony remit son t-shirt.

"Purée je peux même plus me déshabiller dans ma propre maison, mais où va le monde…" marmonna-t-il. "Et dégagez de mon frigo, Romanoff! Je n'ai jamais accepté de vous nourrir!"

Elle le regarda en soulevant un sourcil avant de continuer à farfouiller.

"Tony, je sais que tu ne les a pas invités ici, mais tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus hospitalier?" lança Bruce.

"Non," répliqua résolument l'intéressé.

"Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à toute la générosité que tu me montrais?" s'enquit le docteur.

"C'est parce que j'étais complètement fou de toi!" s'exclama Tony. C'était clairement différent.

Bruce rougit. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent en entendant Tony l'annoncer au milieu de la pièce. En général Bruce avait pour instinct de garder les choses privées, mais il découvrait qu'il aimait beaucoup la façon qu'avait Tony de tout partager avec tout le monde.

"Rho trouvez-vous une chambre," fit Clint en s'affalant sur le canapé à côté de Steve.

"'Kay très bien," répliqua Tony en se rasseyant à côté de Bruce. "Je choisis cette pièce, et vous allez vous en trouvez une autre." Il tendit une main vers Bruce, sur laquelle ce dernier tapa pour l'éloigner.

Tony grogna. "Je ne vais pas pouvoir toucher _quoi que ce soit _tant que vous êtes dans le coin, on dirait?"

En fait…peut-être que Bruce n'aimait pas _tout _ce que Tony partageait avec tout le monde.

"Tony, maintenant est loin d'être le moment pour parler de ça," reprocha Bruce.

"Pourtant on va bien finir par coucher ensemble, non?"

Toute l'attention de la pièce fut soudain dirigée sur eux.

"Tony!" s'exclama Bruce en s'éloignant de lui. "Mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre accord de 'ne pas brûler les étapes'?" demanda-t-il avec des yeux écarquillés.

"Eh ben je ne sais pas!" rétorqua Tony. "J'ai juste pensé que ça pourrait être intéressant de vérifier! Je ne savais pas si c'était ce que tu voulais non!"

"Bien sûr que je-" Bruce se souvint qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. "Ce n'est _pas _un bon moment pour en parler!" siffla-t-il.

"Okay…" accepta Tony. "Mais juste pour être sûr, tu ne dis pas ça parce que tu es genre 'incertain vis-à-vis du futur', hein? Je veux dire, tu sais bien si tu veux du sexe ou pas-"

"Tony!" le recoupa Bruce. "Tu es _encore _en train d'en parler!" Il était parfaitement conscient de que le regard des autres était sur eux, Clint et Natasha avec un intérêt inexpressif, et Steve avec une horreur à peine réprimée.

"Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas," continuait Tony. "Enfin, je serais évidemment déçu, parce que personnellement j'ai envie de te monter comme un cheval de rodéo, mais si ça te met mal à l'aise je comprends-"

Tony continuait de parler mais Bruce avait arrêté d'écouter. Tony venait-il d'exprimer un bonne volonté juste pour se référer à son _inconfort_? Alors qu'il lui faisait subir _ça_? Il ne pouvait pas fermer sa grande bouche motorisée une seconde et songer à quel point ça pouvait être _embarrassant_? Seigneur, Bruce hésitait entre définir ça comme inconsidéré ou complétement bouché! Il donnerait n'importe-quoi pour lui coudre la bouche et lui arracher les yeux-

"-mais le manque d'expérience, ça m'inquiète pas spécialement, je pourrais arranger ça. Définitivement. Oh là là oui. Après tout, c'est pas à ça que ça sert internet? On pourrait-"

"Gamma."

Les trois Hulk-sitters avaient vu la tension monter entre le couple. Alors que Tony continuait de déblatérer encore et encore, il contrariait de plus en plus, et ils avaient senti la situation partir rapidement en cacahuète.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien. Ils n'osaient pas y croire. Tony s'était simplement arrêté de parler. Tony Stark avait _arrêté de parler__._

Ils osaient à peine bouger, observant Bruce jeter un regard noir à Tony, et Tony soutenir ce regard d'un ai penaud. L'empressement avec lequel Tony s'était immédiatement soumis à Bruce était incroyable.

Tony remarqua la respiration pénible de Bruce, ses muscles tendus. Il vit l'éclat vert de ses yeux avant qu'il ne disparaisse. Il savait qu'il avait été trop loin. En repensant aux choses qu'il avait dites, ça lui semblait assez évident maintenant…

"Je suis désolé…" s'excusa-t-il humblement. "J'ai oublié le moment où je la ferme…"

Bruce se détendit légèrement. "Ce n'est pas grave…" dit-il, ses sourcils toujours froncés. Puis, il ajouta à contrecœur: "Tu t'en es bien sorti," pour lui dire qu'il l'avait fermée correctement au moment où il avait réalisé qu'il le devait.

"Est-ce que c'était le safe word?" demanda Natasha.

"Oui," répondit Bruce.

"Alors c'est tout? Vous dites 'gamma' et il se la ferme?" demanda Clint d'un air amusé.

"Ça marche seulement quand c'est Bruce, alors c'est même pas la peine d'essayer!" prévint Tony.

"En gros oui," répondit Bruce en couvrant la voix de Tony pour répondre à la question.

"Ça a l'air incroyablement utile," observa Natasha. Elle regarda Tony d'un œil intrigué. "La réaction est tellement immédiate. Comme si on venait de lui faire un lavage de cerveau."

"N'y pensez même pas!" protesta Tony.

"Ouais. Pas de lavage de cerveau," acquiesça Bruce tristement. A l'entendre il avait l'air plutôt protecteur envers Tony et ce dernier fut pris d'un léger frisson à cette pensée. Il aimait l'idée de Bruce le protégeant.

"Dites si je vous nourris vous dégagez de mon appartement?" demanda Tony. Natasha sembla y réfléchir puis hocha la tête.

_Note: Natasha Romanoff, possible faiblesse = nourriture._ Pensa Tony.

"Très bien alors je commande chinois, n'importe-quelle plainte sera profondément ignorée."

Tony promis une quantité sordide d'argent si la nourriture arrivait deux fois plus vite que d'habitude, et put rapidement renvoyer les Avengers s'occuper de leurs bagages avec leur repas à la main. Après les avoir tous entassés dans l'ascenseur, il se tourna vers Bruce, ils étaient de nouveau seuls.

"Eh ben, c'était… mouvementé," dit-il.

"Mouvementé? _Tu_ as trouvé ça mouvementé?" demanda Bruce en haussant un sourcil.

"Ouais," confirma Tony en revenant vers le canapé pour se laisser tomber près de lui. "Pour être honnête, j'ai trouvé chaque instant entièrement prise de tête. Ça me manque déjà que ce ne soit plus que toi et moi, et ça ne fait même pas encore un jour."

Bruce était silencieux, distrait par ses pensées. Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, que ça ait pris la tête de Tony était logique. Ça expliquait pourquoi il avait commencé à faire l'idiot; enlever son t-shirt, parler de sexe. C'était tellement simpliste voire immature comme réaction, mais Bruce suspectait Tony d'essayer de mettre les gens mal à l'aise lorsque lui-même l'était. Évidemment, Tony essayait aussi de mettre les gens mal à l'aise alors qu'il se sentait parfaitement bien, mais ses méthodes devenaient un peu plus négligées et indélicates quand il perdait personnellement l'équilibre.

"Hey, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir jacté comme ça tout à l'heure," insista Tony, faisant redescendre Bruce de sa réflexion silencieuse. "J'ai juste tendance à oublier les autres parfois," continua Tony. "Mais pas toi hein! Non, j'oublie que les autres gens ont des pensées et des opinions et… ça ressemble rien quand je dis ça à voix haute," admit-il, laissant tomber.

"Non, je comprends…" soupira Bruce, son demi-sourire obscurci par la main qui frottait l'arrête de son nez. Il rit tout seul. "Tu m'épuise, Tony."

Tony lui sourit d'un air désolé. "Excuse-moi. Je peux me réconcilier avec toi?"

Bruce lui rendit son sourire, mais afficha une expression sceptique. "Comment?"

"Comme ça," fit Tony en repositionnant le physicien pour qu'il s'assoit dos à lui, et commença à lui masser les épaules.

"Tony, je- nnnnnh… ne pense pas que tu puisses juste- oh. Ohhhhh… refais-le encore," gémit Bruce alors que les doigts de Tony se frayaient un chemin à travers ses muscles courbaturés. Il avait considéré opposer une résistance, mais il changea rapidement d'avis.

"Avec plaisir."

Pendant le plus gros du temps qui suivit, Tony eut le plaisir d'écouter les petits bruits de gratitude de Bruce qui voyait s'envoler son inquiétude avec les nœuds de tensions de son corps. Tony était convaincu d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle activité favorite.

"Oui, au fait," dit Bruce à un moment. Les doigts de Tony s'immobilisèrent un instant.

"Oui quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, on va finir par coucher ensemble," précisa Bruce. Il fallut un certain temps pour que les mots remontent au cerveau, puis Tony sourit de toutes ses dents.

"D'accord…" dit-il retournant à son massage.

Sérieusement, qui se fichait qu'une journée soit mouvementée si c'était pour se conclure par une telle information?


	17. On a un arrangement

C'était le lendemain de leur dispute, et malgré être allé au lit avec lui la veille, Tony laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en se réveillant lorsqu'il vit que Bruce dormait toujours près de lui. Mieux encore, Bruce avait complétement négligé son côté du lit dans la nuit pour envelopper ses bras autour de lui.

Tony rit doucement pour lui-même. Bruce pouvait lutter autant qu'il voulait lorsqu'il était réveillé, son subconscient finissait par le trahir.

_Je sais que tu veux être avec moi,_ pensa Tony, en baissant les yeux vers le visage endormi du physicien. _Tu ne m'aurais pas embrassé, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé t'appeler mon __"petit-ami," tu ne te serais pas affiché devant cette caméra, si ça n'avait pas été le cas._

Tony était en conflit. Il voulait que Bruce l'admette. Il voulait que Bruce accepte le futur. Il voulait que Bruce soit à l'aise en croyant en quelque-chose.

Mais il avait promis de ne pas le mettre sous pression. En fait, il avait fait ces promesses à l'homme à côté duquel il était allongé le plus sérieusement du monde, et ce n'était pas quelque-chose qu'il pouvait retirer.

Bruce avait tant de contrôle sur lui. Il avait le safe word, et maintenant ça… pourtant c'était quelque-chose que Tony accordait facilement, si ce n'est avec plaisir. Il ferait n'importe-quoi pour Bruce.

_Qui étais-je avant toi?_ Se demanda-t-il. Il se rappelait encore de sa première rencontre avec Bruce sur l'héliporteur. Il l'avait jouée cool; lui avait balancé un peu de science avant de marcher à grandes enjambées sur le perchoir de Fury, raillant son cache-œil et balançant un pauvre agent du SHIELD qui jouait aux jeux vidéo. Il avait fait tout ça avant de le saluer convenablement, serrant sa main, sortant une blague qu'il pensait vraiment. Il était réellement un grand fan de Bruce, même avant qu'ils ne se rencontrent. Quand Coulson lui avait apporté les fichiers des Avengers, il avait été incapable de détacher ses yeux de l'enregistrement du Hulk. Il avait été fasciné depuis le début, depuis ces premiers reportages sur lui. Ça lui avait pris un réel effort en entrant dans la pièce pour ne pas charger directement sur Bruce, le bombarder de questions et en même temps essayer de faire en sorte qu'il se dévoile.

Il avait essayé de disséquer Bruce du mieux qu'il le pouvait par la suite, mais le docteur était resté sur ses gardes, tendu. Il n'avait pas voulu se retrouver là, et il ne semblait pas avoir accès au même optimisme que Tony.

Mais quand il avait ri la première fois après que Tony l'ait électrocuté, ça avait fait battre son cœur. Même là, l'amour s'éveillait déjà en lui.

Seigneur, pourquoi ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte à ce moment? Il avait été tellement aveugle. Tout ce qu'il avait compris c'est qu'il se sentait attiré vers Bruce. Attiré comme face à un nouveau jouet reluisant, ou une nouvelle idée brillante, ou un truc comme ça. Quelque-chose du genre à attirer l'attention de Tony Stark. Mais il fallait savoir que rien n'avait attiré son attention comme Bruce l'avait fait.

Il avait cru en Bruce immédiatement. Ce n'était pas bizarre, ça? Il ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole auparavant, et Bruce avait fait de son mieux après leur rencontre initiale pour rester fermé, mais Tony l'avait apprécié, lui avait fait confiance, l'avait respecté, sans même le connaître vraiment. Pour tout ce qu'il savait, Bruce aurait pu aimer mettre des coups de pieds aux petits chiots pendant son temps libre. Mais il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'esprit de douter, de faire autre chose que de croire.

Et évidemment les évènements lui avaient donné raison. Bruce était revenu. Revenu pour se battre et faire ce qui était juste.

_Je dois croire en lui maintenant aussi,_ pensa-t-il. _Il m'aimera… Il fera ce qui est juste__._

Tony pensa à quelque-chose qui le fit rire. S'il avait été une femme, il aurait pu faire en sorte que Bruce le mette en cloque, et ensuite son honneur l'aurait forcé à rester. Ou peut-être aurait-ce été l'inverse. Peut-être qu'il se serait uniquement vu comme un danger pour un enfant.

Tony médita là-dessus. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer son futur sans Bruce, alors pourquoi ne pas se demander s'il voudrait avoir des enfants un jour? Tony n'avait jamais voulu en avoir. Il les aimait vraiment, mais ils n'avaient juste pas leur place dans sa vie.

Toutefois, les fantasmes de mariage avec la personne qui partageait régulièrement son lit n'avaient pas non plus leur place dans sa vie avant.

De nouveau, Bruce avait fait de lui une personne différente. Il avait l'impression d'avoir fonctionné sans une énorme pièce durant toute sa vie, et cette pièce était Bruce Banner. Maintenant qu'il était là… c'était comme s'il était le centre de son univers.

Seigneur, quand il avait admis avoir essayé de se tuer ce jour-là sur l'héliporteur…. C'était tout son monde qui s'était retourné. La peur l'avait agrippé comme si c'était sa propre vie qui avait été mise en danger. Il n'avait fréquenté Bruce que depuis quelques heures, et pourtant ça n'avait pas d'importance.

Il avait aimé Bruce avant même de l'avoir rencontré. Il l'aimerait pour le restant de ses jours.

Et il se battrait pour lui, décida-t-il. Il avait peut-être accepté de ne pas le pousser, mais il n'avait jamais promis de le laisser partir facilement. Si Bruce venait à essayer de le quitter… Tony n'allait sûrement pas céder aussi gentiment. Il le chasserait jusqu'au fin fond de la Terre s'il le devait.

Parce que Bruce l'aimait, il n'en était ni inquiet ni incertain, il le savait. Bruce avait juste peur.

_Tu ne dois pas avoir peur,_ pensa-t-il férocement en passant une main dans les cheveux ébouriffés de son compagnon. _Je te protègerai peu importent les conséquences__._

Même si Bruce venait à le haïr, que ça devait lui coûter la vie. Ces mots l'avaient provoqué la veille, mais ils restaient véridiques.

Tony soupira bruyamment, alors c'était ça l'amour? C'était tellement intense. Plus puissant que la rage, plus dévorant que la peur. C'était comme une obsession mais en lui laissant un goût totalement différent. Il avait toujours été une créature terriblement demandeuse. Il suffit de demander à Pepper pour qu'elle le confirme. Mais les choses dont il avait eu besoin, qu'il avait ardemment désirées, n'avaient jamais été un autre être humain. Pas seulement sexuellement, mais entièrement. Il n'avait jamais voulu quelque-chose au point que ça en surpasse les autres désirs, les annihilant comme un code d'annulation face à un programme inférieur. Bruce était le pic de ses aspirations.

Qu'abandonnerait-il pour Bruce? Son argent? Oui. Son nom? Oui. Son pouvoir? Oui. Oui oui et oui à tout. Il changerait son nom en Billy Bob et vivrait dans une cabane sur une île reculée à condition que Bruce y soit aussi. Admettons, il se plaindrait constamment et Bruce devrait probablement le faire taire avec du sexe vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, mais ce serait quand même ce qu'il choisirait s'il devait en arriver là et… vivre une vie sans Bruce. Même de cent manières différentes. C'était juste impensable. Insupportable.

Soudain il en eut assez, il leva la main et la plaça sur l'épaule de Bruce, secouant doucement pour le réveiller.

"Mmmh, oui?" marmonna le docteur, et Tony essaya d'ignorer le fait qu'il était traversé de frissons de joie en entendant la voix de son bien-aimé.

"C'est le matin," chuchota-t-il avant d'ajouter "J'm'ennuie."

Bruce sourit d'un air endormi et rit doucement. "Je suis censé te divertir?"

"Oui," confirma Tony avec un grand sourire, imaginant tous les moyens que pourrait trouver Bruce pour le distraire.

Bruce s'assit et se frotta les yeux.

"On pourrait descendre au labo?" suggéra-t-il.

Tony secoua la tête. "Nous quittons cette pièce et les baby-sitters seront sur nous. Non, on doit rester ici," informa-t-il, toujours souriant. "On n'a pas d'autre choix," ajouta-t-il, sans même essayer d'avoir l'air embêté.

Bruce le regarda d'un air inexpressif. "Tu me retiens captif dans ce lit, alors?" il était pleinement conscient de la réponse.

"Oui!" acclama joyeusement Tony, heureux que le docteur ait compris le sous-entendu. Brusquement il prit Bruce dans ses bras et le força à se mettre dans une position horizontale pour tomber au-dessus de lui.

"Ah ben, okay," rit Bruce en attirant Tony à lui pour l'embrasser.

"Mmmmh," fit joyeusement le génie contre ses lèvres. "J'aime bien quand tu fais ça."

"De quoi, t'embrasser?" demanda Bruce, même s'il savait que ça semblait assez évident.

"Oui, m'embrasser. Pas seulement répondre quand je t'embrasse," expliqua Tony.

Bruce se renfrogna. "Alors c'est ça? Je ne t'embrasse pas assez?"

Tony sourit. "Tu ne pourrais jamais m'embrasser assez," dit-il pour ôter l'inquiétude de son petit-ami. "C'est souvent moi qui vais vers ta bouche, c'est la vérité, mais c'est juste parce que je suis assez surexcité comme mec, donc ne te sens pas mal."

Et pourtant Bruce se sentait mal, très mal. "Je ne t'embrasse pas assez?" demanda-t-il avec une moue menaçant de rendre Tony dingue. Puis, avant que ce dernier ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Bruce avait changé leur position afin d'être celui qui se tenait au-dessus de Tony. "Je dois me rattraper alors," annonça-t-il sérieusement. En voyant le regard que Bruce lui lançait, le cœur de Tony se réduit à de rapides palpitations.

"Euh, d'accord-" dit-il en sentant son sang battre dans ses tempes et l'empêcher de former une quelconque pensée cohérente.

Bruce glissa sa main dans les cheveux du génie, l'empoigna doucement derrière les oreilles, et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour rencontrer ses lèvres.

Tony se souvint de la première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Bruce avait là aussi pris l'initiative, bien qu'il ne l'ait plus vraiment refait depuis. Il aimait avoir le sentiment de se mélanger, ce qu'il ne semblait avoir que lorsque c'était Bruce qui prenait les rennes. Il avait ressenti ça pendant leur premier baiser, et quand ils avaient dansé… à cause de ça Tony avait pensé que peut-être il devrait sortir un peu des sentiers battus. Essayer d'approcher son amour pour Bruce de manière un peu moins obsessionnelle, à savoir comme avec tout ce qui le passionnait dans sa vie. Bruce n'était pas qu'un simple shot d'adrénaline après tout. Tony n'en savait peut-être pas grand-chose, mais au moins il savait ça…

Les lèvres de Bruce, ses mains, sa langue, son corps contre le sien, ce n'était pas juste du _désir_, ce n'était pas juste une _sensation forte_, ce n'était pas juste de l'_envie _qui courait dans ses veines quand il le regardait.

Qu'est-ce que c'était? Qu'est-ce que c'était exactement, ce qu'il ressentait pour Bruce? Il voulait le démonter, l'analyser, le comprendre. C'était de cette manière qu'il se rapprochait des choses, et c'était pour cette raison qu'il s'en sortait mieux avec les machines que les êtres humains. S'il pouvait comprendre exactement comment l'amour fonctionne, comment Bruce fonctionne, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait savoir comment faire en sorte que Bruce reste avec lui, quoi qu'il arrive.

"Ça va?" murmura l'intéressé contre ses lèvres, et pendant un instant la chaleur de son souffle sembla être la chose la plus importante au monde pour lui.

Tony réalisa qu'il s'était figé, il se concentrait sur absolument chaque mouvement que Bruce faisait, même les plus infimes, et s'était du coup réfugié dans ses pensées.

"Ça va," marmonna-t-il. "T'arrête pas," ajouta-t-il. Il avait voulu dire "Ne t'arrête pas de m'embrasser " mais seulement deux mots avaient réussi à passer, enfin ça marchait tout aussi bien.

Les lèvres de Bruce étaient de retour sur les siennes, incitant sa bouche à s'ouvrir un peu plus. Comment Bruce pouvait-il être si doux? Tony n'était jamais aussi tendre. Il trouvait ça chiant. Enfin, il avait toujours cru que c'était chiant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment essayé. Mais Bruce était le maître en la matière, un roi. Il songea à ces pauvres hommes dans les bars gays, qui avaient droit à ça et se faisaient descendre s'ils voulaient plus. Avoir Bruce et le perdre. Tony ne pouvait imaginer pire.

Il plaça doucement ses mains sur le dos du docteur, pour l'assurer qu'il faisait exactement ce qu'il fallait. Tony ne pouvait pas décemment rester allongé là comme une planche; ce n'était pas son style et en plus, c'était malpoli.

"Tu agis bizarrement," remarqua Bruce, et même avec ses yeux fermés Tony put sentir l'ombre d'un sourire contre les lèvres de son petit-ami.

Il était en train de dérailler, il le reconnaissait. S'il venait à continuer plus loin sur cette lancée il allait être incapable de tenir parole. Il supplierait Bruce de promettre, promettre de ne jamais partir, et le rythme sérieux qu'il avait accepté de suivre serait mis complétement de côté.

Comment s'était-il débrouillé pour agir aussi bravement jusqu'ici? Est-ce qu'il s'était contenté d'ignorer la peur transmise par les mots de Bruce l'autre jour? Parce qu'elle était présente, à se développer, se répandre en lui, et à chaque contact de ses lèvres ou caresse de ses mains sur sa peau, Tony ne pouvait que devenir de plus en plus conscient de la préciosité de Bruce à ses yeux, de la peur qu'il avait de le perdre.

Il retourna le docteur sur le dos, l'écrasant sur le matelas.

"Woah!" s'exclama Bruce. Tony l'ignora. Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et pressa leurs bassins ensemble, voulant le refaire encore et encore. Il se retint en agrippant la ceinture de Bruce, si fermement que la jointure de sa main en pâlit. Ça devint moins utile lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il suffisait de tirer encore une fois et-

"Tony!"

Bruce disait son nom. En haletant de surprise, mais Tony était convaincu de pouvoir le faire haleter autrement-

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu-?"

"Putain," chuchota Tony. Il ne savait pas s'il disait ça pour énoncer une vocation immédiate ou juste jurer pour le besoin de faire sortir quelque-chose. Il avait besoin de s'éloigner de Bruce immédiatement. _Non_. Il avait besoin de s'en rapprocher. Il ne savait pas exactement de quoi il avait besoin.

Bruce le prit par les épaules et le dégagea de sur lui. Il le regarda d'un air sidéré, avant de faire un grand sourire.

"Mon dieu, mais tu _es _surexcité," dit-il en riant.

_Il ne voit pas,_ pensa Tony. _Il ne sait pas que c'était sérieux. De quoi qui était sérieux, je sais pas, mais c'était sérieux__._

"Peut-être que tu devrais prendre une douche ou quelque-chose comme ça? Une bien froide?" suggéra-t-il en riant doucement.

Tony se prit à acquiescer et se leva, désespérant pour son salut. Il se dirigea vers la douche, et alors qu'une partie de lui avait besoin de chasser ces pensées hors de son esprit, l'autre partie avait désespérément besoin de rester avec Bruce.

_Ressaisis-toi,_ s'ordonna-t-il en fermant la porte de la salle de bain et se débarrassant de ses vêtements. _Sérieux__ Stark, ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est pas sain. Ce n'est pas toi. Enfin c'est pas comme si malsain et toi n'aviez jamais été camarades de chambre avant, mais ce n'est pas le même contexte, ça se passe à un niveau différent._

C'était une chose de ressentir ça en étant convaincu que ses sentiments étaient à sens unique. Ça avait été tout ou rien, plus résolument ça avait surtout été rien. Ça avait été dur, mais pas aussi dur que ça. Il avait l'impression de n'être qu'à mi-chemin lorsqu'il avait la possibilité de toucher Bruce sans l'étreindre, l'emprunter sans l'avoir. Il aurait souhaité revenir au moment où Bruce lui avait dit qu'il lui faisait confiance, où il s'était senti comme s'il lui appartenait. Mais maintenant il comprenait que la confiance était un concept relatif, qui n'avait pas la même signification pour Bruce que celle qu'elle en était venue à avoir pour Tony. Parce que c'était exactement ce que Bruce avait dit, il l'aimait, mais pas inconditionnellement, car autant il faisait confiance à Tony, autant il ne pourrait jamais se faire confiance à lui-même. Ça faisait mal. Très mal. Son amour pour Bruce était son code primordial, sa priorité supérieure à tout autre intérêt, et l'amour que Bruce lui portait n'atteignait pas cette dimension.

Pourtant il était forcé d'admettre, et devait s'en souvenir parce qu'il savait que c'était la vérité, que Bruce devait faire abstraction de beaucoup plus de choses que lui. Quels étaient ses complexes? Le narcissisme? La solitude? Les problèmes pour communiquer? Face à ça les problèmes de Bruce étaient de l'ordre du traumatisme. Le vrai, le traumatisme intégral qui paralyse l'âme. Tony avait été torturé, piégé dans une cave, mais il était déjà adulte. Il avait été fort et capable de se le prouver à lui-même ainsi qu'au reste du monde. Sa douleur n'était qu'un instant de sa vie. La douleur de Bruce avait commencé en même temps que la sienne. Tony ne pouvait sincèrement, raisonnablement pas s'attendre à être un code primordial pour un programme aussi profond.

Mais quand même… il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Il ne faisait pas les choses à moitié. Il luttait contre chacune de ses impulsions. Il était Tony Stark, et Tony Stark faisait tout ou rien.

Tout ou rien. Il avait vu le rien, mais de quoi avait l'air le tout? C'était quoi? Il aurait dû au moins savoir ce que c'était, si c'était ce dont Bruce était tellement effrayé et ce que lui voulait si désespérément.

Il fit couler l'eau, mais finit par se laisser glisser au sol pour s'asseoir sur le carrelage humide et laissa le jet tiède le frapper comme une averse torrentielle.

_Epouse-moi,_ pensa-t-il. _Non. Arrête de penser ça. Arrête d'en avoir envie. Ce n'est pas correct._

Il se frotta les yeux de la paume de ses mains, essayant d'éclaircir ses pensées.

_Epouse-moi, Epouse-moi, Epouse-moi. Ne me quitte jamais._

Tony lui avait massé le dos et Bruce lui avait promis du sexe, et pour la plus grande partie de sa vie il n'aurait rien souhaité d'autre, n'aurait eu besoin de rien d'autre pour se satisfaire, parce qu'il n'avait jamais rien voulu d'autre. Mais maintenant? Tony se prenait à penser qu'il ne voulait pas de sexe si Bruce n'était pas à lui. Pas vraiment, correctement, inconditionnellement à lui.

Tony essaya de prendre de calmes et profondes inspirations et finit juste par boire la tasse.

Il coupa l'eau et attrapa une serviette.

_Optimisme,_ se rappela-t-il en séchant. C'était une des choses qu'il faisait le mieux même si ça ne faisait pas sa renommée. Peut-être devait-il remplacer "playboy" par "optimiste" dans son titre officiel/non-officiel.

_Tu peux le faire,_ se dit-il. _Tu peux attendre. Tu peux attendre jusqu'à ce que ton charme se soit infiltré si profondément en Bruce Banner que ses insécurités et ses peurs ne peuvent même plus afficher une défense digne de ce nom. Parce qu'il t'aime, et ça viendra, il faut juste lui laisser la chance. Tu peux le faire. Et pas seulement parce que tu l'aimes et ferais n'importe-quoi pour lui, mais parce que tu es Tony Stark putain, tu as construit l'armure Iron Man dans une cave du trou du cul du monde et si tu as pu le faire alors tu peux faire ça aussi__._

Tony sourit. Bien sûr l'amour était éprouvant, mais c'est comme ça qu'il aimait les choses. Tony Stark n'avait jamais échoué avant et n'allait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si mauvaise idée d'approcher son amour pour Bruce de la manière avec laquelle il approchait chaque chose qui le passionnait; à savoir avec une détermination inébranlable et un sourire plein d'aplomb.

Il se précipita hors de la salle de bain et fit face à Bruce, qui était toujours assis sur le lit. Bruce leva les yeux et regarda Tony, ruisselant et uniquement vêtu d'une serviette, avec un air surpris.

"Oui-?" Il allait poser une question mais Tony le coupa.

"Okay, voilà le truc," commença-t-il. "J'attends quelque-chose de toi. Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de promesses, mais je te respecte suffisamment pour ne pas te traiter comme si tu étais en sucre, alors je te demande quelque-chose en retour."

Bruce haussa les sourcils en entendant ça. "Agréer au sexe n'est pas suffisant?" plaisanta-t-il affablement.

"Non, non ce n'est pas suffisant," répondit Tony résolument. "Même si merci beaucoup pour ça, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas incroyablement satisfait, parce que je le suis. Mais j'ai besoin d'un autre truc. Juste un."

"J'écoute," encouragea Bruce, il comprenait que ce que Tony avait à dire était important, sinon il ne serait pas en train de l'introduire comme ça.

Tony s'accroupit près du lit pour se mettre au niveau du physicien.

"J'ai besoin que tu me laisses espérer," dit-il. "Et pas seulement ça, mais aussi croire. Est-ce que c'est possible? Si je ne peux te forcer à me promettre un futur où on serait ensemble, est-ce que je peux quand même y croire? Parce que j'y crois, Bruce, et je ne pourrais pas m'en empêcher. Essayer de m'en empêcher reviendrait juste à m'abattre. Je suis tellement impulsif et pourtant je suis incapable de vivre l'instant avec toi si je pense qu'il pourrait être notre dernier, alors est-ce que je peux au moins espérer?"

Bruce le regarda d'un air surpris. "Je ne voulais pas que tu te sente comme ça…"

"Non, non Bruce tout va bien. Vraiment. Je comprends. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Mais moi j'en ai besoin. On peut trouver une solution? Parce que si je vais devoir m'empêcher de te pousser à faire des choses, je dois pouvoir me dire, 'pas maintenant mais peut-être un jour.' J'en ai besoin, Bruce. J'ai besoin du 'peut-être un jour.'"

Bruce l'observa, et Tony crut voir ses yeux marron devenir humides.

"Bien sûr," murmura-t-il. "Bien sûr. Je ne te demanderais jamais de…d'abandonner tes espoirs. Tony, _moi aussi _j'espère. C'est ce qui me terrifie. Mais je veux… Tony je veux _vraiment _qu'on dure. Plus que tout."

Tony se sentit envahis de soulagement. Qu'avait dit Pepper déjà? Comme quoi, la communication c'était important? Il fallait qu'il se souvienne d'embrasser cette femme charmante la prochaine fois qu'il la verrait, parce qu'elle avait eu raison comme pas permis.

"A vrai dire… j'aime bien cette idée de 'pas maintenant mais peut-être un jour. Je pourrais m'en servir," fit Bruce en esquissant un sourire.

"D'accord," acquiesça Tony en relâchant sa respiration. "D'accord."

Bruce lui sourit. "Bien. Content que ce soit réglé. Maintenant habille-toi, j'ai faim et on ne va pas passer la journée à éviter les baby-sitters."

Tony lui rendit son sourire. "Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon seigneur," répondit-il en sautillant jusqu'au placard.

Bruce se mit à rire. Il sentait une once d'anxiété border sa conscience, mais il avait quand même l'impression qu'une bonne chose venait de se produire. Il n'était même pas certain de ce qui avait changé exactement. Il n'avait toujours pas promis l'éternité à Tony, et Tony était toujours d'accord là-dessus, alors qu'est-ce qui avait changé dans leur dynamique?

Il lui fallut se repasser la conversation plusieurs fois dans la tête avant de réaliser de quoi il s'agissait.

Il avait accepté d'essayer. Il ne lui avait pas promis un futur, mais il avait accepté d'essayer. C'était tellement simple. Franchement ça aurait déjà dû être acquis, puisqu'il avait clamé que ça avait autant d'importance pour lui que pour Tony, et pourtant ce n'était pas le cas, parce qu'il était endommagé et ils le savaient tous les deux. Cette chose toute seule était énorme.

Jusqu'à présent, Bruce s'était représenté son objectif le plus ambitieux comme consistant à prendre chaque instant à la fois pour finalement assembler une vie avec Tony, ne s'imaginant pas une fois qu'elle pourrait durer voire être permanente. Maintenant il avait l'impression que Tony et lui s'étaient fixé un objectif différent et partagé: lentement mais sûrement amener Bruce au stade où il ne se sentirait plus comme de la même manière qu'à cet instant. On aurait pu croire qu'essayer de faire en sorte qu'il soit capable de promettre un futur, et essayer de faire en sorte qu'il le promette vraiment étaient la même chose, et peut-être que c'était le cas d'ailleurs, mais dans la tête de Bruce ce pas en avant mettait une distance raisonnable entre sa peur et lui.

Il n'avait pas à fournir un résultat final, il n'avait signé aucun contrat; il allait juste essayer. C'était tout.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Honnêtement, il était heureux que Tony et lui soient sur terrain égal désormais. Il ne pouvait supporter de le savoir insatisfait, et à voir comment l'intéressé fredonnait en revenant du placard et en s'habillant, Bruce se dit qu'il s'était plutôt bien débrouillé pour lui remonter le moral.

* * *

**Voilà, désolée pour le retard! Après ce chapitre-ci, il n'en reste plus qu'un, et comme l'auteur a arrêté de poster, il sera considéré comme la fin (ça m'apprendra à commencer une traduction pour une histoire inachevée!). Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne reste pas sur sa faim, c'est un chapitre plutôt long : plus de 7500 mots! Et il fait une fin parfaitement correcte.**

**Bonnes vacances à tous ceux qui y sont et bon courage pour les autres!**


	18. Je ne te résiste pas

**Et voilà, c'est fini! Long chapitre donc (prévoyez une pause pipi) et dernier. J'espère que l'histoire vous aura plu jusqu'au bout, et merci encore de l'avoir suivie, reviewée, bref d'avoir supporté mon travail, c'est vraiment encourageant, n'oubliez pas la review d'adieu pour me donner vos impressions!**

* * *

Quand Bruce et Tony sortirent de leur chambre, leurs trois collègues Avengers les attendaient déjà dans l'appartement.

"Hey!" fit Tony en voyant Natasha manger des restes de plats à emporter sur l'un de ses fauteuils. "Ne mangez pas dans mon salon!"

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel. "Vous pensez sérieusement que je ne suis pas suffisamment adroite pour éviter d'en mettre partout?"

Tony fronça les sourcils. Elle marquait un point. Mais même, ce n'était pas la question.

"Ne pourriez-vous pas aller dans la cuisine?" demanda Bruce gentiment. Natasha hésita un moment avant de se lever et d'aller s'asseoir au bar. Tony ne savait pas pourquoi ça avait aussi bien fonctionné, mais quand il jeta un œil à Bruce il fut surpris par le regard qu'avait le docteur.

Il avait l'air terriblement triste.

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?" chuchota Tony au creux de son oreille. Bruce le regarda et secoua la tête. Tony lui fit une moue et un geste pour l'inciter à parler. Il n'abandonnait pas si facilement.

Bruce céda et chuchota. "Je pense qu'elle a toujours peur de moi."

"Même après avoir vu Hulk faire l'idiot?"

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Je pense qu'elle n'est pas habituée à ce que des choses lui fassent peur."

"Hé les tourtereaux qu'est-ce que vous vous chuchotez?" demanda Clint depuis le canapé. Natasha l'avait caché de leur vue, alors Tony n'avait pas vu que ses grosses bottes étaient posées sur sa table basse. Clint était assis là, comme s'il était chez lui, à lire un magazine-

"Hey! Ne lis pas ça!" Tony se jeta contre l'arrière du canapé pour le lui prendre des mains.

"Vous êtes vraiment trognons ensemble," fit Clint avec un large sourire. Tony jeta simplement un regard mauvais au magazine, un des tabloïds que Pepper avait oublié l'avant-veille.

"Je sais qu'on est trognons. Putain on est adorables même. Maintenant tu arrêtes de lire cette merde."

Clint haussa les épaules. "Ça trainait là."

"C'est bon, Tony. Des millions d'autres gens l'ont lu," fit Bruce en allant s'asseoir sur le canapé à côté de l'archer, il lui prit le magazine des mains au passage.

Bruce ne connaissait pas très bien Clint. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'opportunité de se rencontrer sur l'héliporteur, et Bruce n'avait pas été mentalement présent très longtemps pendant le combat. Leurs rencontres après ça avaient été rares et brèves. Malgré tout, il appréciait l'archer. La sérénité inébranlable qui émanait de lui le faisait se sentir en sécurité. Clint n'avait pas peur de lui comme Natasha, bien qu'il se montre raisonnablement prudent. Et les choses qu'il avait dites la veille… lui avaient donné l'impression que l'agent était quelqu'un de bien.

"Alors," commença Steve depuis l'autre fauteuil. "Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire aujourd'hui?" demanda-t-il en direction de Tony et Bruce.

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours voulu sauter quelqu'un sur une table de labo, alors on pourrait faire ça-" fit Tony, contrarié que Steve se mêle de leurs affaires.

"Sois sage," le prévint Bruce sans lever les yeux du magazine qu'il avait commencé à feuilleter.

Tony fit une grimace agacée. "Je… suis… désolé," dit-il à Steve, marquant chaque syllabe d'un énorme effort. "Je voulais dire… pastesfoutusoignons."

"Mon dieu, Tony," soupira Bruce d'un air exaspéré. "Il n'a pas demandé ton numéro de sécurité sociale, il veut juste savoir si on a prévu quelque-chose."

"Bah j'ai pas envie qu'il me suive partout en regardant par-dessus mon épaule!" répliqua Tony. Puis, il ajouta après quelques secondes de réflexion, "En plus, je ne connais pas mon numéro de sécurité sociale."

"Tony, ils sont là pour me surveiller, c'est ça leur boulot, pas de te suivre partout."

Tony se pencha contre le dos du fauteuil. "Parce-que t'as prévu de ne pas être avec moi?" gémit-il.

"Vous êtes tellement pathétique," commenta très ironiquement Natasha depuis la cuisine. "Bruce, comment vous réconciliez le fait que vous sortez avec un gros gamin?"

"Eh bien, il est plutôt sexy…"

Les yeux de Tony s'agrandirent. "Tu… tu viens de…" commença-t-il, stupéfait d'avoir vraiment entendu Bruce dire "sexy," à voix haute, devant d'autres gens. Il tomba dans un moment de mutisme abasourdi.

"Banner!" s'exclama Clint d'un air approbateur. "Tu es vraiment doué avec tout ce truc de 'faire en sorte que Stark la ferme'."

Bruce détourna les yeux, un peu incertain quant à la manière de recevoir l'éloge amicale. Il n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'approbation décontractée. Par contre, la réponse de Tony, il l'avait parfaitement anticipée, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"Tu as dit que j'étais sexy!" acclama-t-il après avoir traité cette donnée avec succès. "Tu l'as fait! J'ai entendu! J'ai des témoins!" Bruce leva les yeux au ciel et souris, conscient que Tony était actuellement en train de sautiller de joie. "Steve," appela Tony, fixant son attention sur le Captain. "Ne viens-tu pas d'entendre ce monsieur ici-présent se référer à ma personne avec le mot sexy?"

Et honnêtement, le pauvre ne devait même pas s'être remis du commentaire de Tony à propos de 'sauter quelqu'un sur une table de labo'. Il avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche fermement close et les joues bien rouges.

"Mais t'es encore plus prude que Bruce!" geignit Tony.

"Laisse-le respirer," intervint Clint. "C'est genre une vierge de quatre-vingt-dix ans."

Tony se figea. Les pièces d'information commencèrent à s'assembler dans sa tête. C'était vrai. Steve Rogers était probablement le plus vieux puceau de tous les temps. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas s'en rendre compte? Que Dieu bénisse Hawkeye, qu'il le bénisse jusqu'au Tibet et aller-retour, car si ça ne n'était pas de l'humiliation en _or_.

"Oh mon dieu, mais oui!" railla-t-il, poussant jusqu'à pointer un doigt vers Steve.

"Et?" répliqua l'intéressé, sans parfaitement réussir à ne pas paraître sur la défensive, même s'il se débrouillait bien. "J'étais inconscient pendant soixante-dix de ces années. En vrai je n'ai que vingt-trois ans."

Tony ne put s'empêcher, il ouvrit grand la bouche.

"Merde alors, mais t'es encore qu'un bébé!" s'étonna-t-il, il n'avait encore jamais considéré Steve sous cet angle. Il agissait tellement comme un vieux schnock tout le temps, et puis il était aussi un grand truc plein de muscles, c'était dur de penser à lui comme étant… juste un môme.

"Non," rétorqua sévèrement Steve. "J'ai fait la guerre, je suis un adulte."

Bon franchement, Tony n'allait pas discuter ça, parce que Steve Rogers était indéniablement un homme. Le modèle de l'homme. L'exemple américain. Mais quand même… vingt-trois. C'était moitié moins que lui.

Tony bondit au-dessus du canapé pour se laisser tomber entre Bruce et Clint.

"Même, c'est bizarre!" lança-t-il. "Je suis suffisamment vieux pour être ton père! Sauf que… tu es aussi suffisamment vieux pour être _mon _père. Purée, c'est vraiment super bizarre."

"Vous n'êtes pas mon père, et vice versa," répondit Steve que cette remarque n'amusait pas spécialement.

"Ben, tu peux pas être le père de quelqu'un, vu que tu es vierge et tout."

Steve gémit. Ils étaient de retour là-dessus.

"Ce n'est pas grave," intervint Bruce en continuant de feuilleter le magazine. "Tony est vierge aussi."

Il n'y eut pas une seule personne dans cette pièce à part Bruce qui ne pensa pas quelque-chose du genre "c'est quoi ce bordel?"

"Hum, mon cœur, est-ce que tu te sens bien?" lui demanda Tony en tendant la main pour vérifier son front voir s'il y avait de la fièvre. "Parce que je sais que tu sais, que je suis tout sauf ça."

"C'est vrai," ajouta Steve. "Tony est… enfin il n'est pas…"

"Il l'est quand il s'agit de ce qu'il veut faire avec _moi_," répondit Bruce avec une suggestivité masquée bien comme il faut par la désinvolture. Mais il afficha un sourire suffisant en voyant Clint lever un sourcil et marmonner "trop de détails" pendant que le visage de Steve virait au rouge.

Tony était bouche bée. "Oh mon dieu! Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je me suis pas tapé le safe word hier pour avoir parlé comme ça moi?" Il n'avait jamais vu Bruce se comporter de manière aussi… coquine! Bruce était supposé ne pas approuver de telles choses.

"C'est vrai," acquiesça Bruce. "Et je te reprend. Essaie donc de digérer tes informations personnelles partagées contre ton gré avec tout le monde."

"Bébéééééé!" pigna Tony en se jetant en arrière sur les genoux de Bruce, gratifiant un Clint mécontent de ses jambes dans le visage. "J'ai dit que j'étais désolé! Je l'ai dit! Pardonne-moiiiii."

Bruce baissa les yeux vers lui et dû se forcer à réprimer un sourire satisfait.

"Et si je voulais être le premier à te contrarier avec ça?"

"Oh, pour l'amour de dieu," lança Natasha depuis la cuisine alors qu'elle jetait la boîte de nourriture à emporter à la poubelle. "S'il vous plait arrêtez, je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir continuer à supporter vos gémissements à l'eau de rose."

"Puisqu'on en parle!" s'exclama Tony en se rasseyant. "Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé lorsque vous avez suivi Clint dans l'ascenseur!"

"Tu ne sauras jamais," rétorqua Clint fermement, pour clore l'affaire. Natasha croisa les bras d'un air tout aussi inébranlable.

"Rho… mince," fit le génie tristement. "Dites-moi au moins si ça va entre vous. Je m'inquiète."

Clint ricana. "Et franchement pourquoi tu en as quelque-chose à faire? T'es juste un fouineur."

"Vous me blessez très cher!" s'exclama Tony. "Ne savez-vous donc pas que je ship Clintasha?"

Il réussit à faire blanchir les deux seuls maîtres assassins qu'il connaissait, et faire en sorte qu'ils le fixent avec l'étonnement le plus total.

"Vous… vous quoi?" bégaya Natasha.

"Tu viens bien de dire… Clintasha?" vérifia Clint.

Tony haussa les épaules. "C'est un truc sur internet. Vous savez. Ils mélangent les noms des gens?"

L'espionne et l'archer, n'ayant pas la moindre idée de ce dont il parlait, se contentèrent de le fixer.

"Allez quoi? Comme Branjelina? Non?" essaya Tony, il commençait à avoir l'impression qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de se tenir au courant sur les tenants et les aboutissants de la pop culture. Au moins ils avaient plus de références que Steve et Thor. "Bon, de toute manière, j'ai inventé celui-là après que Clint vous ai confessé son éternel amour et dévotion tel un foutu Romeo-Cassanova-Stud Muffin et que vous l'ayez cruellement- probablement, je suppose- rejeté."

"Vous n'en savez rien," répliqua Natasha en venant s'assoir à côté de Steve.

"Alors vous êtes ensemble?" demanda le génie tout excité.

"Tu n'en sais rien," répliqua Clint à son tour.

Tony se mit à bouder.

"Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous alliez contre moi? Clint, tu ne veux _vraiment _pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé?"

"Nope," répondit simplement l'archer.

En entendant le petit bruit de frustration que Tony laissa échapper, Bruce passa une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux.

"Tony, ce n'est pas grave. Des fois les histoires des gens ne regardent qu'eux. Tu dois apprendre à lâcher l'affaire."

Tony produisit un son plaintif.

"Pour moi?" souffla gentiment Bruce.

Tony fit la moue, mais se radoucit. "Oh le coup bas," dit-il. "Tu sais que je ferais n'importe-quoi pour toi." Il se remit en position allongée et frotta sa tête contre la cuisse du physicien, posée en travers des coussins. Encouragé par les efforts de Tony pour s'emparer du canapé, Clint bougea pour s'asseoir sur le dossier et se débarrasser de ses jambes. Il n'avait pas été réellement dérangé, il aimait être en hauteur et avoir un endroit où se percher.

"Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous êtes?" demanda Steve.

"Comment ça?" s'enquit Bruce confusément.

"Votre nom? Votre nom de couple mélangé?" précisa le soldat. Bien malgré lui, Tony trouva le fait que Steve pose la question assez attachant. Peut-être y avait-il un petit côté chiot idiot dans la personnalité vieux jeu embarrassé du Cap que Tony pourrait avoir - à moitié - appris à tolérer, un peu. S'il se sentait généreux.

Bruce sourit à Steve, considérant la question.

"Je ne sais pas. 'Tony and Bruce,' mmh… Truce?" suggéra-t-il.

"On dirait qu'on vient de signer un traité de paix," annonça Tony.

"Ben, on peut pas être Brony, c'est ce truc de poney…" continua Bruce. Tony arborait un grand sourire. Il aimait le fait que Bruce ne sache même pas ce qu'étaient les bronies. Il était presque certain que personne d'autre dans la pièce n'avait une idée.

"Et pourquoi pas 'Stanner?' Ça sonne bien et c'est sexy, non?" suggéra-t-il.

Bruce fronça le nez. "Ça me fait penser à d'autres mots, comme 'scanner' et 'tanneur.'"

"C'est un nom parfait," insista Tony. "Mais okay très bien. On va se montrer plus créatifs. Pourquoi pas… Science Alliance?"

Bruce éclata de rire. Tony lui lança un grand sourire.

"Science Boyfriends totalement géniaux et extraordinaires?"

"J'aime bien, mais c'est un peu long."

"Et pourquoi pas nos alter-égos?" demanda Tony, qui s'amusait comme pas permis. "Black Widow et Hawkeye ont un éventail de possibilités infinies… Je pense que 'Black Eye' est le meilleur. C'est pas chaud ça? C'est coquin, exactement comme je les imagine," il fit un clin d'œil à Natasha.

"Arrêtez de nous imaginer tout court, c'est agaçant," fit Natasha d'une voix monocorde.

"Non! Ce couple va me descendre!" déclara Tony.

"Je n'ai toujours aucune foutue idée de ce que tu es en train de raconter," l'informa Clint. Tony lui tira la langue.

"Tu as raison en disant que Black Eye sonne cool," convint Bruce pour revenir au sujet. "Mais pour nous il n'y a pas grand-chose à part 'Iron Hulk', mais c'est plutôt barbant."

"Mmmmmh…" réfléchit Tony. Puis soudain, il se propulsa en avant, l'idée si claire dans son esprit qu'on aurait facilement pu imaginer une ampoule s'allumer au-dessus de sa tête.

"Rage Against the Machine!" cria-t-il, faisant rire Bruce, et il réussit même à arracher un petit rire à Barton, qui au moins avait entendu parler du groupe.

"C'est parfait!" s'écria joyeusement Tony. Mais il mit brusquement fin aux manifestations de joie en voyant Steve faire la tête.

"Steve, pourquoi tu boudes?"

"Je ne boude pas," répondit Steve défensivement.

"Mais si, tu boudes…" Tony plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que c'est parce que tu es la cinquième roue du carrosse et que tu n'as personne avec qui faire un combo cool de noms?"

Steve tripotait ses doigts et détournait les yeux. "…Non," appuya-t-il sans avoir l'air convaincu.

"Awwww, Stevie, c'est trop chou. T'inquiète pas, on va te trouver une gentille fille et réarranger chaque lettre de vos noms, qu'est-ce que tu en p-"

Tony fut interrompu par Bruce.

"Oh mon dieu!" cria ce dernier avant de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche.

Tout le monde le regarda curieusement.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" demanda Tony. Bruce secoua simplement la tête vigoureusement, en regardant Tony avec des yeux écarquillés. "Allez, Bruce," fit Tony en lui ôtant la main de la bouche.

Bruce secoua de nouveau la tête. "C'est juste le jeu de mots, j'y ai pensé tout d'un coup, ça ne voulait rien dire. Je ne pensais même pas à-"

"M'enfin mon cœur mais de quoi tu parles?"

Bruce le fixa avec de grands yeux. "Non, ça va te mettre en colère et embarrasser Steve…"

Tony leva un sourcil. "Mon chéri, je ne pourrais jamais me mettre en en colère contre toi pour un jeu de mots, et Steve se trouve probablement dans un état de gêne continu depuis qu'il a vu sa première pub pour Victoria's Secret-"

"C'est pas faux," l'aida Steve, qui était tout aussi curieux de ce que Bruce avait pu trouver.

"Tu vois?" fit Tony. "Allez fonce. Partage."

Bruce jeta un regard hésitant à chacun de ses quatre coéquipiers, puis baissa les yeux et abdiqua silencieusement:

"Stark Spangled Banner."

Il y eut un moment de silence avant que Tony et Clint n'éclatent de rire, et ça Bruce aurait pu s'y préparer, mais il crut entendre aussi un doux rire venant de Natasha. Même Steve souriait.

"C'est moi 'Spangled?'" demanda-t-il, étrangement satisfait d'être inclus.

"Oh mon dieu!" s'exclama Tony. "C'est trop parfait! Steve, je ne t'aime même pas mais je veux qu'on fasse un plan à trois juste pour que ça devienne une réalité!"

Steve réussit vaillamment à ne pas devenir terriblement embarrassé en entendant ça, il porta plutôt son attention sur le commentaire de Tony selon lequel il ne l'aimait pas des masses. Steve savait qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment. Tony se montrait juste… susceptible.

"Hum, je peux mettre mon véto là?" demanda Bruce, qui ne se débrouillait pas aussi bien que Steve pour ne pas prendre la suggestion de plan à trois trop sérieusement. A vrai dire, avoir une idée plus claire que lui de ce qu'était un plan à trois devait probablement faire la différence.

"Ouais, tu as raison," acquiesça Tony en fronçant les sourcils. "Ça ne tournerait probablement pas très bien, étant donné que si quelqu'un d'autre que moi te touche j'attrape l'objet coupant le plus proche pour les assassiner."

"Wow," fit Natasha d'un air presque étonné. "On est un peu possessif?"

Tony jeta un bras autour des épaules de Bruce avec un regard féroce.

"Oui. A moi," grogna-t-il.

Bruce sourit. Il n'avait vraiment aucun problème avec ça. Tony lui rendit son sourire, ils se parcoururent l'un l'autre de leurs yeux marron, et furent tout deux prit d'un irrésistible besoin de s'embrasser.

"Steve, ferme les yeux et pense à l'Amérique, ce n'est pas pour toi," fit Tony en attirant Bruce contre lui. Il fut vaguement conscient d'entendre Steve dire "Je n'ai aucun problème avec…" avant de se taire maladroitement, mais il pensait surtout au fait que Bruce était collé contre ses lèvres.

"Nnh, Tony," fit Bruce en le repoussant doucement après quelques secondes. "On ne peut pas s'embrasser devant tout le monde."

"J'accepte!" déclara le génie avec un grand geste de la main avant de sauter du canapé en entrainant Bruce avec lui.

"Euh? Mais de quoi tu parles?" demanda Bruce d'un air perplexe.

"Ben, ton invitation à aller s'embrasser dans mon labo bien sûr," répondit Tony.

Bruce renifla amusément. "Alors c'était pour ça?"

"Oui," fit Tony en le tirant par la main jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

"On va faire des sciences et se lécher le visage!" annonça-t-il aux autres Avengers. Il s'arrêta devant l'ascenseur et regarda Natasha. "Vous ressentez le besoin de garder un œil sur nous?" demanda-t-il.

Natasha lui lança un regard qui ne révéla rien de ce qu'elle pensait. "Non, c'est bon," dit-elle. "Allez-y."

Tony sourit de toutes ses dents.

"Qui sait!" lança-t-il en appuyant sur le bouton. "Je pourrais avoir perdu ce qu'il me reste de virginité lorsque je reviendrai!"

Il eut le temps d'apercevoir le regard inconfortable sur le visage de Cap juste avant que les portes ne se referment, et sourit de satisfaction pendant un instant avant de jeter un regard prudent du côté de Bruce.

"Tu sais que j'ai dit ça uniquement pour embêter Steve, hein? Je ne voulais pas vraiment dire quoi que ce soit…"

Bruce sourit. "C'est bon, Tony. Je ne l'ai pas pris sérieusement. Ne me le reproche pas, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'attendre naïvement à être séduit comme il faut lorsque le moment sera venu."

Tony rayonnait. "Oui, mais oui tu vas l'être!" acquiesça-t-il.

"Bien," sourit Bruce en retour. "Car pour une fois la perspective de l'intimité ne me terrifie pas, et j'ai prévu de passer un bon moment."

Tony le regarda pensivement.

"Je suis peut-être un super-héros," commença-t-il. "Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je n'avais jamais eu l'impression d'avoir un vrai super pouvoir. J'aimerais savoir ce qui me rend différent. Pourquoi tu te sens en sécurité avec moi."

"J'y ai réfléchi," répondit Bruce. "Et je me disais que peut-être depuis que… depuis que le Hulk a vraiment fait partie de moi, enfin, vraiment toute ma vie, pas seulement depuis les rayons gamma… peut-être qu'il était la cause de mes problèmes tout ce temps."

"Comment ça?"

"Eh bien… les gens pouvaient s'approcher de moi, mais ils ne pouvaient jamais s'approcher de lui. De moi entièrement, j'imagine. Mais toi si. Il t'apprécie. Alors je crois… je crois que c'est pour ça que j'ai l'impression que ça va aller. Parce que je sais que chaque partie de moi-même est en sécurité avec toi."

Tony sourit. "C'est vraiment adorable, Bruce."

Bruce haussa les épaules. "Je ne vois pas pourquoi," dit-il en sortant de l'ascenseur pour se diriger vers le labo de Tony. "Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a de si adorable dans le fait de devoir passer un monstre géant et vert pour se mettre dans mon lit?"

"Okay, primo," fit Tony. "Il n'est pas un monstre, et secundo -"

Tony devint soudain silencieux. Bruce se retourna pour le regarder.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"

"C'est juste, je…" Tony leva les yeux vers lui. "Si on couche ensemble, tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait s'en souvenir?"

Bruce le regarda. Ce n'était… pas quelque-chose qu'il avait considéré.

"Parce-que, je suis désolé, mais ça serait juste super gênant," continua Tony en détournant les yeux et en rougissant légèrement. "Je ne sais pas comment je ferai pour le regarder dans les yeux…"

"Hum, eh bien," commença Bruce en se frottant pensivement l'arrière du crâne. "Tu as probablement une meilleure idée que moi de ce dont il se souvient, vu que tu lui en as parlé …"

"Il disait qu'il trouvait la plupart des choses que tu faisais ennuyeuses, mais il se souvient des choses intéressantes et des choses qui le contrarient."

"Donc…" fit Bruce. "Tu penses qu'il trouverait le sexe intéressant et/ou contrariant?"

Tony se renfrogna. "En fait c'est une très bonne question. La dernière partie. Et s'il n'aimait pas ça? Tu sais si l'excitation peut te faire transformer?"

Bruce rougit. "Eh bien, tu as prouvé que non avec de petites doses en tout cas."

"Aw, merci. Mais sérieusement, le sexe avec moi ne va pas seulement ressembler à quand on s'embrasse. Ça va être environ six milles milliards de fois mieux que ça. Tu penses pouvoir le supporter?"

Bruce haussa les épaules avec incertitude. "Ça a toujours été la colère, le danger, et la douleur… mais ce sont des instincts primitifs, et le sexe _est _primitif..."

Il fronça les sourcils.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'y ai pas donné plus de considération avant d'accepter… Je me sens juste tellement en sécurité avec toi, tu vois? Et je veux…" Bruce se tut, contrarié. Il aurait dû savoir qu'il n'aurait pas pu obtenir ça aussi facilement. Qu'il suffisait qu'il donne du sien. Sa vie ne lui appartenait pas vraiment, il le savait, mais Tony le faisait oublier. Il n'avait rien désiré plus que d'être autorisé à avoir cette petite partie de connexion… et de normalité.

"Hey," appela Tony, qui commençait à s'inquiéter. "Hey, tout va bien." Il prit Bruce dans ses bras. "On trouvera un moyen," lui assura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. "On est des scientifiques, tu te souviens? On se contentera de se montrer scientifique. On étudiera ça étape par étape, on récupérera des données et on tiendra compte de toutes nos variables," expliqua-t-il en lui faisant un sourire rassurant. Rien au monde ne lui faisait plus envie que de mettre Bruce à l'aise. Il ne pouvait supporter de le voir, tellement adorable et cher à son cœur, se sentir contrarié. Le besoin de le réconforter devenait prioritaire pour lui.

"Alors qu'est-ce que tu suggères," demanda Bruce curieusement. "Qu'on approche ça comme une simple formule de cause à effet? Convertir en donnée l'ampleur de l'excitation et surveiller l'envie de se transformer qui en résulte? Puis procéder à partir de ça?" Il essayait de comprendre comment on pourrait étudier une telle chose.

"Mmmh, ça m'a l'air très sympathique…" informa Tony en reposant sa tête au creux de son cou.

Il avait suggéré ça sérieusement comme une véritable solution au problème, mais Tony ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver irrésistiblement excitante l'idée de tourner leur liaison intime en une expérience scientifique. Il lui vint à l'esprit que Bruce était sûrement la seule personne sur la surface de la terre avec qui il pouvait combiner passion scientifique et passion amoureuse.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par ça a l'air très sympathique?" demanda le physicien qui semblait légèrement perdu.

"Mmmh, apprendre lentement à connaître exactement ton mode de fonctionnement…" Il glissa la main le long du dos du physicien pour s'arrêter sur ses fesses, le pressant contre lui. "Ce qui te branche…" Il passa son autre main sous son t-shirt, effleurant la peau sensible de ses hanches. "Ce qui accélère les battements de ton cœur et te fait te sentir _primitif__,_" Il déposa une trainée de baisers le long de son cou.

Il réalisa à cet instant que pendant qu'ils évoquaient les dangers et les conséquences de coucher ensemble, une partie de lui avait juste été attentive à la phrase "coucher ensemble". Il se sentait assez coupable, mais il ne faisait rien de mal en collant Bruce contre lui, en le touchant gentiment et en embrassant les zones tendres de son cou. Il se raisonna en se disant qu'il ne faisait que s'adonner à l'expérience. C'était simplement une étape qui devait être franchie s'ils devaient en apprendre plus sur la condition de Bruce. Tony tira sur la chemise du physicien, exposant sa clavicule. Il la frôla doucement de ses dents, le faisant frissonner.

"_Tony_," gémit-il. "Il faut que tu arrêtes… Je vois une faille dans ton plan."

"C'est à dire?" demanda Tony en suçant la peau de son cou. Il était désormais irrévocablement distrait de n'importe-quelle idée de prudence ayant pu l'inquiéter quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout ce qui existait se réduisait au corps chaud de Bruce pressé contre le sien.

"Mmh, ça va se détériorer en plus d'excitation que d'expérimentation," informa ce dernier. "Parce que si tu essaies en même temps d'étudier l'effet qu'a l'excitation sur moi et de me l'apporter, comment vas-tu faire pour enregistrer les données?" demanda-t-il, s'accrochant courageusement aux moindres résistances qu'il lui restait pour se remettre. Il appréciait cette situation tout autant que Tony.

"J'inventerai un truc qui le fera pour moi," lui répliqua simplement Tony, délaissant son cou pour porter son attention sur sa lèvre inférieure, la mordillant très légèrement. Puis il passa la langue dessus, la faisant entrer puis ressortir de sa bouche, le faisant haleter.

"Inventer un truc pour enregistrer les données ou pour m'exciter?" demanda Bruce d'une voix essoufflée.

Tony recula pour le fixer dans les yeux, d'un regard brûlant et passionné. "Docteur Banner. Je suis choqué. Êtes-vous en train de suggérer que j'utilise des _appareils stimulants_ sur vous?" Tony empoigna les hanches de Bruce et les amena avec force contre les siennes. "Bien que ça me peinerait d'abandonner le privilège de le faire personnellement, ça me parait foutrement _sexy__._" Il donna un coup de reins pour ponctuer son affirmation.

"Oh mon dieu, Tony stop," gémit Bruce, qui devenait tout aussi remonté. Ce n'était pas comme les fois où ils s'étaient embrassés, où toute leur attention se concentrait sur leurs lèvres, langue, et visage. Leur désir était compact d'un bout à l'autre de leur corps, répandu comme une trainée de poudre par les mains vagabondes de Tony. Bruce avait du mal à se souvenir de l'inquiétude qui avait poussé ses mots quelques minutes auparavant. Il savait qu'il y'avait un problème avec ce qui se passait, mais cette information était emmagasinée dans son cerveau, qui était actuellement presque complétement surpassé par son corps.

Tony considéra la requête de Bruce. Mais comment pouvait-il s'arrêter alors qu'ils en avaient tous deux tellement envie? Il ne pouvait même pas se rappeler de ce dont ils parlaient une minute plus tôt. Tout ce qu'il pouvait assimiler, c'était son propre désir, qui se reflétait de manière tellement tentante sur Bruce. Il pouvait voir cette retenue, ce refoulement que le physicien transportait en lui, et il ne voulait rien d'autre sinon que briser tout ça, et faire sortir une passion que Bruce gardait enfermée si fermement. Il savait que c'était là, piégé à l'intérieur, et il pouvait sentir le désir qui émanait de Bruce par vagues, ça l'étourdissait, l'intoxiquait.

"Touche-moi," chuchota-t-il à son oreille, suppliant. C'était lui jouer un sale tour que de lui donner le contrôle et le rendre responsable pour résister.

Et ça fonctionna. Bruce soutint son regard, avec un désespoir tellement palpable qu'il en fut presque choqué. Sans même s'en rendre compte, Tony était poussé en arrière jusqu'à ce que ses fesses cognent contre le bord d'une des tables du labo. Bruce était pressé contre lui, tout en l'immobilisant là il empoigna toutes ses couches de vêtements en même temps et les fit passer énergiquement au-dessus de sa tête.

_Je crois qu'il est plus fort que moi,_ réalisa Tony pour la première fois. Il y avait quelque-chose de si étrangement attirant là-dedans. Que juste en tant qu'humain normal, Bruce était fort. Tony se sentit submergé d'une vague de désir au niveau de son abdomen, envoyant des étincelles d'envie un peu plus bas, rendant ses jambes faibles.

Dès qu'il fut débarrassé de ses t-shirts, l'attention de Bruce se porta directement sur le réacteur arc, sur lequel il fit traîner sa langue. Tony frissonna et poussa un cri perçant. Il commençait à penser que le réacteur s'était changé en une sorte de membre imaginaire, quelque-chose qu'il pouvait sentir malgré le fait qu'il n'y ait aucun nerf. Il était tenté de céder à la plus étrange et la plus puissante des impulsions, qui consistait à attraper Bruce pour pousser son visage contre le réacteur, mais il résista, et le besoin se révéla fugace. Bien qu'il apprécie l'attention que Bruce portait à son réacteur, le désir était beaucoup plus présent dans les parties plus biologiques de son corps.

"Tony. Tony, non. On ne devrait pas," fit Bruce lorsqu'il réussit à regagner un peu de contrôle. "Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à notre idée d'être correctement séduit?"

"Si tu prétends être tout sauf complétement séduit, tu _mens__,_" grogna Tony.

"Et pour la prudence?" demanda Bruce, changeant sa tactique de résistance. "Scientifique? Tester ma réponse à l'excitation doucement?"

Tony avait un argument pour ça aussi.

"Bruce, à quel point es-tu excité là? Tu penses pouvoir bander plus que ça?" Tony était certain qu'il ne pouvait pas.

Bruce secoua la tête. Il se sentait pareil. Il _pétait le feu__._ C'était déjà six milles millions de fois mieux que de se contenter de s'embrasser.

"Et tu te sens sur le point de te transformer?" continua Tony, néanmoins sérieusement concerné par la réponse, même s'il la connaissait déjà.

Bruce secoua de nouveau la tête. Pour être parfaitement honnête, ce n'était pas le cas. Depuis tout ce temps après l'accident, c'était le moment où il avait le moins l'impression d'être sur le point de se transformer. D'habitude Hulk était une force présente, emplissant perpétuellement sa tête de rage, aussi bien en premier plan qu'en bruit de fond. Mais maintenant, l'unique chose à laquelle il pouvait penser était Tony et à quel point il allait prendre son pied. Hulk était aussi lointain dans son esprit qu'un souvenir oublié.

"Voilà," conclut Tony. "On l'a testé, on a juste zappé toutes les étapes progressives."

Sur ce, il se remit à lui embrasser le cou. "On dirait qu'on est parés," dit-il. Seigneur il voulait l'être. Il voulait que ça arrive, que ça se réalise, que ça existe _maintenant__._

"Mais… mais on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait," contredit Bruce, qui n'avait pas encore épuisé son stock d'obstacles. "Je veux dire, aucun de nous n'a déjà…"

Tony se dégagea brusquement de son cou et le regarda bien dans les yeux.

"Au-dessus ou en-dessous?" demanda-t-il.

Bruce le fixa, stupéfait, trop abasourdi pour parler.

"Bruce, au-dessus ou en-dessous?" répéta-t-il. "C'est pas sorcier, et même si ça l'était je pourrais quand même répondre. Je ne suis pas ignorant à propos de ça. J'ai un accès internet après tout. Qu'est-ce que tu crois que je faisais de mes nuits lorsque je pouvais pas dormir?"

Le visage Bruce vira au rouge profond.

"Mais-…mais et pour l'Autre?" Bruce ne savait pas pourquoi il avait de nouveau glissé vers sa vieille appellation. Peut-être qu'il était simplement trop embarrassé pour dire son nom tout haut. "Comme tu as dit, et s'il se souvenait? Ça pourrait vraiment, vraiment compliquer-"

Tony pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes pour le couper.

"Bruce," dit-il. "J'ai réalisé que j'en avais strictement rien à foutre de tout, sauf de toi, que je veux ici, et maintenant. Si le grand gaillard s'en souvient, je m'en occuperai, parce que je ne vais pas laisser un moment gênant et une explication difficile se mettre en travers de ça. Tu _mérites _ça. Pour une fois, laisse juste quelqu'un d'autre s'inquiéter de comment gérer Hulk, d'accord? Tu n'as pas à le faire. S'il se souvient, je serai celui qui lui parlera et je porterai ce fardeau pour toi. Je le ferai et plus encore."

Le cœur de Bruce se gonfla d'émotion. Tony était tellement bon avec lui. Il ne voulait rien de plus que d'être avec lui, et jusqu'ici Tony semblait _vraiment _avoir vaincu toutes ses résistances. Mais quand même…

"On a pas de lubrifiant," lâcha-t-il, soudain traversé par cette pensée. "On devrait." C'était une inquiétude valable. Tous les problèmes avec son alter-ego mis de côté, ils étaient quand même deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à avoir des rapports intimes, et ça faisait autant partie de leur réalité que de devenir vert.

"Bruce…" murmura Tony. "Nous sommes dans un labo. Nous sommes des génies. Et je suis parfaitement positif concernant le fait que je pourrais en _fabriquer _pour nous avec les fournitures se trouvant dans cette vitrine de l'autre côté de la pièce, juste derrière toi."

"Tu connais la composition chimique du lubrifiant sexuel?"

"Pff. Évidement que je la connais. Je suis un génie et une trainée réformée. Comment pourrais-je ne pas savoir ces choses?"

Bruce continua de le fixer. "Tu vas coucher avec moi avec du lubrifiant fait maison?" demanda-t-il, assez impressionné.

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté. "C'était l'idée," répondit-il simplement.

Bruce baissa les yeux en rougissant. "C'est bizarre si je trouve ça sexy?"

Tony se mit à rire. "Attends-moi là," dit-il en embrassant son front avant de se diriger vers ledit cabinet. Bruce s'assit sur la table balança les pieds d'avant en arrière nerveusement en attendant qu'il revienne. Il continuait de s'analyser pour trouver un quelconque signe du Hulk, mais il n'était pas là. Ni assis de manière maussade dans sa poitrine, ni en train de se reposer lourdement au fond de son estomac. Pas même à bourdonner dans son cerveau comme avant sa dernière transformation. Bizarrement, Bruce se sentit seul pendant un instant. Mais quand Tony revint il se dit que ce n'était que lui qui lui avait manqué, pas le Hulk. Bien sûr que ce n'était pas le Hulk.

"Okay," chuchota Tony au creux de son oreille. "On est bons. Autre chose pour t'y opposer?"

Bruce y pensa longuement et assidûment. Vraiment. Il savait qu'il devait en être certain, mais il ne put trouver quoi que ce soit. Il le voulait. Sérieusement. Depuis l'instant où il avait réalisé ses sentiments et embrassé Tony, il avait désiré ardemment cet homme. Il avait réussi à se faire mijoter doucement, mais à cet instant il commençait à bouillir jusqu'à en déborder. Il avait l'impression d'avoir un trou béant à l'intérieur de son âme que seul Tony pouvait combler. Il avait besoin de lui, sinon il se briserait en éclats. Il n'y avait pas de peur. Aucune. Expérimenter ce type d'excitation sans une once de terreur pour la première fois de sa vie… C'était incroyablement enivrant, irrésistible, dévastateur.

"Non," répondit finalement Bruce. "Non, je… oh Tony, je t'en prie," gémit-il, en cédant enfin à l'envie.

Tony eut un sourire radieux, il était finalement autorisé à commencer ce qu'il avait voulu si fortement.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes encore cette chemise?" demanda-t-il avec colère avant d'attraper la chemise pour la déchirer, envoyant voler des boutons à travers le labo.

D'une certaine matière, naturellement, Bruce finit par s'allonger sur la table derrière lui avec Tony à califourchon au-dessus de lui, les mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

"Tu, ah-" Tony se lécha distraitement les lèvres. "N'as toujours pas répondu à ma question." Bruce savait à quelle question il faisait référence.

"Je sais pas," marmonna-t-il. "Je ne sais pas ce que je suis. Mais…" il regarda Tony dans les yeux, et dans un surprenant moment de confiance et d'honnêteté répondit, "Mais je pense que tu es du genre à être au-dessus."

Tony hocha la tête. C'est ce qu'il pensait aussi, du moins pour commencer. Il était heureux qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Sachant que ça allait vraiment arriver, Tony profita de l'instant pour s'allonger contre lui et amena leurs lèvres ensemble pour l'embrasser longuement, en ne se concentrant sur rien d'autre que le rythme de leur bouche alors que leurs lèvres s'unissaient. Ils pouvaient tout deux entendre "je t'aime," aussi distinctement que s'ils lisaient dans leurs pensées, bien qu'ils n'aient rien énoncé à voix haute. Ce moment plus que tout autre semblait clarifier avec certitude qu'ils étaient une partie intégrante l'un de l'autre. C'était un moment tellement parfait, empli de la plus pure expression de leur amour, de leur besoin de se connecter l'un à l'autre. Tony avec Bruce, Bruce avec Tony.

Et puis Tony se souvint qu'ils portaient toujours un pantalon et ça, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le tolérer. Il recula et commença à enlever celui de Bruce, qui souleva son corps de la table pour que Tony puisse le déshabiller, boxer compris, le laissant nu.

Bruce s'assit et ouvrit la fermeture éclair du jean de Tony, mais sa position ne lui permettait pas de faire plus. Tony le fit pour lui, sans le quitter des yeux, faisant courir des frissons le long de son dos.

Ils prirent un moment pour que leurs yeux s'emplissent de la vue de leur peau nue, jusqu'à ce que Tony pose doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Bruce et le repousse gentiment en arrière, de nouveau positionné au-dessus de lui.

Chacun soutint le regard de l'autre pendant quelques instants pour profiter du moment. Ils pouvaient sentir leur respiration brûlante sur leur peau découverte. Ils étaient rouges, leur sang parcourait leurs veines comme du vent dans un tunnel. Tout le reste semblait superficiel, comme s'ils auraient pu traverser la peau de l'autre et même toucher leur âme.

L'envie. La brûlante et irrésistible envie qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre menaçait de les envahir complétement. Aucun des deux ne savaient où, de l'aine ou du cœur, leur passion était la plus forte, parce qu'autant ils mouraient d'envie d'obtenir cette douce et primitive libération, autant ils ressentaient un puissant désir de se connecter, juste se connecter, de faire partie de l'autre pour un glorieux instant dans l'espace-temps.

Tony étreignit Bruce pour l'embrasser désespérément. Il l'aimait. L'aimait tellement. Il pouvait à peine croire que moins d'un mois auparavant il ne se rendait même pas compte d'à quel point il avait besoin de cet homme.

Bruce s'agrippa à Tony en retour, enveloppant ses bras autour de lui et l'attirant avec force contre son torse, sentant le métal lisse du réacteur arc appuyer contre lui. Pour une fois dans sa vie il oublia toute idée de maîtrise, de peur d'être jugé, ou de faire des erreurs. Il s'en fichait. Il était avec Tony et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du génie, le faisant gémir.

"Oh, baise-moi Bruce," chuchota Tony.

Et c'est exactement ce qu'ils firent.

Après ça, ils s'allongèrent côte à côte sur la table, essoufflés et en sueur, dans un état de bonheur hébété.

"Tony?" appela Bruce après être resté allongé suffisamment longtemps pour avoir pu redescendre sur terre.

"Hm?" répondit Tony, la tête toujours en vrac après la surcharge sensorielle qu'il venait d'expérimenter.

"Il y a deux choses dont j'ai envie maintenant," commença le physicien. "D'une: à manger, parce que je viens de me rendre compte qu'en fait on a pas pris de petit déjeuner, et deux: se trouver un vrai lit et me blottir contre toi comme jamais on s'est blotti contre toi dans ta vie. Cette table nous a rendu un fier service, mais je veux un matelas."

Tony fit un grand sourire. "Si c'est là votre requête, alors c'est là ce que vous recevrez."

Ils bataillèrent rapidement pour remettre leurs vêtements, devant d'abord partir à la chasse au pantalon de Bruce, et montèrent à bord de l'ascenseur.

"Ils vont savoir," informa Bruce. "Tu as déchiré ma chemise," rigola-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur le bout de vêtement arraché qui exposait actuellement son torse.

"Tu pourrais prendre un des miens," offrit Tony. "Oh attends, non, ça serait encore plus évident," corrigea-t-il en y repensant.

Bruce eut un petit rire. "Ce n'est pas vraiment grave s'ils savent."

Tony pencha la tête sur le côté. "Tu ne vas pas être gêné? Je crois que ce genre de truc t'embarrassait. C'est pas pour ça que je me suis pris un gamma hier?"

Bruce leva les yeux au ciel. "Tony, tu m'emmerdais hier parce que tu lançais une discussion qui aurait dû être privée, et tu la lançais devant _tout le monde. _Nous sommes des adultes, je m'en fiche s'ils savent qu'on couche ensemble, j'aimerais juste que les détails restent entre nous."

Tony se renfrogna pensivement. "Alors, tu penses bien qu'ils vont au moins remonter _certains_ détails, non? Je veux dire… par exemple, le lieu. Ils savent qu'on est descendus dans mon labo."

Bruce rougit et détourna les yeux. "Eh bien… je suppose qu'on y peut rien."

Tony lui fit un sourire suffisant. "Je suis assez étonné que tu aies été partant pour ça. Au-dessus de la table et tout… ça me semble un peu trop coquin pour toi."

Bruce prit un air vexé. "Euh et j'étais censé résister comment? Tu étais impliqué. Du coup aucun autre détail n'est particulièrement pertinent.

"Oooh," sourit Tony. "Je t'aime aussi." Il se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, Tony décida qu'il prétendrait au moins que ce qu'ils avaient fait n'était pas complétement évident. Si l'intimité était quelque-chose qui importait à Bruce, il allait essayer de faire plus d'efforts, même si dans le cas présent ces efforts étaient vains.

Gardant cette pensée en tête, Tony jeta un œil hors de l'ascenseur pour repérer ses coéquipiers. Ils étaient tous installés dans les fauteuils; Steve lisait le journal, Natasha nettoyait son arme, et Clint zappait les chaînes de la télé. Il fut le premier à lever les yeux et à les apercevoir. Dès que ses yeux se posèrent sur eux, son expression s'éclaira.

"Oh," fit-il surpris, faisant réagir les deux autres. "Je pensais sérieusement que vous vous foutiez de nous en parlant de copuler sur les tables du labo…" ajouta-t-il avec des yeux ronds face à leur look débraillé.

Tony haussa les épaules. "C'était le cas."

Natasha leva un sourcil. "Donc... la chemise de Bruce s'est juste déchirée toute seule?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton sceptique.

Tony haussa de nouveau les épaules alors que Bruce se rendit dans la cuisine pour farfouiller dans le frigo, laissant son amant se débrouiller avec les baby-sitters. "C'est fou comme les choses arrivent," lança Tony avec dédain pour répondre à Natasha.

"Et tes cheveux," poursuivit Clint. "On dirait qu'ils ont affronté une tornade bien moite… parce que?"

Tony passa une main dans ses cheveux en les observant d'un regard vide. "On était en cours de science?" tenta-t-il faiblement.

Bruce revint avec différentes choses entassées dans un grand bol. Il était peut-être incapable de cuisiner, mais il savait justement localiser les choses qui n'avaient pas spécialement besoin de l'être.

"Amène-toi," lança-t-il, le besoin de se remplir l'estomac et d'enlacer Tony devenant urgents.

Tony sourit. "D'accord." Ils commençaient à repartir vers leur chambre quand Steve se leva brusquement. Ils réalisèrent soudain que jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas reçu la moindre réaction venant de lui, contrairement à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient.

"Vous me décevez beaucoup," annonça-t-il froidement.

Tout le monde se figea. Pendant un instant ils restèrent tous simplement silencieux alors que Steve leur jetait un regard noir, et les deux scientifiques de leur rendre un regard inexpressif.

"Excuse-moi?" bafouilla finalement Bruce, complétement dérouté par cet affront.

"Vous n'êtes même pas mariés!" lâcha Steve en jetant les bras en l'air.

Bruce l'observa pendant un long moment, silencieusement abasourdi, avant d'éclater de rire. Il rit si fort qu'il se mit à pleurer, et Tony dût lui prendre la nourriture des mains pour qu'il ne la fasse pas tomber.

"_Quoi?_" demanda Steve, irrité par sa réaction.

"C'est juste que-ahahahha- oh désolé- heh heh- c'est juste que… un jour plus tôt ça te mettait mal à l'aise qu'on soit ensemble tout court, et maintenant tu voudrais qu'on se marie? Déjà rien que le fait que tu penses qu'on _puisse _se marier… tu es sûr que tu viens des années 40?" demanda-t-il en continuant de glousser.

Steve se renfrogna. "Mais… vous êtes ensemble, et vous vous aimez. Pourquoi ne pas se marier? Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez dire en mentionnant que ce genre de relations étaient plus acceptées maintenant?"

"Le mariage homosexuel n'est pas légal dans la plupart des pays, Steve," l'informa Bruce.

"Ça l'est à New York," intervint Natasha presque distraitement. Mais ils savaient tous qu'ils étaient comme qui dirait à New York, alors sa remarque devait être pertinente.

Les yeux de Steve passaient de Natasha à Bruce. Il était sur le point d'ajouter quelque-chose quand Tony lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

"Écoute," commença-t-il d'un air irrité. "Je sais que tu es perdu, et que tu as toutes ces morales mal placées dont tu ne sais même plus quoi faire, mais va falloir les envisager avant de commencer à nous les appliquer, okay? Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce qu'on vient de faire, et si tu essaies de me prouver le contraire, je te marave."

Tony lui lança un regard sévère avant de prendre Bruce par la main pour le traîner vers leur chambre et de lui tenir la porte. Bruce le regarda, puis regarda Steve, haussa les épaules et rentra dans la chambre.

Toutefois, avant de le suivre, Tony fit quelque-chose qui choqua tous ses coéquipiers.

Très rapidement, il offrit à Steve un regard désolé.

Parce qu'en toute honnêteté, il avait eu fichtrement envie de prendre Steve Rogers dans ses bras lorsque ce dernier avait affirmé que Bruce et lui devraient se marier. Même s'il s'était _vraiment _mis sur la défensive face à sa moralité, son principal but avait été de mettre fin à la conversation et de garder ses véritables désirs pour lui.

Parce qu'il était heureux. Tony Stark était l'homme le plus heureux à fouler cette planète, et le fait qu'épouser Bruce ne pourrait que le rendre encore plus heureux ne le ferait pas oublier ça. Il était _déterminé _à ne pas l'oublier. Il venait de faire de l'homme qu'il aimait son amant, et pour prendre exemple sur Bruce il allait juste _vivre cet instant. _Parce que de tous les moments de sa vie, celui-là méritait plus que tout autre d'être vécu.

C'était le cours que suivaient ses pensées alors qu'il tenait Bruce dans ses bras, grignotant avec ce qu'il avait rapporté du frigo, s'allongeant simplement sur le lit ensemble.

Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre en silence pendant un certain temps avant que Bruce ne parle.

"Tony…" commença-t-il. "Il revient doucement, mais… je suis tellement heureux maintenant, que je peux à peine sentir Hulk."

Tony resta silencieux un moment avant de demander "… c'est une bonne chose, non?"

"Je ne sais pas," marmonna le physicien. "C'est agréable. C'est même _génial. _Mais ça m'inquiète. Les choses deviennent imprévisibles avec lui. Il se pointe quand je ne suis pas en colère, s'en va et me laisse être heureux… qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver d'autre? Si je ne peux plus l'anticiper, comment pourrais-je le contrôler?"

Tony se pencha pour embrasser le haut de son crâne. "Ne t'inquiète pas. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serai là pour prendre soin de toi. Je m'assurerai que tu sois en sécurité."

Et de nouveau cette sensation, ce gonflement que Bruce ressentait au cœur, ce sentiment d'entière sûreté que Tony lui inspirait constamment. Lui donner son corps n'avait fait qu'aider à renforcer l'infaillible confiance qu'il avait en Tony Stark. Il aurait tellement voulu avoir la moitié de cette confiance en lui-même, ou le quart… mais il avait encore besoin de temps.

Mais aussi longtemps que Tony serait disposé à lui donner ce temps, et aussi longtemps que ce temps serait rempli de moments précieux comme celui-là, il savait qu'il irait bien. Il essaya de se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il avait opposé autant de résistance et avait ressenti le besoin de combattre quelque-chose d'aussi bien.

L'autre jour il s'était demandé s'il savait au moins comment être heureux. Il commençait à penser qu'il n'en savait rien, mais que Tony si, et qu'il allait lui montrer.

Bruce se pelotonna un peu plus contre le génie, se sentant beaucoup plus complet qu'il ne l'avait jamais été de toute sa vie.

Tony rit doucement. "Je suis sûr qu'on va encore finir par faire la sieste…"

Bruce sourit. Il songea qu'il avait probablement raison, mais il s'en fichait. Il était avec Tony et il pouvait faire tout ce qu'il voulait s'il le voulait.

Et c'était la meilleure sensation au monde.


End file.
